Don t take your Love to Town
by Edward first Love
Summary: Bella und Edward leben in unterschiedlichen Welten. Bella ist Stripperin und auf das Geld angewiesen und Edward lebt in der Upperclass. Können die beiden Glücklich miteinander werden? Wird er sie jemals als etwas anderes sehen, als das was sie ist?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Leute!**

**S.M. gehört alles mir gehört nix, nur Strippebella ^^**

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt was ihr lest, **

**wenn ja, leave me some Love!**

**Ich geb euch zu Anfang zwei Chaps! **

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Someday i´ll be Saturday Night**

Bella POV

"…_**I'm sleeping in my car, my dreams move on…My name is Billy Jean, my love was bought and sold . I'm only sixteen, I feel a hundred years old. My foster daddy went, took my innocence away. The street life ain't much better, but at least I get paid…" **_

Meine Hände griffen fester um mein Lenkrad und grinste über den Text. Wie viel er mit mir zu tun hatte konnte nicht mal ich sagen…doch auch ich war 16 als ich zu Hause rausflog.

Alltags war ich Studentin und Arbeitete in einem Café. Ich studierte Kunst, Design und das wohl unüblichste…Tanz…was mich unweigerlich zu meinen Wochenenden bringt. Wenn ich vorher geahnt hätte wie viel Geld ich verdienen würde…

Ich sollte mich vielleicht mal vorstellen…Ich bin Bella…Isabella Swan!... da wo ich herkomme nennt man mich so…Hier! Da wo ich war…hieß ich Angel Blue…

Ich bog mitten in New York in eine Seitenstraße und Parkte meinen Wagen im Hinterhof. Ich hatte meine Hand am Schlüssel im Schloss und hörte kurz dem Song zu.

„_**Hey man I'm alive …I'm takin' each day and night at a time. Yeah I'm down, but I know I'll get by …Hey hey hey hey, man gotta live my life . Like I ain't got nothin' but this roll of the dice …I'm feelin' like a monday …But someday I'll be saturday night"**_

Yeah…Bella fühlte sich wie ein Montag…doch manchmal…manchmal war ich ein Samstagabend und das war jetzt!...

Ich grinste und nickte, zog den Schlüssel und stieg aus. Als ich meinen Wagen abschloss sah ich mir die Leuchtreklame an. In großen roten Buchstaben stand „Hell´s Kitchen" an der flachen wand darunter befand sich unser Höllentor. Die Schlange war schon wieder unendlich lang. Ich straffte meine Schultern und ging zum Eingang. Jake stand mit Paul am Eingang und hielt die Leute ab rein zu gehen. Es war noch früh…

„Angel!... Komm her ich schleus dich rein" rief er mir grinsend entgegen.

"Jake… Oh großer…wie geht es dir?" sagte ich und umarmte ihn. Er hob mich leicht hoch und drückte mich fest an sich.

Die Jungs und auch ein paar Mädels grummelten Laut. Keiner von ihnen wusste das ich zum Staff gehörte. Ich küsste Jake auf die Wange „Gut geht's mir…ich sag es dir kleine…Heute Abend brennt der Schuppen" lächelte er mich an.

„Bist du später drin?" fragte ich aufgeregt. Er sah sich die meisten meiner Auftritte an und das machte ihn zu meinem Beschützer denn manche Männer verstanden nicht das ich nur tanzte…mehr nicht.

„Um nichts in der Welt verpasse ich deinen Auftritt…das weißt du doch" sagte er verlegen und zog die Nase hoch. Paul drückte zur Begrüßung leicht meinen Arm und lächelte. Ich hob winkend meine Hand und verschwand zur Tür. "Bis später, Jake" rief ich noch als ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen ließ. Sofort umhüllte mich der Gestank von Schalem Bier. Ich ging in den Mitarbeiterbereich um mich fertig zu machen. Als ich unsere Umkleide betrat fand ich bereits Lauren vor. Nur im String tanzte sie sich warm. Auch sie war in meinem Tanz Kurs. Wir beide schwiegen aber über unsere Außerschulischen Aktivitäten.

„Lauren…wie sieht es aus? Geht es wieder?" fragte ich sie während ich sie links und rechts auf ihre Wangen küsste. Sie lächelte leicht doch war sie traurig. Sie hatte letzten Samstag einen Angriff zu verkraften der nicht ohne war. Ich strich über ihre Wange. „Baby…sie können vielleicht deinen Körper berühren aber deinen Geist werden sie niemals bekommen…vergiss das nicht…" sagte ich eindringlich und sie nickte kaum wahrnehmbar.

Ich hasste diesen schmierigen Typen der an ihr rumfummelte und als ich mitbekam was er gerade im Begriff war mit seinen Fingern zu machen schrie ich sofort von der Bühne nach Jake. Er schmiss diesen Besoffenen Drecksack sofort raus. Das waren halt die unangenehmen Seiten eines Exotischen Tänzers…doch mit Jake an meiner Seite fühlte ich mich immer sicher. Ich setzte mich auf meinem Platz und strich mir mit einem Haarreifen meine braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht um mich zu Schminken.

„Klopf, Klopf!" ertönte es an der Tür und Jane, meine Chefin stand in der Tür. Das war ihr eigentlicher Name…hier hieß sie Jersey. Ich grinste sie zur Begrüßung an und nickte ihr leicht zu.

„Angel…hast du was dagegen wenn wir Lauren heute etwas schonen? Ich wollte ihr das Opening geben." Fragte sie freundlich. Ich nickte wieder. „Ja klar! Kein Problem! Wann bin ich dann dran?"

"Lied 16…Pour some Sugar on me…du könntest vorher in den Käfig gehen" sagte sie und hob eine Augenbraue weil es mehr als Frage gedacht war. Sie wusste ich hasste den Käfig doch ich nickte. Dort waren dann ein paar Hunderter mehr für mich den Abend drin. Sie grinste Glücklich. „Fein…dann sag ich Jake er soll dich holen wenn der Schuppen voll ist"

Ich sah wieder in den Spiegel und schminkte mich weiter. Lauren sah mich an. „Warum machst du das Bells?" ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Baby ist bald mit der Versicherung dran und die rate fürs Studium ist auch bald wieder fällig" sagte ich knapp und strich mir Lippgloss auf die Lippen. Als ich fertig war ging ich zu meinem Spint und zog mich aus. Um mir mein knappes Leoparden Outfit anzuziehen es war ein String an dem Fetzen hingen und ein Push-Up. Mehr nicht…ich setzte mich auf unser Sofa und schnappte mir eine Zeitschrift.

Lauren ging raus und ich hörte kurze Zeit später die Männer Johlen. Ihr Opening hatte begonnen. Die Musik dröhnte und langsam aber sicher wurde die Luft rauchig. Ich blätterte eine Weile in der Zeitung als es an der Tür Klopfte. Ich sah hoch. Jake stand im Türrahmen gelehnt und sah mich an. "Bist du bereit?" fragte er. Ich grinste dreckig. "Yeah Baby…lass uns!" sprang ich auf und er legte den Arm um mich und geleitete mich raus. Als ich unseren Heatroom betrat, knallte mir die Musik ins Gesicht und die Stickige Luft in die Nase. Ich blinzelte denn Scheinwerfer blendeten mich. Ich löste mich von Jake. Jetzt wo die Männer kaum betrunken waren kam ich gut klar. Jake griff noch einmal kurz nach mir doch ich schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und sprang in die Menge auf dem Weg zu meinem Käfig. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen das er mich mit seinen Augen verfolgte. Er war mein Held! Das wusste ich genau! Ich Tanzte meinen Weg durch die Menge und blieb kurz bei James unserer Bedienung stehen und tanzte ihn an. Er schnappte mich und lies mich mit dem Rücken runter. Ich schnellte hoch und schlug ihn meine Haare ins Gesicht. Er küsste mir auf die Nase und begrüßte mich somit grinsend. Ich fuhr mit meinem Finger über seine Wange und klatschte sie leicht, drehte mich ab und lief in einen Jungen meines Alters.

„Oh oh…sorry" sagte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Ich grinste und kam näher spreizte mit meinen Beinen seine und stellte mich dazwischen. Ich kreiste mein Becken gegen seins. Drehte mich in seinem Arm und stieß ihn mit meinen Hintern an. Er war niedlich. Mittelgroß und drahtig. Hatte etwas längere dunkelblond gelockte Haare. Ich sah ihn lächelnd an vielleicht gab er mir ein Drink aus bevor ich in den Käfig ging.

„Wow! Du hast Krasse Augen" sagte er unsicher und fuhr sich wieder schelmisch grinsend durch die Haare. Ich bedankte mich nickend. Er war zu schüchtern. Ich wollte mich gerade abdrehen als ich jemand rufen hörte.

„Jasper ich hau dir deine gleich Blau wenn du nicht sofort da weg kommst" ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm und sah das ein kleines Mädchen hinter ihm stand und er sich geschockt umdrehte. Beim zweiten mal hinschauen sah ich das sie auch mein Alter war. Sie hatte schwarze kurze Haare und die standen stoppelig und in alle Richtungen von ihrem Kopf ab. Sie war süß. Ich lächelte. "Kein Stress, süße. Ich bin schon weg" sagte ich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ich sah kurz zu Jake und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf denn er sah mich schon fragend an. Er machte sich eindeutig zu viel Sorgen…daran musste ich Arbeiten. Verlieben war nicht…niemals…das gestand ich mir nicht zu. Ich Sprang auf die Box um zu meinem Käfig zu gelangen und schlängelte mich durch die Stäbe. Ich tanzte und lies mir immer wieder was in meinen String stecken. Nach einer Stunde kam Jake und nahm mir meine Scheine ab um sie für mich zu verwahren. Er half mir aus dem Käfig und ich ging schnell in die Umkleide um mein Outfit für den Abend anzuziehen. Als ich hinter der Bühne stand fingen die ersten Töne meines Liedes an und ich Stolzierte passend im Takt raus. Jake stand verlässlich an der Seite der Bühne und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Ich grinste. Ich ließ einen Stuhl in meiner Hand Kreisen und knallte ihn Abrupt auf den Boden. Die Musik dröhnte und mit einem Schlag war Angel Blue auf der Bühne mein Schalter legte sich heute schneller um als ich dachte. Ich setzte mich breitbeinig auf den Stuhl und wippte meine Hüfte vor und zurück. Ich schaute auf den Tisch vor mir und sah das dieser Jasper mit seinem Mädchen da saß und mich anstarrte. Shit! Von dem bekam ich doch nie Geld! Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare, lies mich mit den Knien auf den Boden fallen und streifte mir mein Sakko von den Schultern. Langsam ging ich wieder auf meine Beine und Arschwackelnd zum Vorhang. Stück für Stück legte ich meine Schulterblätter frei. Ich strich ihn mir ganz von den Armen und schleuderte ihn in eine Ecke. Ich ging in die Knie und lies mein Becken kreisen. Die Männer riefen…immer die gleiche Scheiße. Ich drehte mich um und fixierte Jasper der den Mund immer noch offen hatte. Irgendwie süß! Aber süß brachte kein Geld! Ich schüttelte leicht grinsend zu ihm den Kopf und sah wie seine kleine Freundin ihn auf die Schulter schlug. Ich griff hinter mich und öffnete meinen BH. Und mit einem Schwung war auch dieser neben der Bühne irgendwo. Ich hielt die Hände erst über meinen Brüsten bevor ich sie langsam zu meiner Mitte gleiten ließ. Pfiffe kamen aus allen Ecken des Raumes…doch Sweetheart vor mir hatte keine Zeit zu Pfeifen. Ich fuhr mit einer Hand in mein Höschen und sofort wieder raus wirbelte herum und sah mir die Seiten Tische an. Na prima! Überall waren Frauen mit am Tisch! Jesus! So bekam ich kein Tip heute Abend. Ich verabschiedete mich gerade schon von meiner neuen Anlage fürs Auto und lies mich auf die Knie fallen und krabbelte auf allen vieren im Takt zu meinem Heutigen Schatz hin. Als ich an seinem Tisch ankam schlug ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und richtete mich auf um mit meinen Händen meinen Körper hochzufahren. Ich rollte mein Becken in seine Richtung. Normaler weise bedeutete es das ich war bereit Geldscheine entgegen zu nehmen doch Sweetheart hatte Hände aus Stein im Moment…da wettete ich für!

Doch dann sah ich das seine Freundin aufstand und mir einen Zehner entgegenhielt. Ich grinste und hielt ihr mein Bündchen hin. Mit roten Wangen steckte sie es mir in meinen String und plötzlich kamen mehr zur Bühne und taten es ihr nach. Ich stand auf denn umso mehr Männer um mich standen umso vorsichtiger wurde ich. Zungen fuhren über meine Beine und da wollte ich mit meinem Sensibleren Stellen unerreichbar sein. Sie klatschten ihre Hände auf meinen Arsch und ich schrie einmal kurz auf. Wichser! Jetzt lief ich den halben Abend mit einer roten Arschbacke rum! Ich tanzte und sah Jersey an der Theke Lachen…sie wusste ich bescherte ihr einen Mega Umsatz und das freute sie. Als mein Lied zu Ende war verbeugte ich mich und winkte im rausgehen und klatschte mir auch noch mal auf den Hintern. Ich bekam Applaus und das nicht zu knapp. Kaum sprang ich hinter die Bühne nahm ich mir sofort einen Bademantel und legte ihn mir um. Die Abende vergingen immer schnell und ich setzte mich als es vorbei war noch mit Lauren, Jersey, Jake und Paul an den Tresen und trank ein Bier.

„Leute…ich bin Kaputt und hier sieht es aus als wenn eine Bombe eingeschlagen wäre" sagte Jake Stickig und hielt mir eine durchgeweichte Serviette unter die Nase. Ich schlug seine Hand weg und knallte mit dem Kopf auf die Theke. Wenn ich doch nur schon in meinem Bett liegen würde. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr und merkte nicht wie mein Körper rechts von Hocker sackte. Paul fing mich auf und ich schrak hoch. „Was?" Ich sah Jersey ins Gesicht. Und Sie grinste…sie grinste irgendwie immer. „Jake…Paul…bringt Angel nach Hause…sie hatte heute einen Anstrengenden Tag." Sagte sie während sie Gläser Polierte. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, schon gut ich komme schon nach Hause…es geht" sagte ich und sprang mit letzter Kraft auf. Alle Knochen taten mir weh. Ich verzerrte das Gesicht. "Alles Ok? Ich kann dich fahren ist kein Problem" sagte Jake und sah mich an. Ich wollte ihn nicht bei mir haben…nicht bei mir zuhause…dies war ein dreckiger Ort und an diesem Ort war er meine Sonne, doch mein Zuhause war mir Heilig…das hatte mit all dem hier nichts zu tun und so sollte es auch bleiben.

„Nein Jake nicht…ich fahre allein…danke" sagte ich leise und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zum Abschied. Dem Rest winkte ich einmal rüber und machte mich dann aus dem Staub…

Als ich zuhause ankam, vibrierte mein Handy. Jake. Er wollte wissen ob ich zuhause war…ich antwortete ihm kurz und schmiss mich auf mein Bett…

**Meine musikalischen Musen:**

**Wie ihr bemerkt habt ganz klar Bon Jovi…er begleitet mich durch die gesamte Story ^^**

**Def Leppard- Pour some Sugar on me**

**Meine nicht musikalischen Musen:**

**Sarah thank you for being my Baby ^^ Luv ya**

**Und Cat ^^ always be my Baby…**

**CU next Chap ^^**

**Like it? Then leave me some Love! Reviews make me wrote fast ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hier also Chap 2!**

**Read it and leave me some Love!**

**Kiss :***

* * *

**Blame it on the Love of Rock & Roll**

Edward POV

"**They said it won't last but they misunderstood, if people think it's bad then I'll be bad for good…Lord you know it feels so good it ougtha be illegal. I got my vaccination from a phonograph needle…I'll never grow up and I'll never grow old …blame it on the love of rock & roll"**

Ich Inhalierte den Rauch meines Joints tief um mich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Emmet hatte keine Ahnung wie verfickt schwer es war ihm eine Stripperin zu besorgen. Jetzt saß ich hier im Titti Twister und hatte die Pfeifen Taylor und Mike neben mir. Beide Sabberten mein Hosenbein voll und ich hätte so los kotzen können! Denn die Alte vor mir war alles andere als gut und Dumm und Dümmer neben mir fuhren voll drauf ab.

„Alter…ich halte es nicht aus!" Taylor hatte ja sowas von keine Ahnung. Hatte er jemals eine Frau unter sich gehabt? Herr Gott hat jemals eine Frau seinen Namen geschrien wenn sie kam? Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah zur Bedienung neben mir, ich stellte ihr mein Glas aufs Tablett und nahm die Zigarette vom Mund zwischen meinen Fingern. Ich sah sie an und pustete aus. „Süße…mach mir noch ein Whiskey!" sie schenkte mir wohl ihr süßestes Lächeln, doch es interessierte mich nicht. Als wenn jemals so eine Schlampe für mich in Frage käme. Lieber würde ich Daddys Vorschlag annehmen und Heidi nehmen aber…No fucking way! Selbst das war keine Option! Ich sah wieder zur Bühne und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Wie viele kommen noch?" fragte ich Mike. Ich wollte raus hier so schnell wie möglich.

Mike zog die Schultern hoch und die Bedienung brachte mir meinen Whiskey. Ich spülte ihn mir runter und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Möchtest du noch einen?" fragte sie und beugte sich runter um mir perfekten Ausblick auf ihre gefakten Brüste zu geben. Ich blickte gelangweilt in ihren Ausschnitt und sah sie dann an. Sie schob mir einen Zettel zu. Was zur Hölle? Ich faltete ihn auseinander. Jesus! Ihre Nummer! Ich blickte auf und gab ihr den Zettel wieder „Sorry keine Nutten…süße" sie blickte geschockt zu mir. „Ich bin keine…" ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab „Ich sagte keine Nutten!" freundlich blickte ich in ihr Gesicht. Woah! Sie verstand immer noch nicht. „Ich bin keine Nutte" sagte sie verletzt. Ich beugte mich vor und sah ihr direkt in die Augen „Aber warum sehe ich hier dann nur Nutten?" an ihrem Blick sah ich das es klick machte und ich fühlte mich kein bisschen schlecht. Ich nickte und lies sie gehen ohne ein weiteres Kommentar. Was war nur los mit mir? Sie war wahrscheinlich ein ganz normales Mädchen welches sich ihr Studium finanzierte wie die meisten hier. Mein Handy Vibrierte. Jasper.

_Hab jemanden Gefunden. Hab sie gebucht…Jazz_

Super! Ich klappte mein Handy zu und stand auf.

„Jungs ich bin weg! Wir sehen uns spätestens nächste Woche" sagte ich und klopfte ihnen auf die Schulter. Trottel! Ich hatte mich lange genug mit ihnen abgegeben…warum gehörten sie nur zu unserer Clique? Ich konnte es nicht verstehen.

Ich stieg in meinen Volvo ein und startete den Motor. Ich klappte die Sonnenblende runter und fand wie immer einen säuberlich gedrehten Joint. Ich klickte mein IPod ein und fuhr los.

Es war gerade erst kurz nach Mitternacht und ich hatte groß kein Bock mehr. Obwohl ich einen schönen warmen feuchten Kopf in meinem Schoß heut noch gebrauchen könnte. Ich überlegte kurz. Jessica? Nein! Angela? War jetzt mit Ben zusammen und stand mir nicht mehr zur Verfügung! Tanya? Kein Bock auf ihr Gelaber! Mrs. Newton? Nein das konnte ich Mike nicht antun…obwohl ich wusste das sie Scharf auf meinen Schwanz war. Die Verrückte alte frustrierte Hausfrauen Schlampe hatte mich mehr als einmal mit Blicken ausgezogen. Entenpelle machte sich auf meinen Rücken breit. Ich hatte wohl doch nicht richtig Bock denn wie ich bemerkte stand ich bereits vor unserem Haus. Ich ging rein und traf auf meine Eltern.

„Schatz…du bist schon wieder da?" sagte Esme, meine Mutter mit lieber Stimme ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „Ja, wir haben wonach wir gesucht hatten" ich sah Dad an der grinste. „Jazz hat sie gebucht" sagte ich zu ihm Gewand. Meine Mutter schlug auf meine Schulter. „Sag mir nicht das ihr Emmet eine Stripperin besorgt habt? Ihr seid unerhört!" spielte sie empört. „Oh Gott! Mum! Nein! Ich weiß nicht mal was eine Stripperin ist!" sagte ich gespielt zurück und verkrümelte mich in mein Zimmer.

Emmets Junggesellenabschied war für mich sowas wie ein Abschied meines Bruders. Er ging nun nach Seattle um dort als Footballspieler Kariere zu machen und er nahm seine Rose mit. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick und ich fragte mich oft wie ernst man eine solche Aussage nehmen konnte…denn mal ehrlich wie soll man jemanden Lieben den man nicht kannte? Wie soll man sich verlieben ohne etwas über den anderen zu erfahren? Ich konnte mich nicht mal verlieben wenn ich alles von den Mädels wusste…ich kickte meine Schuhe von den Füßen und zog mich aus um nur in Shorts ins Bett zu fallen…

Sonntag…der schlimmste Tag der Woche! Nichts! Aber auch gar nichts konnte man an einem solchen scheißtag machen. Ich schlug die Decke weg und stand auf. Gott sei Dank war es schon halb Eins. Ich zog mir eine Jogginghose und ein T- Shirt an und ging runter in die Küche.

„Hey Jazz… erzähl von der Schlampe!" sagte ich als ich ihn am Tresen sitzen sah und ging zum Kühlschrank um mir ein Wasser zu holen. Jasper blickte von der Zeitung auf.

„Guten Morgen…na wie Stoned waren wir gestern?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Ging so…also los erzähl…" drängte ich und trank einen Schluck. Mein Bruder schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf ich wusste er hasste es wenn ich Kiffte doch mich entspannte es ungemein.

„Also gut…sie ist Sexy wie die Hölle und genau da hab ich sie auch her…wir waren gestern in Hell´s Kitchen und da hab ich sie gesehen…mir stand der Mund die ganze Zeit auf und ich Wette Em wird sich in hundert Jahren noch an sie erinnern" legte er begeistert los doch ich lachte nur über seine Worte…zu gut konnte ich mir vorstellen wie er da saß und staunte. Er kannte auch nur seine Alice…und aus irgendeinem Grund war das auch Ok…er brauchte niemand anderen. Ich liebte sie wie eine Schwester.

„Hat sie einen Pornonamen?" wollte ich wissen und er nickte. „Einen ziemlich guten sogar wenn du mich fragst" ich verengte belustigt die Augen. Jasper in solchen Dingen zu befragen schien mir schier unmöglich. Fordernd nickte ich mit den Kopf.

„Angel Blue!" sagte er und grinste breit. Ich schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf.

„Ein Engel aus der Hölle…na das kann ja Heiß werden!" bemerkte ich und trank wieder einen Schluck.

„Ein gefallener Engel…denn Edward wenn du sie siehst…sie sieht aus wie ein Engel…ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt warum sie so einen Beruf macht…es ist schwer vorstellbar das jemand mit so einem Beruf…" ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Jazz…Jazz…hör auf die Welt zu verbessern! Stell dir vor es gäbe keine Schlampen!...dann hätten wir Samstag keine Stripperin für Em!...SOLCHE Frauen wissen genau was sie tun…" schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. „Genieß sie einfach und mach dir keinen Kopf!" er sah mich mit leerem Blick an. „Lieber verbesser ich die Welt als das ich sie mit meiner Anwesenheit verschlimmer" sagte er knapp. Mein Blick flog zu ihm, das ging voll in meine Richtung das wusste ich. Er hasste es nicht nur das ich Kiffte… er hasste meinen Lebensstil allgemein doch das scherte mich nicht. Ich mischte mich auch nicht bei ihm ein.

„Was nimmt sie für den Auftritt? Kommt sie mit oder ohne Begleitung?" fragte ich um das Thema wieder auf die Schlampe zu lenken.

„Sie bringt wohl jemanden mit, anders geht's nicht und ich kann das verstehen. Sie weiß schließlich nicht an was für Menschen sie gerät." Ich verdrehte die Augen im Kopf.

„Und was nimmt sie?"

„2500 Dollar" sagte er leise. WAS ZUR HÖLLE?

„Bitte? Hat sie Nippel die nach Bier schmecken? Oder was ist so besonders an ihr das sie ein kleines Vermögen kostet?" prustete ich los.

„Edward glaub mir sie ist jeden Cent wert!" stellte er klar.

„Ja Alter…da geh ich jetzt mal von aus…Nutten sind Günstiger als das was sie nimmt und da hast ein paar Extras mit drin!" schüttelte ich wieder meinen Kopf. Ich hätte es Günstiger bekommen! Naja..es sollte mir egal sein…Geld war kein Thema bei uns. Ich lehnte mich über die Theke.

„Was steht heute an? Scheiß Sonntag!" das letzte grummelte ich mehr.

„Ich mach was mit Alice…Kino oder so…komm doch mit!"

Ich lachte „Ja klar!...Leck mich!" ich streckte meinen Rücken und ging wieder hoch in mein Zimmer. Dann musste halt noch eine Mütze Schlaf her. Ich hatte Morgen eh einen Stressigen Tag in der Uni, da konnte mir ein klarer Kopf nur nutzen…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! ^^**

**Es ist Sonntag ich hau mal ein bisschen was raus!**

**Nicht so Schüchtern ich weiß das ihr lest ^^ ich kann es sehen…**

**Also…leave me some Love ^^**

* * *

**Two Story Town**

Bella Pov

"…**And me I'm just one story …In a two story town …But you're never going to find me in the lost and found"**

Ich Hasste Montage…erst Uni und dann im Eiltempo zu Karen´s Café wenn ich mich beeilte konnte ich noch meine Skizze für Professor Scott fertig machen. Zum Café fuhr ich immer mit der Bahn denn dann war ich schneller als mit meinem Schatz. Ich sprang aus der Bahn und lief die Treppen hoch in die Rush Hour. Fünf Minuten später saß ich am Tresen von Karen´s Café und bestellte einen Moccacino. Bevor meine Schicht anfing war ein ordentlicher Zuckerschock für mich genau das richtige. Karen stellte mir den Becher hin.

„Hier Schatz! Wie war dein Wochenende?" fragte sie lieb. Ich blickte von der Zeichnung hoch.

„Ganz gut denke ich…keine blauen Flecken…keine Schrammen…also…ja…es war ein gutes Wochenede" grinste ich.

„Wenn ich dir doch nur mehr bezahlen könnte Schatz" sie machte sich wahnsinnige Vorwürfe. Doch das brauchte sie nicht…ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf um ihr zu Signalisieren das sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Mein Handy Vibrierte neben mir. Jake.

_Samstag 23 Uhr haben wir zwei einen Auftrag. Junggesellenabschied. 23 Jahre alt. Ca 50 Mann. 2000 Dollar für dich…Jake_

Ich grinste und klappte das Handy zu. Mein Stift kratzte leicht über das Skizzen Papier. Stil Leben war nicht so unbedingt meins aber da musste ich durch. Ich freute mich schon auf Freitag da hatten wir wieder Akt. Die Klingel an der Tür klingelte und ich sah mich um. Es kamen zwei Typen rein. Einer groß und Schlaksig, wuschelige Bronzefarbene Haare und der andere etwas kleiner und dunkelblonde Haare. Sie sahen sich kurz um und von dem großen blieb der Blick kurz an mir heften und grinste. Ich blickte zurück auf meine Skizze. Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke. Ich schielte zu Karen. Sie holte ihren Block und dann…

„Hey…Bedienung!" rief einer der beiden. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah das Karen sich auf den Weg machte. Langsam zeichnete ich bereits vorhandene Linien nach.

Die Jungs gaben eine Bestellung auf und Unterhielten sich.

„Ich sag es dir Jessica saß triefend heute neben mir…ich wette wenn ich sie gelassen hätte, hätte sie mir mitten in der Vorlesung einen geblasen…" hörte ich einen von ihnen sagen. Ich verdrehte die Augen im Kopf und drückte fester auf meinen Block. Warum mussten hübsche Menschen oft so Hässlich sein?

Karen machte Kaffee fertig und stellte es auf ein Tablett und ging um zu servieren. Als sie in die Küche nach hinten verschwand hörte ich wie ein Stuhl scharf nach hinten geschoben wurde.

„Fuck! Der Kaffee schmeckt wie Pisse! Wer ist diese Karen? Nimmt sie alte Slips als Filter? Fuck!" fluchte einer der beiden. Ich drehte mich auf meinen Hocker in ihre Richtung und sah die beiden an. Sie waren wirklich Hübsch.

„Wenn du dir den dreckigen Lappen mal aus dem Mund nehmen würdest den Zivilisierte Menschen Zunge nennen dann würde sich dein Geschmack auch verbessern" sagte ich gelassen…solche Kunden brauchten wir hier nicht. Der Lange von den beiden sah mich an und schob seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Lächelte er über mich?

Ich stand auf „Oder aber warte…wer weiß wo dein Lustlappen heute schon war…vielleicht ist es wirklich….Ewwwww!" sagte ich angewidert und drehte mich wieder um. Aber ich lächelte, setzte mich wieder hin und zeichnete weiter. Wieso kam ich auch nur auf die Idee meinen unaufgeräumten Schreibtisch zu Zeichnen. Zu viele Einzelheiten aber ich wusste dadurch war mir meine Eins Plus wieder sicher. Ich hätte auch dummes Obst Zeichnen können aber No Way! Ohne mich…

Ich spürte wie jemand neben mich kam. „Woah…bist du so eine Schlampe?"

Ich blickte auf und sah in das verdammt hübsche Gesicht von dem Schlaksigen Wuschel.

„Was?" platzte ich raus. „Hör mal wenn dir nicht gefällt was ich sage kannst du auch gerne gehen!" gab ich zurück. Doch Wuschel lächelte mich nur an.

„Wenn du nicht willst das Menschen auf deine Zeichnungen reagieren warum zeichnest du sie dann?" sagte er immer noch lächelnd und sah auf meine Skizze. Auch ich blickte auf meine Zeichnung. Gut. Mein Schreibtisch war ein reines Chaos…doch ich beherrschte es Stolz.

„Wenn du die Zeichnung meinst dann ja…dann bin ich wohl die Schlampe" sagte ich nachdenklich doch auch ich grinste.

„Und das was du gesagt hast ist wahr" sagte er wieder Stirnrunzelnd. „Ich habe einen verdammt dreckigen Mund und nicht immer ist es Fair was ich sage also…ich kann damit umgehen und bleibe" grinste er und schob sich ein Holzstäbchen in den Mund.

„Ich bin Edward…Edward Cullen" stellte er sich vor und sah mich an.

„Fein Edward Cullen…einen zahlenden Kunden mehr" sagte ich und stand auf und ging hinter die Theke. Verwirrung war in seinem Gesicht. „Du bist nicht Karen oder?" fragte er belustigt und ich schüttelte den Kopf als ich mir eine Schürze umband.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte er neugierig. Ich tat so als würde ich überlegen.

„Hm…wie wäre es mit Bedienung? Den Namen hast du eben auch so schön benutzt" sagte ich erheitert und nahm mir die Kaffekanne „Noch ein bisschen Pisse?" grinste ich in sein Gesicht und er grinste zurück. Er war süß. Fuck!

„Ich bekomme schon raus wie du heißt…doch bis dahin nenn ich dich einfach Schlampige Bedienung die Pisse mit einem grinsen serviert"

„Immer wieder gern…beehren sie uns bald wieder" antwortete ich darauf machte einen knicks und ging meine Runde mit dem Kaffee.

Der Tag wurde lang für mich denn Edward und sein Freund hatten Sitzfleisch und mich überkam das Gefühl das er nicht eher gehen würde bis er meinen Namen erfuhr. Als ich zu ihrem Tisch kam um sie nach weiteren Getränken zu fragen sah er mich an.

„Wie lange arbeitest du heute?" fragte er ernst. Ich war überrascht und stammelte vor mich hin. Gott was war denn mit mir los?

„Ehm..ich…in einer Stunde habe ich Feierabend" sagte ich schließlich. Er grinste wieder.

„Ok eine Stunde noch oder hast du vor mir deinen Namen jetzt schon zu sagen?" sagte er und fuhr sich beim grinsen mit der Zunge über seine Schneidezähne. Sexy!

„Du kennst meinen Namen doch" entgegnete ich. „Oder hast du ihn schon vergessen?" neckte ich. „Mein Vorname ist Schlampige Bedienung und mein Nachname die Pisse mit einem grinsen serviert…schau mal ins Telefonbuch da bekommst du sogar meine Nummer" sagte ich und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach ja und ich wohne in der du bekommst niemals meinen Namen Avenue…nur für den Fall…ich habe eine große Verwandtschaft" lch lehnte mit einem Arm auf dem Tisch der beiden und stützte mich ab. Er legte seine Hand auf meine und umfasste sie um mich festzuhalten.

„Und ich sage dir hiermit…du hast noch nicht Feierabend und ich weiß deinen Namen" sagte er in mein Gesicht und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Gott er roch super! Ich nickte leicht und richtete mich auf „Viel Glück, Wuschel" sagte ich und ging Richtung Theke.

„Oh…gibst du mir schon Spitznamen?...Süß!" sagte er etwas lauter und grinsend. Ich wischte über die Theke. Gott! Der hatte was! Und auf den Mund war er auch nicht gefallen. Nur meinen Namen den bekam er nicht…nicht Heute…er müsste schon nochmal wieder kommen…und genau das wollte ich damit auch bezwecken. Ich lächelte in mich hinein als er plötzlich vor mir stand.

„Also gut Süße…ich verschwinde jetzt…du hast gewonnen…wie es scheint…freu dich" sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Er bezahlte und ich ärgerte mich schon fast das er darüber amüsiert schien und drückte ihm sein Restgeld in die Hand. Er verschwand durch die Tür. Fuck! Hoffentlich kam er wieder!

Ich machte soweit alles für die Schichtübergabe fertig und merkte wie meine Stimmung den Bach runter lief während ich die Kekse auffüllte. Sarah meine Ablösung kam und ich zog mir meine Jacke über und packte meine Tasche als das Telefon ging.

„Ich geh noch eben" sagte ich zu ihr und drehte mich zum Telefon. Ich nahm ab.

„Karen´s Café. Sie sprechen mit Bella!" sagte ich und wartete.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt ich bekomme deinen Namen heute noch" hörte ich Edward in den Hörer sprechen. Seine Stimme sanft. Ich schaute zum Schaufenster und dort stand er und grinste mich an. Ich lächelte Automatisch zurück und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Gute Nacht…la mia Bella…ich komme dich bald wieder Besuchen…versprochen" sagte er und dann sah ich nur noch wie er das Handy vom Ohr nahm und es zuklappen lies mit einer Hand. Er grinste noch einmal und verschwand. Langsam legte ich den Hörer auf und sah Sarah an. „Was war das denn?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung" antwortete ich und sah wieder zum Fenster…

**Little bit of Soul**

Edward POV

"**You got a hole in your head …And a cold empty spot …In your big brass bed …When you're mad at the world and …You feel like you're losing control …All you need to get by is  
a little bit of soul"**

Ich stieg in meinen Volvo und klappte die Sonnenblende runter. Kein Joint! Wann auch du Flachpfeife! Ich hatte mir keinen auf Vorrat gedreht. Was hab ich denn da gerade bitte für eine Scheiße abgezogen? La mia Bella? Was zur Hölle? Aber Oh. Mein. Gott! Was sah sie Geil aus. Als ich zur Tür reinkam und sie sah… ich hatte im ersten Moment schon mein Kopfkino zugange. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel und war im großen und ganzen ein Miststück aber das machte mich wahnsinnig an. Ich wollte sie. Meine ganzen anderen Schlampen mussten sich hinten anstellen. Sie war mein neues Projekt. Denn ich bekam immer was ich wollte. ohne Ausnahme.

Ich startete den Wagen und fuhr los.

Das war mit Abstand die Abwechslungsreichste Unterhaltung die ich seit langem mit einem Mädel hatte. Das war ungemein erfrischend! Scheiße! Ich mein…die anderen fragten nur noch stumpf was sie tun sollten und taten es…da war nicht mehr viel mit Unterhaltung…und war ich mal ehrlich das langweilte mich zu Tode.

Wie sollte ich also weiter vorgehen? Sollte ich jetzt in die vollen gehen? Emmet Heiratete in zwei Wochen und ich brauchte eh noch eine Begleitung…wenn ich nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein wollte. Manchmal Kotzte es mich an das Jaz Alice hatte und Em Rose…irgendwo dazwischen hatten meine Brüder mich glaub ich vergessen. Verloren…oder was auch immer. Auf jeden Fall gehörte ich nicht mehr richtig dazu. Kino Abende mit deren Freundinnen? Pff! Ich konnte mir nichts besseres vorstellen! Ich fuhr den Wagen in unsere Einfahrt und stieg aus. Durch die Garage ging ich ins Haus und sofort in mein Zimmer.

Ich schmiss mich aufs Bett und nahm mein Philosophie Buch. Yeah! Edward Cullen studierte neuerdings Philosophie. Fuck Up! Aber zwischen den Literaturen meines Vaters fand ich ein paar echt coole alte Säcke und ich war Fasziniert von ihnen…also wollte ich mich mitteilen darüber und von ihnen Lernen. Was auch immer…es war mein neues Fach und das schwerste mit dazu also lernte ich ein wenig.

Nach kurzer Zeit merkte ich das ich mich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf. Fuck! Wie ein Engel! Ich packte mir mein Ipod machte ihn an und setzte mir die Kopfhörer auf. Mein Handy Vibrierte und ich klappte es auf. Heidi.

_Hast du vergessen das du Heute Abend vorbei kommen wolltest? _

Ich schluckte. Natürlich hatte ich das nicht vergessen ich war nur mit was besserem beschäftigt. Oh man! Wie kam ich aus dieser Sache nur raus? Ich wusste ich brauchte einmal nur ganz kurz so zu sein wie ich war und sie würde mich hassen aber Dad würde sofort meine Konten einfrieren ,mein Auto beschlagnahmen und mich enterben wenn ich auch nur ansatzweise zu ihr ein Arschloch wäre. Ich wollte nichts von ihr…doch unsere Eltern waren so gut befreundet und ich wusste sie wünschten sich nichts mehr als mich mit ihr zu verheiraten. Scheiße! Ich hatte Carlisle mehr als einmal gesagt das ich nicht eine Sekunde daran denken werde doch er gab nicht auf. Er zwang mich oft ihn und meine Mutter zu begleiten damit wir uns besser kennenlernen konnten und ich wusste beim ersten Blick in ihre Augen das sie mir verfallen war. Gab es etwas Langweiligeres als das? Egal was ich sagte…sie sagte zu allem ja und Amen.

Fick dich!

Sie kotzte mich an und jetzt wo sie mir schon wieder schrieb um mich zu kontrollieren hatte ich den drang mir sofort einen zu Rauchen. Ich fasste in mein Nachtschränkchen und holte eine kleine Kassette raus. Als ich sie öffnete schauten mich drei gedrehte Schönlinge an. Ich lächelte und nahm mir einen raus. Wenigstens in dieser Sache tat ich was ich wollte. Ich schlug mein Sturmfeuerzeug gegen meine Jeans und zurück und hatte sofort eine Flamme. Lange sog ich den Qualm in meine Lungen, schloss meine Augen und lehnte mich zurück. Yeah! Ich weiß es war dumm unter dem Dach meines Vaters Shit zu Rauchen aber manchmal konnte ich nicht anders…ich zog noch einmal tief und öffnete meine Augen wieder als ich sah das Jasper am Ende meines Bettes stand. Ich hustete den Rauch aus und richtete mich auf. „Fuck! Jaz! Jesus!" fluchte ich und nahm die Kopfhörer ab.

„Hast du sie noch alle Edward? Du kannst dir draußen deinen Verstand wegpfeifen aber doch nicht hier! Wenn Mum dich so sieht" sagte er und sah wütend aus.

„Halt die Klappe!" sagte ich und war auf einen Schlag schlecht drauf. Meine Mutter zur Sprache zu bringen machte mich wütend. Er wusste das das mein wunder Punkt war. Er setzte sich ans Bettende.

„Ehm…hör zu wegen Samstag…kannst du dafür sorgen das das Mädchen bezahlt wird? Ich kann es irgendwie nicht…du bist da ja doch härter drauf als ich" sagte er fast entschuldigend.

„Tze…Jasper wann wirst du jemals aufhören so eine Memme zu sein?" sah ich ihn grinsend an. Er wusste ich meinte es nicht ernst. „Wenn du aufhörst so ein riesen Arschloch zu sein" konterte er lächelnd. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog noch mal an meinem Joint.

„Ich bezahl die Schlampe." Sagte ich schließlich und drückte den Stummel in meiner Hand dabei aus….

**You Really got me now**

Bella POV

"**Who am I to judge a man …Who says he's his own biggest fan"**

Ich schmiss meine Tasche auf meinen Rücken und machte mich auf den Weg zu der Bahn damit ich pünktlich zu meiner Schicht im Café kam. Ich hatte ihn die ganze Nacht im Kopf. Edward Cullen. Ich musste zugeben das ich hoffte, auf einer Romantischen Art und Weise, er würde heute wieder ins Café kommen. Ich war kindisch und blöd das wusste ich selber aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich freute mich wie lange nicht mehr auf meine Schicht und konnte es kaum erwarten endlich da zu sein. Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte war es albern…er wusste gar nicht wie ich Schicht hatte…geschweige denn ob es nicht nur ein nettes Spielchen für ihn war was nur den Tag betraf…so wie er aussah hatte er mit Sicherheit schon der nächsten den Kopf verdreht. Geknickt von meinen letzten Gedanken ging ich ins Café. Mein Blick wanderte durch die Tische…doch kein Edward. Ich ging hinter die Theke.

„Hi Karen" sagte ich bedröppelt. Karen sah mich lächelnd an. „Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?" ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und band mir meine Schürze um. Karen hielt mir einen Umschlag hin. „Naja vielleicht hellt das deine Laune etwas auf…" meine Augen weiteten sich. „Der wurde eben für dich abgegeben…ich glaube von einem der Jungs die Gestern hier waren" sie zwinkerte mir zu und ich nahm breit grinsend den Umschlag entgegen. Ich öffnete ihn und zog eine hinaus. _Ich weiß genau was du getan hast _ stand dort in einer feinen Schrift. Ich runzelte die Stirn und drehte die Karte um. Augenblicklich musste ich lachen denn dort war ein Bild gezeichnet was eine Bedienung zeigte die Kaffee kochte und einen Slip als Filter nahm. Ich legte die Karte aus der Hand und schaute in den Umschlag. Dort lag noch ein kleines Kärtchen.

_Du gehst mir nicht aus dem Kopf…melde dich….Edward_

Und darunter seine Nummer. Mein Magen machte einen Sprung. Ich wusste nicht ob es klug wäre sich bei ihm zu melden aber seine Nummer zu besitzen gefiel mir. Ich steckte sie in meine Tasche und begann zu Arbeiten. Karen blickte zu mir.

„Scheint funktioniert zu haben" sagte sie. Ich sah sie an. Verstand nicht was sie meinte.

„Na es scheint so als wenn deine Stimmung gestiegen ist…du lächelst" sagte sie und gab mir einen Kaffee. „Hier für dich!".

Meine Schicht verging nicht gerade schnell und meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Edward. Mal war ich fest entschlossen es wäre besser seine Nummer weg zu werfen…mal war ich mir felsenfest sicher das ich ihm sobald ich Feierabend hatte zu schreiben. Aber wo würde das enden? Es würde nur mit Tränen enden. Meinen. Männer wollten zwar Stripperinnen auf ihrem Schoß und vielleicht auch ein oder zwei mal in ihrem Bett…aber nun mal nicht kontinuierlich. Wo sollte es mit Edward also hinführen? Auch wenn er ganz mein Geschmack war. Ich konnte mir das selbst nicht zu muten. Ich konnte nicht riskieren mich in ein Desaster zu manövrieren bei dem ich nur verlieren konnte.

Auch wenn die Schicht für mich mit guter Laune begann…so endete sie mit dem absoluten Niederschlag auf meiner Seele. War ich dazu verdammt nicht Glücklich zu werden? Ich faltete meine Schürze und legte sie in meine Schublade. Als ich Karens Café eine viertel Stunde später verlies und auf dem Weg nach Hause war, vibrierte mein Handy.

_Bella ich brauche Morgen deine Skizzen…Caius._

Mein Akt Professor. Oh Fuck! Dann hatte ich heute noch eine Menge vor denn meine Skizzen waren alles andere als gut. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Ich eilte nach Hause und schmiss meine Sachen in einen Ecke bevor ich mir Kaffee aufsetzte und mich an meinen Schreibtisch setzte. Ich räumte alles bei Seite um die Tischplatte anzuheben und schaltete mein Licht ein. Ich spitzte meine Bleistifte an. Langsam fuhren meine Augen zu meinem Handy. Edward.

Nein.

Ich stand auf und holte mir einen Kaffee. Wieder blickte ich zu meinem Handy als mich der Impuls überkam ich könnte versuchen ihn einfach kennenzulernen. Was war schon dabei? Es musste nicht immer alles auf Beziehung oder Sex hinauslaufen. Vielleicht konnte man sich einfach nur kennenlernen und ein wenig miteinander rum hängen. War das möglich?

Ich verbannte den Gedanken und machte mich mit meiner heißen Tasse Kaffee in der Hand an meine Skizzen. Ich zeichnete eine Stunde bis mir der Gedanke kam das ich nur ein Bild brauchte welches meinem Professor gefiel. Wieder schlich sich Edward in meine Gedanken. Wenn er hier wäre ich würde ihn wie aus Porzellan Zeichnen…er war wie geschaffen für ein Aktmodell. Er war Groß und Schlank hatte feine Gesichtszüge und einen schönen Mund. Oh Gott! Sein Mund! Es kam viel scheiße dabei raus aber…Jesus…diese Lippen! Unweigerlich befeuchtete ich mit meiner Zunge meine Lippen.

Ich schmiss meine angefangenen Skizzen auf den Boden und fing an Edward Cullen zu Zeichnen. So wie ich ihn mir in Gedanken vorstellte. Immer wieder schloss ich meine Augen um mir bestimmte Körperstellen zu visualisieren um sie dann auf das Skizzenpapier zu bekommen. Ich zeichnete drei Stunden und es war Mittlerweile nach Mitternacht als ich fertig war. Ich hob das Blatt an und begutachtete es.

Er war Perfekt! Edward Cullen war, in meiner Vorstellung zumindest, Perfekt!

Ich zeichnete ihn seitlich mit einem Bein Kniend. Ein Ellenbogen stützte sich auf seinem Oberschenkel ab und die Stirn legte er dabei auf seine Faust. Ich hatte sein Seitenprofil nur kurz gesehen im Café doch brannte es sich mir sofort ein. Ich hatte eine Affinität zur Schönheit und er war definitiv eine Klassische Schönheit. Seine aristrokratische Nase, seine vollen Lippen, die dichten Augenbrauen und langen Wimpern alles war perfekt an seinem Gesicht. Seinen Körper konnte ich nur erahnen doch als Künstler sieht man Dinge anders als jeder andere normale Mensch. Wenn Menschen ohne Talent ein Gesicht malten musste ich oft schmunzeln denn bei ihnen war der Kopf schon mal grundsätzlich Oval und die Augen fingen nicht nur schon auf der Stirn an sondern sahen auch einfach immer aus wie Mandeln. Sie Zeichneten einfach nicht das was sie sahen sondern das was sie dachten sie müssten zeichnen. Künstler blickten da genauer hin und deswegen…ich konnte seinen Körper zwar nur erahnen aber auch da sah ich mehr als jeder andere.

Ich packte das Bild in meine Mappe und bereitete mich noch kurz auf den nächsten Morgen vor um mich dann kaputt ins Bett fallen zu lassen. Schlaf war jetzt das einzige was ich noch brauchte. Doch kaum fiel mein Kopf ins Kissen und meine Augen zu, sah ich ihn wieder.

_Heilige Maria Gottes was sollte das nur werden?_

Edward Pov

Ich lag im Bett und starrte mein Handy an. Shit! Ich war Felsenfest davon überzeugt das sie sich melden würde. Mittlerweile war es nach Mitternacht und so langsam gab ich die Hoffnung auf das sie sich traute. So schüchtern kam sie mir nicht im geringsten vor. Ich hatte eher das Gefühl ich hatte jemanden vor mir der mir auch mal sehr gut Kontra geben konnte und das war bei weitem eine Rarität. Wenn ich genauer nachdachte war es das letztemal in Kindheitstagen das eine Schlampe meinte das Wort gegen mich zu erheben. Danach fingen sie an sich anders zu verhalten. Sie schnurrten in meiner Umgebung wie kleine Kätzchen. Schmiegten sich bei jeder Gelegenheit an meinen Körper und sobald wie ich einen Raum betrat rutschten die Röcke höher und die Ausschnitte tiefer. Nicht das ich mich beschwere aber diese Bella war da anders. Sie interessierte sich nicht dafür mir gefallen zu wollen und das gefiel mir wiederum sehr. Es war für mich eine Willkommene Abwechslung.

Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und legte mein Handy dabei auf meinen Nachttisch.

Mittlerweile war Mittwoch und als ich in die Küche kam dachte ich, ich wäre in der Hölle. Emmets Anzug hing an der Tür. Dad und Jaz fummelten an sich rum um sich die Fliegen zu binden und Mum schmiss mir meinen Anzug entgegen.

„Guten Morgen Schatz…Anprobe!" Fuck! Hochzeiten waren doch echt das letzte! Ich verzog mein Gesicht doch meine Mutter strich mir nur über den Arm und lächelte. Kein Weg daraus. Ich war gefangen in dieser rosa Welt und musste da nun durch.

Ich ging eben ins Wohnzimmer und zog mich an. Ich hatte mir einen Schlanken Anzug ausgesucht. Die Hose mit leicht ausgestelltem Bein. Die Jacke war schmal und brachte meine Linie gut zur Geltung unter der Jacke trug ich ein weißes Hemd und dazu eine Schmale Krawatte…ich mochte diese Tropfen Krawatten überhaupt nicht und eine Fliege kam erst recht nicht in Frage. Als ich in die Schuhe schlüpfte die Em ausgesucht hatte bekam ich einen Tobsuchtsanfall. Ich stürmte zurück in die Küche und hörte nur wie Em einen Countdown runter zählte und sich dann in meine Richtung drehte. Er verschränkte lächelnd die Arme vor der Brust und wartete auf meinen Anfall. Ich hob meine Hand und zeigte auf ihn.

„Wenn du auch nur einen verfickten Moment denkst ich ziehe diese Schnellficker Schuhe an dann hast du dich geschnitten! Was denkst du dir dabei? Ich zieh meine Nikes an damit du Bescheid weißt und wage es nicht mich umzustimmen dann zieh ich nicht mal diesen Anzug an und ich komm in Jeans…und das meine ich absolut ernst! Ein Wort von dir und ich dreh mich um und komm vielleicht gar nicht also mach es nicht noch schlimmer als es ohnehin schon ist…" ich holte kurz Luft und bemerkte das keiner gegen mich Sprach alle lächelten.

„Was ist hier gerade so verfickt Lustig?" wurde ich wütend und zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Dad legte den Arm um mich.

„Du mein Sohn… " grinste er vor sich hin.

„Du kannst es nicht mal auf der Hochzeit deines Bruders ertragen gescheit herum zu laufen" meckerte Em nicht wirklich Böse. „Ich mein…liebst du mich gar nicht?" fragte Em und sah mich mit ausgebreiteten Armen an. Wollte er mich in den Arm nehmen oder was war los?

„Em lass den scheiß…also willst du das ich zur Hochzeit komme?" ich sah ihn frustriert an. Er lächelte wieder.

„Tut mir leid Bro ich diskutier mit dir nicht darüber" sagte er und schnitt sich Käse von der Käseplatte. Ich verdrehte die Augen im Kopf. Das konnte unmöglich sein ernst sein.

„Du weißt ich komme nicht!" drohte ich ihm. Sein Blick schnappte in meine Richtung.

„Hör endlich auf so eine Pussy zu sein und werd Erwachsen Edward…du weißt ich werde dich zwingen zu kommen…und dein großer Bruder hat bis jetzt immer bekommen was er wollte, du weißt?" grinste er wieder. Ich schluckte. Gegen Emmets Gewalt war ich meistens machtlos. Ich mein so ziemlich jeder war das…aber ich wollte diese verfickten Schuhe nicht anziehen! Sie mussten weg. Schnellstmöglich.

„Hast du überhaupt schon ein Date? Wer wird dich begleiten?" fragte Emmet amüsiert. Ich befreite mich von meinem Klos im Hals und atmete tief ein. „Nein noch nicht ich arbeite daran Arschloch!" er wusste genau das ich nur Schlampen kannte und nun Schwierigkeiten hatte ein passendes Date zu finden. Ich sah auf den Tresen vor mir und sah nun einen Nike Schuhkarton ich runzelte die Stirn und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich in die Runde. Emmets lachen wurde wieder breiter.

„Die sind für dich alter…meinst du ich kenne meinen Bruder nicht…aber eins steht fest…nur diese Nikes darfst du tragen…KEINE anderen…die hab ich extra für dich ausgesucht" meine Augenbrauen hoben sich an und ich öffnete den Karton. Dort waren Ultra Heiße Nikes drin. Keine üblichen schwarz weißen sondern richtig geil designte. Ich strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und hielt Emmet meine Hand hin. Er schlug ein.

„Danke du Wichser…das macht mich echt Glücklich" gab ich kleinlaut zu und er zog mich in eine Umarmung. „Nicht dafür!" entgegnete Em.

„Edward ich finde du solltest etwas auf deinen Mund achten" sagte mein Vater schließlich in einem forschen Ton. Er war nie amüsiert darüber welche ausdrücke ich benutzte. Doch alle grinsten wieder denn sie wussten es war vergebene Liebesmüh. Sie kannten mich alle zu gut. Dad schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und machte sich seine Fliege ab.

Auch ich sprang wieder aus meinem Anzug und machte mich nach einiger Zeit auf dem Weg mit Jazz zur Uni. Als wir am Campus ankamen tänzelte uns Alice bereits entgegen und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ui! Wofür war der?

„Kleine…womit hab ich den denn verdient?" fragte ich sie verwundert.

Sie grinste mich an. „Du siehst so aus als wenn du ihn gebrauchen konntest" säuselte sie in ihrem Lieben Ton und ich musste grinsen. Hatte sie eine Ahnung was ich noch gebrauchen könnte…aber dafür stand sie eh nicht zur Debatte…ich zog frustriert meine Augenbrauen hoch und merkte dann das ich bereits 9 Tage keinen Sex mehr hatte. Das musste ich schnellstens ändern und verabschiedete mich von den beiden um meiner eigenen Wege zu gehen. Yeah! Auf den schnellsten Weg zu Tanya. Sie saß mit ihren Freundinnen auf dem Gelände wie immer. Ich ging auf das Trüppchen Mädels zu und grinste sie breit an…sie liebten es wenn ich das tat und sah in ihren Gesichtern das sie das schwärmen anfingen. Jede auf ihre eigene Art. Süß! Ich hatte bereits jede von ihnen…doch Tanya kristallisierte sich damals raus weil sie gewisse Talente besaß…mit meinem schiefen lächeln kam ich bei ihnen an. Ich hielt Tanya meine Hand hin nachdem ich in die Runde ein freundliches Hallo gesagt hatte. Sie schaute mich an und lies sich von mir hochziehen. Als wir ein paar Schritte gegangen waren sah sie mich an. „Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie leise. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung…was machst du Heute Abend?" ich fühlte mich nicht einen Moment schlecht das ich ihr gerade vorspielte das mit mir was nicht stimmte…denn waren wir mal ehrlich…9 Tage kein Sex! Ich wusste sie würde darauf anspringen und sie legte leicht die Hand auf meine Brust um mich zum Stehen zu bringen. „Edward…ich weiß nicht" sie wollte mir gerade eine Abfuhr geben als ich meinen Kopf senkte und auf meine Schuhe schaute…dann sah ich an ihr vorbei und zog meine Nase hoch. Oh Cullen du verdammtes Arschloch! „Bitte Tanya…ich brauche Gesellschaft" flüsterte ich. Es war nicht wirklich ein betteln…aber sie stand drauf das wusste ich. „Wirklich nur Gesellschaft? Kein Sex?" fragte sie ernst und dann sah ich in ihre Augen. „Kein Sex…ich brauche dich" und ich wusste genau das sie es mir durch diese paar Wörter heute Abend so hart besorgen würde das mein Schwanz jetzt schon nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie! Ich war dieses Spielchen so leid…aber was sollte ich tun…eine Warme Pussy war immer noch besser als meine rechte Hand.

Sie schmolz wie erwartet von meinen Worten dahin und gab mir ein Nicken. Ich grinste sie an „Ich bin um neun bei dir" sagte ich und drückte meine Hand leicht an ihre Taille um mich zu verabschieden.

Ich holte mir einen Kaffee und ging zu meiner Vorlesung. Wirtschaftslehre. Ich hasste es aber wenn man später mal Daddys Imperium führen wollte musste man wohl oder übel dadurch. Ich setzte mich mittig in den Hörsaal und Klappte meinen Block auf. Viele betraten den Unterricht nur noch mit Laptop und ich hörte immer dieses nervige Tastenklappern. Ich zog meinen Block einfach vor. Das abtippen nach der Uni erwies sich für mich als hilfreich so musste ich nicht mehr lernen denn dadurch behielt ich alles sofort. Ich kaute auf meinen Stift rum als unsere Professorin in den Hörsaal kam. Sie sah verstohlen zu mir hin. Schlampe! Auch sie war scharf auf mich. Sie kritzelte mit Kreide in großen Buchstaben LEIDENSCHAFT an die Tafel. Oh das war wieder eine dieser Stunden in denen es darum ging uns wieder auf unsere Berufung zu besinnen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen im Kopf und bemerkte dann das sie in meine Richtung schaute.

„Mr. Cullen, fangen sie doch am besten an. Was würden sie im Geschäftsleben als Leidenschaft empfinden?" sagte sie und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Miststück!

Ich nahm den Stift von meinen Lippen und Plapperte einfach darauf los.

„Leidenschaft ist für mich im Geschäftsleben wenn ich genau weiß das ich ein schlechtes Produkt anbiete davon aber so überzeugt bin das ich den Kunden eher vor die Tür setze als das ich ihm eingestehe das der Kaffee nicht schmeckt."

Meine Professorin sah mich fragend an. „Wie ich merke haben sie ein Fallbeispiel…erläutern sie es bitte!" ehe mir bewusst wurde das ich von Bella sprach musste ich es auch schon weiter ausführen. Heilige Scheiße! Wie kam ich da jetzt passend raus.

Ich richtete mich im Stuhl auf. „Also gut… ich bin am Montag in diesem Café an der Eastside…klein, süß nicht überlaufen aber Urgemütlich. Ich sitze da nun und bestelle mir einen Kaffee in der Hoffnung hier einen Anständigen zu bekommen und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen das der Kaffee in einem solchen Café wie pisse schmeckt…eine Kette wie Starbucks die die Hälfte nimmt für Kaffee hat bessere Qualität, wie der Kaffee dort. Meinen guten Manieren zum Dank äußerte ich mich über diesen wirklich schlechten Kaffee und hatte mir damit den Zorn der Bedienung zugezogen. Sie war so voller Leidenschaft zu dem Produkt das sie mich beinahe rausgeschmissen hätte…sie stand so sehr hinter diesem Konzept das es ihr egal war was eine einzelne Meinung sagte…sie hätte auf mich als zahlenden Kunden verzichtet und genau damit hat sie echten Geschäftsinn bewiesen. Denn wer hinter so einem Produkt so felsenfest steht der kann es auch verkaufen…auch wenn es nur Kaffee ist…ich schätze ihr Jahresumsatz so auf 250.000 Dollar nach allen Abzügen wird sich der Gewinn so um die 100.000 Dollar belaufen was sich für ein Drei bis Vier Köpfiges Team schon sehr gut sehen lassen kann. Wenn alle Bedienungen so hinter dem Produkt stehen wie diese eine dann würde ich der Karen empfehlen eine Zweitstelle aufzumachen…" schloss ich und war ziemlich zufrieden mit meiner Darbietung. Meine Professorin sah mich an und grinste.

„Ich kenne zufällig das Café…sie haben recht…doch in einem muss ich ihnen widersprechen…der Kaffee ist Spitzenklasse da…der verkauft sich von allein" sagte sie und setzte ihre Brille ab als sie hinter ihren Schreibtisch ging.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten wir mit weiteren Ausführungen die meisten basierten wie bei mir auf erlebten…doch genau das war es ja auch…das was funktionierte war das was man erlebte…und was einen Faszinierte…Bella faszinierte mich.

Nach der Vorlesung hatte ich etwas Zeit und traf mich mit Jazz und Alice auf dem Campus. Immer wieder sah ich auf mein Handy doch sie meldete sich nicht. Ich hatte noch Zehn Tage um sie als Date klar zu machen für die Hochzeit…langsam musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. Ich beschloss nach der Uni in dem Café vorbei zu schauen und hoffte das sie heute Schicht hatte.

Nachdem ich alle Vorlesungen für den Tag hinter mich gebracht hatte machte ich mich auf den Weg. Als ich am Ende der Straße zu Fuß einbog sah ich das sie aus dem Café kam. Shit ich hatte ihre Schicht verpasst. Sie kam auf mich zu und hielt etwas in ihren Händen. Sie schaute nicht einmal auf und da kam mir der Gedanke…Frauen fanden Schicksal doch immer so toll…ich steckte meine Hände in die Taschen und steuerte frontal auf sie zu.

Meine Rechnung ging auf und sie lief genau in mich hinein. Erschrocken sah sie in mein Gesicht als ich sie auffing. „Entschul…" sagte sie und als sie mich erkannte lächelte sie. Ich lächelte zurück und gewährte ihr einen Schritt zurück.

„Hmm…so sieht man sich wieder." Grinste ich breit. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sieht so aus…ehm…ich muss zur Uni…entschuldige…"sagte sie hastig und wollte an mir vorbei. Ich stellte mich ihr in den Weg. „Ich begleite dich" sie sah mich wieder an.

„Dann komm…ich habe es eilig" grinste sie. Als wir um die Ecke bogen sah ich sie an.

„Und?" fragte ich in die Stille hinein. Sie blickte auf in meine Augen. „Was und?" fragte sie.

„Warum zur Hölle hast du dich nicht gemeldet Gestern?" ich lächelte zwar doch wollte ich es ernsthaft wissen. Sie sah wieder hoch zu mir dieses mal mit einem Funkeln im Auge.

„Oh da ist wohl jemand in seiner Eitelkeit verletzt!" scherzte sie. Ich schmunzelte.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin ja…immerhin habe ich deinen Namen herausgefunden… du warst es mir einfach schuldig" witzelte ich. Sie blieb stehen und lachte…

„Was?" fragte ich und sah sie an.

„Tit for Tat or what?" murmelte sie in sich und griff fester um ihre Mappe. Ich fasste danach. „Darf ich?" fragte ich, doch sie verweigerte mir auch nur den Griff und weitete ihre Augen.

„Untersteh dich!" wurde sie gerade Rot? Süß!

„Darf niemand deine Bilder sehen?" fragte ich mit zusammen geschobenen Augenbrauen. Sie sah mich an. „Doch klar!" sagte sie entrüstet. „Also warum darf ich nicht?"

„Glaub mir das Bild willst du nicht sehen!" prustete sie…hm sie war nervös und wirklich süß.

„Ich glaube schon das ich es sehen will…nicht kann mich erschrecken…ich bin ziemlich abgeklärt und mit allen Wassern gewaschen, weißt du?" sagte ich gespielt und mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm ich ihr die Mappe aus der Hand. Sie schrie sofort.

„Edward Cullen geb mir sofort meine Mappe wieder…das Bild geht dich nichts an!" doch wir waren mitten in New York…kein Schwein kümmerte sich hier um den anderen. Ich grinste und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie versuchte mir die Mappe aus der Hand zu nehmen doch ich wirbelte herum und öffnete sie schnell…und was ich dort sah verschlug mir die Sprache. Ich starrte auf das Bild und wusste nicht mehr was ich sagen sollte…geschweige denn ob ich reden konnte…konnte ich?

Ich sah sie an. Sie war genauso geschockt wie ich und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe rum. Wieder sah ich zu dem Bild. Fassungslos über jedes Detail was sie an mir sah. Sie kannte mich nicht…sie hat mich lediglich Zwei Stunden oder so gesehen. Wieder sah ich zu ihr und ihr Kauen auf der Unterlippe wurde immer Frustrierter.

„Es tut mir leid" murmelte sie schließlich und ich drehte mich wieder zu ihr.

„Kannst du mir das erklären?" fragte ich fassungslos und sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Was zur Hölle denkst du dir da eigentlich bei?" fragte ich sie wieder und sie verzweifelter als ich je jemanden gesehen hatte. Süß!

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich mein…wie kommst du darauf das ich so einen kleinen Schwanz habe?" fragte ich nun lächelnd. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Relax! Du hast echt Talent das will ich dir mal sagen…Scheiße und was für eins sogar!" sagte ich und sah wieder zu dem Bild.

„Du bist nicht Böse?" fragte sie fassungslos. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, denn ich freue mich jetzt schon auf die Erklärung die du mir nach deiner Uni geben wirst heute. Wann bist du Fertig?" fragte ich sie und schloss die Mappe um sie ihr wieder zu geben. Sie überlegte noch oder war immer noch sprachlos denn sie sagte nichts.

„Du kommst mir nicht davon…also Sag es! Oder ich warte vor deinem Hörsaal oder Kunstraum…was auch immer ihr habt und warte solange auf dich." Sagte ich ernst.

„Ich brauch ca. eine Stunde" murmelte sie wieder. Ich lächelte und ging weiter mit ihr zur Uni. Als ich mit ihr am Campus stand sah ich sie wieder an. „Also Bella…ich bin in einer Stunde wieder genau hier und dann geh ich mit dir einen richtig guten Kaffee trinken"

„Karens Kaffee ist gut" patzte sie leicht ich grinste. „Dann schmeckt dir dieser vielleicht besser..wart es ab" sagte ich und drückte leicht ihren Arm. „Und wehe du bekommst keine eins für das Bild" sagte ich und zeigte kurz auf ihre Mappe. Sie lachte… „ich wollte eigentlich eine eins plus bekommen" ich nickte zustimmend und drehte mich um „Bis später!" sagte ich und verschwand…


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah!**

**Ich schon wieder ^^ **

**Gefällt es euch?**

**Leave me some Love ^^**

**CU next Chap ;)**

* * *

Bella Pov

Verdammte Scheiße! Was sage ich ihm denn jetzt? Warum musste dieses Arschloch mir auch meine Mappe klauen?

Oh Gott!

Warum zur Hölle ist das gerade passiert? Warum? Ich habe keinen Plan was gleich passieren sollte doch ich saß im Unterricht und starrte nur vor mich hin. Caius bewegte sich langsam auf mich zu und blieb direkt vor mir stehen.

„Bella…das war das beste Bild welches du bisher in meinem Unterricht abgeliefert hast…ich bin sehr stolz auf dich…eins…plus!" sagte er grinsend und holte mich so aus meinem Alptraum…na wenigstens bekam ich meine Traum Note. Ich nickte ihm zu und sah zu meiner Skizze runter. „Darf ich fragen wer deine Muse war?" mein Blick flog wieder zu ihm. „Ehm…ich hab keine Ahnung…ich hab ihn nur im Café getroffen…er war ein fremder" stammelte ich. No Way das ich sagte wer er war. Es war schließlich unfreiwillig! Caius nickte leicht „Also hast du ihn aus der kraft deiner Fantasie und Vorstellung gezeichnet?" sagte er mehr feststellend. Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage doch ich nickte. „Faszinierend!" hauchte er und ging weiter zum nächsten.

Als die Stunde schließlich fertig war. Packte ich langsam meine Sachen zusammen. Ich wusste ja was mich erwartete und ich hatte sowas von keine Lust drauf…sollte ich einfach aus dem Hintereingang verschwinden? Das war nicht Fair…ich musste ich wohl meinem Dämon stellen und erklären warum ich ihn so gezeichnet hatte. Ich fühlte mich schäbig…wenn ich mir vorstellte das mich jemand aus seiner Vorstellung so zeichnete ich hätte ihm den Arsch aufgerissen. Doch er blieb völligst Cool. Er machte sogar Witze über die Größe seines Schwanzes dabei hatte ich ihn mehr als gut bedacht. Denn wie gesagt es entsprang alles meiner Fantasie und Perfekt ist Perfekt. Ich grinste in mich hinein. Als ich die Tür aufstieß stand er angelehnt mit dem Rücken zu mir an dem Steingeländer. Ich blieb kurz stehen und lies diese Erscheinung auf mich wirken. Hmm. Perfekt! Ich ging sie Stufen runter und blieb neben ihm stehen.

„Also…wo gehen wir hin?" fragte ich an ihn Gewand. Er sah mich an und nahm meine Hand. Er nahm meine Hand? Ungläubig schaute ich zwischen uns auf unsere Verbindung als er mich hinter sich herzog. „Wir gehen zu meinem Auto…zu Fuß ist es etwas weit." Sagte er. Selbstsicher immer noch die Hand um meine Geschlungen.

Als wir ankamen sah ich ihn ungläubig an. „Ist das dein ernst?" fragte ich Kopfschüttelnd. Er grinste Breit. „Warst du schon mal hier?" ich nickte. Na klar war ich schon bei der Freiheitsstatue. Hallo? Ich wohne in New York! Er zog mich auf die Fähre und ging mit mir bis zum Ende. „Also vor Zwei Jahren war ich das erste mal hier" gab er zu. „Und glaub mir… hier…gibt es den Besten Kaffee der Welt" sagte er überzeugt und sah auf das Wasser. Ich stellte mich neben ihn und stützte mich auf das Geländer als die Fähre sich anfing zu bewegen. Es war Kühl und ich schauderte leicht. Er sah zu mir rüber doch als ich meine Jacke weiter zu machte blickte er wieder aufs Wasser.

„Was machst du so?" fragte ich und beugte mich zu ihm. Er sah wieder zu mir. „Wie was mache ich so?" „Na studierst du oder gehst du arbeiten?" ich wusste das er studierte denn er sagte so etwas im Café zu seinem Freund doch ich wollte das er mir davon erzählte. Er nickte „Ich studiere…Bwl…und…etwas… für mich" sagte er nachdenklich. „Was studierst du noch?" fragte ich nach. Er grinste „Philosophie" sagte er leise und sah wieder aufs Wasser. „hm…na das passt doch super zusammen" scherzte ich. Er nickte „Ich mache das nicht um es später gebrauchen zu können sondern nur für mich…" sagte er und richtete sich auf. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte die Skyline in ein schönes Orange. „Studierst du Bwl nicht für dich?" fragte ich weiter. Er lachte höhnisch. „Wenn es nach meinen Vater geht ja…wenn es nach mir geht…keine Ahnung!" oh! Er kann in Rätseln sprechen. Auf sowas konnte ich immer Wahnsinnig gut. Ich merkte meine Frustration jetzt schon wachsen. „Was bedeutet das?..." er antwortete nicht. Hm. „Du musst nicht drüber sprechen…sorry" sagte ich als er auf seine Finger schaute. Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und legte seine Hand auf meine Taille. Die Fähre war angekommen.

„Wir sind nicht hier wegen mir sondern wegen dir…also komm" grinste er wieder und schob mich zum Ausgang der Fähre.

Als wir an der Aussichtsplattform ankamen ging er mit mir zu einer Art kleinen Kiosk.

„Hallo Milly!" sagte er lieb und küsste die ältere Frau auf die Wange. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sie grinsend. Ich wunderte mich gerade stark. Irgendwie war es eine süße Szene. Milly legte die Hände auf Edwards Wange und sagte ihm das es ihr gut ginge und er von mal zu mal Hübscher würde. Wie recht sie hatte.

Er bestellte Zwei Kaffee und kam wieder zu mir. Er hielt mir seinen Ellenbogen hin und deutete das ich mich an ihm Kuscheln sollte. Was? Ich kannte ihn doch überhaupt nicht! Doch ehe ich mich versah wuselte sich mein Arm durch und ich drückte mich an seinen Oberarm. Er grinste und gab mir meinen Kaffee. Als ich einen Schluck nahm schloss ich die Augen. DAS. War. Wirklich. Ein. Guter. Kaffee.

Als ich die Augen öffnete lächelte er mich an. „Siehst du..ich habe es dir doch gesagt!" ich nickte nur und nahm noch einen Schluck. Heilige Scheiße!...

Wir gingen zusammen über die Plattform und blieben an einer Bank stehen und setzten uns. Der Wind Pfiff durch unsere Haare und machte sie mehr als unordentlich. Edward führte den Becher zu seinem Mund und sah mich an. „Also…warum hast du mich gezeichnet?" fragte er und trank. Ich schaute auf meinen Deckel.

„Ich hatte diese Hausaufgabe…und du hattest mir diese Nachricht geschrieben…" fing ich langsam an. Er sah mich ungläubig an. „Du hast mich gezeichnet weil du eine Hausaufgabe aufhattest und ich dir geschrieben hatte?...komm schon..du merkst selber das das etwas dünn ist oder?" scherzte er. Oh Fuck! Sollte ich ihm sagen das auch er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging? Nein Bella. Es geht nicht. Es macht alles so wahnsinnig schwer!

„Hm…nun ja wie du selber weißt bist du nicht gerade Hässlich…" fing ich an. Er schmunzelte.

„Ja…ich bin mit Schönheit gesegnet" sagte er selbstüberzeugt. Ich sah ihn angewidert an und er lachte. Er beugte sich zu mir „Wenn du mich fragst werde ich total überbewertet…du solltest mich mal morgens nach dem Aufwachen sehen" schmunzelte er und trank wieder einen Schluck. Fuck! Er war so heiß!

„Aber du lenkst gerade ab…ich will meine Erklärung" sagte er und sah mich immer noch an.

„Du hast deine Antwort schon bekommen" sagte ich und schluckte denn er blickte mir tief in die Augen „Was genau war deine Antwort? Hab ich sie verpasst?" fragte er ruhig. „Weil du gut aussiehst" antwortete ich und wendete den Blick ab. „Gut aussehen tun viele Bella" sagte er forscher. Es reichte ihm als Antwort nicht. Nun gut ich würd mich mit so einer Antwort auch nicht zufrieden geben. Ich holte tief Luft und er sah mich an. „Ok…versteh es nicht falsch ja?" er nickte. Woah. Das war schwieriger als ich annahm. „Ich habe dich gezeichnet weil du in meinen Augen Perfekt bist und ich diese Eins plus wirklich wollte…und alles was ich davor gezeichnet hatte war nicht annähernd so schön wie du es bist" schloss ich und merkte wie Hitze in mir hochstieg. Das durfte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Wurde ich rot? Er sah mich lange an und sagte nichts und ich fing an mich zu fragen wie ich bei so einer Antwort reagieren würde und ganz ehrlich? Ich würde mich um drehen und abhauen. Doch er blieb sitzen und trank wieder einen Schluck. Ich kramte aus meiner Tasche einen Dollar und hielt ihm den hin. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er zu dem Schein. „Ein Dollar für deine Gedanken grad" flüsterte ich zu ihm und er sah mich an. Einen Mundwinkel hochgezogen.

„Ich dachte gerade das mir so etwas noch nie passiert ist…und das es eine schöne Abwechslung ist mit dir hier zu sitzen" sagte er und stieß seine Schulter leicht gegen meine.

Er schnappte sich den Dollarschein und steckte ihn sich in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Ich schmunzelte.

Er sah auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen…die letzte Fähre fährt gleich" sagte er und stand auf. Er hielt mir seine Hand hin, ich legte meine hinein und er zog mich hoch. Er war jemand der auf Körperkontakt stand und ich wette er war jemand der keine Zeit vergeudete und sich nahm was er wollte. Nur…was war wenn er mich wollte? Ich sah zu ihm herüber als wir wieder am Ende der Fähre standen und am Geländer lehnten…Sein Blick lag bereits auf mir, seine Hand hob sich zu meinem Gesicht doch blieb kurz vorher stehen. „Hast du einen Freund??" fragte er und lies die Hand sinken. Ich Schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommt das?" fragte er leise. Ich sah ihn an. „Ich verliebe mich nicht" sagte ich knapp und wendete den Blick ab. Sein Blick heftete immer noch an mir. „Sag sowas nicht…warum auch immer aber manchmal passiert es und du bist wie ein Engel…also…" ich sah wieder zu ihm. „Edward tu mir ein Gefallen" er nickte leicht.

„Verlieb dich nicht in mich!" sagte ich leise und wurde bestimmt wieder rot. Er sagte nichts darauf sondern blickte nur zum Wasser. „Ich mein du kennst mich nicht und ich möchte dir Kummer ersparen…es ist doch nur Fair wenn ich das gleich zu Anfang kläre…dann können wir Freunde sein" sagte ich leise zu ihm. „Was ist mit dir?" fragte er und sah mich wieder an. Ich blickte nur zurück und sagte nichts „Ich mein…bist du eine Nutte oder sowas?" ich schluckte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das du jemanden Kummer bereiten kannst" grinste er und stellte sich vor mich.

Ich folgte seinem Körper der sich langsam gegen mich drückte. Ich fuhr meine Hand zu seinem Bauch um ihn zu stoppen „Edward…ich bin vielleicht keine Nutte aber es ist trotzdem kompliziert und ich bitte dich…mach es nicht komplizierter" flüsterte ich und schloss die Augen denn sein Kopf neigte sich zu mir. „Könnte ich es komplizierter machen?" flüsterte er fast vor meinen Lippen. Seine Hände legten sich um das Geländer und ich war nun gefangen in seinem Griff. Ich atmete tief in die Dunkelheit. Ich antwortete ihm nicht und entzog mein Gesicht. Er ließ los und stellte sich wieder neben mich. „So hat jeder seine Geheimnisse was?" sagte er sah mich aber nicht an. Wir redeten nicht mehr viel er fragte nur ob er ich nach Hause bringen konnte und fuhr mich nach Hause. Ich wünschte mir ich konnte etwas machen oder sagen was die Stimmung hob doch mir fiel einfach nichts ein. Als er vor meiner Wohnung anhielt sah ich ihn an.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?" fragte ich und hielt meine Hand schon am Türknauf. Er machte den Motor aus. „Willst du das?" ich nickte „Dann sehen wir uns wieder" lächelte er. „Wann?" fragte ich sofort. „Mal sehen vielleicht habe ich mal wieder Lust auf scheußlichen Kaffee" sagte er nur und ich hätte ihn würgen können. Was war das bitte für eine Aussage? Doch ich nickte nur und stieg aus.

Ich schmiss in der Wohnung meinen Schlüssel auf die Anrichte und befreite mich aus meiner Jacke. Wild kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe. Ich ging in die Küche und setzte mir einen Kaffee auf. Prima Swan…der geht dir so schnell nicht aus dem Kopf. Tze. Es ist so typisch für mich…so ätzend typisch das ich mich dafür hasste ihn zu begehren. Ich wusste genau ich konnte ihn nicht haben…nicht wenn ich eine Stripperin sein wollte und das wollte ich.

Ich machte Musik an als es an der Tür klopfte. Ich tanzte zur Tür und öffnete sie mit einem Schwung als mich etwas packte und mich küsste. Ehe ich auch nur die weichen Lippen auf mir realisieren konnte waren sie weg. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich in Edwards Gesicht der grinsend vor mir stand. „Sorry das musste sein" lächelte er als er sich das Kinn verlegen rieb, sich umdrehte und zur Treppe ging. Er blickte nochmal zu mir „Schlaf gleich schön" hauchte er. Ich stieß Luft aus „Schlaf gleich schön?" fragte ich verwirrt und blickte hinter ihm her als er die Stufen Stück für Stück herunter ging. Er blickte wieder hoch „Ja…was besseres fiel mir nicht ein" sagte er Achselzuckend und ging weiter. Ich Lachte. Als er fast unten an der Treppe war beugte ich mich über das Geländer. „Schlaf auch schön, Edward!" er nickte mir einmal breit grinsend zu und verschwand. Wie betäubt ging ich wieder in meine Wohnung. WOW! Ich schloss die Tür und sprang mit Anlauf in mein Bett. So sehr ich mich auch dagegen wehren wollte…ich mochte ihn…FUCK! Ich bin am Arsch! Das war so unprofessionell. Ich war Stripperin…ich konnte mich nicht auf ihn einlassen…es sei denn…es sei denn ich verheimliche ihm das. Das war möglich oder? Aber auch bei der Möglichkeit wurde jemand verletzt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten mit dem Strippen aufzuhören. Es ging einfach nicht, auf das baut mein ganzes Leben auf. Meine Studiengebühren, meine mehr als schöne Wohnung, mein Auto, meine Aktivitäten. Ich konnte mir alles nur leisten weil ich so verdammt gut im Strippen war. Es war keine Option aufzuhören und doch…für Edward zog ich es das erste mal in Erwägung. Das liebe Bella ist der größte Schwachsinn überhaupt denn du kennst ihn nicht. Wer weiß…vielleicht hat er gerade fünf Frauen neben dir laufen…so wie er aussah. Ich konnte damit leben nur für ihn zu Schwärmen. Sollte ich ihm sagen was ich war? Was ich an den Wochenenden war? Ihm musste doch klar sein das ich von dem Gehalt einer Aushilfskellnerin nicht Leben und Studieren konnte, oder?

Ich holte mir meinen Kaffee und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch. Spät abends konnte ich besonders gut Zeichnen. Mit einer guten CD und Zigaretten machte ich mich also an mein nächstes Objekt.

Edward Pov

Cullen sie hat genauso reagiert wie du es wolltest. Sehr gut! Sie konnte mir vielleicht wiederstehen wenn sie wusste was ich vorhatte aber nicht wenn es sie unerwartet traf. Ich wusste es! Ich stieg in meinen Wagen und schaute auf die Uhr. Halb elf! Scheiße! Ich hatte Tanya vergessen. Ich startete den Wagen ohne auf mein Handy zu schauen. Auf diese Hassparolen konnte ich jetzt gut verzichten. Ich wollte lieber vor Ort nachschauen wie die Stimmung war. Als ich bei Tanyas Wohnheim hielt brannte noch Licht in ihrem Zimmer. Ich schlenderte zum Gebäude und die Miezen fingen wie üblich das schnurren an. Aus jeder Ecke wurde ich begrüßt. Sie strichen über meine Brust und meinen Arm. Angela kam grinsend auf mich zu und blieb vor mir stehen.

„Edward…" sagte sie ernst „Tanya ist außer sich…hast du schon auf dein Handy geschaut? Geh mit Frauen nicht so um…ehrlich mal…gibt es niemandem der dir wenigsten ein kleinen bisschen was bedeutet?" ich wusste sie meinte es gut doch mir schwoll der Kamm. Ich grinste sie an und stellte sie Sanft neben mich. Angela war immer gut zu mir deswegen ließ ich sie so stehen. Ich ging die Treppe rauf und kam am Gemeinschaftsbad vorbei. Die Schlampen wussten das ich anwesend war, deswegen stand die Tür auch auf. Ich lehnte mich in den Rahmen „Hi Ladys!" säuselte ich und ein allgemeines Schnurren war zu hören. Mandy das Ober Luder ließ sogar ihr Handtuch fallen und das nicht unbeabsichtigt. Ich grinste „Ich suche Tanya ist sie in ihrem Zimmer?" und taxierte einmal alle Körper ab. Laura sah mich durch den Spiegel an. Ihr Körper war bereits mit Dessous bedeckt und ihr Panty gewährte mir einen mehr als schönen Anblick auf ihren Arsch. „Ja sie ist da…zieh dich warm an" sagte sie Lieb. Warum hatte ich sie nie Flachgelegt? Ich schnalzte einmal mit der Zunge und sah sie von oben bis unten an um ihr dann mit den Augenbrauen zu Signalisieren das mir gefiel was ich sah. Sie grinste und ich ging. In die Höhle des Löwen.

Als ich vor Tanyas Zimmer stand klopfte ich leicht an. Es kam keine Antwort. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und schaute nicht auf doch ihre Körperhaltung sprach Bände. „Es tut mir Leid Tanya" sagte ich und ging ins Zimmer. „Verpiss dich Arschloch" weinte sie etwa? Ich ging weiter auf sie zu und öffnete meine Jacke. Als ich vor ihr stand sprang sie auf und schupste mich. Ihre Augen waren gerötet…jap…sie weinte…Scheiße…sie wusste genau das Gefühle nicht waren! Ich wurde wütend als sie schrie.

„Was bildest du dir ein wer du bist Edward Cullen?" ich sah sie an und zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hör auf mit den Menschen so schlecht umzugehen! Hör auf mit mir so umzugehen!" Sie sah mich an und ich verdrehte die Augen im Kopf. „Tanya du wusstest genau worauf du dich mit mir einlässt" sagte ich beschwichtigend. Sie atmete tief ein „Das entschuldigt dein Verhalten noch lange nicht…ich habe dich gefragt weswegen du heute kommst und du sagtest kein Sex…du sagtest du bräuchtest mich Arschloch!" sie zog die Nase hoch und ich schaute auf den Boden stützte meine Hände auf meine Hüfte. „Das stimmte auch" sagte ich genervt. „Weswegen?...weswegen brauchtest du mich?" ich sah sie an und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Die Wahrheit Edward!...einmal…sag einmal die Wahrheit!" „Tze" atmete ich laut aus."Tanya was willst du von mir hören?" presste ich zwischen meinen Zähnen aus. „Du wusstest das ich mich niemals richtig auf dich einlassen werde! So war die Abmachung!" Sie schubste mich wieder um sich Platz zwischen uns zu verschaffen. „Weswegen brauchtest du mich Edward?" sie drehte sich ab. „Ich wollte das du mir den Verstand raus vögelst…das was du am besten kannst Tanya" sagte ich knapp. Sie schnappte in meine Richtung. „Welchen Verstand?" ich zog grinsend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun ja…ich habe von uns zweien den Einser Durschnitt" sagte ich belustigt. „Ja und Manieren aus der Gosse…du Wichser! Ist deine Mutter genauso eine Schlampe wie du ein Drecksack bist, das sie dir keine Manieren beigebracht hatte?" In dem Moment wo sie es aussprach bereute sie es zutiefst. Sie wusste nicht viel von mir doch meine Mutter, das wusste jeder, war mir Heilig. Ich sah sie lange an. Ihre Brustwarzen pressten sich durch ihr dünnes Top und ich wusste sie war erregt..weswegen sonst dieser krasse Ausfall? Ich ging auf sie zu und umfasste ihre Brüste, strich mit meinen Daumen über ihre Nippel. Sie stöhnte leicht. Gut sie dachte es gäbe heißen Sex und in dem Glauben lies ich sie. Ich zog sie an ihrer Hüfte zu mir ran und drückte sie tief in meinen Schoß. Wieder stöhnte sie. Sie umschloss mein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über meinen Mund. Ich ließ sie eindringen und spielte mit ihrer. Ich löste mich und sah ihr in die Augen. Langsam nahm ich ihre Hand und legte sie über die Beule an meiner Jeans. „Spürst du das?" fragte ich leise. Sie nickte. Ich packte sie mit einem Ruck und schmiss sie aufs Bett. Sie grinste hungrig. „Gut denn den wirst du nie wieder spüren du Flittchen!" Sagte ich abwertend und wischte mir den Mund ab. Sie sah mich fassungslos an. Ich griff zu ihrem Nachtisch und nahm ihren Vibrator. „Hier mach es dir selber!" sagte ich flach, schmiss ihn zu ihr aufs Bett und ging zur Tür raus. Sie schrie und fluchte doch es interessierte mich einen Scheiß was sie zu sagen hatte. Ich ignorierte die Schlampen die im Gebäude rumliefen und ging geradewegs zu meinem Auto.

Ich hatte sie genau da getroffen wo es ihr weh tat…Ich wusste sie kam mit Abweisung in sexueller Hinsicht nicht zu recht. Denn im Gegensatz zu mir konnte sie ihr Maul nie halten nach dem Sex. Was mich nur schneller nach Hause fahren lies. Aber gut. Wie sie mir so ich ihr…Miststück. Ich startete den Wagen und fuhr nach Hause.

Als ich im Bett lag nahm ich mein Handy. Die von Tanya löschte ich ohne sie zu lesen. Zwei weitere Nachrichten mit neuer Nummer waren noch drauf. Hm? Ich öffnete sie.

_Ehm…Tja…Wuschel…hier hast du meine Nummer…Ich denke du hast sie dir verdient…_

Ich grinste. Bella. Ich öffnete die Zweite.

_Eh…Ich bins Bella…_

Und wieder musste ich grinsen denn sie war einfach nur süß…ich antwortete ihr nicht und legte mein Handy an die Seite. Morgen war eine viel bessere Zeit ihr zu antworten.

Als ich morgens Wach wurde sprang ich sofort unter die Dusche und ging runter in die Küche auf der Suche nach dem neusten Hochzeitsklatsch. Mum stand am Tresen und las Zeitung.

„Hey Mum!" sagte ich und küsste ihre Stirn. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte ich sie heiter. Sie blickte mich an. „Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht?" ich lachte. „Darf ich nicht gut drauf sein?" ich nahm mir eine Flasche Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank und füllte ein Glas damit als ich sie grinsend ansah. „Doch darfst du…nur ist das sehr ungewöhnlich für dich…Wer ist sie?" ich verdrehte die Augen im Kopf. „Wer ist was?" fragte ich Blöd zurück. „Komm schon…hast du sie schon zur Hochzeit eingeladen?" sie stieß mich am Arm an. „Nein habe ich noch nicht…ich kenne sie noch nicht lange." Meine Mum grinste wissend. Ich konnte ihr eh nie etwas vormachen auch wenn es mir leid tat das ich ihr oft Sorgen und Kummer bereitete…doch sie war die Frau die mich immer lieben wird…egal was ich auch machte, egal wie groß mein Ego wurde und egal wie Arschig ich war. Meine Mum liebte mich immer… genauso wie ich sie. „Also…wo sind die Hochzeitsfreaks?" fragte ich und setzte mich zu ihr als Jasper rein kam. „Morgen" murmelte er und ich grinste. „Hey Alter! Fahren wir zusammen zur Uni?" Jaz schaute mich fragend an und dann zu Mum die nur mit den Armen zuckte. Ich verdrehte die Augen im Kopf. „Gute Laune ist kein Verbrechen wisst ihr?" sagte ich und stand auf. „Naja…ich bin mal weg!" Ich schmiss mich ins Auto und wusste gar nicht was ich so früh schon in der Uni wollte. Ich beschloss zu schauen ob Bella noch zuhause war. Mein Plan musste schließlich weiter voran gebracht werden.

Bella Pov

Jeden Morgen der gleiche scheiß! Meine Wohnung war zwar Wunderschön doch morgens hatte ich nur kaltes Wasser. Zitternd kam ich unter der Dusche weg und machte mich fertig. Ich band meine Haare unordentlich zum Zopf und rannte in die Küche um mir einen Kaffee zum mitnehmen einzuschütten. Ich zog mir meine Jacke an und schmiss mir die Ledertasche über die Schultern. Eilig verlies ich die Wohnung und Stürmte nach unten. Ich prallte gegen was Hartes als ich die Haustür verlies und sah auf. Edward Cullen.

Was wollte er hier? Ich sah ihn an und er kam näher und gab mir schon wieder einen Kuss. Dieses mal saugte ich seine Lippen auch an meine. Sie waren weich und warm und er roch so unendlich gut und als er sich löste grinste er mich an und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Guten Morgen" sagte er und ging rückwärts zu seinem Auto.

„Was war das jetzt?" lachte ich in seine Richtung. Er war an der Tür und öffnete sie, lehnte sich mit einer Hand aber an dem Dach ab. „Mein Guten Morgen Kuss von dir" mit seinem lächeln, schelmischer als es je war, stieg er ins Auto und fuhr davon.

Bella Swan da kommst du so einfach nicht mehr raus…und das schlimmste war das ich wenig zu der Situation beigetragen hatte. Ich biss auf meiner Unterlippe herum und machte mich auf den Weg zur Uni. Ich schrieb Jake ob er für mich Nachmittags Zeit hatte. Ich musste mit ihm sprechen. Dringend.

„Bella…das kann unmöglich dein ernst sein! Sag mir bitte nicht das du dich verliebt hast…bitte!" Warum kannte ich Jake so gut? Und warum wusste ich das Jake mich so gut kannte?

„Nein! Verliebt hab ich mich noch nicht…aber Jake…ich bin kurz davor und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll…er gefällt mir sooo gut" Jake verzog das Gesicht von meinem Schwärmen.

„Weißt du was mir gut gefallen würde, Bella?" ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf sein Ton sorgte dafür das mir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Mir würde es gut gefallen wenn ich in spätestens zwei Jahren in einem deiner Ateliers stolzieren könnte…wenn wir beide dann mit Champagner anstoßen weil du es endlich geschafft hast..." seine Worte klangen Bitter und ich sah auf den Tisch der zwischen uns war.

„Bella schau mich an…" sagte er sanft. Er streckte seine Hand nach meinem Kinn aus und hob es an. Ich blickte in seine tief braunen Augen. „Du bist gesegnet mit so viel Talent…so viel Talent Bella…schmeiß das nicht weg weil du einen Ansturm von deinen Hormonen spürst, hörst du? Das werde ich nicht zulassen…Bitte…Bitte du hast nur diese eine Chance…du weißt das er alles kaputt machen kann…alles was du dir erarbeitet hast…" sagte er nun Sanft und mit jedem Wort hallte Wahrheit mit. Seine Hand streichelte langsam meine. Ich nickte. Er hatte so recht. Ich umgriff seine Hand und drückte sie, holte sie zu meinem Gesicht und legte sie an meine Wange. „Warum tust du mir nur so gut Jake?" fragte ich leise. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Weil du weißt das ich immer für dich da bin" Ich nickte und sog seinen Duft ein. Sein Daumen fuhr einmal kurz über meine Wange bevor er seine Hand wegzog. „Wird er Probleme machen wenn du den Kontakt abbrichst?" Plötzlich war er wieder der Beschützer, der Aufpasser. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde mit ihm schon fertig…du hast recht…ich muss mich auf mich konzentrieren" sagte ich und nahm den letzten Schluck aus meiner Tasse. Wir standen auf und gingen raus als er meine Hand nahm. Ich blieb abrupt stehen weil er mich dazu brachte. „Bella…" ich sah ihn an „Du wirst Glücklich sein…irgendwann…das verspreche ich dir" sagte er und drückte meine Hand. „Danke" sagte ich und löste mich von ihm.

Ja….Jakob Black war meine Sonne…

Ich machte den Tag nicht mehr viel, ein paar Skizzen für den morgigen Unterricht und ein paar Dehnübungen denn ich hatte mich körperlich die letzten Tage sehr vernachlässigt. Das würde sich Morgen im Ballett zeigen das wusste ich. Ich machte mich gerade für die Nacht fertig als mein Handy im Schlafzimmer vibrierte. Ich Putzte mir schnell die Zähne zu Ende und spülte nach bevor ich überall das Licht ausmachte und mich ins Bett schmiss. Ich sah nach wer geschrieben hatte. Edward.

_Ich habe ja gedacht das du zur Abwechslung mal bei mir auftauchst und mich überraschend küsst…aber…ich muss das wohl noch ein paarmal öfter machen bevor du auf die Idee kommst, was?_

Ich grinste und fühlte mich gleichzeitig richtig schlecht. Ich Antwortete ihm nicht doch sobald ich meine Augen schloss vibrierte es nochmal.

_Schlaf schön, meine Bella…_

Oh Gott…Oh Fuck! Warum tat mein Bauch so weh? Ich legte mich seitlich und umklammerte mich…mein ganzes Inneres krempelte sich gerade um. Mein Körper schmerzte und mein Puls raste. Ich wusste nicht was mit mir geschah. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und das erste mal…das erste mal in meinem Leben fragte ich mich wie es wäre wenn ich mich verlieben dürfte…

Edward zurückzuschreiben, mich mit ihm verabreden…Händchenhalten…Küssen… Alles das wollte ich in diesem Moment doch ich konnte nicht. Wie sollte das funktionieren? Wie fand er es wohl wenn ich jedes Wochenende im Hell´s Kitchen arbeiten musste oder auf irgendwelchen Feiern Strippen sollte um Männer Heiß zu machen. Ja. Ich wette da hätte Edward keine Probleme mit. Ich Schluchzte und schlief die ganze Nacht schlecht.

Immer wieder fuhr ich hoch und hatte die gleichen Bauchschmerzen die ich hatte als ich die letzte SMS von Edward las. Als es endlich Zeit war aufzustehen stellte ich mich unter die kalte Dusche.

Mit Kaffee in der Hand und Zwei Taschen auf dem Rücken verlies ich meine Wohnung gegen neun Uhr. Bevor ich die Haustür öffnete sah ich nach ob sein Wagen in der Straße stand. Ich hoffte so sehr das er heute Morgen nicht da war das ich leicht Zitterte weil ich Angst hatte er könnte. Ich huschte aus dem Eingang und rannte die Straße runter. Gott sei Dank kam ich ungeküsst an der U- Bahn an. Ich stieg ein und machte mich so auf dem Weg zur Uni.

Ich brachte die Kurse schnell hinter mich und wartete mit Lauren auf unsere Ballettstunde. Wir zogen uns um und ich packte meine Knöchel erst noch in Stulpen ein als ich in den Raum reinkam um mich warm zu machen. Henry mein Partner wirbelte auf mich zu.

„Bella…meine liebe da bist du ja" ich drehte mich in seinem Arm und er hielt mich und lies mich einmal runter….

Edward Pov

Die Frau in der Verwaltung von Bellas Uni war leicht rum zukriegen. Einmal tief in die Augen blicken und ich hatte Bellas Lehrplan. Sie machte Ballett? Ich suchte mich durch die Gänge um sie zu finden. Als ich vor dem Tanzsaal stand kamen mir schon die ersten entgegen. Ihre Stunde war gerade vorbei und ich ließ alle an mir vorbei um in den Raum zu gelangen. Ich stellte mich am Rand und sah sie in einer Ecke es lief noch Musik. Bolero von Ravel. Ich liebte das Stück. Sie sah vollkommen aus in ihrem Ballettoutfit ihre Hand griff um eine Stange und sie beugte sich nach vorn, dann nach Oben um sich auf Zehenspitzen zu stellen. Anmutig und wahnsinnig schön.

Meine Bella.

Sie drehte sich und holte beide Arme über ihren Kopf. Ging auf Zehenspitzen in die Knie und überkreuzte sie um wieder auf Zehenspitzen zu stehen. Sie knickte weg und fluchte. Sie ging in ihre Ausgangsposition und wiederholte es bis zu der Stelle und wieder knickte sie weg. Mit der Hand fuhr sie sich über die Stirn. Ich ging langsam auf sie zu. Sie bemerkte mich nicht und ging zum Ende der Stange um ihre Zehenspitzen in Kreide zu drücken. Zumindest nahm ich an es wäre Kreide. Ich räusperte mich und sie sah erschrocken auf.

„Edward…was…was machst du hier?" fragte sie und stellte sich wieder auf Zehenspitzen um ihre Übung weiter zu machen.

„Ich wollte dich sehen" sagte ich und ging weiter auf sie zu. Sie knallte auf ihre Fersen. „Bleib!...bleib da wo du bist und wo ich dich sehen kann" sagte sie und zeigte mir ihre Handfläche. Ich grinste.

„Edward weißt du noch was ich dir gesagt habe…auf der Fähre?" fing sie leise an und dehnte sich hinten rüber.

„Ja" antwortete ich und steckte mir die Hände in den Taschen. Ich sollte mich nicht in sie verlieben. Das hatte ich nicht vergessen.

„Und?" fragte sie wieder und hob ihr Bein neben ihr Ohr. Sie tat was? Heilige Scheiße! Sie konnte sich biegen wie eine Brezel! Mein Kopfkino ging in dem Moment an und ich konnte es gerade glaub ich überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Was und?" entgegnete ich ihr. „Bist du es?" sagte sie und stellte sich nun einfach so an die Stange und hielt sich fest als wenn sie die Antwort darauf umhauen könnte.

„Du hast mir doch gesagt ich sollte es nicht…hast du deine Meinung geändert?" fragte ich und sah sie an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…aber ich dachte…wegen den küssen…das…" ich lächelte… „Bella in einigen Europäischen Städten sagt man sich so Guten Tag" witzelte ich. Sie grinste. „Das glaub ich…mir kommt das nämlich sehr Spanisch vor!" ich grinste. Es war so einfach mit Bella locker zu sein.

„Also warum wolltest du mich sehen?" sagte sie und nahm sich eine Wasserflasche.

„Du hast mir gefehlt" grinste ich sie an.

„Edward du solltest so etwas nicht sagen!...und…wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen" sagte sie leise und trank einen Schluck.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst" entgegnete ich ihr. No Way!

Sie blickte auf und ich versuchte in ihren Augen zu lesen das es nur ein Scherz war doch sie war ernst. „Doch Edward…ich meine es ernst…" sagte sie trocken.

„Nein!" sagte ich mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen. Ich wusste ich provozierte gerade, aber mal ehrlich…was hatte ich zu verlieren? Nichts! Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Bitte nehm keinen Kontakt mehr mit mir auf…und bitte…küss mich nicht mehr unerwartet" ich grinste.

„Nein…unerwartet nicht mehr" sagte ich schmunzelnd und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Edward ich meine es ernst bitte…bleib wo du bist!" sagte sie und kratzte sich die Stirn. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut das konnte ich spüren. Was war es nur? Mein Gesicht hellte sich auf und ich lächelte sie an.

„DU hast dich in MICH verliebt" stellte ich laut fest und ihr Blick schnappte in meine Richtung. Volltreffer!

„Nein…das habe ich nicht!" patzte sie. Ich grinste sie an.

„Edward ehrlich?...warum sollte ich dir dann sagen das du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst?" sie stützte ihre Arme auf ihrer Hüfte ab und sah mich an.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich sah auf ihren Ringfinger, verheiratet war sie nicht…vielleicht Verlobt…vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach nur die falschen Fragen gestellt.

„Bist du Verlobt?" sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Ich zog meine Stirn in Falten…ich verstand nicht…

„Warum soll ich dich in Ruhe lassen?" fragte ich sie forsch.

„Wo soll dein ganzes Theater hinführen Edward? Du stehst einen Abend bei mir vor der Tür und küsst mich…am nächsten Morgen holst du dir einen guten Morgen Kuss…jetzt stehst du wieder hier und willst mich sehen…woher zum Teufel weißt du eigentlich wo ich bin? Du stellst solche Sachen an und unterstellst mir das ich in dich verliebt wäre? Was hab ich bitte getan um dir das zu signalisieren?" oh sie war wütend.

Sollte ich ihr von meinem Plan sie zur Hochzeit und damit ins Bett zu bekommen erzählen? Ich antwortete nicht weil ich zu sehr in Gedanken war und dann ergriff sie wieder das Wort ich sah auf.

„Ich habe dich gebeten dich nicht in mich zu verlieben" sagte sie kraftlos.

„Und das habe ich nicht getan!" sagte ich Kühl.

„Warum hast du das Ganze dann getan?" fragte sie und sah mich an.

„Ehrlich?" Ehrlich? Edward Cullen war zwar immer Ehrlich aber oft bekamen es seine Schlampen nicht zu hören. Ich wunderte mich stark über meine Frage.

Sie nickte und ich schaute auf den Boden „Ich wollte dich ins Bett kriegen…" ich sah auf „…aber wie es scheint…geht mein Plan nicht auf…also…leb wohl Bella" sagte ich ruhig und hob leicht eine Hand, drehte mich um und ging.

FUCK!

Bitte!

Bitte halt mich auf…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !**

**Es geht weiter ^^ und es ist SAMSTAG^^**

**Es ist nur ein kurzes Chap aber ich wollte es euch trotzdem schon geben ^^**

**S.M. gehört alles und mir gehört nix. Bis auf Strippebella ^^**

**Read on an leave me some Love ^^ **

* * *

Bella Pov

Natürlich hielt ich ihn nicht auf…es war das Beste was passieren konnte. Er sagte er wolle mich nur im Bett haben? Fein! Da konnte ich mit Leben und es konnte für mich weiter Vorwärts gehen denn dann lief ich nicht weiter Gefahr mich in ihn zu verlieben. Als er im Saal aufgetaucht war sah er umwerfend aus. Einen Schritt näher und ich wäre ihm so an den Hals gesprungen. Er hatte eine verdammte körperliche Anziehungskraft.

Gott sei Dank war dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen obwohl ich die Nacht nicht gut schlief und oft an ihn dachte…aber…auch das würde irgendwann in kurzer Zeit aufhören…

Heute war Samstag. Ich war nicht länger Bella…ich stand im Umkleideraum von Hell´s Kitchen und bereitete mich auf meinen Auftritt bei dem Junggesellenabschied vor. Jake gab mir mein Kostüm. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Football?" Jake grinste… „Ja so wurdest du bestellt…er soll wohl irgendwie bald nach Seattle gehen und Profispieler werden." Sagte er Achsel zuckend.

Ich zog mir diese engen Hosen an. Sie waren weiß und hatten einen blauen Streifen an den Seiten darunter war die Hose getrennt so das ich sie mir vom Leib reißen konnte. Alle Klamotten die wir trugen waren bearbeitet und auf uns abgestimmt. Ich bekam in den Hosen kaum Luft und Jake lächelte mich an. Er hob die Augenbrauen und wackelte damit „Sexy". Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das Oberteil bekommst du vor Ort…sie haben dir wohl eins besorgt wo sein Name drauf steht." Ich sah überrascht zu ihm. „Wie heißt er?" fragte ich und malte mir unter einem Auge einen schwarzen Strich. „Emmett" sagte er und hielt mir einen Helm hin. Ich hasste Auftritte die mit einem Helm zu tun hatten. Ich war zu klein für Helme und wirkte immer total gedrungen. Ich nahm ihm das Teil aus der Hand und er legte seine Hand an meine Hüfte um mich raus zu begleiten. Als wir in seinem Auto saßen machte er sich einen Joint an und hielt ihn mir hin.

Oh Fuck!

Jake!

Du weißt genau was ich brauche! Ich nahm ihm den Stengel aus der Hand und inhalierte einmal tief. Ich lies mich in seinen Sitz sinken und schloss die Augen.

Im Radio lief Spirit in the Night von dem Boss und ich winkelte meine Beine an und legte meine Füße an die Armatur. Im Takt klatschte ich leicht auf mein Bein und Jake machte das Lied lauter. Beide sangen wir mit und ich sog noch einen Zug tief in mich. Ich spürte wie ich mich entspannte. Jake sah zu mir und nahm mir den Joint aus der Hand.

„Süße das reicht vorerst…" sagte er und zog wieder tief dran. Ich sah ihn an und beide mussten wir grinsen. Diese entspannte Atmosphäre verpasste er mir immer umso besser lief mein Auftritt. Wir fuhren eine halbe Stunde durch New York bis wir etwas außerhalb auf einen kleinen Club stießen. Hier sollte die Party also steigen! Ich stieg mit Jake aus dem Wagen…

Als wir in dem Club ankamen schaute ich durch die Menge. Wow! Es waren viele…mit Jake verlässlich an meiner Seite ging ich zu dem Barkeeper.

„Hi!...wir sind hier wegen dem Junggesellenabschied von Emmett Cullen" sagte Jake locker zu dem Mann hinter der Theke und mein Gesicht schnappte in seine Richtung.

„Jake!...was hast du da gerade gesagt? Emmett wie? Cullen?" mein Herz rutschte in meine Hose und ich war kurz vorm Hyperventilieren. Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte NICHT!!!!

Jake sah in meine Augen, sah die Panik die sich breit machte und umfasste meine Oberarme.

„Alles ok? Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er besorgt. Er machte eine Handbewegung das der Barkeeper kommen sollte und bestellte ein Wasser. Als der Mann es endlich hinstellte, nahm Jake es und zog mich in die hinteren Räume. Er setzte mich auf ein Sofa und gab mir das Glas.

„Bella…Schatz…was ist los?" sagte er und strich über meine Wange. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?" ich sah ihm in die Augen.

„Jake…Edward…" fing ich an und wurde unterbrochen weil Sweetheart in unseren Bereich kam. Sweetheart hatte mich gebucht?

„Hallo…ehm…ich hoffe ich störe nicht…ich wollte dir nur das geben für den Auftritt" sagte er und hielt mir ein Shirt hin. Jake nahm es für mich entgegen. Er sah Sweetheart an. „Ehm danke…wäre es möglich wenn du uns noch einen kleinen Moment allein lassen würdest…wir sind gleich soweit" sagte er und fasste ihn vorsichtig aber bestimmt an den Arm und geleitete ihn schon wieder raus. „Ja klar…es wird gleich mein Bruder kommen und Bezahlen…er heißt Edward" sagte Sweetheart und verabschiedete sich. Jake sah mich an. „Fuck! Bella alles Ok?...Soll ich den Auftritt absagen?" sagte er sobald Sweetheart verschwunden war. Er hatte sofort verstanden. Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare. „Jake..und damit die ganze Feier sprengen? Tze…FUCK!" verzweifelt sah ich zu Jake. „Wird er Ärger machen?" sagte er ruhig und ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Nein…wie sich herausstellte wollte er mich nur ins Bett bekommen" sagte ich leise und kaute auf meiner Unterlippe. Jake griff nach meinem Kinn und hob es an. „Bella du hast doch nicht etwa…" ich unterbrach ihn. „Nein! Nein das habe ich nicht…er erwähnte es nur" murmelte ich das letzte.

„Süße ich bin hier…hier bei dir…dir kann nichts passieren…wenn du sagst du machst den Auftritt dann ziehen wir das durch…wenn du sagst das es nicht geht dann fahren wir wieder… überhaupt kein Thema" sagte er um mich zu beruhigen doch ich wusste ich musste da jetzt durch. Ich musste meinen Stolz herunterschlucken und diesen Auftrag erledigen…ich war Professionell ich bekam das hin. Was sollte schon passieren? Ich mein…ich wollte doch eh nicht das er sich noch mal bei mir meldet und so wie es aussah hatte er es Akzeptiert. Vielleicht sah ich ihn bei der Menge auch gar nicht…genau…ich konzentrierte mich einfach auf Emmett und sobald der Auftritt zu Ende war konnte ich fahren. Es klopfte an der Tür und ich sah schockiert Jake an. Er legte einen Finger auf meinen Mund und stand auf. Er ging zur Tür und sah einmal auf und ab.

„Hi…ich bin hier um euch zu bezahlen…eine Hälfte vor die andere Hälfte nach dem Auftritt ok?" hörte ich Edward sagen. Gott sei Dank sah er mich nicht.

„Ja alles klar…kannst du dafür Sorgen das die Musik eingelegt wird?" sagte Jake kühl und gab ihm eine CD und nahm mit der anderen Hand einen Umschlag entgegen.

„Wie lange braucht ihr noch?" fragte Edward.

„Ein paar Minuten werden es noch sein. Angel muss sich erst noch umziehen" sagte er.

„Yeah…Angel soll sich mal lieber beeilen…sie kriegt schließlich ein Haufen Kohle hierfür"

Jake verzog wütend das Gesicht. „Ja wir sind gleich da Alter…kein Stress! Glaub mir den Auftritt wirst du so schnell nicht vergessen" sagte er und seine Kieferknochen zuckten.

„Tze…" er stieß Barsch Luft aus. „Ich leg auf solche Schlampen keinen Wert ich bezahl hier lediglich nur" sagte er abfällig. Jake grinste ihn an. „Na dann haben wir ja alles geregelt oder?" sagte er belustigt und machte die Tür zu.

Edward Pov

Was war das denn für ein Vogel? Taxiert mich von oben bis unten und war er Ironisch? Ich ging zurück zum geschehen und machte mich auf den Weg zum Dj. Meine Hand wanderte automatisch zur Gesäßtasche wo ich heute Abend meine schön säuberlich gedrehten Schönlinge aufbewahrte. Ich zog mir einen raus steckte ihn mir zwischen meine Lippen und hielt mein Feuer an die Spitze. Mein Puls beruhigte sich Augenblicklich als ich daran zog und inhalierte. Was hatte das Arschloch für ein Problem? Er schien ja mächtig von seiner Schlampe überzeugt zu sein. Pff!...

Als ich beim Dj ankam gab ich ihm die CD und schaute einmal runter auf die Tanzfläche. Mein Vater stand mit verschränkten Armen da und beobachtete mich. Er wusste was ich rauchte doch es störte mich heute nicht wirklich. Es war bereits der dritte und ich musste die Nacht irgendwie rum bekommen. Ich ging zu Jazz und Stellte mich mit einem Bier dazu als ich sah das dieser Zuhälter mit Angel aus dem Seitenflur kam und zum Dj ein Zeichen machte. Er drückte ihre Hand und lies sie stehen. Das Footballoutfit sah Sexy aus obwohl ich auf den Sport überhaupt nicht stand. Aber so ein enges Trikot von einem absoluten Männersport an so einem kleinen zierlichen Körper hatte definitiv etwas. Emmett wusste was ihm bevorstand und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Der Dj orderte ihn auf den Stuhl der in der Mitte der Tanzfläche gestellt worden war. Er setzte sich mehr als bereit hin und trank ein Schluck wir standen direkt neben ihm und Dad gesellte sich zu uns. Es wurde Dunkel und Emmett jaulte zweimal wie ein Wolf laut auf. Er war so ein Idiot manchmal aber umso mehr ich mich umschaute umso mehr Männer wurden zu kleinen Jungs.

„Warts ab Edward sie ist eine Wucht!" sagte Jazz stolz über sich selbst.

„Ja ja schon klar" sagte ich und trank einen Schluck. Die Musik fing an und Emmett hob die Hände. „Yeah Baby! Komm her zu Daddy!" rief er in die Richtung der Stripperin. Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er war bereits mehr als betrunken. Das arme Mädel. Sie stolzierte im Takt zu Dirrty von Christina Aguilera auf ihn zu. Sie stellte sich Breitbeinig vor ihm und lies ihre Hüften kreisen. Geil! Sie ging in die Knie und fasste sich an Ihrem Helm. Der musste als erstes Dran glauben und als sie ihn abnahm und in eine Ecke Pfiff sah ich nur noch diese Langen braunen Haare die mir so bekannt vorkamen. FUCK!

War das Bella?

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über ihr Gesicht und dann durch die Haare und legte so ihr Gesicht frei.

Holy Shit!

Sie war es. Sie stellte ein Bein Auf Emmetts Knie und beugte sich zu ihm. Er umfasste ihren Hintern und drückte sie fester an sich. In mir stieg Wut hoch. Was bildete sie sich ein? Küsste Em da gerade ihren Schoß? Boah billiger geht's auch nicht mehr! Mir kam die Galle hoch! Es ekelte mich maßlos an das sie auf seinem Schoß saß und sich an ihm Rieb. Sie stand auf und ging einmal in der Runde. Als sie bei mir war sah sie mir in die Augen und hielt für einen Moment inne. Doch ich hatte nur Verachtung für sie übrig. Ich sah sie ausdruckslos an und als wir merkten das Carlisle und Jasper zu mir schauten ging sie weiter. Sie positionierte sich mit ihrem Arsch vor Emmet und dann sah er das sein Name auf dem Trikot stand. Er Jaulte wieder laut auf alle lachten und pfiffen als sie es sich langsam über den Kopf holte doch mir war jegliches vergnügen vergangen. Sie drehte sich und legte ihm das Shirt um seinen Hals und zog ihn damit nach vorn zu ihren Brüsten. Ich wollte das nicht sehen und drehte mich ab doch Dad und Jazz hielten mich „Was ist los?" fragte Dad und ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Ich sah noch einmal zu den Beiden und sah das Mike zu den beiden ging und ihr den Arsch massierte den Rücken hochfuhr und von hinten ihre Brüste umfasste doch sie drehte sich um und schupste ihn weg. Mike sah zu mir und grinste mich dreckig an…er hat sie ebenfalls erkannt und ich schwöre wenn er sie noch einmal auf eine so unpassende Art und Weise berührt dann schlag ich ihm die weißen Zähne aus seinem Maul! In mir schrie alles auf und ich wusste nicht was es war! Meine Brust schmerzte und ich konnte nicht fassen was ich sah. Ich wollte nicht doch ich konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren als sie sich die Hose vom Leib riss und dort in dem knappsten Panty stand was ich jemals gesehen hatte. Ich sah Emmetts Gesicht und hätte auf einen Schlag Kotzen können. Warum tat sie das? Sie hatte es nicht nötig…sie hatte einen Job und sie ging Studieren…und… mit ihr war es so verfickt einfach locker zu sein…daran dachte ich seit gestern Mittag die ganze Zeit…Ich war so sauer auf sie das sie mich nicht aufhielt…denn ich wollte sie so sehr das ich sie schon dafür hasste und sie jetzt so zu sehen, mit abgeklebten Nippeln, einem Höschen was schon gar keins mehr war und sich reibend an meinem Bruder der mittlerweile mehr als einen harten Schwanz hatte, ekelte mich nur an. Langsam zog sie Emmett aus und ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und ging raus. Als ich an Mike vorbei kam warf ich ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und er sah verwundert zurück. Ich stieß die Tür zum Hinterausgang auf und knallte mein Bier gegen die Müllcontainer. Fuck!

Ich setzte mich auf die Stufen und hörte das sich das Lied änderte. Britney Spears, I´m a slave 4 you. Na prima jetzt kamen wir zum harten Teil und ich war froh das ich nicht mehr dabei war. Ich malte mir aus wie Em sie mit seinen rauen Händen berührte, ihren Körper lang fuhr und ihr Sahne von den Nippeln leckte. Sie riss sich ihre Kreuze bestimmt runter und durch diese Reizung waren ihre Nippel bestimmt mehr als Hart! Ich atmete frustriert aus. Warum passierte mir so etwas? Ich musste mir eingestehen das ich sie gut fand…das war mir bereits gestern schon bewusst als sie mich gehen ließ und meine Brust anfing zu Brennen. Ich war jetzt nicht verliebt oder so…aber wahnsinnig interessiert an ihr…wenn auch hauptsächlich sexuell gesehen..sie hatte so eine krasse körperliche Anziehungskraft die mich aus den Latschen kippen ließ. Doch sie machte ihren Standpunkt klar und ich bekam sie nicht…Basta!

Stattdessen ließ sie sich gerade für 2500 Dollar von meinem verlobten Bruder befummeln und ihr ging wahrscheinlich schon beim Gedanken an das Geld gewaltig einer ab. Fuck! Ich musste ihr gleich noch den Rest bezahlen! Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und zog mir einen Schönling aus der Gesäßtasche. No way das nüchtern zu überstehen. Ich musste mich entspannen… sofort.

Ein paar Züge später öffnete sich hinter mir die Tür und Jazz setzte sich neben mich. Er hielt mir ein Bier hin.

„Was ist los Bro? Du scheinst den Abend nicht zu genießen" fragte er besorgt. Ich atmete lachend aus.

„Doch ich genieße ihn in vollen Zügen" sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Was ist denn? Gefällt dir diese Angel nicht?" fragte er und trank einen Schluck. Ich sah ihn an.

„Nein. Angel gefällt mir nicht…Bella gefällt mir besser" fuhr ich ihn an. Er sah verwirrt aus.

„Wer ist Bella?"

„Bella ist ein Mädel welches in einem New Yorker Café arbeitet und Kunst oder so ein scheiß studiert…das da drin ist höchstens eine überteuerte Nutte" sagte ich und ich wusste Jazz verstand nicht ein bisschen.

„Ah passt schon" murmelte ich ihm zu und trank einen großen Schluck Bier. Ich wusste das es sich nicht wirklich mit meinem Schönling verträgt aber es war mir scheiß egal. Alles was mich aus diesem scheiß Gefühl holte war willkommen.

**Bella Pov**

Gott. Sei. Dank. der Auftritt war vorbei! Ich verabschiedete mich von Emmett und den anderen. Er war wirklich nett. Kam mir vor wie ein Bär…aber jemand mit dem ich privat sehr gut klarkommen würde. Sweetheart und Edward hatte ich den restlichen Auftritt nicht mehr gesehen. Das war auch nicht weiter schlimm auf seine Blicke, wenn sie so waren, konnte ich sehr gut verzichten. Er verachtete mich, ich sah es sofort. Jake zog mich in den hinteren Bereich und gab mir eine Tasche in der Sachen von mir waren.

„Wie war es für dich?" fragte er lieb. Und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Ich holte die Klamotten raus und Pfefferte sie neben ihn. „Ich weiß nicht! Wie fandest du mich?" patzte ich. Jake atmete tief ein. „Du warst wie immer Perfekt" sagte er bestätigend. „Noch…nie…in…meinem…Leben..." fing ich an zu meckern und merkte das ich wütend war und meine Sachen durch die Gegend schmiss. Ich blieb ruhig und sah Jake an. „bin ich so angeschaut worden Jake" er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Bella…" wollte er mich beruhigen und streckte seine Hand nach mir aus. „Nein Jake…er hat mich verachtet…er fand es widerlich mich so zu sehen" schrie ich ihn an. „Ja und?" schrie er zurück. „Seit wann interessiert uns was ein einzelnes Kleines Arschloch denkt Bella?" er stand auf und sah mich an. Ich biss auf meiner Unterlippe rum und er drehte sich fassungslos ab. „Bella…sag das das nicht Wahr ist" er starrte an die Tür. „Was denn?" patzte ich wieder. Er drehte sich zu mir „Du magst das Arschloch!"

Ich antwortete nicht und zog mich weiter an. Ja ich mochte ihn! Das wusste Jake doch schon! Was sollte das jetzt? Ich zog meine Jacke an und wischte mir mit einem Reinigungstuch das Gesicht sauber. Er reichte mir meine Mütze und ich setzte sie Sauer auf. Er sah mich an. „Komm mal her" sagte er leise und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Es tut mir leid" flüsterte er mir in die Haare und ich nickte nur. Als wir uns lösten legte er die Hand auf meinem Rücken und ging mit mir zum Hinterausgang.

Als er die Tür aufmachte hielt er kurz inne „Ach wir bekommen noch das restliche Geld!" sagte er doch ich schubste ihn raus „Lass uns einfach nach Hause Jake bitte" sagte ich und trat raus an die frische Luft. Als die Tür zuging sah ich das Edward draußen mit Sweetheart saß und mein Magen brannte. Sweetheart stand auf und steckte sich die Hände in die Taschen. „Ehm Angel…das kommt nicht in Frage… du wirst komplett bezahlt…hier Edward wird.." doch ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Nein…ehm…schon gut…sag wie heißt du richtig?" fragte ich ihn und sah ihn lächelnd an. Er war verwirrt „Ehm…ich bin Jasper, warum?" ich grinste breiter. „Dann muss ich dich in Gedanken nicht mehr Sweetheart nennen" er lächelte und nickte leicht. „Danke Jasper es war nett bei euch" sagte ich und sah zu Edward der stur auf den Boden blickte. Jake legte seine Hand auf meine Hüfte und durch die bewegen sah er auf und genau auf Jakes Hand. „Kann ich mit Bella kurz alleine sprechen?" fragte er und sah Jake an. Jaspers Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und dann nach oben. „Eh…also ich geh rein…mach es gut" sagte er und ging rein. Die Spannung in der Luft war nicht zum aushalten und ich sah zu Jake der mich fragend ansah. Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Geh schon mal zum Wagen…ich komm sofort" sagte ich leise und Jake nickte nach einen kurzen Moment. Dann ließ er uns allein. Ich sah zu Edward und ging mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn zu. „Was möchtest du?" er blickte mich an. „Wer ist das? Dein Zuhälter?" ich drehte mich ab und wollte gehen doch ich beugte mich wieder zu ihm. „Er ist ein Freund" patzte ich. Er stand auf. „Oh…Scheiße Bella hör auf! Wem machst du hier ein vor?" Was? Was bildet er sich ein. „Du hast kein Recht so mit mir zu reden!" schrie ich ihn an. Er lächelte verachtend.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung das ich dich bei ihm bestellen muss um dich ins Bett zu bekommen…das hättest du mir ruhig eher sagen können!" sagte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen. Meine Augen zuckten. Was? „Wie viel nimmst du?" sagte er und sah mich an. Ich holte tief Luft „Du kannst stolz auf dich sein Arschloch!...bis gerade eben mochte ich dich noch!" sagte ich und merkte das meine Augen Feucht wurden. Er sah mich an, anhand seines Ausdruckes realisierte er wohl was er sagte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Ich drehte mich um und ging. Doch er kam mit einem Sprung neben mich und hielt mich fest.

„Bella…es tut mir Leid" sagte er und hielt meine Arme immer noch fest.

„Spar es dir Arschloch" ich schüttelte mich frei und ging weiter. Ich sah das Jake ausstieg um zu mir zu kommen doch als er sah das alles gut war blieb er an der Tür stehen.

Ich sah Jake an „Lass uns jetzt nach Hause" sagte ich und stieg ein.

**Gemerkt? Eddi Baby hat noch nicht bezahlt ^^**

**Meine musikalischen Musen sind klar ^^**

**Meine nicht musikalische Muse:**

**Sarah ^^ luv ya! ****Power Schwärming, Brainstorming, all the crazy stuff with you makes a lot of FUN!!!**

**And Yeah Song of the Day: Wild Nights- Van Morisson…Fucking great Song**

**Cigarette in one, Beer in the other Hand…and we move on ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo meine Lieben!!!**

**Hier bin ich wieder mit dem ersten Chap an dem mein Beta mitgewirkt hat ^^**

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt es genauso wie mir! Danke Biena, für alles!**

**In diesem Chap finden wir eine ungewöhnlich Pov und ich verspreche euch ich werde es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen aber manchmal muss eine Geschichte auch aus anderen Perspektiven erzählt werden ^^ **

**Also, wie immer schön ****Reviews**** hinterlassen meine Mäuse!**

**By the Way! Es gibt jetzt ein Forum zu dieser Geschichte in dem ich euch auf dem laufenden halte wie wir voran kommen und ich habe ein Thema geöffnet in dem ich Teaser Posten werde! Ich hoffe ihr lasst euch da mal alle auf ein nettes Gespräch blicken ^^ **

**Bis dahin, erst mal viel Spaß mit dem Chap.**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und sah in das Gesicht dieses Wichsers. Er sah mich an als wenn ich mit meinem Leben spielen würde. Sollte er doch herkommen!

Bella stieg in den Wagen und schaute nicht einmal mehr rüber. Ich hatte den Bogen mehr als überspannt...aber hey! Ehrlich? Sie so zu sehen, hat bei mir einen Kurzschluss ausgelöst und auch jetzt konnte ich noch nicht klar denken. Ich wollte dem Typen einfach nur die Fresse polieren. Er blickte lange in meine Richtung- und ich wette er hatte den gleichen Gedanken. Düster sah ich zurück in dieses scheiß Indianergesicht. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn blutend auf dem Boden gesehen…ich drehte mich um und ging rein.

Jasper stand bei Dad der mich sofort ansah als ich die „Party" betrat. Er gab mir ein Zeichen, dass ich herüberkommen sollte. Na prima! Danke, Jasper!

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu den beiden und sah meinen Vater mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sollte er doch ausspucken, was er gerade so zum kotzen fand, denn anhand seines Blickes konnte ich sagen, dass er mächtig angepisst war.

„Edward…du kennst sie persönlich?", fragte er mich gerade heraus. Er war nie der Mensch für große Umschweife. Ich nickte, biss die Zähne aufeinander und sah Jasper für einen Moment an. Den kleinen Scheißer würde ich mir später schnappen.

„Das wirst du augenblicklich stoppen!", sagte er, ohne Platz für Diskussionen zulassen. Was?! Ich war sofort selbst angepisst.

„Ich glaube mich recht zu erinnern, dass das mein Leben ist…und damit kann ich machen was ich will!" Meine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf als ich das mit Nachdruck sagte. Doch mein Vater schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Dein Leben…meine Entscheidungen…ich lasse es nicht zu das du dich in die Hände einer…", er stockte…er brachte solche Wörter nicht gerne heraus…vor allem nicht wenn es um mich ging. „Was Dad...welches Wort suchst du? Schlampe?!...oder vielleicht Nutte?" Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ich wollte nicht so über sie sprechen auch wenn ich eben erst mit ihr selbst so sprach…FUCK! Es fühlte sich scheiße an sie so zu nennen...

„Besuchst du von meinem Geld Bordelle? Edward!", platzte Dad heraus. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung!

„Dad wenn du mich nur ein bisschen kennen würdest…dann wüsstest du, dass ich für Sex niemals bezahlen würde", sagte ich belustigt, war aber total angepisst. Immer noch.

„Ich warne dich… wenn du mir einen meiner guten Kontakte versaust dann, mein Sohn…wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst in der Hölle", drohte er mir. Ladys and Gentlemen! Das war er…das war mein Dad! Immer auf seinen Vorteil aus und über Leichen gehend. Selbst wenn es seine eigenen Söhne sind die am Boden liegen. Ich wusste er meinte nur eine Verbindung und das war die mit Heidis Eltern. Solange ich nur wild durch die Gegend vögelte, interessierte es ihn nicht was ich tat. Aber hier war er hellhörig geworden. Ich musste zugeben, ich verhielt mich auch nicht wie immer. Er hatte die Blicke gesehen, die Bella und ich uns gaben während ihres Auftrittes und ich musste mir eingestehen, so hätte ich jede andere Schlampe nicht angesehen. Es musste auffallen.

„Ich verlange nicht viel von dir Sohn…ich will doch nur eine Zukunft für dich aufbauen…eine vernünftige…das ist nicht zu viel verlangt", sagte Dad mit verschränkten Armen. Ich sah ihn belustigt an, denn das war es wirklich…es war urkomisch!

„Dad…ich will einfach nur mein Leben leben…ist _das_ zu viel verlangt?", sagte ich und drehte mich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ab. Ich konnte gut auf eine erneute Diskussion verzichten. Denn hier ging es schon lange nicht mehr um die scheiß Stripperin…es ging nicht mehr um Bella.

Bella.

Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, schockte es mich als sie sagte, dass sie mich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mochte. Warum hab ich das was ich dachte nur ausgesprochen? Warum dachte ich es überhaupt? Ich kannte sie anders…ich kannte sie als Bella…und sie als Angel kennen zu lernen, war die Hölle. Sie war so einfach als Bella und mit Angel in Kombination machte es die ganze Situation so kompliziert. Ich verstand nun warum ich mich nicht in sie verlieben sollte und ganz ehrlich? Das wäre eh nie passiert. Doch im gleichen Atemzug musste ich mir eingestehen, dass sie mich auch jetzt noch nicht los ließ. Normalerweise wäre der Harken hinter ihrem Namen schon fast verblasst, doch hier war der Harken zwar ausgesprochen, aber er hat sein Ziel noch nicht mal erreicht. Sie ließ mich nicht los.

Ich stellte mein Bier auf die Theke und ging raus, ohne nachzudenken, ohne auch nur den Blick zu heben. Als ich draußen war nahm ich mir ein Taxi und fuhr zu ihr.

Unterwegs dachte ich darüber nach was ich ihr sagen wollte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Edward Cullen hatte sich noch nie großartig entschuldigt und schon lange nicht für sein Verhalten. Doch ich wollte… ich wollte ihren Gesichtsausdruck aus meinen Gedanken radieren als ich sie fragte wie teuer sie wäre. Als mich dieser Blick traf war das wie eine Ohrfeige und ich hatte sie verdient. Mehr als das… sie war der erste Mensch den ich interessant fand…ich musste mir einfallen lassen, wie ich sie wieder gut stimmen konnte…und ich wusste…ich würde nicht aufgeben bis ich das erreicht hatte.

Als ich ausstieg sah ich zu ihrer Wohnung hoch. Es brannte noch Licht. Ich klingelte. Natürlich machte sie die Tür nicht auf. Ich klingelte noch mal. Immer noch nichts. Doch nach kurzer Zeit rauschte es und sie war durch den Lautsprecher zuhören „Ja?", sagte sie leise.

„Ich bin es…Edward…bitte mach die Tür auf, ich muss mit dir sprechen", sie atmete scharf aus und die Leitung war tot. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Doch ich gab nicht auf und stellte mich an die Tür. Irgendwann würde schon jemand raus- oder reingehen. Ich stand geschlagene 20 Minuten vor der Tür, bis jemand rausging. Ich huschte schnell zwischen den Türspalt und sprang die Stufen hoch. Immer zwei nehmend war ich schnell an ihrem Apartment. Leise Musik kam von der anderen Seite der Tür. Ich lehnte mich gegen den Rahmen und klopfte leicht. „Bella…bitte mach auf", sagte ich in normalem Ton. Sie hörte es und stand auf oder so etwas, denn etwas bewegte sich in der Wohnung.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie sauer.

„Mach auf… bitte!", flehte ich fast. Sie stand nun auch an der Tür.

„Was willst du Edward? Ich habe keine Lust auf weitere Beleidigungen deinerseits" fuhr sie mich an.

„Ich bin nicht hier um dich zu beleidigen, ich bin hier um mich zu entschuldigen" sagte ich ernsthaft. Es war einen Moment ruhig.

Langsam ging die Tür auf und sie sah mich an. Sie hatte nur ein großes Hemd an. Kariert. Ihre langen Beine umspielten sich gegenseitig. Ich schluckte als ich sie so sah.

„Darf ich bitte reinkommen?", fragte ich sie und sah ihr in die Augen.

**Bella Pov**

Was wollte er hier? Sich entschuldigen? Wofür? Dafür, dass er mich wie eine billige Nutte behandelt hat? Dafür, dass er mich gedemütigt hat?

Ich sah ihn an und fasste nicht was er mich gefragt hatte. Er wollte rein? Er sah mich wirklich ernst an und dieser Blick traf mich…mitten ins Herz! Ich wusste nicht was es war, aber er schaffte es durch diesen Blick, dass ich ihm Einlass gewährte. Ich war sauer auf ihn, doch es konnte nicht schaden sich anzuhören, was er zu sagen hatte. Er nickte einmal leicht als ich ihn durch die Tür ließ. Er blieb mitten im Raum stehen und sah sich mit Händen in den Taschen um. Ich stellte mich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn. Er sah an mir runter und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich nur Dads Hemd anhatte. Ich überkreuzte meine Beine. Er lächelte leicht.

„Kannst du dir bitte eine Hose anziehen? Ich…ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn ich dich so sehe", sagte er mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen.

„Das ist meine Wohnung…ich kann hier rumlaufen wie ich will!", patzte ich, auch wenn ich nichts lieber täte, als mir etwas anzuziehen. Jetzt aus Protest schon nicht. Er nickte wieder leicht. Ich sah ihn fordernd an.

Er atmete tief ein und leckte sich über die Lippen. Auch jetzt sah er unverschämt gut aus.

„Es tut mir Leid…ich hätte nicht…", er sah mich an und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu „Ich hätte nicht sagen sollen was ich gesagt habe.", sagte er und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist das alles? Mehr hast du nicht zusagen?"

„Was? Was willst du denn noch hören?" fragte er verunsichert. Er schien nicht besonders gut zu sein im entschuldigen.

„Nun ja…wie wäre es mit… _Bella, ich war der größte Idiot der auf Gottes Erdenboden rumläuft und ein riesen Arschloch noch dazu…ich werde es nie wieder tun und jedes mal wenn ich dich in meinem weiteren Leben treffe, werde ich dich auf Händen tragen_.", sagte ich so selbstüberzeugt wie er es so oft tat. Er drehte sich halb ab. „Das ist doch lächerlich", sagte er und wollte gehen.

Arschloch.

Ich erhob noch mal das Wort.

„Wie wäre es mit…_Bella, ich akzeptiere, dass es Menschen gibt, die nicht so viel Geld haben wie ich und die Sachen, tun die ich nicht gutheiße um so voran zu kommen wie ich es mit Daddys Geld von alleine schaffe" _er drehte sich um und verengte die Augen.

„Oder aber wie wäre es mit…_Bella, es tut mir leid, dass dein Vater dich mit 16 auf die Straße gesetzt hat weil du verdammt noch mal einfach nur aussiehst wie seine verfickte Frau die ihn jahrelang betrogen und hintergangen hat. Es tut mir leid, dass du auf der Straße gelebt hast und es tut mir leid, dass die Erfahrungen die du da gemacht hast schlimmer waren als die, die du als Stripperin machst!", _wurde ich wütend und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung…so verdammt noch mal keine Ahnung!

Er stand einfach nur vor mir und sah mich an. Es verging einige Zeit, doch ich starrte einfach nur zurück und schließlich atmete er lange aus und bewegte sich. Er nickte leicht und sah auf den Boden.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid…ich kenne dich nicht…und ich hätte dich niemals so abwerten dürfen wie ich es getan habe. Ich fühle mich schrecklich deswegen und jetzt…", er sah mich an. „Bella, ist das wahr? Musstest du mit 16 von zuhause weg?", fragte er und sah mich eindringlich an. Ich nickte und schluckte einen riesen Klos runter. Ich würde vor ihm nicht zusammenbrechen. Niemals! Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Hast du…hast du Whiskey oder so hier? Ich brauche was zu trinken!", sagte er geschockt. Ich ging in die Küche, holte eine Flasche und zwei Gläser. Ich machte eine Kopfbewegung zum Sofa und er folgte mir. Ich schüttete jedem etwas ein und er trank sein Glas sofort leer.

Er stellte es auf den Tisch und drehte den Kopf zu mir.

„Verzeihst du mir?", fragte er unsicher und sah mich über seine Schulter an.

„Ich denke…ja…ich weiß aber, nicht warum ich das tue.", sagte ich nachdenklich und sah ihn dann an. Er grinste darauf.

„Weil du auf mich stehst… gib es endlich zu und wir können weiter machen!", scherzte er. Ich lachte laut auf.

„Freundchen, du verwechselst mich mit dir! Du stehst total auf mich!", stellte ich klar. Sein Lächeln erstarb etwas als er in meine Augen sah „Das tue ich…aber ich bin nicht in dich verliebt!", sagte er und grinste schelmisch immer noch über seine Schulter blickend. Ich nickte leicht. „Nein, das bist du nicht", murmelte ich in mich hinein und sah auf meine Finger.

Edward machte eine hastige Bewegung und zog etwas aus seiner Jacke. „Bevor ich es vergesse…deine zweite Hälfte", sagte er und legte sie mir auf den Tisch. Ich sah ihn an.

„Warum hast du dir den Auftritt nicht zu Ende angeschaut?", wollte ich wissen.

Er sah auf.

„Hast du das bemerkt?" Er sah überrascht aus. Ich nickte.

„Ehm…ich weiß nicht…vielleicht mochte ich Bella mehr als Angel…ich wollte dich nicht so sehen… mit Mike Newton und den ganzen anderen Vollpfosten die dich angafften und mein betrunkener Bruder, der dich berührt hat…ich…ich wollte das einfach nicht sehen."

Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Das hat mir noch nie jemand gesagt", stellte ich baff fest.

„Was? Was hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt?", fragte er sofort nach.

„Dass jemand Bella mehr mag als Angel", sagte ich knapp und er verstand sofort.

Es war einen Moment ruhig und dieses Mal durchbrach ich die Stille.

„Wann ist die Hochzeit deines Bruders?"

„In einer Woche" antwortete er knapp. Er sah mich an.

„Was machst du nächstes Wochenende?", grinste er breit. Ich richtete mich auf. War das jetzt sein ernst?

„Ehm…Edward, ich denke nicht, dass das geht", sagte ich irritiert. Sein Lächeln erstarb etwas.

„Warum nicht?" Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und ich biss mir unweigerlich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte definitiv etwas magisches.

„Du fragst mich gerade nicht wirklich ob ich deine Begleitung sein will, oder?" Ich stellte mein Glas ab.

„Doch…ich glaube, das tue ich", grinste er wieder. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das geht nicht, Edward…ich muss arbeiten…mir geht zu viel Geld durch die Lappen."

„Was verdienst du an so einem Wochenende?", fragte er neugierig. Musste er mich so überrumpeln? Ich wollte mit ihm nicht über meinen Verdienst als Stripperin reden. Es fühlte sich scheußlich an. Ich sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Viel…und jetzt ist das Thema beendet", schloss ich und stand auf. Er folgte mir mit seinem Blick und sah verwundert aus. Doch ich ging zur Tür um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er gehen sollte. Langsam stand er auch auf und kam zu mir. Er stellte sich vor mich und sah mir in die Augen. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf meine Hüfte. Er legte eine Hand auf meine Hüfte? Oh Fuck! Augenblicklich kribbelte es im Bauch und dann lehnte er sich zu mir… Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht grinste er wieder schelmisch. Mir stockte der Atem. Bitte küss mich nicht, ich verliere sonst meinen Verstand!

Und dann, ganz langsam, küsste er meine Nase und ich atmete frustriert aus. Er schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. Er hatte mich schon längst durchschaut, doch ich versuchte hartnäckig mich gegen ihn zu wehren…

**Edward Pov**

Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Sowas von keine Ahnung! Sie flog mit 16 von zuhause raus? Ich war wie im Schock als sie mir das sagte… sie war wie ein Engel. Welcher verdammte Vater brachte so etwas nur fertig?

Ich kann nicht sagen was es war, was ich fühlte, als sie mich so angiftete… es fühlte sich schrecklich an. Die gesamte Situation fühlte sich schrecklich an. Ihr Blick, ihr Ton, ihre Haltung, einfach alles brannte sich in mir ein. Das scheiß Hemd, das sie trug, war das eines Mannes und ich verwette meinen Arsch darauf das es eins von ihrem Vater war! Er verdiente nicht, dass sie ihn bei sich hatte, so viel stand für mich fest. Am liebsten hätte ich es ihr vom Leib gerissen und ihn damit erdrosselt!

Aber…das machte für Edward Cullen überhaupt keinen Sinn. Edward Cullen schert sich einen Dreck um andere. Edward Cullen kümmerte sich nur um sich selbst.

Ich stieg aus dem Taxi aus und ging ins Haus. Ich schnappte mir einen meiner Schönlinge und legte mich aufs Bett…

Dass sie mir etwas bedeutete konnte ich nun nicht mehr abstreiten. Mir gegenüber zumindest nicht mehr. Bei ihr war das was anderes. Ich musste. Wenn ich sie bei mir haben wollte, musste ich einfach nur ihr Freund sein…aber…kein Plan ob ich das konnte. Ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin. Ich hatte für gewöhnlich nur Schlampen die mit mir schliefen. Keine von ihnen kam an mich heran…keine von ihnen hat es jemals zu einem richtigen Gespräch gebracht…ich mein…nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätten…aber ich wollte mich ihnen einfach nicht öffnen…und dann ganz unerwartet…öffnet sich dieser kleine Engel mir gegenüber und ich war geschockt. Es steckt definitiv mehr in ihr als ich vermutet hatte und ich soll verdammt sein wenn ich es nicht alles erforschen würde. Oh ja! Bella war mein neues Projekt…doch es änderte sich alles drastisch. Sie sollte der Mensch sein, den ich genau kennen wollte…und sie sollte der Mensch sein, der mich wirklich kennen sollte.

Ich musste mir also etwas einfallen lassen wie ich sie zur Hochzeit bekam…und da fiel mir großartig nur eins ein.

Ich nahm mein Handy und rief Jasper an…

**Jake Pov**

Wenn dieser Wichser sie auch nur einmal berührt, ich bringe ihn um! Ich setzte Bella zuhause ab und fuhr durch die Nacht zu mir. Noch nie hatte sie so gedemütigt ausgesehen und das machte mir Angst. Was fand sie nur an diesem Arschloch? Sie wollte nicht einmal von ihm bezahlt werden…ich hasste es…wir beide wussten ganz genau, wofür sie Geld brauchte. Sie konnte nicht darauf verzichten! Aber sie war wohl mehr Bella heute Abend als Angel und ich wusste…Bella durfte ich nicht beschützen…nur Angel…Angel gehörte zu mir. Bella war zu Stolz um sich von diesem reichen Snob bezahlen zu lassen.

Als ich zuhause ankam schmiss ich mich aufs Sofa. Leah hatte mir geschrieben, ob ich Lust auf sie hätte und nun wartete ich bis sie kam…

„Du solltest dir besser einen verdammt guten Grund überlegen weswegen du mich um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Schlaf holst" Das konnte doch echt nicht sein das mich dieser kleine Penner weckte.

„Ich will sie nicht aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, du Arschloch!", sagte er genervt am anderen Ende. „Außerdem haben wir neun Uhr…die Welt ist bereits auf den Beinen!" Oh, ich mochte ihn…so viel stand fest.

„Was willst du von mir?", murrte ich in den Hörer.

„Ich möchte Bella buchen", sagte er knapp und ich brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Du möchtest Bella buchen? Tut mir Leid, Bella kannst du nicht buchen!", sagte ich überheblich.

„Dann halt Angel", presste er zwischen den Zähnen durch, „und ich schwöre, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe, polier ich dir die Fresse!"

Schneid hatte er ja, das musste ich ihm lassen. Jeder andere hätte Respekt gehabt. Aber ich wette Daddys Sohn wusste, was die Welt kostete und könnte sie auch bezahlen. Er kannte keinen Respekt…er brauchte ihn niemals!

„Ja, Süßer…wenn du denn dann an mein Gesicht kommst", grinste ich. „Also um was genau geht es?", sagte ich und richtete mich auf.

„Ich brauche sie von Donnerstagmorgen bis Sonntagabend….ich…", ich unterbrach ihn.

„Wou wou wou, Freundchen! Du kriegst sie niemals über so viele Tage! Was denkst du? Dass sie eine Nutte ist?", langsam wurde das Gespräch echt lustig.

„Halt die Fresse und hör mir zu! Ich weiß, dass sie keine Nutte ist und ich will sie auch nicht für Sex buchen…bist du krank oder so? Wie du Samstag mitbekommen hast heiratet mein Bruder und ich will sie als Begleitung…ich habe sie gestern gefragt und sie meinte sie könnte es sich nicht leisten ein Wochenende auszusetzen."

„Sie macht keinen Begleiteskort!", sagte ich knapp.

„Auch nicht für 30.000 Dollar…?" Er pokerte und er pokerte gut. „Ich weiß, dass damit für ein halbes Jahr ihre Studiengebühren und Miete abgedeckt sind.", schloss er. Ich überlegte kurz.

„Wo ist der Haken?", fragte ich ruhig.

„Es gibt keinen…sie begleitet mich, ich werde für Kleider etc. gesondert aufkommen, sie braucht sich um nichts Sorgen zu machen und ich werde sie pünktlich zuhause absetzen", sagte er.

„Ja, Alter…aber was ist mit meinen Sorgen?"

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde sie nicht anfassen!", sagte er genervt, aber locker.

„Da fällt mir ein, Bella bekommt noch die zweite Hälfte!" sagte ich kalt.

„Die habe ich ihr gestern vorbeigebracht…sie hat sie bereits!", sagte er nüchtern. „Also was ist? Bekomme ich sie?", wurde er ungeduldig.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen ob sie zustimmen wird…ich entscheide das hier nicht allein, ich werde sehen was ich machen kann und dann werde ich mich bei dir melden."

Er hörte sich nicht begeistert darüber an, aber er musste mir vertrauen. Ich genoss es ihn so zappeln zu lassen. Es gab mir irgendwie eine Genugtuung. Als wir auflegten stand ich auf. Leah lag noch neben mir und schlief weiter. Ich ging duschen und wollte mich danach direkt auf den Weg zu Bella machen…

Am Campus angekommen sah ich sie bei Freundinnen stehen und als sie mich bemerkte kam sie verwundert auf mich zu.

„Jake! Was gibt's? Was willst du hier?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Bella, du hattest gestern noch Besuch?", fragte ich sie. Sie sah mich wütend an.

„Spionierst du mir nach, Jacob Black?" Ich lachte.

„Nein…nein…ich habe heute Morgen einen Anruf von _ihm_ bekommen und ich muss mit dir sprechen…wir hätten da einen Auftrag!", sagte ich mit augenbrauenzuckend zu ihr. Sie sah mich fragend an. Ich zog sie neben mich und ging ein Stück mit ihr.

„Wer hat dich angerufen, Jake?"

„Edward Cullen hat mich angerufen und er hat mir ein mehr als gutes Angebot gemacht", sagte ich und schlenderte neben ihr her. Ihr Gesicht schnappte in meine Richtung.

„Was wollte er?" fragte sie und hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Bella, stell dir vor…er will dich für die Hochzeit buchen! Von Donnerstag bis Sonntag!" !" Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie holte tief Luft. Ich wusste, ich musste sie beruhigen. Irgendwie. Ich drehte mich zu ihr und schloss die Hände um ihre Oberarme.

„Bella…bitte…", fing ich an doch sie unterbrach mich. „Nicht ´Bella bitte`! Was denkt er sich? Du hast hoffentlich nein gesagt?" Sie sah mich wütend an. Ich verzog mein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht unbedingt…aber ich habe gesagt, dass es deine Entscheidung ist….Bella, bitte hör mir zu…" Ich sah sie an und nahm ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Bella…er zahlt dir 30.000 Dollar nur dafür, dass du ihn begleitest…nur begleitest…und für Kleider zahlt er extra" Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Jake? Findest du es gut, dass er mich bezahlt? Weißt du, ich glaube dann bin ich nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, eine Nutte zu sein…seine NUTTE! Ich habe da keine Lust drauf!" Sie sah ernst in meine Augen und ich atmete tief aus.

„Bella…du wirst niemals eine Nutte sein…und niemals seine! Es sind vier Tage, Bella…er hat mir versprochen die Finger von dir zulassen und sei ehrlich…du kannst dir was schlimmeres vorstellen, als ein paar Tage mit ihm zu verbringen", grinste ich leicht; ich wusste nur zu gut, dass sie auf ihn stand. Sie sah zur Seite.

„Ja…aber seine Familie weiß, was ich bin, Jake. Wie soll das laufen? Alle wissen was er getan hat, wenn er mit mir auftaucht.", sagte sie nicht überzeugt. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun ja…das ist nicht unser Problem, oder?", sagte ich. Sie sah mich an. „Jake, findest du wirklich ich sollte das machen?", fragte sie. Ich nickte.

„Ja…vier Tage und du hast ein halbes Jahr keine Sorgen mit Miete und Studium. Du solltest es allein deswegen machen", sagte ich und strich über ihre Wange. „Sei seine Begleitung, hab ein wenig Spaß zwischen den reichen Leuten und danach machen wir uns eine ganze Woche über deren Probleme lustig!", grinste ich.

„Wie soll ich Spaß haben, wenn ich tierisch sauer auf Edward bin?"

Ich lachte.

„Ja, du hast noch bis Donnerstag um dich etwas herunterzufahren, ansonsten…" , ich grinste breiter „…ansonsten hat er dich nicht mit guter Laune gebucht…davon war nicht die Rede…also", schmunzelte ich und sie grinste. Sie sah nachdenklich über den Campus. Nach kurzer Zeit stieß ich sie an. „Und? Was werde ich ihm antworten?", fragte ich neugierig. Sie sah zu mir. „Sag ihm ich werde es machen…aber sag ihm auch, dass er, sobald er einen Finger an mich legt, von dir umgebracht wird. Ich bin nicht seine Nutte und nicht sein Eigentum. Mit dieser Aktion hat er vieles kaputt gemacht was ich dachte, dass er gestern wieder gut gemacht hätte… und ich werde es nicht genießen! Nicht eine Sekunde! Ich tue es nur wegen des Geldes…also er hat genau das, was er sich gewünscht hat, oder? Er meint ich bin käuflich? Also gut, dann hat er mich gekauft! Mal sehen, ob ihm das Paket gefällt."

Sie sah mich nach diesem Ausbruch traurig an und ich nickte. „Ich werde ihm das alles deutlich machen!", sagte ich eindringlich und beugte mich zu ihr um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Ich verabschiedete mich kurze Zeit später von ihr und entließ sie wieder in die Fänge ihrer Freundinnen. Unterwegs entschied ich mich dafür ihn etwas Zappeln zu lassen…wenn ich ihm Dienstag Bescheid geben würde, würde es reichen. Vollkommen.

Edward Pov

Dieser kleine Idiot meldete sich natürlich nicht. Ich pokerte einfach. Hinterherlaufen kam nicht im Ansatz in Frage. Ich hatte mein Angebot abgegeben und sie mussten es nur annehmen. Sie würden sich melden. Ansonsten hatte ich mich verspielt! Ich hatte den Preis extra hoch angesetzt, damit sie nur ja sagen konnte. Wer verzichtete schon auf so viel Geld? Und ehrlich? Es gab schlimmeres als ein paar Tage mit mir zu verbringen.

Ich war erstaunt, dass ich doch so gespannt auf dem Anruf war, dass ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Ich lag die letzten zwei Nächte wach und konnte an nichts anderes denken, als an Bella und ob sie zusagte. Vielleicht hatte ich den falschen Weg gewählt. Vielleicht hätte ich sie selbst fragen sollen. Doch ich hoffte auf das Einfühlungsvermögen ihres…naja, was war er? Freundes? Kein Plan. Ich wusste auf jeden Fall, dass er sie überzeugen konnte. Mir hätte sie wahrscheinlich einfach ein paar Ohrfeigen gegeben und mich vor die Tür gesetzt.

Jasper entwickelte richtiges Nervpotential. Ständig stand er neben mir und wollte irgendeinen Scheiß über Bella wissen. Ich ließ den Arsch ewig stehen und dumm sterben, doch es störte ihn nicht und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit kam er wieder an. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm die Eier abgeschnitten. Allerdings kam mir der Gedanke, dass er wohl eh keine besaß, also verwarf ich ihn wieder schmunzelnd. Dieses Weichei war zu gut für diese Welt und wollte irgendwelche romantischen Details bezüglich Bella von mir bekommen. Doch auf diesen Shit konnte ich gar nicht !

Ich sah auf die Uhr an meinem Handgelenkt und rollte mit den Augen.

„Jazz, fahr zur Hölle! ", sagte ich genervt und ging zum Kühlschrank, um mir Saft einzuschütten.

„Edward…ich will doch nur wissen, ob du jetzt eine Begleitung hast", schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Ich knallte den Kanister Saft auf den Tresen.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, OK? Jetzt halt die Schnauze!", fuhr ich ihn an. Langsam aber sicher konnte sich die alte Indianerfresse mal melden. Jasper hielt entschuldigend die Hände hoch und drehte sich ab. Er wusste, es war jetzt besser mich alleine zu lassen.

Ich ging hoch und knallte die Tür zu meinem Zimmer zu. So signalisierte ich jedem, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen sollte. Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und machte das Tor zu meinen Schönlingen auf. Ich musste mich jetzt ablenken. Dringend!

**Bella Pov**

Wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, seit Sonntag an ihn zu denken. Gut…seit Samstag. Ich fühlte mich ihm Samstag nahe und als Sonntag Jake mit dieser Sache ankam, war ich irritiert…ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen…ich konnte seit Sonntag gar nichts mehr in Worte fassen. Ich sagte meine Termine für die gesamte Woche ab und traf für die Zeit mit Edward ein paar Vorkehrungen. Ich fuhr zum Kosmetikstudio, lies mich herrichten und wachsen. Ich kaufte Unterwäsche. Weswegen wusste ich auch nicht, aber ich fand es notwendig. Ich ließ mir die Spitzen schneiden und ging zur Fußpflege. Nebenbei machte ich meine Hausaufgaben und zeichnete ein paar Skizzen. Immer Edward. Er inspirierte mich ungemein. Nur jetzt auf eine düstere Art und Weise. Ich zeichnete ihn dunkel und fies, nicht so wunderschön wie sonst. Er hatte an Schönheit mächtig eingebüßt.

Ich fragte mich, ob das alles in einem Fiasko endete oder ob er wieder gut machen konnte, was er gemacht hatte…ich konnte mir nicht helfen, doch irgendwie fanden wir keine richtige Grundlage um Freunde zu sein.

Ich tippte also auf ein Fiasko.

Am Dienstag schrieb Jake mir, dass er mit Edward gesprochen hatte und alles geregelt sei. Ich sollte also um 10 Uhr morgens am Flughafen-Terminal 21 stehen.

Gut, mittlerweile war Mittwoch und ich stand mit einer Tasse Kaffee vor meiner Skizze und begutachtete sie. Der düstere Edward war definitiv sexy. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Fassungslos über mich selbst schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf und drehte mich ab. Mein Handy vibrierte.

Edward.

_Ich freue mich, Bella. Danke dafür…_

Ja, freuen kannst du dich, dachte ich nur und konnte meine Gefühle schon wieder nicht einordnen. War es Hass? War es Trauer? Oder war es einfach Wut? Ich hatte keinen Plan was es war, doch es fühlte sich komisch an. Ich antwortete ihm nicht. Ich sah wieder auf mein Bild.

Morgen früh um acht musste ich es noch an der Uni abgeben. Ich hatte also einen stressigen Start in den Tag. Ich ging früh schlafen und wälzte mich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Edward! Verdammte scheiße nimm ab! Ich klingelte durch, doch er antwortete nicht. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Halb Zehn! Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass Caius mich so lange in Beschuss nahm. Was war an dieser Arbeit so anders als an den anderen? Er wollte mich definieren und ich hatte überhaupt keine Zeit dafür. Wie sollte ich es jetzt innerhalb einer halben Stunden zum Flughafen schaffen? Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!

Ich sprintete zur Straße und stieg in ein Taxi. Meine Taschen noch unterm Arm. Ich schrie den Fahrer fast an, dass er mich schleunigst wegbringen sollte und er fuhr los. Die Fahrt dauerte ewig und um zehn nach Zehn sah ich verzweifelt ein letztes mal auf die Uhr, um dann aus dem Taxi zu springen und mit meinen Taschen loszulaufen. Ich stieß ständig vor Leute die mir im Weg standen. Ich hechtete zu den Terminals uns war gerade mal bei 13 als die Menschenmengen weniger wurden. Ich sah den riesen Flur entlang, ich schaute im vorbeilaufen auf die Anzeigetafel und sah, dass der Flug nach Seattle weg war. Ich lief und lief in der Hoffnung Edward noch zu erwischen, doch ich machte mir nur was vor. Er saß bereits im Flugzeug und war auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit seines Bruders. Ich wurde langsamer und ging fast nur noch als ich am Terminal 19 schließlich stehen blieb und auf Terminal 21 sah.

Es war zu spät.

Niemand war mehr da. Vielleicht hatte er eine Nachricht für mich hinterlassen.

Wieder setzte ich mich in Bewegung und machte mich auf zum Schalter. Die Frau hatte die Bordkarten in der Hand und sah zu mir. Sie schüttelte schon leicht mit dem Kopf. Ich blieb in der Mitte stehen und legte mein Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

„FUCK!", rief ich frustriert. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass das gerade wirklich passiert war. Ich ließ meine Taschen auf den Boden fallen und sackte hinterher. Völlig abgehetzt schaute ich auf meine Hände. Es war so typisch. So verdammt typisch für mich, dass ich alles versaute. Mir näherten sich Schritte und ich wusste, dass es jemand vom Flughafen sein musste. Zusammenbrüche sah man hier bestimmt nicht gern. Doch ich war noch nicht soweit, ich konnte noch nicht aufstehen. Ich brauchte noch einen Moment, um zu realisieren was gerade passiert war.

Ein fester griff um meinen Oberarm holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und zog mich barsch nach oben.

Erschrocken blickte ich auf und sah in das schönste Gesicht der Welt. Doch der Blick war düster…wie auf meinen Skizzen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo ^^ **

**Hier bin ich wieder **

**Ich hoffe es ist euch gut ergangen in der Zwischenzeit und ihr freut euch einwenig das es ein neues Chap gibt…**

**Lasst mich wissen wie ihr es fandet…**

**Leute? Es geht weiter! ^^**

**Bella Pov**

„Ich kann nicht glauben das du das gemacht hast!" schrie er mich an. Ich löste mich aus seinem festen Griff und wurde sauer. Ich stand vor ihm und richtete meine Klamotten, sie waren von seinem Hochziehen völlig verschoben. Ich sah ihn an.

„Was?...Was habe ich gemacht?" brachte ich hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Du hast mich versetzt! Du…Du bist nicht gekommen…Du…" er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Scheiße!" fluchte er laut und stützte sich auf seiner Hüfte ab.

Er sah auf den Boden und so wie seine Haare in sein Gesicht fielen hätte ich ihn anspringen können. Er war so Sexy wenn er wütend war… Aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf denn eigentlich war ich diejenige die wütend war!

Ich baute mich vor ihm auf. „Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen… ich habe es ein paar mal versucht… wieso bist du nicht dran gegangen? Denn wenn du dran gegangen wärst dann wüsstest du das ich bei Caius nicht aus dem Kurs kam. Er hat so viele Fragen über dein Bild gestellt und… und… gib mir nicht die Schuld daran das du nicht ans Telefon gegangen bist! Herr Gott! Ich glaube ich spinne. Wer bist du? Noah? War das Flugzeug die Arche und wir müssen jetzt Sterben weil wir einen Flug verpasst haben und die Sintflut naht?" ich war richtig in Rage und lies mich aus und er stand nur da und sah mich an. Ich atmete aus als ich sah das ein Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Ich schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Ich fühlte Wut in mir als ich sein Gesicht sah. Er fand etwas wahnsinnig witzig und ich konnte gar nicht Lachen.

Denn erstens.

Ich hatte diese Fahrt nicht gewollt, ich war eh schon angepisst darüber wie er mich behandelte. Wie eine Nutte würde er mich bezahlen wenn das alles hier vorbei ist.

Zweitens.

Ich bin keine Nutte!

Drittens.

Wenn er so viel Wert darauf legt mich zu behandeln als wenn ich eine wäre, kann er gerne eine haben.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hob meine Tasche auf die noch auf dem Boden lag.

„Lach nicht so blöde!" murmelte ich dabei und schmiss sie mir über die Schulter.

„Was ist? Besorgst du uns einen neuen Flug? Oder ist dieses schöne Wochenende gestrichen?" maulte ich. Er grinste wieder.

„Ich besorg einen neuen Flug." Sagte er zu mir gebeugt. Um seinen Augen zeichneten sich Lachfalten ab. „Geh doch schon mal in das Restaurant und bestell dir was, ich denke der nächste Flug geht erst in höchstens einer Stunde." Sagte er noch Zuckersüß und zeigte mit seinem Kopf auf ein nahe liegendes Restaurant.

**Edward Pov**

Ich stand am Schalter und beobachtete wie sie in den Laden ging. Wow! Sie war sowas von schlecht drauf. Ich musste mich beherrschen um die Situation etwas zu erleichtern denn wenn ich weiter in meinem Naturell gewesen wäre. Hätten wir uns wahrscheinlich richtig gefetzt und sie säß jetzt nicht dort und würde auf mich warten sondern sie säße im Taxi zurück nach Hause.

Das war das letzte was ich wollte! Und ich musste gestehen. Wütend war sie Sexy! Das hatte etwas. Ich grinste in mich hinein und blickte von ihr weg.

Die Frau am Schalter sah mir direkt in die Augen. Und zog sie hoch als sie mein Gesicht ganz sah. Ihre Lippen schürzten sich. Oh sie war so durchschaubar.

Ich grinste sie an.

„Hallo, zwei Tickets nach Seattle, schnellstmöglicher Flug. Nichtraucher. First Class mit freier Filmauswahl und freien Getränken!" sah ich sie gelangweilt an.

Ich musste Bella irgendwie lockerer bekommen, sonst würde der ganze Trip eine reine Katastrophe. Ich musste leicht in mich lachen bei dem Gedanken das die Sintflut da wahrscheinlich eine Kleinigkeit gegen wäre….

Der Flug ging also in einer Stunde und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Bella. Sie saß in einem Loungesessel und hatte ein Tonic vor sich stehen während sie wild gestikulierend mit jemandem Telefonierte. Ich war noch nicht nah genug dran um zu verstehen worum es ging. Ich ging schneller, denn wenn das Jacob war sie ihn wegen der ganzen Sache jetzt die Hölle heiß machte und sie wieder absagen würde. Müsste ich ihr wohl oder übel den Hals umdrehen und da war ich nicht sonderlich scharf drauf. Sie sah mich und ihre Augen wurden schärfer.

„Caius ich kann nicht, versteh doch… ich habe einen Auftrag…" Auftrag? Sie nannte das tatsächlich einen Auftrag? Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber und bestellte mir ein Gingerale.

„Caius ich werde die versäumte Arbeit nachholen, ich verspreche am Dienstag bekommst du dein Bild. Bitte gib mir diese Frist." Sie hörte sich verzweifelt an und ich zog augenblicklich die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie an. Sie blickte sofort weg.

„Behandele mich nur einmal genau wie alle anderen im Kurs! Ständig werde ich schärfer benotet, ständig gelten für mich andere Regeln. Wenn ich ein anderer Schüler wäre, wäre eine Fristverlängerung sofort drin. Außerdem haben wir uns eben erst gesehen und da sagtest du kein Wort von Hausarbeit!" flüsterte sie. Als wenn ich es nicht trotzdem hören könnte. Ich musste schmunzeln.

„Alles klar danke" sagte sie schließlich und legte auf. Ihr Blick wanderte zu mir.

„Hast du ein Problem?" fragte ich nett.

„Ja dich! Arschloch!" patzte sie. Ich nickte leicht und ging gar nicht darauf ein.

„Hast du dir was Schönes zu Essen bestellt?" sagte ich und steckte die Tickets in meine Tasche. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich will nichts!" ihr Ton hörte sich nicht einmal Nett an.

„Wie auch immer" winkte ich genervt ab und schnappte mir eine Zeitung.

Ich las den Wirtschaftsteil, Carlisle hatte wieder einen großen Artikel bekommen. Mein Vater hatte ständig große Artikel, er war so etwas wie der Mentor aller anderen Firmen hier in New York. Was er sagte wurde in anderen Firmen umgesetzt. Ohne wenn und aber. Das Bizarre an der ganze Sache war, das es funktionierte. Es funktionierte, und ich fragte mich oft wie Carlisle so gut in dem werden konnte was er tat. Wer hatte ihm das gezeigt? Wer hatte ihn dahin gebracht wo er nun war? Wie viel Geld war geflossen damit mein Vater wusste was er heute weiß? Wahrscheinlich war er im Untergrundgeschäften genauso verwickelt… ich hatte einmal gefragt und sofort wurde die Zeitung von ihm weggeschlagen und er sah mich finster an.

„_Sohn! Nicht ein einziges mal höre ich diese Frage noch aus deinem Mund, hast du mich verstanden? Weder vor mir noch vor irgendjemand anderen nimmst du dieses scheiß Wort in den Mund!_" schrie er mich an. Was für mich damals nur ein _Ja_ bedeuten konnte.

Oft Fragte ich mich warum er wollte das ich seinen Weg ging. Auch wenn ich ihm Charakterlich sehr ähnlich bin, bin ich dennoch ganz anders, empfand ich.

Ich hörte Bella seufzen und schaute auf zu ihr. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie die Flugzeuge starteten. Was ging in ihr nur vor?

Wir hatte viel gemeinsam wenn auch auf völlig verschiedener Art und Weise. Dich wir beiden konnten nicht diejenigen sein die wir gerne wären. Ich konnte nicht der Edward Cullen sein der ich sein wollte und sie konnte nicht die Bella sein die war, nicht vor ihrem Vater. Vor ihrem Vater war sie nicht seine Tochter… sie war ein Abziehbild seiner Frau. Und ich war in den Augen meines Vater ein Abziehbild von ihm. Ich schluckte als mir dieses schmerzlich bewusst wurde und sie sah flüchtig zu mir um sich wieder abzuwenden.

Ja Bella… wir haben viel gemeinsam. Du wirst schon sehen… ich werde dich sehen lassen…

Nach einer halben Stunde stand ich auf und sah sie an. „Wo hast du eigentlich dein Gepäck?" fragte ich verwirrt. Sie sah mich an.

„Na hier!" sagte sie und hielt ihre zwei Taschen hoch. Ich lächelte. „Mehr nicht?" fragte ich verwundert. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und stand ebenfalls auf. Ich wollte ihr die Taschen abnehmen doch sie lies mich nicht und ging immer noch gereizt neben mir her.

Ich checkte uns ein und ging mit ihr zu unserem Terminal.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr. „Ehm Bella, ein kleines Stück müssen wir mit dem Auto fahren. Der Flughafen in Seattle hat ein Unwetter gemeldet und deswegen können wir dort nicht landen. Sie sah mich an.

„Wie lange fahren wir mit dem Auto?" fragte sie. Ich sah sie an und verengte die Augen leicht. „Ca. Drei Stunden" sagte ich knapp und sie nickte. „Na Super!" platzte sie raus und setzte sich in den Wartebereich.

Ich setzte mich neben sie. „Möchtest du dir noch etwas für den Flug holen?" sagte ich, sah sie aber nicht an. Sie Atmete scharf aus.

„Was?" fragte ich genervt.

„Was meinst du bräuchte ich über den Flug?" sie klang noch genervter als ich. Ich sah zum Kiosk und zog die Nase hoch.

„Herr Gott!... ich habe keine Ahnung! Deswegen habe ich gefragt!" sagte ich etwas lauter und sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung… aber nicht was sie wollte sondern wie ich sie freundlich bekam.

Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sah auf den Boden.

Ich glaube die 30.000 Dollar hätte ich auch so aus dem Fenster schmeißen können. Ich schloss die Augen und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken um mich zu entspannen. Etwas zumindest. Doch es half nichts.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde unser Flug aufgerufen und wir gingen.

„Bella… möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte ich als wir auf Flughöhe waren. Ich schnallte mich ab und machte es mir bequemer. Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und stöberte in der Filmliste rum. Ich beobachtete sie. Machte sie das um sich nicht mit mir beschäftigen zu müssen?

Sie sah mich nicht an. Die ganze Zeit schon nicht. Sie war Patzig, sie war genervt und das alles nur wegen mir. Hätte ich sie nicht fragen sollen ob sie mich begleitet? Ich verdrehte die Augen im Kopf und schlug meinen Hinterkopf gegen den Sitz. Sie rührte sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck und starrte auf die Liste. Hätte ich die Filme doch komplett abbestellt, dann müsste sie sich jetzt mit mir auseinander setzen. Sie lehnte sich vor und tippte eine Nummer in das Schaltfeld vor ihr. Ich richtete mich auf.

„Was guckst du?" fragte ich neugierig. Sie verdrehte die Augen im Kopf und setzte sich die Kopfhörer auf.

„Der Exorzist!" sagte sie knapp und kuschelte sich in ihren Sitz.

„Möchtest du eine Decke?" Pfff… was war das für eine Frage? Kaum ausgesprochen schämte ich mich auch schon dafür. Sie hörte mich nicht mehr und deswegen war es dann nicht ganz so peinlich. Ich griff unter ihren Sitz und holte ihr eine Decke und legte sie einfach auf ihren Schoß. Griff in meine Tasche und holte mir mein Buch raus. Ich bemerkte das sie mich ansah doch ich blickte nicht zurück.

Stur starrte ich nun auf mein Buch und ihr Blick bohrte sich in meine Gesichtshälfte. Was sie konnte, konnte ich schon lange! Nach gefühlten drei Minuten, faltete sie die Decke auseinander und kuschelte sich darunter. Ich schmunzelte und fing an zu lesen.

Ich sah zwischendurch auf den Bildschirm und fand den Film alles andere als appetitlich. Das Mädchen sah einfach nur ausgekotzt aus und echt ekelig. Sie erinnerte mich ein bisschen an mich selbst. Abgefuckt und fertig! Das Mädel spiegelte mich im inneren wieder. Das was ich selbst aus mir gemacht hatte, das was mein Vater aus mir gemacht hatte.

Bella war ziemlich cool. Sie erschrak nie laut auf, immer nur ganz leise und zog sich dann die Decke über das Gesicht. Das war irgendwie süß!

Ich war gerade richtig in meinem Buch vertieft als ihr Atem schwerer ging und somit meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ich schielte neben meinem Buch her und sah sie an. Ihr Kopf war zur Seite geneigt und lehnte an der lehne. Sie schlief. Ich schaute zu dem Bildschirm. Der Film war zu Ende. Ich legte das Buch auf meiner Brust ab und sah sie an. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und etwas Speichel sammelte sich in ihrer Mundfalte.

Wie gerne ich ihre Unterlippe in meinen Mund gesaugt hätte in diesem Augenblick, ich durfte einfach gar nicht daran denken.

Meine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Nase war so zierlich. Ich hätte sie gern mit meiner berührt. Wieder schüttelte ich mir die Gedanken aus dem Kopf.

Neben mir hatten die Mädels noch nie geschlafen. Folglich hatte ich, außer meiner Mutter, noch kein weibliches Wesen schlafen sehen und Bella war definitiv faszinierend Schön während sie schlief.

Ich rollte mich leicht auf die Seite zu ihr und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust mit dem Buch dazwischen. Ich beobachtete sie und sie war nur Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt. Sie war Wunderschön.

Ich bemerkte nicht wie die Zeit verging und ich wurde auch nicht Satt von ihrem Anblick, ich konnte sie anschauen ohne das sie mich an von sich stieß oder beleidigte oder gar wegsah und das genoss ich.

Und während ich da saß und sie ansah passierte etwas womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Ihre Stirn zog sich in Falten und ihr Mund bewegte sich. „Ich bin keine Nutte, Edward" murmelte sie leise. Mein Herz ging sofort 10 schritte schneller und ich riss meine Augen auf. Sie bewegte sich leicht. Als wollte sie sich irgendwo raus winden und beugte mich auf. „Ich bin nicht wie sie Daddy!" sagte sie wieder leise und mein Herz setzte einen kleinen Moment aus. Sollte ich sie wecken?

**Bella Pov**

Ich saß neben ihm im Auto und sah auf die Straße. Er hatte sich natürlich ein Cabrio gemietet und meine Haare flogen überall rum. Viel geredet hatten wir noch nicht und ich wunderte mich das er so ruhig geblieben war bisher, ich strapazierte seine nerven auf eine Art und Weise in der ich dachte er es niemals ertragen könnte. Nicht bei der Summe die er mir geben würde.

30.000 Dollar Bella. Das ist genug Geld bis mein Studium zu Ende war.

Es würde sogar bedeuten das ich nicht mehr zurück zu Hell´s Kitchen brauchte. Vorerst. War es das was Jake dazu bewog mich zu überreden es zu tun?

Insgeheim wusste ich das Jake mich liebte, zumindest vermutete ich es schon eine ganze weile aber den Gedanken sprach weder ich aus noch machte Jake irgendwelche Andeutungen in diese Richtung.

Aber genau wegen diesem Gedanken fragte ich mich nun warum er diesem Angebot so Positiv gegenüberstand… er wusste das ich Edward mochte…

Nur wovon ging ich hier grade aus? Das wir als Pärchen zurückkehrten? Bella… krieg dich ein, das war nicht im geringsten in Jakes Kopf. Für Jake ging es wirklich nur darum das es mir gut ging und er hatte wirklich recht. Es gab schlimmeres als 3 tage mit Edward zu verbringen.

Ich blickte zu ihm herüber. Sein Haar war total zerzauselt und wirbelte so um seinen Kopf. Er sah zufrieden aus. Die Anlage spielte CCR - Fortuned Son… ich musste es ihm schon lassen. Er hatte einen Außerordentlich guten Musikgeschmack.

„Ich mag den Song" sagte ich in die Stille hinein. Er blickte zu mir herüber und grinste.

„Oh… du redest mit mir… und es ist auch noch nett!" stellte er fest und war begeistert. Ich grinste zurück.

„Na ja, irgend so ein Idiot hat mir viel Geld geboten das ich ihn begleite… das mindeste was ich tun kann ist mich erkenntlich zu zeigen" scherzte ich. Seine Mundwinkel wurden ernst. „Bella was ist los? Lass diese Ironie sein… Ich habe und ich werde nie von dir verlangen dich erkenntlich zu zeigen! Ich dachte wir zwei können ein paar schöne Tage haben und uns besser kennenlernen… und so hast du auch was davon" sagte er und schaute kurz herüber.

„Ja? was habe ich denn davon? Du bezahlst mich wie eine Hure" von jetzt auf gleich war ich wieder auf tausend. Dabei wollte ich es eigentlich nicht. Er sah zu mir mit einem Schwung herüber und schaltete den Wagen runter, schließlich kamen wir an einer Landstraße zum stehen. Er schnallte sich ab und stieg wütend aus. Die Tür knallte laut zu und ich schrak kurz zusammen bei dem Geräusch. Er ging ein Paar Schritte ins Trockene land und fuhr sich durch die Haare bevor er schnellen Schrittes zurück kam. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen an meiner Tür ab und schaute mich sauer an.

Einen Moment später riss er meine Tür auf.

„Komm steig aus!" sagte er bestimmend, kein Platz für Diskussionen. Ich starrte ihn an. War das sein ernst?

„Komm raus!" er packte mich am Arm. Nicht feste, aber ich half ihn mich hochzuziehen denn ich wollte schlagartig nicht mehr im Auto sitzen.

„Was hast du vor?" sagte ich und riss mich von ihm los. Er stand vor mir.

„Wir klären das jetzt ein für alle mal… dieses Scheiß Spiel spiele ich nicht mit… das kannst du dir abschminken!" sagte er wütend und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Boden.

Seine Wut machte mich noch wütender.

„Sag mal was denkst du dir? Denkst du ich küss den Boden auf dem du läufst nur weil du oder grade weil du mit ein paar Dollarscheinen in meinem Gesicht rumwedelst? Ich dachte nachdem du in meiner Wohnung warst, den einen Abend nach Emmets Junggesellenabschied, das wir Freunde hätten werden können!" schrie ich ihn an und wusste nicht ob ich aus Wut anfing zu Weinen oder weil ich so enttäuscht darüber war was er getan hatte.

Er sah mich an.

„Das dachte ich auch" sagte er.

„Warum hast du mich nicht einfach gefragt ob ich mitkommen möchte? Warum hast du mich nicht eingeladen? Warum hast du gemeint du müsstest den weg über Jake gehen? Und warum bezahlst du mich dafür? WARUM?" schrie ich fast. Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Ich habe dich gefragt! Du hast nein gesagt!" schrie er zurück. „ich wollte dich aber nun mal dabei haben." fügte er hinzu.

„Und weil DU das so wolltest hast du es so eingefädelt?" fragte ich süffisant.

„Ja!" sagte er und ich schüttelte fassungslos mit dem Kopf.

„Du bist kein Freund! Du bist jemand der mich für käuflich hält!" sagte ich abwertend. Sein Gesicht verzog sich

„Nein, das tue ich nicht!" schrie er mich an. Dieses mal sehr laut. Ich zuckte wieder zusammen. Er holte tief Luft.

„Bella… du faszinierst mich! Verstehst du das nicht?" er faltete seine Hände in den Nacken.

„Und ja… wenn es der einzige weg war dich neben mich in dieses verfickte Auto zu bekommen, dann ja… dann zahle ich jeden Preis dafür… aber nicht um dich abzuwerten… sondern für mich…" er drehte sich leicht ab „um mich aufzuwerten" sagte er nur noch leise. Und trat hinter einem Stein der auf dem Boden lag.

Ich sah ihn verdutzt an. Nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen.

Er Atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen und sah mich dann an.

„Also?" fragte er mich.

„Also was?" erwiderte ich kleinlaut.

„Können wir uns in dieses Auto setzen und endlich so sein wie wir immer waren?"

Er sah mich fest an. Er bettelte nicht. Er hatte einen festen stand und überlies mir grade wie es weiter gehen würde. Würde ich jetzt nein sagen so wusste ich genau das er mich ins nächste Flugzeug zurück setzte und er die Sache vergessen würde. Klipp und Klar.

Seine Körperhaltung sprach Bände und ich wunderte mich was für eine Starke Persönlichkeit er war. Er konnte mir all dies mit seiner Haltung, seinem blick und seiner Atmung sagen.

Ich nickte schließlich nur leicht.

Er kam nah zu mir und wischte mir mit seinen Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Dann lass uns jetzt für 3 Tage vergessen was war ,ja?" sagte er lieb und lies mich wieder los.

Ich nickte und legte meine hand um den Türgriff um sie zu öffnen.

Er ging um das Auto rum und sprang in seinen Sitz.

Mit dem drehen der Zündung ging die Anlage wieder an und ich musste schmunzeln.

„Also… ich mag den Song" sagte ich grinsend und sah ihn an.

„Ich auch" lächelnd legte er kurz seine Hand auf mein Bein und fuhr weiter in die Prärie hinein…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo ^^**

**Heute gibt's ein Chap indem wir mehr von Edward und Carlisle erfahren…**

**Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß zu lesen und lasst mich wissen wie es euch gefallen hat….**

**Edward POV**

Cullen du Arsch, was zu Hölle hast du im Kopf ?

Denkst du auch nur eine Minute darüber nach was Du machst? Du bezahlst ein Mädchen, was du zufälligerweise magst, dafür das sie dich begleitet und denkst das alles ok ist?

Oh ich lebe in einer sooo verdammt kranken Welt! Mein Vater hat mich verkorkst… tze… ich bin wirklich der Meinung für Geld bekommt man alles! So ist es auch! Verdammt… so war es!

Sie war mein neues Projekt. Projekt!

Ich mein schlimmer kann es auch echt nicht werden, oder?

Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern wann wir irgendetwas mal nicht bekommen hatten. Carlisle machte alles möglich. Vor einem Jahr wurde ich mit Drogen im Auto erwischt als ich grade dabei war mit Tanya eine Nummer zu schieben. Ich wurde Angezeigt wegen Drogenbesitzes und sie wurde der Prostitution beschuldigt. Was mich angeht habe ich zwar nie dafür bezahlt aber ich schätze für Geld täte sie es mit jedem.

Wie dem auch sei, als sie hörten das Carlisle mein Vater ist, packten sie mich in Watte und ließen mich sofort gehen als der Cop den Hörer auflegte. In seinem Blick lag Verachtung, das sah ich genau. Aber ihm schienen die Hände gebunden zu sein.

Zuhause wartete dann ein Donnerwetter auf mich und Mum… meine Wunderschöne Mum… ihr brach es das Herz, dass ihr Sohn im besitz von Drogen war.

Seitdem hielt ich es vor ihr Geheim. Nochmehr als vorher.

An dem Tag wusste ich, das ich eigentlich verfickt noch mal tun und lassen konnte was ich wollte. Carlisle würde immer dafür Sorgen das ich aus allem rauskomme, doch der Preis den ich dafür zahlen muss, ihn als Vater zu haben ist extrem hoch…

mein LEBEN…

Wir fuhren an einem Schild vorbei das ein Rasthof in 5 Meilen anzeigte.

Ich schaute zu ihr herüber, ihr Ellenbogen war an die Tür gelehnt und ihr Kopf lag auf ihrer Hand. Was sie wohl gerade dachte?

„Hast du Hunger?" sie sah zu mir und streckte sich.

„Ja, etwas" gähnte sie als Antwort.

„Dann Essen wir eben eine Kleinigkeit, nicht weit von hier ist ein Rasthof".

Als wir ankamen nahm sie ihre Tasche und verschwand, sie wollte sich Frisch machen.

Ich setzte mich ans Fenster und kramte mein Handy raus um Jasper anzurufen.

Mit einem mal Klingeln war er sofort dran.

„Edward! Wo bist du? Carlisle dreht durch!" sagte er besorgt.

„Weswegen?" patzte ich sofort.

„Er fragt sich weswegen du noch nicht hier bist. Edward… Heidi ist auch hier, das ist dir klar oder?" Fuck! Das war es nicht… nicht wirklich, wo ich genauer drüber nachdachte konnte es sein das er das mal erwähnte.

„Jaz… ich komme mit Bella!" sagte ich leise und vergewisserte mich das sie noch nicht im an marsch war oder gar hinter mir stand.

„Oh… mein… Gott!" sagte er fassungslos… „Du schleppst nicht allen ernstes diese Angel mit zur Hochzeit deines Bruders? Sie hat für ihn gestrippt Edward!… Dad weiß es… er hat es gesehen! Du weißt was er davon gehalten hat!" Jasper klang aufgebracht. Er wusste welches Schicksal Carlisle für mich wollte… er wusste auch wie sehr das zwischen mir und meinem Vater stand.

„Jaz… bitte…"

„Edward… tu Emmett das nicht an… bitte mach es nicht!" flehte er mich an. Ich kniff die Augen zu… wieder verdammte scheiße noch mal nicht nachgedacht! Ich atmete tief durch und trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch.

„Jaz… es ist zu spät, wir sind gegen 6 da!" sagte ich und klappte das Handy zu.

Genau in dem Moment kam sie zum Tisch. Sie lächelte.

„Mit wem hast du gesprochen?" fragte sie sanft und setzte sich.

„Jasper… hab ihm nur gesagt das wir gleich da sind" sie nickte und nahm sich eine Karte.

Ich beschloss sofort mit Carlisle zu sprechen wenn wir ankamen… ich musste es nur irgendwie schaffen das er sie bis dahin nicht zu sehen bekam. Ich schielte über die Karte zu ihr und sah das sie die Karte bereits an die Seite gelegt hatte und mich ansah. Wieder lächelte sie.

„Was?" fragte ich und grinste sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Liest du immer so tief mit Gedankenfalten auf der Stirn eine Karte?" ich lies die Karte auf den Tisch nieder.

„Nun ja… nur wenn ich mich nicht entscheiden kann ob ich einen Cheeseburger oder lieber Chickenwings essen möchte… das sind Entscheidungen die bestimmen das Leben weißt du" sagte ich und grinste grade so das ich ihr durch mein lächeln meine Zähne zeigte.

Ihre Augen wurden weich und sie biss sich ganz zart auf die Unterlippe.

Cullen du verdammter Arsch… sieh sie dir an… du hast ihr so einen schönen Ausdruck entlockt! Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und sie sah Augenblicklich aus dem Fenster…

„Also… wenn wir da sind… macht es dir etwas aus wenn du erstmal aufs Zimmer gehst? Ich muss mit meinem Vater da was besprechen." fragte ich vorsichtig. Sie schaute wieder zu mir. Skeptisch.

Sie nickte und massierte leicht angespannt ihren Nacken.

Wir bestellten unser essen und machten uns danach wieder auf den Weg.

Hatte ich sie am Rasthof auch ein kleines bisschen aufgetaut so fror sie auch schnell wieder ein. Verschlossen saß sie neben mir und ich fragte mich nun um einiges mehr was sie wohl dachte.

Als wir beim Hotel vorfuhren saß Jaz auf einer Mauer und wartete auf uns. Er sprang auf. Ich gab den Wagen einen Parker und forderte das das Gepäck auf unser Zimmer gebracht würde.

„Hi." sagte Jaz knapp und schlug freundschaftlich auf meinen Brustkorb mit der Handfläche. Freundlich grinste er Bella an. Mit erstaunen stellte ich fest das ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder weich war und das galt Jaz… er strich über ihren Arm und begrüßte sie somit. Sein Blick wanderte zu mir.

„Dad ist in der Lobby… ich dachte du solltest das wissen." saget er ernst.

Bella sah mich an und ich nickte nur.

„Ich hab für dich bereits eingecheckt. Soll ich mit Bella schon mal zu eurem Zimmer gehen? Dann kannst du in ruhe mit ihm reden" schlug er vor und hielt einen Zimmerschlüssel in der Hand. Ich schaute zu Bella um sie zu fragen ob es ok für sie wäre und sie nickte sofort ohne das ich auch nur ein Wort sagen musste.

Jaz führte sie mit einer Hand an ihrem Rücken weg von mir und fing mit ihr einen Small Talk an. Für einen kurzen Moment lachte sie auf und ich schaute noch mal in ihre Richtung bevor ich die Stufen zu diesem älteren Stilvollen Hotel hochging. Es war komplett Weiß und hatte viele Erker und Balkone. Es war Typisch für Rose.

Am Eingang machte mir jemand die Tür auf und ich ging hinein.

Kurz schaute ich mich in der Lobby um und sah Carlisle schließlich mit James und Heidi in Cocktailsesseln sitzen. Jeder von den Männer hatte einen Single Malt in der Hand und Carlisle schwenkte ihn als er zu mir herüber sah. Sein Blick war düster doch er hellte sich schnell auf.

„Sohn! Da bist du endlich, komm her und begrüß James und Heidi!" in mir schrie alles auf, doch ich ging zu ihnen herüber.

Umso näher ich meinen Vater kam umso mehr veränderte ich mich. Mein Körper straffte sich und mein Kopf hob sich an. Ich trug zwar keinen Anzug doch ich war immer gut gekleidet. Also konnte ich mich auch immer gut sehen lassen.

„Hallo Heidi, ich hoffe es geht dir gut, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen" sagte ich schmeichelnd und nahm ihre Hand und drückte ihr Zart einen Kuss darauf. Sie wurde Rot und sah hoffnungsvoll in meine Augen doch ich drehte mich sofort ab.

„Hallo James, schön das ihr zur Hochzeit gekommen seid. Es bedeutet Emmet und uns sehr viel" sagte ich mit einem festen Händedruck an ihn gewandt.

Dann sah ich meinen Vater an „Carlisle" ich nickte ihm zur Begrüßung zu und steckte meine Hände in die Taschen.

„Sohn…. setz dich doch… leiste uns Gesellschaft und erzähl uns von deiner Reise hierher."

Dieses verdammte Arschloch! Sein süffisantes Grinsen hätte ich ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. Er hatte längst Lunte gerochen. Ich grinste frech zurück.

„Ich würde sehr gerne, nur ich habe eine lange anreise hinter mir und würde mich als erstes gern frisch machen und ausruhen. Ich denke ihr werdet da nix gegen haben." ich schaute in die Runde und konnte sehen das Heidi sofort mit dem Gedanken spielte mir ins Zimmer zu folgen. „Ich bin sehr Müde und werde mich eine Runde aufs Ohr hauen." sagte ich hinzu und drehte mich ab.

Ich spürte Carlisles Blick auf meinem Rücken, er brannte sich regelrecht ein und ich bekam unweigerlich eine Gänsehaut. Ich schnappte mein Handy auf und rief Jaz an um ihn nach dem Zimmer zu fragen und machte mich auf den Weg… weg von meinem Vater hin zu meinem Projekt… Fuck!

Als ich den Flur entlang ging sah ich das rechts von mir eine Tür aufstand. Emmett stand am Fenster und sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne. Ich stellte mich in den Türrahmen.

„Hey Wichser! Alles gut?" fragte ich belustig. Diese Situation gefiel mir gar nicht. Em war kein Kind von Traurigkeit… er kam mir ziemlich gleich was die Freuden des Lebens zu genießen galt. Em drehte sich um und kam freudig auf mich zu.

„Edward… Alter… komm rein." er drückte mich kurz an seine überdimensional große Brust und sofort fuhr wärme durch meinen Körper. Em war halt mein großer Bruder und ich liebte ihn.

Ich holte einen meiner Schönlinge zum Vorschein und hielt ihn zwischen uns mit einem hämischen grinsen. Er sah sich hektisch um und deutete auf die Dachterasse die der Honeymoonsuite anschloss.

„Ja Entspannung kann ich brauchen" sagte er mehr zu sich als zu mir als er die Tür aufschob und hinaus ging.

Ich schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und grinste.

„Alter du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich Entspannung brauche!" Em blickte mich an.

„Alles gut bei dir?" fragte er und nahm ihn mir aus der Hand um ihn sich anzustecken. Er zog lange daran und genoss es den qualm in seiner Lunge entfalten zu lassen. Ich nahm ihn den Joint ab und guckte ihn kurz an bevor ich mit geschlossenen Augen dran zog. Für einen kurzen Moment hörte ich auf zu Atmen und merkte wie mein Körper ein ganz kleinen wenig schwerer wurde. Verdammte scheiße guter Stoff!

Em schlug mir auf die Brust und holte mich somit aus meiner kurzen Trance.

Wir lachten beide und zogen jeweils noch mal jeder daran. Es war kurz ruhig als wir aufhörten zu Lachen. Bis ich ihn ansah und dann platzte es aus mir heraus.

„Em… ich bin erledigt!" Er sah mich an und gestikulierte mir das er nicht versteht.

Ich zog noch mal an dem Joint. „Ich bin mit Bella hier!" er guckte mich immer noch fragend an. „Angel?" fügte ich fragend hinzu und hoffte das er es schnallte. Seine Augen wurden groß doch es breitete sich ein grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Alter… du bist kranker als ich dachte!" ich wandte mich leicht ab. „Ich kannte sie bevor sie…" ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen ich hasste es so von ihr zu reden.

„Bevor was? Bevor sie mir ihre Nippel in den Mund drückte?" ich verzog angewidert meinen Mund und holte tief Luft. Ich hatte Em nicht gefragt was alles gewesen ist… ich wollte es auch nicht wissen. Er lachte wissend.

„Alter… und das ausgerechnet bei dir! Du hast doch von uns allen den Nuttensensor! Du verabscheust solche Frauen!… was ist passiert?" Ich sagte kurze Zeit nichts und dann plötzlich legte er los…

„Oh man, du bist echt geliefert. Dad hat sie gesehen! Er weiß wer sie ist! Wo ist sie grade?" wollte er wissen.

„In meinem Hotelzimmer" sagte ich genervt darüber das jeder diese Situation sofort einschätzen konnte nur ich es nicht gesehen habe.

Emmett musterte mich. Er drückte mit einer Hand meine Schulter. „Ich weiß sie ist übernatürlich schön Edward… das ist sie wirklich… aber du musst doch sehen das das nicht geht… nicht bei uns!" redete er auf mich ein. Ich löste mich aus seinem griff.

„Ich will Heidi nicht! Ich wollte sie nie!" patzte ich.

„Edward… was denkst du? Das ich weg ziehe nach der Hochzeit um Football zu spielen?" er war ganz ruhig und das löste in mir Unbehagen aus. Emmett ging aufs College um Football zu spielen, das war der Plan.

„Ich werde Football spielen… aber ich werde dort auch eine Firma übernehmen. Dad hat alles geplant… ich konnte mir also aussuchen was ich mache… Edward… bist du der Meinung das ich das alles unter einen Hut bekomme? Das ist absolut geplant von Dad. Er weiß ich muss irgendwann aufhören zu spielen weil mir die Zeit dazu fehlen wird… dennoch lässt er mich. Er lässt mich selber entscheiden. Er meint es gut mit seinen Plänen für dich." ich wurde Sauer.

„Er will das du aufgibst das zu machen was du liebst? Em es ist ja noch schlimmer als ich dachte! Ich dachte immer ich wäre der einzige dessen Vorstellungen vom Leben nicht zählen! Warum machst du das?" sagte ich fassungslos.

„Weil ich das Leben nun mal mag… ich will für rose und mich ein gutes Leben… ich will das es uns gut geht, ist das so verwerflich?" fragte er mich und sah mir offen in die Augen.

„Em dazu brauchst du ihn nicht… du kannst es allein genauso schaffen! Das weiß ich!"

„Tze… ja Mann… mit einem Vater der alles durchdrückt was er in den Kopf bekommt. Fang endlich an ihn als das zu akzeptieren was er ist" sagte er und zog an dem Joint.

„Und was ist er? Em? Was ist er?" fragte ich wütend.

„Er ist dein Vater, der Mann der das beste für dich will!" sagte er und gab mir den Joint.

„Mein Leben ist noch viel armseliger als ich dachte" motzte ich und zog am Schönling und drückte ihn aus.

„Pass auf dich auf Emmet!" sagte ich und verabschiedete mich somit und ging zu meinem Zimmer.

Als ich ankam lag Bella auf dem Bett mit einem Block vor sich und zeichnete. Ich schloss die Tür und ging zum Bett.

„Wen zeichnest du?" fragte ich als ich mich zu ihr setzte. Dann sah ich es. Jasper.

„Sweetheart" sagte sie, setzte sich auf und schob sich den Bleistift hinters Ohr.

„Du hast ihn schon mal so genannt, warum?" ich war wirklich neugierig auf die antwort und fixierte ihre Augen.

„Weil er unglaublich süß ist und ein gutes Herz hat…" schwärmte sie.

„Autsch!…" sagte ich und fasste mir scherzhaft ans Herz als wenn es weh täte. Sie grinste für einen Moment doch dann erstarb ihr lächeln.

„Edward, auf was habe ich mich hier eingelassen?" diesmal fixierte sie meine Augen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich aufrichtig.

„Jasper… er sagte das du nicht sonderlich schlau warst mich mit zu nehmen" sie war absolut verunsichert und ich hätte Jaz dafür eine reinhauen können, wie konnte er das tun?

„Was hat er noch gesagt?" harkte ich nach.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern was mir signalisieren sollte das sie es mir nicht sagen würde. Dann sah sie mich direkt an. „Edward, kann mir etwas passieren? Ich mein hier… in Gegenwart deiner Eltern und deiner Familie?" in ihren Augen merkte ich das sie einen Anflug von Angst verspürte und ich rutschte Augenblicklich zu ihr rüber um die Distanz zu minimieren.

„Bella… Nein… niemand wird dir etwas tun… das verspreche ich dir… ich gebe zu es war nicht die beste Idee dich mitzunehmen… aber keiner hat sich da einzumischen… es ist allein meine Entscheidung wen ich zu der Hochzeit meines Bruders mitnehme und wen nicht… und ich wollte dich als Begleitung." ich merkte erst jetzt das ich ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen fest hielt. Sie umfasste meine Hände und befreite sich aus dem Griff.

„Naja, dann hatten wir beide hiermit nicht grade die beste Idee" lächelte sie stumpf und lies sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. Ich legte mich neben sie. Wir waren beide Still und merkten nicht das wir einschliefen.

Ich schrak hoch als ich wach wurde und meinen Vater vor dem Bett stehen sah. Verachtung war alles was er mir entgegenbrachte. Schnell schaute ich zu Bella rüber, sei schlief. Noch.

„Im wahren Leben Bella Swan… Edward und das ist sie wirklich… ein sterbend schöner Schwan" seine Worte waren bedrohlich und die Gänsehaut machte sich wieder breit doch in mir bäumte sich alles auf… egal was kam… ich war bereit.

Er hatte ihre Brieftasche in der Hand und durchblätterte ihre Ausweise.

„Oh… sieh mal… Sie studiert… hmmm… Tanz… das kann sie sicher gut gebrauchen als Angel Blue nicht wahr?" er schmiss mir die Brieftasche zu.

„Edward hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?" wurde er schließlich lauter. Bella schrak hoch und ich sprang auf.

„Nicht hier Carlisle! Wir gehen raus… _Sofort!"_ sagte ich und lies kein Platz für Diskussionen.

Carlisles blickt blieb auf Bella heften „Deine kleine Schlampe darf ruhig wissen was ich dir zu sagen habe" er hob eine Augenbraue hoch und ich sah zu ihr. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und ihr Kiefer spannte sich an. Sie verachtete jeden der sie so behandelte. Zu recht.

Ich fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit Gewalt raus.

Als die Tür zu knallte hinter mir ging ich auf ihn los.

„Was ist dein Problem?" machte ich ihn an. Er baute sich vor mir auf, es war logisch das er klarstellen wollte wer hier das sagen hat.

„Das weißt du genau!" zischte er mich an „Also stell dich nicht Dümmer als du bist! Hast du denn gar nichts gelernt? Nicht ein Satz gehört von denen die ich dir sage seit ein paar Jahren!" Wut schwang in seiner Stimme.

„Hast du mir jemals zugehört? Ich will sie nicht, Carlisle."

„Hör endlich mal auf mich Carlisle zu nennen! Warum kannst du nicht Dad sagen wie alle anderen auch?" ich lachte weil die Ironie kaum zu übertreffen war.

„Das kann ich dir ganz einfach beantworten! Verhalte dich wie ein Dad und ich nenn dich auch so!" ich drehte mich ab und er holte tief Luft.

„Junge, du hast so viel von mir… du ähnelst mir wie ein ei dem anderen!" er stellte es immer wieder fest und ich fand es immer wieder aufs neue Brechreiz beschwörend scheiße. Ich sah ihn an.

„Ich bin nicht wie du!" stellte ich klar.

„Doch das bist du! Ich hatte auch eine schwäche für hübsche leichte Mädels! Ich dachte genauso wie du das man alles haben kann wenn das Geld stimmt deine unangepasstheit die hast du von mir Sohn… doch… du bist wie ich war, du siehst es nur noch nicht." er war wirklich überzeugt davon.

Ignorant sah ich ihn an „Nur ein Zeichen dafür das du mich nicht wirklich kennst!"

Er sah mich an. „Täusch dich da mal nicht" sagte er ruhig.

„Carlisle warum machst du hier so ein Theater? Du beleidigst meine Begleitung, du beleidigst jemanden den ich mag!" fragte ich ihn.

„Du beleidigst unsere Familie indem du sie mitgebracht hast!" sagte er knapp. Ich sah ihn an, das war sein ernst.

„Für deine Mutter bist du nur noch eine Enttäuschung aber so weit werde ich es für mich nicht kommen lassen… du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen… das weiß ich!"

„Du wirst die Finger von ihr lassen… sie ist meine Begleitung ob es dir passt oder nicht… dies hier ist nicht dein Auftritt sondern Emetts hier bestimmst nicht du!" schloss ich und drehte mich ab um zu gehen.

„und wieder irrst du dich Sohn… ich bestimme sehr wohl!" sagte er hinter mir her, doch ich tat so als wenn ich es nicht hörte.

Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. Wut kochte in mir hoch, nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Lief ich zum Bett. Bella sah ich nicht mehr. Sie sprach mich an doch ich hörte sie nicht.

Ich griff in meine Tasche und holte ein Tablettendöschen hervor. Ich hatte mir hier einen schönen Vorrat angedreht. Schnurstracks ging ich zur Minibar und holte mir eine Flasche Whiskey. Ich hörte Bella schreien doch ich wusste nicht was sie sagte. Sie hörte nicht mehr auf und als ich am Bad angekommen war drehte ich mich in der Tür zu ihr um.

„Halt… einfach die Fresse Bella" mit einer Wucht schlug ich die Tür zu und lies ich auf den Boden sinken. Halt einfach deinen Mund, süße… du hast damit nichts zu tun!

Ich schraubte den Deckel der Flasche ab und steckte mir einen Schönling zwischen die Lippen…


	9. Chapter 9

**Ich weiß ich weiß… ^^ es ist nur ein kleines Chap und auch wenn ich traurig bin das ihr mir nicht sagt wie ihr es findet… außer Sarah :D… möchte ich euch dieses hier schon mal geben… think i had a run ;) **

**Also habt Spaß und schreibt mir auch mal :D**

**Bella Pov**

Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich?

Ich saß auf dem Bett und hörte Edward und seinen Vater vor der Tür.

Der Schock steckte mir fürchterlich in den Knochen, ich mein, grade noch am Schlafen und dann steht so ein Psycho Vater vor dem Bett und nennt mich Schlampe! Ohne mich zu kennen. Ich kann nicht verneinen das ich die Aggressive Stimmung in der Luft wahrgenommen habe. Sie überspülte mich Augenblicklich als ich wach wurde. Aber worum ging es hier?

War ich ein Grund für so eine Stimmung?

Das konnte doch nicht sein… gut der Vater kannte mich vom Jungesselenabschied von Emmett. Wahrscheinlich war alles meine Schuld… oder eher Edwards…

Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht mich mit herzunehmen?

Jasper war schon so geheimnisvoll eben. Er meinte das Edward einen Riesen Fehler gemacht hat indem er mich mit herbrachte. Für Edward würde hier etwas anderes warten und meine Anwesenheit würde nun Konflikte auslösen.

Ich fragte welche Konflikte und er sah mich nur an und meinte „Schlimme Konflikte eben! Bella… aber… mach du dir keine Gedanken, das ist Edwards Kampf nicht meiner und auch nicht deiner. Er wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben dich mitzunehmen. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und misch dich mit keiner Silbe ein." mit diesem Satz setzte er mich im Hotelzimmer ab. Ab da fühlte ich nicht nur Unbehagen sondern auch etwas Angst.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung worauf ich mich ein lies und auch Edward konnte vorhin nichts von dem Unbehagen in Luft auflösen.

Es kam mir vor als wenn ich eine Show vor den Hells Angels geben musste. Dies war keine Seltenheit doch ich hatte immer dieses Unbehagen und stand mit dem ganzen Körper auf Alarmbereitschaft. Jake konnte mich jedes Mal beruhigen. Er hat mehr als einmal bewiesen das mir nichts passierte. Aber hier gab es keinen Jake, gut ich ging auch nicht davon aus das mir körperlicher schaden drohte. Doch was war mit meiner Seele? Was war mit meinem Selbstbewusstsein? Was war mit mir? Dem Mensch Bella der Studieren geht? Ich hätte wissen müssen das ich unter diesen Umständen einfach nicht herkommen hätte dürfen.

Die Tür knallte auf.

Entsetzen machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit. Edward kam schnurstracks auf das Bett zu auf dem ich noch unbewegt seit eben saß.

„Edward? Was ist passiert? Was soll das hier alles?" er antwortete nicht.

„Soll ich lieber abreisen? Ich glaube nicht das ich mich hier weiter wohlfühle!" schrie ich ihn fast an als er in seiner Tasche rumwühlte.

„Rede mit mir du Arschloch!" wurde ich sauer als ich sah das er ein Tablettendöschen in der Hand hielt. Sein Blick war Starr und seine Mundwinkel hingen herunter. Ein Schauer jagte über meinen Rücken diese Situation war doch nicht zu glauben! Befand ich mich hier in einem Alptraum? Einem Alptraum welcher nicht meiner war und dennoch plötzlich drin gefangen war.

Er ging zur Bar und schnappte sich eine Flasche Alkohol.

„Edward! Was ist mit dir? Willst du mich verarschen? Das kann doch hier alles gar nicht wahr sein!" er ging zum Bad.

„Edward!" schrie ich nun.

„Leck mich! Ich bin weg!" entschloss ich kurzfristig und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger als er sich umdrehte und die Tür festhielt.

„Halt… einfach deine Fresse, Bella!" sagte er in Rage und knallte die Tür zu.

Wichser! So… ich bin weg!

Ich sprang vom Bett auf und suchte nach meiner Tasche.

Mit Wut suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

Ich drehte mich zur Tür und sah eine zierliche Frau reinkommen. Sie guckte mich warmherzig an und ich hielt einen Moment inne, dann holte ich Luft und wollte grade was sagen als sie das Wort erhob.

„Hallo… ich bin Esme. Edwards Mutter. Ich wollte ihn nur begrüßen, aber anscheinend ist er nicht da." sagte sie freundlich. Ich schaute zur Badezimmertür und entschloss mich kurzfristig ihr dieses zu bestätigen.

„Hallo ich bin Bella. Edward ist grade Duschen." und deutete zum Badezimmer.

Sie grinste und nickte leicht.

„Also Bella, du bist Edwards Begleitung?" fragte sie und machte einen schritt auf mich zu.

„Ja… also… ich wollte grade…" versuchte ich mich rauszuwinden doch die Badezimmertür ging auf und unsere Aufmerksamkeit wurde nun auf Edward gelenkt.

„Mum!" kam er grinsend auf sie zu. Nix. Aber auch gar nix. Was? Edward wirkte gefestigt Seine Stimme Stark. Keine Wut. Keine Verzweifelung. Geschockt sah ich ihn an. Nicht in der Lage zu glauben was ich hier grade sah.

Er beugte sich zu seiner Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und drückte sie an sich.

Esme guckte über die Schulter zu mir und nahm meinen Gesichtsausdruck war.

„Edward, ich wollte dich nur kurz begrüßen und war grade dabei deine Begleitung kennenzulernen" grinste sie ihren Sohn an.

„Ja Mum… wie wäre es wenn wir das auf nachher verschieben?" fragte er ungewöhnlich vertraut zu einer Person. Sie nickte und kam zu mir.

„Also Bella… dann bis gleich ich freue mich das du meinen Sohn begleitest" sagte sie mit einem warmen lächeln und drehte sich ab zu gehen.

Ich stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften. Als Esme die Tür hinter sich schloss drehte sich Edward zu mir.

„Bella… es tut mir Leid!" fing er an doch ich wehrte die Worte mit meinem Arm ab.

„Nein!" sagte ich und griff wieder um meine Tasche.

„Bella… Bitte!" sagte er und legte seine Hand über meine um mich davon abzuhalten die Tasche hochzuheben. Ich sah ihn an.

„Edward ich sollte nicht hier sein, ich werde gehen" sagte ich erschöpft.

„Du kannst gehen… nur bitte hör dir erst an was ich zu sagen habe"

„Bitte…" forderte ich ihn auf und lies mich aufs Bett fallen.

Edward lief vor mir auf und ab.

„Mein Vater Bella, weißt du wer er ist?" fragte er und sah mich an.

Ich überlegte kurz „Er hat eine Firma, oder was meinst du?" sagte ich verwirrt. Er lachte spöttisch.

„Nein Bella, meinem Vater gehören genau 14 Firmen… die 14 größten Investment Firmen der Ostküste." ich zuckte erstaunt mit meinem Mundwinkel.

„Er hat Macht… er braucht Macht… und er will Macht… dafür tut er alles… seid ein paar Jahren hat er die fixe Idee…" er sah mich an nicht sicher ob er es mir erzählen sollte. Na ja, wenn ich ehrlich war wusste ich nicht ob ich es hören wollte aber gut, mich zu fragen scheint bei ihm nicht unbedingt seine stärke zu sein.

„Er wollte an der Westküste Fuß fassen… denn wenn er die Westküste mit verbuchen kann wird die Mitte zu gedrückt… ich weiß nicht ob du begreifst von welchen ausmaß ich hier spreche… aber es bedeutet Macht, Bella… Macht die bis in die Große Politik geht… Macht auf die der Präsident hören würde. Teilweise wird er heute schon hinzugezogen. Aber er strebt nach mehr. Er hat einen Plan, diesen Plan teil er mit James Van Duncen. James ist der Mogul an der Westküste." er schaute mich intensiv an um an meinem Blick zu erlesen ob ich noch mitkam.

Ich nickte ihm leicht zu…

„Mein Vater und James hegen den Plan durch eine Hochzeit dieses zu besiegeln." er wartete ab um zu sehen wie ich reagierte, Verwirrung durchströmte mich.

„Moment…" sagte ich „dein Bruder und diese Rose Heiraten damit dein Vater mehr Macht bekommt?"

„Nein Bella," sagte er und kniete sich vor mich um mich direkt anzusehen. „diese Hochzeit steht auf einem anderen Blatt Papier" er betonte _diese Hochzeit _so das ich grübelte ehe mich der Gedanke erschütterte das er jemanden Heiraten sollte.

„Du… es geht um dich" stellte ich fest. Er nickte.

„Wen musst du Heiraten? Edward?"

„Wenn es nach mir geht muss ich nur die Frau Heiraten die ich Liebe und die ich über alles will aber ich befürchte so einfach wird das für mich nicht werden." er stand wieder auf und ging wieder durchs Zimmer.

„James hat eine Tochter namens Heidi. Sie ist Intelligent… sie ist sogar wunderschön… Carlisle hat einen Sohn namens Edward… er ist zwar nur mittelmäßig Intelligent, was daran liegen mag das er sich mit Sachen auseinandersetzen muss die ihm zu wider sind, der Edward sieht gut aus, ihm liegen die Frauen zu Füßen, na ja Bella, dieser Edward, den mein Vater sieht, ist Eiskalt, auf seinen Vorteil bedacht, er hat ein gewisses maß an Verhandlungsgeschick welches ihn beeindruckt hat, er hat ein Durchsetzungsvermögen an dem sein Vater scheitert und genau dieses stachelt ihn immer mehr zu der Idee an das sein Sohn dieser Macht gewachsen ist." er sah mich wieder an.

„Er will das ich Heidi Heirate um ihn einen Weg zu ebnen den ich weiter gehen soll." sagte er verabscheut. Ich starrte auf den Boden. WOW! Edward war für jemanden vorher bestimmt. Das machte für mich alles überhaupt keinen Sinn. Ich meine alles was er mir erzählte machte absolut Sinn nur… nur… was spiele ich hier für eine Rolle? Ich hatte hier keinen Platz.

„Aber nach einer so schlimmen Zukunft hört sich das gar nicht an" flüsterte ich.

Sein Kopf schnellte in meine Richtung „Bitte?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Na ja, dir wird es nie an etwas mangeln, du heiratest eine Wunderschöne Intelligente Frau. Du hast einen Platz im Leben, den findet manch anderer nie, guck mich an… ich muss mir meinen Platz noch erkämpfen, dazu habe ich keine Mittel, du weißt was ich in kauf nehmen muss nur um gut klar zu kommen. Mich fragt keiner ob ich strippen möchte, mich fragt auch keiner ob ich irgendwann mal eine gemachte Frau sein will, die einen Mann hat." erklärte ich. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Bella… mich fragt auch keiner was ich will" sagte er abwertend.

„Vielleicht möchte ich mir selber etwas erarbeiten, vielleicht möchte ich selber entscheiden in welche Richtung mein Leben geht, vielleicht möchte ich auch selber entscheiden welche Frau ich Wunderschön finde und vielleicht möchte ich diese Frau auch selber fragen ob sie mich Heiraten will. Tut mir leid wenn du denkst das ich da irre aber zuviel verlangt für ein Leben ist das nicht"

„Ja du hast Recht… ich hatte es grade nur von meinem Blickwinkel gesehen. Ich hab halt nicht die Chancen oder Möglichkeiten die du aufweisen kannst" sagte ich und knibbelte an einem Fingernagel.

„Bella, dir stehen alle Chancen und Möglichkeiten offen denn du hast die Wahl. Du hast vielleicht nicht die Mittel es dir sofort zu ermöglichen aber du hast die Entscheidung es zu versuchen." sagte er und ich merkte das wir hier erst mal nicht weiter kamen.

Ich atmete tief ein und schlug mit meinen Händen leicht auf meine Oberschenkel.

„Nun Edward, sei es drum, es ist egal wer welche Entscheidungen treffen kann. Du scheinst deine Möglichkeiten noch nicht zu sehen und meine Problematik nicht zu verstehen. Aber sag mir eins…" er sah mich an.

„Was spiele ich für eine Rolle in diesem Drama?" fragte ich und war mir nicht sicher ob ich die Antwort hören wollte.

Wenn er jetzt sagen würde ich bin hier um zu Provozieren dann wäre er für mich gestorben. Ich meine spielt er mit mir? Er kann so verdammt schmeichelhaft sein und ich habe auf der Fahrt hierher gedacht er mag mich wirklich doch jetzt war ich verunsichert. Mal wieder.

Er sah mich lange an.

„Genau da ist das Problem" sagte er doch ich verstand nicht.

„Warum Problem? Was für eins?" wollte ich wissen.

„Wie soll ich jemanden Heiraten, den ich definitiv nicht will, wenn es jemanden gibt bei dem ich mir nicht sicher bin ob ich ihn nicht den Rest meines Lebens angucken will" sagte er lieb und ich schluckte mir einen Riesen Kloß runter.

Ich starrte ihn an. Er verdrehte die Augen im Kopf.

„Du bist hier weil ich gern wissen würde was du und ich sind und was wir vielleicht sein könnten" er guckte mir in die Augen und forschte. „Ist das Ok für dich?" und wieder war er so Charmant, plötzlich war mein Unbehagen weg und ich nickte.

„Du musst der Meinung sein du bist im Irrenhaus gelandet dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl Bewusst doch das liegt alles nur an mir. Ich hab es dir eben erklärt wie die Beziehung zwischen mir und meinem Vater ist… das hat nichts mit dir zu tun… nichts was mein Vater eben sagte galt dir… sondern nur mir… du kannst gehen wenn du willst aber wenn du auch nur einmal gedacht hast das du dir mehr zwischen uns vorstellen kannst, dann bleib bitte sitzen… bleib hier… bleib bei mir" sagte er und wirkte ernst. Ich starrte ihn immer noch an bewegte mich aber auch nicht.

Ich hatte es Gedacht… mehr als einmal… das musste ich mir eingestehen… und er war bei weitem verkorkster als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können. Das Problem welches ich am Anfang hatte schien dagegen kleinlich. Dieses hier war eine ganz andere Herausforderung und ich weiß ich hätte schon längst ein umriss in der Tür sein sollen doch ich konnte nicht.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo meine lieben…**

**Wie ist es euch ergangen? **

**Ich hoffe ich kann euch am Wochenende mit noch einem neuen Chap versorgen :D **

**Oh wartet… ich mache einen Deal mit euch ^^**

**Ein Review (und ich meine nicht Sarah) und ich stelle ein neues am Wochenende on.**

**Also brauch sich nur einer Aufrappeln und mir sagen wie er es findet… egal was er schreibt ob gut oder böse… ich freu mich :D**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Edward Pov**

Irgendwas geschah mit mir.

Ich lag gestern noch völlig niedergeschlagen im Badezimmer auf dem Boden und kurz danach durchflutete mich Kraft. Kraft die ich nicht kannte. Nun war ich in der Stadt mit Bella und kaufte ihr ein Kleid. Sie zog sich grade in der Umkleide um, die Verkäuferin gab ihr ein paar Kleider aus der aktuellen Saison.

Es war erstaunlich was sich für ein Drama gestern abspielte und dennoch… dennoch war sie noch da.

Und was war mit mir los? Normalerweise hätte ich im Rausch auf der Badematte liegen müssen. Doch als ich meine Mutter hörte machte ich den Joint aus und die Flasche zu. Bella stammelte vor sich hin, ich wollte nicht das Mum sie so kennenlernt.

Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen durchs Gesicht und schüttelte mir die Gedanken aus dem Kopf als sie den Vorhang aufmachte.

Sie stand vor mir und hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid an. Es war Schwarz, wurde nur von der Brust gehalten und viel dann im weichen Stoff nach unten. Rechts unter der Brust war eine kleine schwarze Schleife. Mein Blick wanderte an ihren makellosen Beinen runter sie hatte passend einen schwarzen Pumps an. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie dann an. Die Luft die ich in der Lunge hatte prustete ich aus.

„Pfff… Wow… Bella, du bist Wunderschön und das ist genau passend für den Empfang heute Abend" stellte ich fest.

Sie fasste sich an den Bauch und schaute an sich runter und dann in den Spiegel.

Mit einem grinsen sah sie mich kurz an und zog den Vorhang wieder zu.

„Erwartet mich gleich das nächste Grauen wenn wir da zusammen auftauchen?" fragte sie während sie sich umzog.

„Ich denke fürs erste war es genug, er kann es sich nicht erlauben sich so in Ungnade bei mir zu stürzen aber für die nächsten kann ich nichts Garantieren." sagte ich mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen.

Kurze Zeit später sprang sie aus der Umkleide auf mich zu. Sie setzte sich neben mich und sah mich an.

„Edward… ich sag dir jetzt mal was… Jake… na ja… Jake ist jemand der es immer schafft das es mir gut geht… er sorgt dafür das ich mich in einer noch so unbehaglichen Situation Sicher fühle…" das war mir schon ganz klar das brauchte sie mir nicht extra erzählen, er liebte sie, das sah ein blinder.

„Wenn du es schaffst in den 3 Tagen mich genauso sicher fühlen zu lassen, dann haben wir keine Schwierigkeiten, alles klar?" ich sah sie an.

„Bella tust du mir dann einen Gefallen?" fragte ich sie. Sie nickte.

„Sag mir sobald du dich unsicher fühlst, sag mir wenn etwas ist, ok?" sie nickte.

„Das werd ich" entgegnete sie mir und wir standen auf.

Zurück im Hotel machten wir uns auch bereits fertig. Ich ging schnell Duschen und überlies ihr dann das Badezimmer. Ich zog mir gerade das Hemd an als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Jaz was gibt's?" fragte ich irritiert. Er kam rein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Edward, ich habe eben von Dad erfahren das ihr gestern noch aneinander gerasselt seid. Ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht" sagte er und sah sich um.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen, Jaz? Du kennst die Auseinandersetzungen mit Carlisle" sagte ich gelangweilt.

„Genau deswegen schau ich grad nach dir. Du bist völlig Clean, das kenn ich nicht… aber es gefällt mir" stellte er grinsend fest. Ich lächelte ihm zu. Jasper war so ein Saubermann. Er hatte einfach kein Dreck am stecken und konnte keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun. Er war ziemlich Sensibel und konnte Probleme nicht gut mit sich rum tragen. Ich hielt ihm die Faust hin und er schlug mit seiner davor. Dann ging er wieder.

Ich stand grade vorm Spiegel und band mir die Krawatte als die Badezimmertür aufging und sie raus kam. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel und doch stimmte was nicht. Das Bild war nicht Perfekt. Unsere Blicke klebten einen Augenblick aneinander ehe sie schnellen Schrittes zur Bar ging und sich einen Cognac einschüttete und ihn herunter spülte gefolgt von einem zweiten lies sie das Glas dann stehen und drehte sich zu mir.

„Sind wir soweit?" fragte sie und hickste einmal weil sie zu schnell getrunken hatte. Ich grinste, das war definitiv süß.

„Eben die Krawatte binden und dann können wir los" sagte ich und fummelte weiter an meinem Hals.

Sie kam auf mich zu und ich lies Automatisch die Hände sinken. Sie griff nach den zwei enden und band mir einen Knoten. Ich erforschte ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte wunderschönes und dezentes Make-up aufgelegt und ihre Augen stachen noch mehr als üblich hervor. Ich kann nicht verleugnen das es in mir kribbelte als ich sie so vor mir sah. Ich seufzte als mir klar wurde das es absolut unpassend wäre wenn ich sie jetzt küssen würde, denn ich würde grade nichts lieber tun als das… sie küssen. Sie sah mich an.

„Was ist los?" flüsterte sie grinsend.

„Woher kannst du das?" brachte ich schnell hervor, doch sie wusste das diese frage nicht zu dem Seufzer gehörte. Sie überlegte einen kleinen Moment.

„Nun… mein Dad war nicht immer ein Arsch… und stell dir vor… ich hatte auch schon Freunde" sagte sie und weitete ihr Augen als wenn sie diese Antwort für überflüssig hielt. Ich grinste.

„Wie es gab schon mehr Männer als dein Vater in deinem Leben?" scherzte ich und nun sah sie mich ungläubig an.

„Ja, das ist wohl so" sagte sie und legte mir die Krawatte den Oberkörper runter.

„Autsch…" sagte ich wieder und sie lächelte mich kurz an. Sie drehte sich ab und meine Hand schnellte nach ihrem Unterarm um sie wieder zu mir zu drehen. Beide schauten einen Augenblick erstaunt zu der Berührung und dann hoch in die Augen des jeweiligen.

„Du siehst sehr schön aus heute" sagte ich schließlich und lies sie los.

„Danke… Du auch!" sie war verlegen das spürte ich.

Wir gingen den Korridor entlang um zum Empfang zu gelangen.

Vor dem Eingang blieben wir kurz stehen und sie holte tief Luft.

„Bereit für die Höhle des Löwen?" fragte ich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Sie nickte und wir traten ein.

Mein Blick fiel sofort auf meinen Vater der sein Glas in der Hand sinken lies. Er machte eine Handbewegung zur Security und stellte das Glas ab und ging weg. Ich drehte mich lächelnd zu ihr.

„Also… was möchtest du trinken?" fragte ich sie und rieb mir die Hände.

„Einen Doppelten Martini bitte" sagte sie und wir beide gingen zur Bar.

Jasper und Alice standen bereits da und sahen uns kommen. Sieh mal einer an. Mein abgefuckter Bruder wanderte mit seinen Blicken über Bella und Alice stieß ihn in die Seite.

Ich lachte ihn an als wir ankamen und er gab mir zu verstehen das sie heiß aussah… und das tat sie.

Nachdem ich unsere Getränke bestellt hatte sah ich das Heidi auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand und zu mir verwirrt herüber sah. Ich grüßte sie und schaute weg.

„Na wenn das nicht meine Brüder sind!" sagte Emmett laut und kam mit Rose auf uns zu. Er begrüßte uns und sah dann Bella an.

„Angel… Hallo… bist du der Notnagel falls diese Party hier zu langweilig wird?" scherzte er doch keiner von uns fand diesen Witz witzig. Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Em… Denk Bitte nach bevor du redest… Herr Gott das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" es war so typisch für ihn. Er sah mich an und stutzte über sich selbst. Dann grinste er Bella an.

„Tschuldige kleines… Bella richtig?" sie nickte und wirkte wieder verunsichert. Das konnte ich ihr nicht verübeln.

„Hör zu Bella, ich bin ein Idiot… wird nicht wieder vorkommen" versprach er ihr und knipste ihr ein Auge zu.

Ich bedankte mich mit einem Blick bei meinem Bruder. Rose und Alice waren ruhig… zu ruhig… sie sagten nämlich gar nichts, was uneingeschränkt an Bella lag. Sie kannten Carlisle und durch Alice wusste auch Rose wer sie war. Sie mischten sich nicht ein. Das taten sie nie. Egal wie es bei uns abging… die beiden waren die Schweiz und völlig neutral.

Bella konnte auf keine von ihnen zurückgreifen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Den ganzen Abend beobachtete Heidi mich. Als wenn ich ihre Blicke nicht spüren würde. Ich wusste sie war verliebt in mich. Manchmal spielte ich mit dem Gedanken sie zu schnappen und endlich zu Vögeln, ich hätte mich dabei so dumm angestellt das sie mich vielleicht nicht mehr gewollt hätte. Aber da mir mein Ruf voraus eilte würde sie dem nicht glauben. Andererseits dachte ich wenn wir jemals in so eine Situation kämen das sich bei mir nichts rühren würde… ich stand einfach so was von nicht auf sie. Vielleicht wäre ihr das ein Zeichen gewesen. Nur wenn sie ihr Handwerk ein kleinen wenig versteht, hätte sie bekommen was sie wollte. Mein Schwanz war eine verräterische Schlampe und stille Wasser sind bekanntlich tief.

Ich sah zu Bella, bei ihr benötigte es nur ein Blick und meine Hose wurde eng. Sie Unterhielt sich mit Jasper, mit ihm konnte sie es anscheinend echt ganz gut. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen und lachte über etwas das Jasper sagte und Augenblicklich wurde das geile Jucken in meiner Hose schlimmer. Ich brauchte echt mal wieder Sex… so lange Pause hatte ich noch nie! Sie so zu sehen war nicht grade hilfreich für diesen unpassenden Moment sie unbedingt Flachlegen zu wollen. Ich musste mir klarmachen das dieses Wochenende nichts laufen durfte.

Ich kramte einmal an meiner Gürtelschlaufe um mir etwas mehr Platz in der Hose zu verschaffen und trank mein Glas Whiskey mit einem Schluck leer.

Ich sah wieder zu Bella nachdem der Schluck im Magen ankam und sie sah mich an und lächelte leicht. Sie war Heiß, definitiv das heißeste was hier rum lief. Sie konzentrierte sich weiter auf Jasper und ich sah durch den Saal. Bei Carlisle blieb mein Blick haften und ich ging zu ihm herüber.

„Calisle… kann ich mich darauf verlassen das es keine Psycho Attacken gibt während sie meine Begleitung ist?" fragte ich gerade heraus. Er sah mich an und ein lächeln umschmeichelte seine Lippen.

„Edward, Was denkst du wo meine Manieren hin sind? Davon ausgehend das sie ein Wunderbarer Fick für dich ist werde ich euch vorerst in ruhe lassen. Doch Sohn ich ermahne dich hiermit… du weißt was auf dem Spiel steht, sorg dafür das du es James und Heidi nicht ganz so ins Gesicht reibst, ich weiß nicht was er davon hält das du dir eine Bettlektüre mitgebracht hast." sagte er abfällig und in einem scharfen Ton.

Ich lachte abfällig und ging. Das war doch nicht zu glauben. Hatte er auch nur die geringste Ahnung von dem was er für eine Wut in mir auslöste? Heidi stellte sich mir in den Weg und grinste mich an. Na super!

„Hey Edward, gehen wir was trinken?" sie kokettierte und ich konnte es nicht ausstehen.

Ich sah sie an.

„Heidi… ich… ich kann nicht." sagte ich versucht nett zu sein.

„Wegen ihr?" flüsterte sie und blickte zu Bella rüber. Ja verdammte scheiße wegen ihr! Du bist eine verzogene kleine Schlampe und ich…

„Nein, nicht wegen ihr… komm… ein Drink kann nicht schaden" sagte ich nachgebend und hasste mich im tiefsten innern dafür. Wenn ich ehrlich war musste ich es tun damit die Hochzeit ruhig von statten ging. Carlisle hatte recht, ich sollte es James nicht unbedingt unter die Nase reiben das Bella der einzige Mensch war der mich hier Interessierte.

Heidi umklammerte meinen Arm und ich ging mit ihr zur Bar. Bella sah zu mir rüber und ich hoffte sie könnte einordnen was ich hier tat. Mit blicken flehte ich sie darum an. Jasper sah nun auch zu uns und grinste mir zu. Er hatte verstanden.

Heidi erzählte mir in einer Tour von unseren Urlauben als Kinder uns was wir alles erlebt hatten und ich war ganz ehrlich… es war erstaunlich wie viel sie noch wusste. das meiste davon hatte ich vergessen. Wirklich zuhören konnte ich ihr auch nicht. Meine Gedanken und meine Blicke wanderten immer wieder zu Bella… ich stellte mir vor wie ich sie küsste… stellte mir vor wie ich sie langsam dabei in meinen Armen wog und sie stück für stück auszog während ich sie doch nur enger an mich drückte… ich stellte mir vor wie ihre Haut roch, fuhr in Gedanken jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers ab… Was sie wohl für Unterwäsche trug? Hmmm… in knappen Pantys die nur ihren halben Arsch preisgeben würde sie zum anbeißen aussehen… einen Push- up der ihre kleinen Brüste so zur Show stellt das sie in Versuchung sind mir entgegen zu springen…

Ich leckte mir grade mit der Zunge über meine Lippen als folgendes an mein Ohr drang.

„Edward… weißt du noch wo wir am Lake Tahoe auf der kleinen Insel gestrandet waren?… das war ziemlich Romantisch… fandest du nicht?" Fassungslos war ich in der Realität gelandet und schaute sie an.

„Heidi… wir waren 12 Jahre alt und du hast extra die Luft aus dem Boot gelassen als ich kurz Pinkeln wollte… unter Romantik verstehe ich was anderes." sagte ich genervt und konnte es auch nicht verstecken. Das war einer der wenigen Erinnerungen die ich noch wusste denn ich hasste sie für diese Aktion den ganzen Sommer lang. Wir waren dank dessen über Nacht dort. Das erste was ich machte, als Emmett uns abholte mit seinem Motorboot, war mir einen seiner Schönlinge zu klauen und damit meinen ersten Joint überhaupt zu Rauchen. Den hatte ich auch nötig denn Em und Jaz ärgerten mich den Rest des Urlaubes damit. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Bereits eine Stunde stand ich bei ihr und als mein benebeltes Hirn und meine Schlaffen Augen wieder richtig funktionierten sah ich das Mum bei Jasper und Bella stand. Shit! Wie lange war das schon so? ich sah Heidi an.

„Ich muss weg… Heidi… wir sehen uns!" sagte ich und war schon verschwunden.

Als ich bei Bella ankam lachten alle. „Edward, sie ist Zauberhaft" sagte Mum zu mir und knuffte mich in die Seite… und da war es… ich merkte es selbst wahrscheinlich am meisten denn das Gefühl kannte ich von mir kaum. Ich grinste sie breit über das Gesicht an und selbst ihr fiel es auf und sie musterte mich über Glücklich. Ich drückte sie an mich ran und bedankte mich mit einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn.

Bella sah zu mir und verweilte einen Moment selber in der Situation… für einen Moment fühlte sich mein Leben normal an… Bella zwinkerte mir zu… und dann erhob sie das Wort.

„Ich ehm… ich bin Müde… ich werde mal hoch ins Zimmer gehen. Es war ein langer Tag" sie drehte sich zu Jaz „Danke für den netten Abend" Jasper nickte ihr zu und sah mich an.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und spielte gekonnt Müdigkeit vor…

„Ich komm mit" sagte ich und Jasper gab ein Doppeldeutiges „Uhhhhh" von sich. Ich lachte und schlug ihn leicht mit dem Handrücken auf die Brust.

Wir verabschiedeten uns für den Abend und gingen gemeinsam hoch.

Sie lies sich aufs Bett fallen und ich ging geradewegs ins Bad. Ich zog mein Hemd aus und legte es über den Badewannenrand bevor ich mein Hände unters Wasser hielt.

Als ich mich fertig gewaschen hatte ging ich zurück ins Zimmer. Sie lag völlig platt auf dem Bett und ich lachte einmal auf als ich sie anstupste.

„Los kleine Lolita, mach dich fürs Bett fertig" sagte ich, sie sprang auf und ging Müde ins Bad. Ich ging zur linken Bettseite, legte meine Uhr ab und machte mich dran meinen Gürtel und die Hose aufzumachen als mein Handy klingelte. Ich kramte es aus meiner Hosentasche und klappte es auf.

Jasper.

_Sie ist toll Edward, ich kann dich verstehen… mach nichts unüberlegtes!_

Ich grinste und sah mir die Sms lange an. Als ich die Badezimmertür hörte klappte ich das Handy zu und drehte mich um.

FUCK!

Was ich sah raubte mir den Atem und so einen Anblick hatte ich noch nie… noch nie in meinem verfickten Leben!

Sie stand da… in Unterwäsche… doch was mich noch viel heißer machte war das sie mein Hemd anhatte.

„Bella… machst du die Tür bitte hinter dir zu" sagte ich und sah sie an. Nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und machte die Badezimmertür zu ihr Blick wanderte über meinen Oberkörper als ich näher kam. Mein Instinkt setzte ein und packte sie im Nacken und drückte ihre Lippen auf meine als ich sie an mich zog. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Ich sog ihr Unterlippe kurz in meinen Mund und löste mich um sie anzusehen. Erschrocken sah sie mich an. Anhand meines Atems konnte man bereits merken wie sehr sie mich erregt hatte. Sie holte Luft um etwas zu sagen doch ich hielt ihr mit meinem Finger sofort den Mund zu.

„Schhht Bella… sag nichts!" flüsterte ich und kam wieder näher um sie zart zu Küssen. Sie fuhr fordernd mit Ihren Fingern in meine Haare und zog so meinen Kopf näher an sich ran als unsere Zungen miteinander verschmolzen. Ich hob sie leicht auf meine Hüften und drückte sie gegen die Tür. Sie stöhnte einmal unter unserem Kuss auf. Mein Becken an ihres drückend wanderten meine Finger an ihrem Körper lang. Ich presste meine Erektion direkt in ihre Mitte und lies keinen Platz für Zweifel das ich sie wollte… denn das wollte ich… jede Faser meines Körpers wollte sie und das kannte ich nicht. Dieses Abgrundtiefe verlangen welches sich in mir ausbreitete wie ein Virus kannte ich nicht. Es brannte sich in meine Brust… in meinen Bauch… in meinen Kopf und ich wusste… das wurde ich so schnell nicht mehr los. Sie schmiss ihren Kopf zurück an die Tür und sie Stöhnte nun laut. Ich packte sie und ging mit ihr zum Bett. Langsam lies ich sie nieder und beugte mich über sie. Sie war so verdammt Heiß! Meine Nase stupste an ihre und ich sah ihr in die Augen. Sie glühten vor verlangen. Wir küssten uns wieder und meine Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch zu ihrem Höschen. Langsam wanderte ich unter das Bündchen und FUCK. Sie war Weich und Zart…

„Edward… bitte nicht…" stöhnte sie und drückte mich von ihr weg.

War ich zu weit gegangen? Ich sah ihr in die Augen und versuchte zu verstehen… Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und meine Hände ließen von ihr ab.

„Alles Ok Bella?" fragte ich Vorsichtig und setzte mich auf. Sie bedeckte sich mit meinem Hemd und stand auf.

„Ja alles Ok… es ist nur ein bisschen viel für mich auf einmal." und das stimmte, das wusste ich. Ich habe heute selber gedacht das das nicht lief. Es war zuviel. Und wenn ich sie mir jetzt genommen hätte, dann hätte Carlisle recht gehabt. Ich sah zu ihr herüber, sie saß nun auf dem Sofa. Ich grinste.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte ich um die Situation aufzumuntern.

„Ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen" sagte sie mit noch rotem Kopf von der Sache grade. Ich schmunzelte.

„Quatsch… komm her! Ich verspreche ich werde dich nicht mehr anfassen…" lächelte ich „vorerst!" setzte ich nach und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie grinste. „Tja… ich mach mir nicht unbedingt Gedanken darum das _du_ nicht die Finger von _mir _lassen kannst" sagte sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Ich grinste breiter.

„Gut… Ok… ich verspreche dir ich werde dich zurückhalten wenn du mich anfasst… und jetzt komm… ein Bett ist bequemer als ein Sofa… außerdem musst du morgen ausgeschlafen sein" sagte ich und stand auf um mir die Hose auszuziehen. Sie sah mir zu und wurde wieder Rot. Süß!

Ich legte mich ins Bett und Stütze mein Kopf seitlich auf der Hand. Sie stand auf und kam herüber zu ihrer Bettseite ich drehte mich auf den Rücken um sie besser zu sehen. Sie saß nun auf dem Bettrand mit dem Rücken zu mir und zog sich das Hemd von den Schultern. Genau in diesem Moment erinnerte ich mich daran das sie als ich sie zuhause besuchte ein Männerhemd anhatte. Es war kariert und damals war es schon ein außergewöhnlich schöner Anblick. Es war als ich mich wie ein Arsch benommen hatte nach ihrem Auftritt und wenn ich jetzt weiter darüber nachdachte wirkte es wie ein Schutz für sie. Sie schützte ihren Körper mit einem Männerhemd. Nur warum?

„Lass es an!" flüsterte ich. Sie sah zu mir herüber.

„Nein das geht nicht." sagte sie und zog es ganz aus. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte dieses karierte Hemd raus welches sie sich über die Arme streifte du zuknöpfte.

„Das Hemd… es hat eine eigene Geschichte oder?" sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Signalisierte mir nein.

„Aber es hat einen Grund warum du es trägst?" fragte ich nach. Das Interessierte mich jetzt.

Sie krabbelte unter ihre Decke und zog sie über sich.

„So hab ich meinen Vater bei mir… mehr nicht" sagte sie und sah mich an. Ich glaubte ihr zwar doch wusste ich auch genau das es nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Ich nickte und legte meinen Kopf ins Kissen…


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhhhh ich habe meine Review bekommen! Danke Steph :D**

**Also gut… ich weiß ich weiß ich komme einen Tag zu spät aber ein Wallbanger kam mir dazwischen ^^ ich hoffe ich kann euch hiermit trotzdem entschädigen?**

**Lasst es mich wissen :D**

**Viel spaß!**

**Bella Pov**

Der Tag der Hochzeit. Mein Wochenende… mein Alptraum war dem Ende nah und ich dachte daran wie es wäre wenn ich Jake in die Arme nehmen könnte. Am liebsten würde ich ihn Ohrfeigen! Er hat dieses ganze Schlamassel angeleiert. Hat mich in diesen Machtkampf gedrängt und dennoch war ich ihm zugleich dankbar. So kam ich Edward näher… in meinem Herzen fühlte es sich richtig an… genauer gesagt im Hotelzimmer fühlte es sich besser an. Kaum gingen wir in die Welt hinaus war alles nur noch ein einziges Drama.

Sein Vater war ein Riesen Arschloch! Emmett sein Bruder, der heute heiratete, sah in mir nichts anderes als eine Stripperin der er mal in den Arsch kneifen konnte. Rose, Emmetts zukünftige Frau missachtete mich deswegen. Alice ,Jaspers Freundin, missbilligte das Edward mich mitnahm und somit Unruhe in Rose großen Tag brachte. Jasper erwies sich als verbündeten… verbündeten in sofern das ich glaubte das er mich mochte. Er kümmerte sich um mich wenn Edward es grade nicht konnte … und auch das, missbilligte Alice. Ich kann es nicht verübeln… ich hatte bei diesen Menschen nicht zu suchen. Ich war nicht wie sie.

Edwards Mutter Esme schien zwar ein Engel zu sein aber sie hielt sich sehr bedeckt.

Ich fragte mich also jede einzelne Sekunde die ich hier verbrachte was ich hier wollte und ich konnte immer nur eins antworten. Edward.

Er war der Hammer und irgendwas war zwar an ihm sehr gruselig aber ich war ihm verfallen. Meine Gedanken schweiften zu gestern Abend. Wie er roch, wie sich seine Haare anfühlten, wie sich sein Körper an mich drückte. Er wusste genau wie er mich anfassen musste… es fühlte sich so an als wenn er nie etwas anderes gemacht hätte als mich zu berühren. Ich hoffte ich kam Gestern nicht zu spießig bei ihm rüber, mich ihm zu verwehren hatte mir einiges abverlangt. Er hätte alles mit mir machen können und doch war ich zu verwirrt… ich konnte bei besten willen nicht einschätzen auf was ich mich einließ. Noch ein Grund warum ich dringend Jake brauchte.

Es klopfte an der Tür, ich holte mir den Schaum vor den Oberkörper, denn ich badete grade.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" hörte ich Edward auf der anderen Seite. Ich verschwand noch mehr im Wasser und sagte das er reinkommen könnte.

Als er durch die Tür kam grinste er locker, nahm sich seinen Rasierer und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. War das sein ernst?

„Du willst dich nicht allen ernstes rasieren oder?" brachte ich hervor und klang wie ein Idiot. Er drehte sich um und sah mich an.

„Hm… doch… willst du lieber das ich dich rasiere?" fragte er mit einem frechen grinsen. Na klar wie sollte es auch anders sein, ich wurde wieder rot. Ich hoffte das es nicht so auffiel wegen dem warmen Badewasser. Ich sah ihn an.

„Dreitagebart steht dir sehr gut" sagte ich um aus der Sache einigermaßen gut rauszukommen. Er verzog seinen Mund und sah mich an.

„Ok dann rasier ich mich nicht… aber was ist nun soll ich dich?" setzte er weiter an. Ich schmiss einen Schaumball zu ihm der natürlich nur 20 cm weit flog. Schussel. Ich sah hinter dem Ball her und hörte ihn Lachen.

„Ich bin gewachst, ich brauch nicht rasiert werden!" sah ich ihn frech an. Er kam näher und blieb kurz vor meinem Gesicht stehen.

„Wer sprach denn davon?" flüsterte er und sah mich an. Ich grinste dreckig und schielte aus der nähe auf seinen Mund bevor er mich ganz kurz nur küsste. Danach sah er mich an. Er war mein Untergang.

Er nahm eine Hand von mir aus dem Wasser und sah sie an.

„Du solltest lieber aus dem Wasser kommen, auch wenn dein Kleid noch so schön ist. Schrumpelig wirst du ihm nicht gerecht." scherzte er und küsste die Hand ebenfalls ganz kurz bevor er ging.

Ich blieb noch einen Moment in der Wanne und genoss das Gefühl welches er grade in mir auslöste. Wenn Jake das hörte hatte ich ein Problem, er beschützte mich nur und ich wusste er hatte mit allem recht. So etwas durfte es nicht geben wenn ich weiter wollte… weg von meinem bisherigen Leben.

Ich schlüpfte von der Wanne in ein warmes weiches Handtuch und trocknete mich ab.

Als ich fertig war kam ich aus dem Bad und er stand in seinem Anzug vor dem Spiegel und zeuselte seine Haare zurecht. Er hatte eine schlanke Linie und war komplett Schwarz mit weißem Hemd und einer Schwarzen dünnen Krawatte.

„Fertig?" sagte er als er mich sah. Ich nickte und er drehte sich zu mir.

Er kam auf mich zu und fasste nach meiner Hand und lies mich einmal drehen.

„Sexy" feixte er und drückte mich an sich um ein paar Schritte mit mir zu tanzen.

Seine Hand wanderte dabei über meinen Rücken.

„Wow… ich hätte nicht gedacht das du Tanzen kannst!" stellte ich begeistert fest.

Er zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Lass das bloß nicht meine Mum hören." ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Zu deiner Mum scheinst du ein so gutes Verhältnis zu haben und zu deinem Dad so gar nicht…" stellte ich mehr für mich fest. Er nahm mich bei einer Hand und führte mich zur Tür.

„Ja genau so sieht es aus!" sagte er als wir das Zimmer verließen.

Die Trauung war Wunderschön, so wie man sich eine Hochzeit vorstellte in der Geld keine Rolle spielte. Die Kirche war Pompös geschmückt mit Blumen. Oben wurde ein Streichorchester aufgestellt und fiedelte untypisch für eine Kirche Lieder die die beiden mochten und die sie allen Anschein nach verbanden. Ich war so überwältigt das ich mir auf mein Dekollete fasste um nach Luft zu schnappen. Edward blickte zu mir.

„Für Frauen ein Traum oder?" fragte er und strich vorsichtig kaum sichtbar über meinen Arm. Jasper stand an meiner anderen Seite und daneben war Alice.

Ich nickte ihm zu. Ich hoffte nur inständig das ich ein Taschentuch dabei hatte.

Während der Zeremonie musste ich immer wieder schlucken doch als die beiden sich ihr selbstgeschriebenes Eheversprechen sagten war es vorbei. Ich konnte schon gar nicht mehr hinschauen und verschwommen schaute ich einfach auf meine Hände als sich mir ein Taschentuch in den Schoß legte. Peinlich berührt schaute ich zu Edward der mich einfach nur voller wärme ansah.

Als die Trauung vorbei war löste sich die Menge in der Kirche auf und ich saß immer noch wie angewurzelt in der Reihe. Als Edward mir seine Hand gab um mir hoch zu helfen fasste ich mit der anderen Hand an meinen Bauch und atmete tief „Heilige Scheiße, so was schönes hab ich noch nie gesehen!" sagte ich begeistert und das klang lauter als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Edwards Mutter ging grade an mir vorbei und schenkte mir ein lächeln während sein Vater mit nur einer Geste ein Schauer über meinen Rücken jagte. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor dem Mund und sah Edward an. Ihn störte es nicht und er hielt mir seinen Arm hin damit ich mich einharken konnte.

Hinter mir hörte ich eine Glasklare Stimme „Ich glaube nicht das sie das gesagt hat!" das musste Alice gewesen sein.

Edwards griff wurde fest und dann lies er mich los sobald wie wir die Kirche verließen. Ich sah ihn an doch er strahlte jemanden an der auf uns zu kam.

„Edward! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur neuen Schwägerin! Die erste im Bunde ist nun bei euch in der Familie aufgenommen" sagte er und nahm Edwards Hand, mit der anderen klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter.

„Danke James!" sagte er nur knapp und hinter James trat Heidi vor und nahm Edward in den Arm. Diese Szene war zu Familiär für mich und ich zog mich zurück. An der Seite der Kirche standen ein paar Autos und ich gesellte mich zu ihnen um mich an einem anzulehnen. So konnte ich alles aus der Ferne beobachten. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Jasper zu mir.

„Bella, du fährst bei uns mit. Edward muss bei James mitfahren" sagte er und holte mich zu einem anderen Auto. Ich sah zurück zu Edward und sah nur noch das er in den Wagen mit Heidi einstieg. Ich setzte mich und zog das Kleid zurecht. Alice saß mir direkt gegenüber und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie würdigte mich keines Blickes. Ich sah zu Jasper. „Bella, du tust dir einen Gefallen wenn du das Spiel erstmal so mitspielst wie wir es vorgeben." sagte er schließlich. Alice Kopf schnellte in seine Richtung. „Jaz! Sie täte sich einen gefallen wenn sie gar nicht hier wäre!" platzte es plötzlich aus ihr raus. „Wer sagt das?… Du?" patzte ich zu ihr. Sie sah mich an. Das erste mal. Ihr Blick war abschätzend doch sie war ruhig und entgegnete nichts.

Jasper schmunzelte über die Situation und schaute aus dem Fenster. Kurze Zeit später kamen wir an dem Hotel wieder an. Im Garten war alles aufgebaut und so gingen wir alle zur Feier in den großen Garten.

Die Dame mit dem Sekt hielt ich sofort an und nahm mir ein Glas vom Tablett. Ich brauchte etwas das mich beruhigte. Zügig kippte ich das Glas runter und stellte es ab. Jasper sah mich an. „Alles gut?" ich nickte und wischte mir etwas aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Hör zu, wenn dir das zuviel wird, bringe ich dich aufs Zimmer." sagte er beunruhigt. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein nicht nötig! Du weißt doch was ich bin! Ich hab schon schlimmeres erlebt als einen Vater Sohn im Universums Machtkampf!" sagte ich belustigt. Klar das hatte ich auch aber ich war zwar immer mitten im Beschuss aber nie der Grund dafür. Wir setzten uns an einen runden Tisch mein Blick suchte das ganze Zelt ab nach Edward.

„Ich werde eben gucken wo er ist" sagte Jasper und lies mich mit Schneewittchen hier allein. Eine Bedienung reichte mir noch ein Glas Sekt und ich nahm es freudig entgegen.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich den Tag rum brachte aber irgendwie gelang es mir nicht viel von der Feier mit zu bekommen. Ein paar alte Säcke setzten sich zu mir und wollten Smalltalk halten. Jasper hielt sie mir so ziemlich alle schnell wieder vom Leib. Doch von Edward war nur aus der Ferne was zu sehen. Ich fragte mich ob alles in Ordnung war. Er hätte mir doch sagen können wie das hier ablief. Dann wäre ich wenigstens drauf eingestellt gewesen.

Er sah kaum zu mir herüber und ich langweilte mich in Grund und Boden. Alice war mittlerweile mit Freundinnen weg was trinken an der Theke. Jasper war auf dem Stuhl auch ein paar Zentimeter tiefer gerutscht er sah auf die Tanzfläche und hatte die Hände in der Tasche.

„Wie kommt das das du in ruhe gelassen wirst?" fragte ich ihn gerade heraus und er sah mich lange an. Er wusste nicht recht ob er mir antworten sollte. Er setzte sich grade und zog den Stuhl wieder zum Tisch wo ich saß. „Er traut mir nicht viel zu" sagte er kurz und knapp und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich war fassungslos.

„Also ihr seit echt nicht zu beneiden! Nicht nur das ihr einen Vater habt der völlig die Kontrolle über seine Kinder haben zu müssen scheint… nein er unterschätzt seine Kinder auch noch ganz schön… ist das nicht eigentlich Dumm von ihm?" fragte ich und trank noch einen Schluck. Jasper lächelte leicht.

„Weißt du mir ist es egal… wenn ich sehe wie Edward daran kaputt geht das sein Vater so hohe Erwartungen an ihn hat kann ich gut damit Leben das er über mich denkt ich könnte nichts" sagte er und spielte an dem Blumenarangement. „So kann ich wenigstens machen was ich will. Siehst du ich musste den ganzen Abend kein Arschkriechen veranstalten wie Emmett und Edward" sagte er und zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Also bist du der Glückspilz unter euch?" stellte ich fest und nahm mir von der Bedienung ein neues Glas Sekt. Es war so einfach mit Jasper klar zu kommen. Er schien mir mehr wie ich was daran lag das er so sein durfte wie er nun mal war.

Nach weiteren 3 Gläsern Sekt waren wir nur noch am Lachen und erzählten uns Geschichten vom Studium. Er lebte ziemlich Wild und das überraschte mich nicht wenn ich daran dachte wie Edward war wenn sein Vater weit weg von ihm war. Er erzählte das er in einer Band war und auf dem Campus öfters spielte. Ich erinnerte mich sogar das ich mal da war. Wir Lachten grade herzlich darüber als ich ihm erzählte wie ich Edward kennenlernte als sich jemand hinter mir setzte.

„Hey, Bella es tut mir Leid" hörte ich Edward sagen und Jaspers Gesicht war zwar noch freundlich aber sein lachen lies nach als Edwards Hand meine Haare aus dem Gesicht holte hinter mir um mir ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Wir treffen uns in 2 Minuten auf der Terrasse hinter dem Zelt. Geh schon mal vor ich muss kurz mit Jasper sprechen" sagte er und strich mir das Haar hinter mein Ohr ich nickte und grinste Jasper noch einmal zu, der nickte.

Ich stand auf und ging. Als ich auf der Terrasse ankam stand dort eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser dazu eine Schale Erdbeeren auf der Mauer. Hier konnte man uns schlecht sehen. Mann musste uns wirklich suchen und ich grinste.

„Isabella Swan… ein wirklich schöner Name" hörte ich jemanden sagen und drehte mich um. Im Türrahmen stand Edwards Vater.

„Oh Psycho Dad Hi!" sagte ich locker, was sicherlich daran lag das ich schon etwas getrunken hatte. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Edward hat einen vorzüglichen Geschmack, das muss ich ihm lassen. Nicht nur du siehst bezaubernd aus, auch das Kleid ist wunderschön… als wäre es nur für dich gemacht!" schnurrte er.

„Hören sie, ich weiß nicht was sie von mir wollen. Bitte gehen sie!" sagte ich und war sichtlich genervt.

„Oh das ist lustig… das gleiche wollte ich auch sagen!" säuselte er wieder. Ich sah ihn an und etwas bedrohliches lag in seinem Blick. Seine Hand fuhr langsam über meinen Arm.

„Lass die Finger von ihr Carlisle!" sagte Edward sauer der dazu kam „Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter scherz!" fluchte er. Carlisle sah mich immer noch an. „Wirklich außerordentlich guter Geschmack!" sagte er „Aber das offensichtlich Schöne wollen auch viele haben richtig Bella?" sagte er und ging.

„Carlisle!" Edwards Ton war kaum zu beschreiben. Es war auf jeden fall ein drohen und ich zuckte zusammen. Carlisle ging und wünschte seinem Sohn viel spaß.

Edward stellte sich vor mich und streichelte meine Arme „Alles gut, Bella?" ich lachte.

„Ja klar Edward!… meinst du ich bin das nicht gewohnt? Ich schlag mich ständig mit Männern rum die ihre Grenzen nicht kennen!" sein Kiefer spannte sich bei diesen Worten an und er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Es tut mir Leid" sagte er doch ich lächelte.

„So schnell schüchtert man mich nicht ein" er strich über meine Wange und küsste meine Stirn.

„Sag mir lieber warum ich den ganzen Abend nichts von dir gesehen habe" sagte ich und nahm mir eine Erdbeere.

„James van Duncen und seine Heidi waren der Grund. Ich musste das Spielchen erstmal so mit spielen. Es tut mir Leid ich kann da erstmal nichts anderes machen!" sagte er entschuldigend.

„Weißt du was wir machen könnten?" erhob er nach einer kurzen Pause wieder das Wort. Ich sah ihn fragend an und er küsste mich wieder. Seine Lippen berührte meine und es kribbelte. Jeder Kuss von ihm steigerte mein verlangen… mein verlangen nach ihm!

„Keiner kann mir verbieten dich zu Küssen! Ich mein was wollen sie dagegen machen?" flüsterte er auf meine Lippen und drückte sie leicht geöffnet gegen mich. Er seufzte unter dem Kuss und sah mich wieder an.

„Das wollte ich die ganze Zeit!" flüsterte er wieder und ich konnte nur ein grinsen auflegen welches ihn gegen meine Nasenspitze leicht stießen lies.

„Komm wir nehmen den Champagner und gehen aufs Zimmer" sagte er und küsste meine Wange während seine Hand über meinen Hintern fuhr. „Du hast wirklich einen sehr sehr süßen Hintern" flüsterte er in mein Ohr als er dicht neben mir mit mir zum Zimmer ging…

**Edward Pov**

Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Alle saßen wir in der ersten Klasse und waren ruhig.

Das war er also der Abschied von meinem Bruder. Als wir uns morgens in die Arme nahmen spürte ich das dieses Band nicht mehr so stark war zwischen mir und ihm wie sonst die Jahre zuvor. Dagegen war ich von Jasper mehr als beeindruckt. Er kümmerte sich um Bella und das ganz allein meinetwegen. Er bot Carlisle auf seiner eigenen Art die Stirn und das war sie. Carlisle versaute mir so ziemlich mein ganze Wochenende mit Bella und Jasper hielt zu mir und kümmerte sich um sie, hielt sie bei Laune. Damit signalisierte er Carlisle ein klares _Du kannst mich mal_! Und dafür hat er verfickt noch mal meinen Respekt verdient. Wenn ich ehrlich war liebte ich Jasper… klar er war mein Bruder doch er war in den Augen meines Vaters nicht in der Lage auch nur eines seiner Firmen zu Leiten. Wir wurden alle in dem glauben erzogen Emmett und ich waren wie Carlisle und Jasper wäre ganz wie meine Mutter. Und so glaubte wir es auch. Das zog sich durch unser ganzes Leben. Meine Mutter war für jeden einzelnen Sohn voller Liebe und voller Wärme, doch es stimmte schon. Jasper und sie hatten ein enges Band. Ich liebte meine Mutter. Oh Gott und wie ich sie liebe. Oft fragte ich mich ob sie und Carlisle sich wirklich liebten. Ich sah zu ihr. Sie war so voller Anmutiger Schönheit. Sie war die Inkarnation von Schönheit und Reinheit. Sie lächelte mich an und sah zu Bella rüber. Sie schlief und hatte den Kopf ins Polster gerollt so wie den Rest ihres Körpers auch. Sie grinste und signalisierte mir damit alles was mich gut fühlen lies.

Ich trank einen Schluck von meinem Ginger Ale und schaute aus dem Fenster. Emmett würde mir fehlen. Er war mein Buddie. Wir machten so vieles zusammen. Alles hatte sich geändert und ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das diese Veränderung sich so schnell einschlich. Warum musste der Jüngste gleichzeitig mit dem ältesten Erwachsen werden? Was hatte das auf sich? Das war wahrscheinlich der lauf der dinge. Emmett hatte alle Zeit der Welt Erwachsen zu werden, Jaz die hälfte und ich genau das noch mal weniger. Denn diese Veränderung ,sie betraf nur Emmett, doch änderte unser aller Leben mit einem einzigen Tag.

Wenn wir zuhause ankamen war er nicht mehr da. Das Leben wie ich es vorher kannte gab es nicht mehr. Ich stand nun alleine im Kampf gegen meinen Vater. Denn Jasper verstand es gut sich rauszuziehen. Er hatte kein Stress. Er kämpfte nicht meinen Kampf. Oder Emmetts… er hatte einfach keinen Kampf.

Schräg hinter mir saßen Alice und Jasper. Sie zischte ihm die ganze Zeit etwas entgegen. Sie war ziemlich ruhig das ganze Wochenende und ich fragte mich ob ich ihr das Wochenende versaut hatte indem sich Jasper soviel um Bella sorgte. Ich lehnte mich weiter in meinem Sessel um zu hören worum es ging.

„Das hast du jetzt einmal gemacht, Jaz… das machst du nicht mehr. Reiz deinen Vater nicht noch mehr. Reicht schon wenn Edward das tut. Was denkt er sich nur dabei so ein Mädchen mit zu bringen?" Flüsterte sie zischend. Ich schloss meine Augen denn der Kloß in meinem Hals wurde größer.

„Alice, er ist mein Bruder… was hätte ich denn tun sollen… wenn er sie mag ist das alles was ich wissen muss… ich mein ist ja nicht grade so als wenn er die Wahl hätte, also… soll er nicht Glücklich sein solange wie es eben geht?."

Ich schloss meine Augen denn der Kloß in meinem Hals wurde größer.

„Damit tut er sich keinen gefallen…" hörte ich Alice darauf antworten. Leise. Da legten sie wert drauf. Denn hören sollte ich das auf keinen fall.

„ich meine verlieben gut und schön aber er muss doch wissen das wahre Gefühle nicht sind… und komm schon… ne Stripperin?… hätte man ihm das vor einem Monat gesagt… Tze" sagte sie ungläubig.

„Was Alice? Was willst du?" wurde er Sauer. Nahm er grade Stellung für mich?

„Sie ist genau so ein Mensch wie du und ich er darf sich also verlieben… schön das er es kann… ich dachte schon er wäre aus Eis… ich dachte schon er wäre wirklich wie Carlisle" sagte Jasper und meine Kehle brannte, er nahm Stellung. Sah er mich wirklich so?

Ich grinste gehässig in mich hinein. Natürlich! Natürlich sah er mich so! Ich sah ihn ja auch als den an der wie Mum war. Der kein Geschäftssinn hatte, der nicht so war wie wir. Es wurde uns so schließlich vorgelebt.

„Jasper… wenn er sich verliebt hat… meinst du das macht die Situation einfacher?… was ist mit Heidi? Was ist mit den Plänen die Carlisle für ihn hat?" fragte se besorgt.

„Hmm.. Nun ja… ich gönne Edward das er Glücklich ist… wenn dieser Weg ihm wirklich vorherbestimmt ist… Alice, dann ist das ein Weg indem er keine Liebe erfährt. Ein Weg der nicht nach Gefühlen fragt… soll er in 50 Jahren auf sein Leben zurück blicken und sich fragen was Liebe ist? Weißt du mit Geld kann man sich auch nicht immer Wärmen." sagte er lieb zu ihr.

Ich hörte wie er sie Zärtlich küsste. Wir alle liebten Alice. Ich liebte Alice, doch das was sie sagte verletzte mich. Auch wenn es unweigerlich der Tatsache entsprach.

Und Jasper? Ich wusste selber nicht das ich mich verlieben konnte. Fühlte es sich so an wenn man verliebt war? Bei den ganzen Schlampen die ich sonst hatte gab es keinerlei Chance jemals eine auch nur ansatzweise gut zu finden. Ok. Vom Körper her gab es sogar Göttinnen für mich. Doch da hörte es dann auch schon auf. Bella hingegen war so süß und schlagfertig. Ich liebte es mich einfach nur mit ihr zu Unterhalten. Einfach Reden. Nicht das ich niemals daran dachte mit ihr richtig Dreckig zu sein. Jede Sekunde war mein Körper bereit für sie. Aber dennoch, mit keiner zuvor konnte ich so reden wie mit ihr. Sie schaffte es das ich mich gut fühlte. Immer. Wenn ich mein ganzes verficktes Leben damit verbringen sollte mich nach dieser Frau zu verzehren dann sollte es so sein und ich war bereit dafür. Ob sie mich wollte oder nicht, sie würde zu mir gehören egal ob ich jemals zu ihr gehören werde.

Ich sah zu Bella und hätte sie gern genauso geküsst wie Jasper Sekunden vorher seine Alice küsste.

Durch meinem Blick wurde sie Wach. Keiner schlief im Flugzeug wirklich tief und fest. Sie runzelte die Nase und lächelte mich an.

Ich wusste ich steckte in Schwierigkeiten. Sie war Stripperin. Ich sollte eine Weltfirma zu noch höherem Erfolg führen indem ich jemand anderen dafür Heiraten sollte.

Sie nahm meine Hand und kuschelte sich an sie. Und in dem Moment schenkte ich ihr mein Herz, ich legte es ihr zu Füßen, legte es ihr in die Hände. Sie konnte damit machen was sie wollte. Gab es nur diesen Weg den Carlisle vorgab brauchte ich es nicht weiter, Gab es noch einen anderen Weg, würde es eh keine andere bekommen als sie. Niemals.

Oh ja, ich hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten denn ich war verliebt in sie.

Ich war verliebt in die Stripperin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo meine lieben…**

**Sihu…. Danke für die Review ^^ **

**Steph dir natürlich auch ^^**

**Aber meinen ganz besonderen Dank gilt Sarah.**

**Meine Maus ich danke dir für deine unermüdliche Unterstützung dieser Story gegenüber. Du warst mein erster Fan und ich Liebe dich nicht nur dafür, ich hoffe das weißt du :D**

**An die restlichen Leser… danke das es euch gibt… auch wenn ihr eher die Stillen seid ^^ **

**Was kann ich tun um das zu ändern? Aufhören zu schreiben? ;)**

**Mal was in eigener Sache nun: **

**Ich weiß ich hatte im Chap davor einen Riesen Fehler (einen Satz doppelt) und ich weiß das so was immer nervig ist (auch meine Rechtschreibfehler). Ich habe im Moment keinen Beta und stecke mit meinen Gedanken aber so tief in der Story das ich die Fehler oft einfach nicht wahrnehme :/ obwohl ich eigentlich weiß wie es Richtig ist. So ist das übel eines Freaks der sich einfach alles frei von der Leber schreibt…**

**Wenn mich einmal der „Run" verlässt (ja, ich hoffe auch das das nicht so schnell passiert) werde ich alles mit einem gewissen Abstand zu den einzelnen Chaps überarbeiten.**

**Weiterhin freue ich mich immer noch riesig wenn ihr eure Stimme endlich mal erhebt… wir sind ein freies Land und keiner muss einfach hinnehmen was ich hier so Kritzel ^^**

**Wenn ihr glaubt ds Carlisle die einzige Hürde ist die von Bella und Edward genommen werden muss, dann irrt ihr ^^ na habt ihr nach dem Chap schon ne Idee?**

**Edward Pov**

Wir landeten und ich Organisierte uns einen Wagen um Bella nach Hause zu bringen. Nach der Landung sah ich nicht mehr viel von meinem Vater er fuhr sofort mit meiner Mutter nach Hause und Jasper fuhr mit zu Alice. Wir hatten es mittlerweile 22 Uhr und ich überlegte als ich den Wagen startete, Morgen die Uni sausen zu lassen.

„Uhm Edward?" sagte Bella neben mir und sah mich an.

„Ja?" ich fuhr von dem Parkplatz des Flughafens und sah sie an.

„Kannst du mich zum Hell´s Kitchen bringen?" war das ihr ernst?

„Ist das dein ernst?"

„Ja, ich sollte Jake sagen das ich wieder da bin, er macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen" sagte sie.

Ich nickte und schlug die Richtung ein die sie mir vorgab.

Auch wenn dieses Wochenende so ziemlich das letzte war. Es war Bellas und mein Anfang.

Ich nahm ihre Hand von ihrem Schoß und hielt sie in meiner.

„Also… wie geht es nun mit uns weiter?" fragte ich nervös doch ich musste die Frage unbedingt beantwortet haben. Im Radio fing gerade passend natürlich _Van Halens Why can´t this be Love?_ an.

Mein Magen drehte sich und ich hoffte das es kein schlechtes Karma war welches mich plötzlich heimsuchte. Sie sah mich an, doch ich konnte den Blick nicht erwidern.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin weiß ich es nicht." sagte sie knapp. War das alles?

„Wie meinst du das?" harkte ich sofort nach.

„Na ja fassen wir die Fakten mal zusammen. Wir haben auf der einen Seite dich, du bist unheimlich Sexy…" ich grinste „Hast du mich grade Sexy genannt?" fing ich mit ihr an zu flirten doch sie sah mich ernst an. „Unterbrich mich nicht und ja hab ich. Das einzige an was ich denken kann sind deine Lippen auf meinen…" ich fing an ihren Handrücken mit kleinen Kreisen zu streicheln. „du bringst mich um den Verstand wenn du in meiner Nähe bist…" ich grinste breiter. Sie hob eine Hand „ob das jetzt grade vorteilhaft für dich ist weiß ich noch nicht." sagte sie streng. Mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit lies ich sie weiter sprechen. „Und auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, das du ein großes Arschloch sein kannst hast du es dennoch geschafft mich um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln…" ich grinste wieder „Lass mich raten es war die Tür?" sofort hatte ich die Bilder im Kopf wie ich sie gegen die Tür und in meinen mehr als harten Schwanz drückte. „Genau das meine ich Arschloch!" sagte sie fassungslos hatte aber auch ein grinsen auf den Lippen. Sie hatte also die gleichen Bilder im Kopf.

„Was war es dann?" fragte ich nach. „Als du mich auf dem Hinweg aus dem Auto gezerrt hast und mir sagtest das ich dich aufwerte und du mich bezahlt hast damit du dieses Gefühl von mir bekommst" sagte sie leise. Ich sah sie an. „Bella, sag bitte nicht das ich dich bezahle dafür das wir uns näher gekommen sind" sagte ich traurig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, denn wenn das der einzige Weg war das wir es bis hierhin geschafft haben würde ich es jederzeit wieder tun!" setzte ich nach. Mein Griff um ihre Hand wurde fester.

„Dennoch bleibt die Frage wegen deinem Vater und die Sache mit dem was ich mache" sagte sie atemlos. Ich bog in eine Straße ein, wir waren bald da.

„Mein Vater lass meine Sorge sein und du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Ich bin ehrlich zu dir. Ich hasse es das du machst was du machst und ich hätte es lieber wenn du es nicht tätest, aber, ich werde dich niemals zu etwas bewegen was du nicht auch möchtest Bella und wenn du weiter in dem Schuppen arbeiten willst, fein. Ich werde mich deinen Entscheidungen fügen. Solltest du dennoch aufhören wollen, lass es mich wissen ich werde dir sofort helfen" sagte ich mit aller Aufrichtigkeit die ich empfand.

„Meinst du das ernst?" wollte sie wissen.

„Bella, wenn es das ist was du wirklich tun willst, dann ja… dann ist es mein ernst." sagte ich und küsste ihren Handrücken. Sie lächelte.

„Also… ich frage dich noch mal… wie geht es mit uns nun weiter?"

„Hmmm… das weiß ich immer noch nicht… aber was machst du Morgen Abend?" fragte sie in einem schelmischen Ton und ich grinste wieder.

„Na… sag du es mir!" Sie strich mit der anderen Hand über meine Wange.

„Acht Uhr bei mir… ich hasse Verspätungen!" sagte sie und wir fuhren auf dem Hof vom Hell´s Kitchen vor. Wir stiegen aus und ich bemerkte sofort den Wagen von dem Wichser Jacob. Ich kam zu ihr rum und sie lehnte gegen den Wagen als ich mich vor sie stellte. Ich drückte mein Becken an ihres und Küsste sie kurz. „Komm schon… das mit der Tür war Heiß…" flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr und sie kicherte. „Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern… nur ganz wage…" sagte sie frech. Ich drückte mich weiter an sie. „Morgen um Acht werd ich deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen" wisperte ich auf ihre Lippen und küsste sie wieder.

„Bella?" hörte ich Jacob von hinten rufen und löste mich langsam von ihr. Gut dann war das hier schon mal klargestellt. Sie sah mich entschuldigend an und stellte sich auf. „Ich geh dann" sagte sie glücklich und ich wusste nicht ob mich dieser freudestrahlender Blick freuen sollte oder nicht. Ich nickte als ich mir die Hände in die Taschen steckte und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Sie hüpfte los und ich griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie noch mal schnell zu mir um sie zu Küssen. Einen kurzen Kuss doch er war eh nur Metaphorisch gemeint. „Bye Baby" grinste ich. „Bye" hauchte sie und verschwand. Ich hob meine Hand einmal kurz zu Jacob um ihn nicht wirklich zu begrüßen und ging um den Wagen und stieg ein.

Kurz sah ich zu Bella die ihm in den Arm sprang und er Küsste sie. Ich schloss die Augen.

_Ich musste mit einer ganzen Menge scheiße verhandeln… und ich hoffte den Deal zu gewinnen._

**Bella Pov**

„Jake!" rief ich und lief auf ihn zu. Ich spürte das Edward noch nicht gefahren war und uns vom Wagen noch einen Moment beobachtete. Es war mir egal. Wenn er ernst meinte was er grade sagte kam er damit klar. Ich sprang Jake in die Arme und klammerte meine Beine um ihn. Er fing mich, ohne sich auch nur einen cm zurück zu bewegen. Das war mein starker Jake. Er umfasste mit einer Hand meinen Kopf und sah mich an, dann lachte er und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Bella… Schatz… da bist du wieder. Ich wollte grade bei dir am Apartment vorbei fahren." sagte er und lies mich immer noch auf seinem Arm. „Wie war es kleine?" sagte er und trug mich mit links zu seinem Auto. „Das glaubst du mir nie Jake…" quiekte ich los und er sah mich an. „Moment… ist noch alles da? Ich sehe zwei Arme, zwei Beine, fünf Finger an jeder Hand und Lippen die er eben geküsst hat… ja das stimmt das glaub ich nicht… erzähl was passiert ist" sagte er und lies mich vor seinem Wagen nieder.

Wir stiegen ein und er fuhr mich nach Hause. Auf dem Weg erzählte ich ihm alles im Eiltempo über Edwards Vater und er konnte es wirklich nicht glauben.

„Bella, Psycho Dad?" lachte er und schlug aufs Lenkrad. „Verdammte scheiße ist das Krank!". Wir lachten kurz. „Ich Check den Morgen mal ab, Süße! Der legt sich besser nicht mit mir an" sagte er sicher. Ich räusperte mich „Na ja, eigentlich hat er sich mit mir angelegt" sagte ich und er lachte laut auf. „Das ist definitiv das gleiche… definitiv!" sagte er als wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gäbe.

„Danke Jake… für alles!" er sah mich an „Immer Bella… das weißt du!" seine Hand legte sich um meinen Oberschenkel und ich sah aus dem Fenster. Ich war zuhause.

„Also Jake dann bis Morgen!" sagte ich schnell und hatte den Griff an der Tür in der Hand. Er griff fester um mein Bein und lies mich somit nicht gehen.

„Jake bitte!" flehte ich.

„Nein Bella… du glaubst doch wohl nicht im ernst das ich jetzt fahre ohne zu wissen was zwischen dir und dem Arsch gelaufen ist!" sagte er schließlich nicht mehr so glücklich. Ich lies mich zurück in den Sitz fallen. „Bitte…" seufzte ich genervt.

„Wir haben uns geküsst!" sagte ich und sprang wieder auf um auszusteigen. Er hielt mich wieder fest.

„Bella komm schon… nicht witzig!" fluchte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht Jake… Ok? Es ist einfach passiert!" seine Augen funkelten mich an. „Hast du…?" er gestikulierte irgendwas mit seinen Händen und ich musste unweigerlich Lachen „Nein…" sagte ich knapp. Er nickte. „Seht ihr euch wieder?" dieses mal nickte ich und sein Blick erforschte mich darauf.

„Du hast dich verliebt?" fragte er schließlich nur noch knapp und ich nickte wieder. Er wusste die Antwort schon längst. Das war ihm vor der Abreise schon klar.

Mir kam zum ersten mal der Gedanke das er vielleicht gehofft hatte das sich nach dem Wochenende alles von alleine Geregelt hätte. Das ich Edward als Arsch gesehen hätte und alles wäre gewesen wie vorher. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken bei Seite und sah in seine Rehbraunen Augen.

„Jake… ich hatte das nicht geplant… das weißt du" sagte ich und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange. Er nickte.

„Gut. Bella nur sag mir… haben wir ein Problem?" ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein das haben wir nicht!" sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er lies mich endlich die Tür öffnen und ich stieg aus.

„Gute Nacht Jake" sagte ich durchs Fenster.

„Gute Nacht Bella" antwortete er und verschwand.

**Edward Pov**

Als ich zuhause rein kam sah ich das Carlisle noch im Wohnzimmer saß. Er las Zeitung als ich mich in den Türrahmen lehnte. Er blickte nicht auf. Das war seine Art mir zu signalisieren das ich etwas von ihm wollte und nicht umgekehrt.

„Carlisle…. Bringen wir es hinter uns…" sagte ich und er knickte die Zeitung um und sah zu mir.

„Was bringen wir hinter uns?" fragte er und ich zog meine Hose leicht hoch und stemmte dann meine Hände in die Seiten. Er wusste genau worum es ging.

Er legte behutsam die Zeitung aus der Hand und stand elegant, wie immer, auf.

„Edward, du weißt selber das Bella niemals hierher gehört. Ich weiß das du es weißt… ich brauche da nichts hinter mir zu bringen… du Sohn… solltest ganz schnell Bella hinter dir lassen… mehr nicht…. Gute Nacht" er wollte an mir vorbei doch ich hielt ihn am Arm fest.

Er blieb neben mir stehen. „Nur fürs Protokoll… das werde ich nicht tun, Carlisle… und ich werde Heidi nicht Heiraten" zischte ich ihm zu. Er sah mich nicht an grinste aber und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Als er an der Treppe war hörte ich nur ein „Du hast keine Ahnung Edward, mach weiter so und du siehst was ich im Stande bin dich tun zu lassen" ich sah nicht zu ihm hörte aber das er die stufen hoch schritt. Ich knallte meinen Hinterkopf gegen den Türrahmen und atmete tief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen stand für mich fest das ich nicht zur den Vorlesungen gehen würde. Ich hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Völlig gerädert stand ich auf.

Ich wuschelte durch meine Haare als ich in der Küche ankam. Mum saß am Tresen Und trank einen Kaffee unsere Haushaltshilfe räumte die Küche vom Frühstück auf. Schlaftrunken ging ich zu Mum und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Morgen!" brummte ich.

„Morgen" sang sie und hielt mir ein Crossante hin.

Ich biss ab und ging zum Kühlschrank um mir Orangensaft zu holen.

„Ist Carlisle schon zur Arbeit?" fragte ich mit vollem Mund.

„Ja vor einer Stunde schon, Edward hör zu… Ich mag Bella… ich mag sie wirklich… sie ist Süß und unkompliziert für dich und sie bringt Frische in dein Leben. Allein dafür mag ich sie. Reib es Carlisle nicht so ins Gesicht das du hin und weg von ihr bist…" ich sah sie an „Tu ich doch gar nicht!" ich trank einen Schluck.

„Schatz, du bist 22 und seit du in unser Leben getreten bist war kein Mädchen, keine Frau es wert das du sie mit herbringst. Verkauf deine alte Mutter nicht für Dumm" sagte sie warmherzig und ich verstand was sie mir damit sagen wollte. Sie hatte recht. Mädels und auch Frauen hatte ich genug, doch ich hielt sie von meiner Familie fern. Bella war die erste.

„Carlisle ist davon ausgegangen das du ohne Begleitung kommst, wie immer" lächelte sie.

„Tja… falls er es noch nicht gemerkt hat… es hat sich eine Menge verändert" sagte ich gehässig. Es galt nicht meiner Mum das wusste sie.

„Ich wünsche dir das du Glücklich bist, Edward und sei es nur für einen Augenblick" sagte sie als Jasper rein kam. Er hatte seine Dunklen Haare hinten zu einem Zopf gebunden.

Ich stellt den Orangensaft ab.

„Du bist echt wie Mum!" sagte ich und ging. Ich hörte das er ihr auch einen Kuss gab und war verschwunden.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte und angezogen war kam ich wieder in mein Zimmer.

Jasper lag auf meinem Bett, die Hände hinterm Kopf gefaltet.

„Was willst du Jaz?" patzte ich raus und trat seine Füße an die Seite.

„Sie ist echt Cool Edward" sagte er und richtete sich auf.

Ich achtete nicht auf ihn. „Sie muss dich sehr mögen" setzte er nach.

„Ja vielleicht…" sagte ich und tat so als ob ich etwas suchte. Was wollte er bei mir.

„Na ja, ich wollte dir nur sagen das wenn sie dieses Wochenende überstanden hat und sie dich nicht schreiend verlassen hat, dann zeigt mir das nur das sie damit klar kommt. Mit dir. Mit Dad." ich sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. Er hob die Hände hoch.

„Ich mein nur… ist doch schön zu wissen das es jemanden gibt der nicht vor Carlisle davon rennt, oder?" lächelte er und schlug mir auf die Schulter. Doch dann passierte etwas womit ich selbst nicht gerechnet hatte. Ich zog ihn zu mir und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er drückte mich kurz und dann lösten wir uns. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich selber was grade passiert war.

„Lass uns einfach nicht darüber reden" winkte ich ab und schlug vor seine Faust die er mir hinhielt.

**Bella Pov **

Ich band mir grade einen Zopf um mit meinem Training zu beginnen. Das Essen der Hochzeit lag mir noch schwer in dem Magen doch musste ich darauf achten das mein flacher Bauch nicht Flöten ging.

Ich dehnte mich und legte meinen Oberkörper meine Beine entlang und kam wieder hoch.

Ich hatte Heute zwar keine Ballett Klasse aber nach der Uni hatte ich noch etwas Zeit um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen. Nachdem ich mich warm gemacht hatte legte ich meine eigene Musik ein. Linkin Park the Catalyst. Ich positionierte mich vor dem Spiegel. Ich wollte nur ein wenig Freestyle.

Die Musik dröhnte durch den Tanzsaal und ich fing an mich zu bewegen. Ich drehte mich und arbeitete an meinem Ausdruck. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Musik durchströmte auch meinen Körper. Wenn es soweit war bekam ich von der Realität nichts mehr mit. Nun war ich nur noch am tanzen. Mit jeder Drehung die ich mehr machte schüttelte ich schweiß von meiner Stirn. Mittlerweile atmete ich tief und schwer. Das viele Essen lag definitiv noch zu schwer, dennoch wollte ich meine Drehung ausprobieren die ich immer und immer wieder versemmelte. Ich setzte an und schaute zur Tür, da stand jemand doch es war zu spät ich wirbelte rum und kam wieder zu fall. Mit einem dumpfen knall kam ich auf. „Scheiße!" fluchte ich und wischte mir den schweiß von der Stirn bevor ich wieder zur Tür sah. Jasper.

„Bella… hast du dir weh getan?" kam er auf mich zu. Ich stand auf.

„Nein, nein schon gut… passiert mir ständig… ich bin wie Fallobst… am liebsten liege ich auf dem Boden" lachte ich. „Was machst du hier?" sah ich ihn an immer noch schwer atmend.

Er kratzte sich am Nacken.

„Na ja, eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg zu meiner Vorlesung als ich die laute Musik hörte, geiles Lied übrigens und dann sah ich dich… du tanzt wunderschön… ich musste einfach gucken, tut mir leid" entschuldigte er sich grinsend.

„Nein, alles locker Jasper! Kein Problem!" winkte ich ab. Es war nicht der Rede wert und auch nicht das einzige mal das mir jemand zu sah.

Ich nahm mein Handtuch und trocknete mein Gesicht. „Ist Edward auch in der Uni Heute?" fragte ich beiläufig. Nun… es sollte zumindest so rüber kommen. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, er macht Heute Blau" sagte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„So ein fauler Hund!" fluchte ich und er lachte. „Ja, du hast noch keine Ahnung!" sagte er verheißungsvoll und ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und ging mit ihm Richtung Tür.

Wir verabschiedeten uns und er ging in seine Vorlesung.

Als ich den Flur entlang ging vibrierte mein Handy, ich nahm sofort ab.

„Ja?"

„Psycho Dad ist ein Multipler Firmen Mogul Bella, wusstest du das?" platzte es sofort aus Jacob raus.

„Jake Hi! Ja Edward erklärte es mir" sagte ich und grüßte eine Kurskollegin.

„Bella du spielst schon nicht mehr mit dem Feuer, er ist die Hölle hier in New York. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen mit wem und was der alles zutun hat, glaub mir, ich wäre Morgen noch damit beschäftigt." sagte er fassungslos.

„Was bedeutet das Jake?"

„Es bedeutet das er viele Strippen ziehen kann Bella, das ist alles… ob er es tut weiß ich nicht… hängt denke ich davon ab wie sehr du ihm ein Dorn im Auge bist… aber ich denke wenn er es drauf anlegt kann er dafür Sorgen das es so aussieht als wenn es dich nie gegeben hätte Bella… er ist ein mächtiger Mann." sagte Jake.

„Hm… hat er mit euch zu tun?" fragte ich.

„Bella wer ist wir?" entgegnete er schon wieder genervt.

„Na mit eurer Gang oder was ihr seid" sagte ich, ich hatte noch nie eine Ahnung wie man ihn und seine Verbindungen nennen sollte.

Er lachte „Bella… wir sind keine Gang…"

„Was seid ihr dann?"

„Sagen wir, wir sind Freunde… Nein ich denke wir haben mit ihm noch nie Geschäfte gemacht, genau kann ich es aber noch nicht sagen. Ich wollte dich auch nur eben in Kenntnis setzen ich muss weiter machen…" sagte Jake plötzlich.

„Was machst du denn?" wollte ich wissen doch es kam nur „Bis dann Bella!"

Und die Verbindung war weg.

Ich machte mich auf dem Weg nach Hause und überlegte mir was ich Unterwegs einkaufen sollte um es später für Edward und mich zu Kochen. Ich entschied mich dafür das wir eine Pizza bestellten denn ich war an allen möglichen Läden vorbeigelaufen während ich über Carlisle nachdachte. Als ich zuhause ankam war es bereits 18 Uhr und ich sprang als erstes unter die Dusche.

Mein Kleiderschrank war vollgestopft mit allen möglichen Klamotten doch ich musste mich nun fürs richtige Outfit entscheiden. Meine Gedanken schweiften nach Gestern Abend wie er sagte das er meinem Gehirn auf die Sprünge helfen wollte wie es sich anfühlte als er mich gegen die Tür drückte. Als wenn ich das nicht mehr wüsste. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und grübelte nach. Schließlich entschied ich mich für meinen Gelben Nikkianzug. Die Hose saß mächtig auf der Hüfte und die Zipperjacke endete über meinem Bauchnabel. Ich grinste. Damit half ich ihm schließlich nur schneller mich erinnern zu lassen. Ich schlüpfte aus meinem Handtuch in den Anzug und stellte mich vor den Spiegel. Ja ich fühlte mich wohl. Er sah super aus und ich konnte es mir da gut mit bequem machen.

Ich setzte mich hin und Zeichnete ein wenig. Erst waren es sinnlose striche doch umso weiter ich zeichnete kristallisierte sich Edwards Seitenprofil heraus. Er war einfach so unglaublich schön das es mir unwahr vorkam. Unsere Geschichte bis hier her war schon verrückt. Er lies mich nicht mehr los und als ich Gestern sagte das er mich in dem Moment hatte als er mich aus dem Auto zerrte und mir sagte das ich ihn aufwerte war das nicht gelogen. Dort weckte er eine Hoffnung in mir. Miene Hoffnung auf ein Normales Leben, Hoffnung auf Liebe, Hoffnung auf Geborgenheit, Hoffnung auf Sicherheit. Er hatte diese Art an sich. Diese Art zu Kämpfen die mich schwach werden lies, denn niemand jemals zu vor hatte für mich gekämpft geschweige denn um mich. Ich zog eine Linie an seinem Mund nach. Ja er hatte Hoffnung in mir geweckt. Hoffnung die ich längst für mich auf gegeben hatte lange bevor ich ihn kannte.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Ich steckte mir den Bleistift hinters Ohr und ging zur Tür…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hallo Mädels ^^**

**Wie es sich zu getragen hat Betat meine liebe Sarah… Danke Mäuschen für die schnelle damit ich dieses Pracht Chap schnell Posten konnte :D**

**In diesem Chap erfahren wir mehr über Bellas Vergangenheit mit Jake. **

**Na was meint ihr wer vor der Tür stand?**

**Attention! Attantion! Attention! Attantion! Attention! Attantion!**

**Diese Chap enthält Sex Drugs and Rock& Roll… wer das mag sollte unbedingt lesen… wer nicht? Augen zu und durch!**

**Kleiner Hinweis am Rande - gehe zu You tube - öffne Franz Ferdinand Ulesseys und lese dann ^^**

**Viel spaß!**

**Edward Pov**

Sie öffnete die Tür und das geile Jucken in meiner Hose war schlimmer denn je. Was zur Hölle hatte sie da an? Sie grinste einfach und lies mich rein. Ich zog sie am Hosenbündchen zu mir ran. Fuck! Sie hatte kein Höschen an. Ohne etwas zu sagen fielen wir übereinander her. Unsere Zungen spielten frustriert miteinander es war einfach nicht genug… Ich schmiss sie über meine Schulter und trug sie rüber zu ihrem Bett. Ich legte sie ab und blieb vor dem Bett stehen. Sie sah mich voller verlangen an. Ich grinste.  
„Hi Baby!" sagte ich während ich mir die Jacke auszog die schnell neben mir auf dem Boden landete. Ich krabbelte über sie und ihre Hände wanderten an meine Hüfte. Sie manövrierte mich zwischen ihre Beine. Ich kniete und zog mir mein T-Shirt aus welches neben meiner Jake einen vorläufigen platz fand. Sie sah mich schwer atmend an. Ich beugte mich vor und spreizte in dem Moment weiter ihre Beine. Küssen fuhr sie mit den Händen in meine Haare. Ich küsste an ihren Lippen entlang runter zu ihrem Hals.  
„Hi" flüsterte sie und ich sah sie wieder an.  
„Du hast mir gefehlt" sagte sie und drückte sich hoch in meinen Schoß. Automatisch rieb ich mich an ihr. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als sie meinen Schwanz spürte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie genoss dieses Gefühl und mich machte es Augenblicklich härter. Der Impuls der mich durchzuckte drückte sich weiter in ihre Mitte und sie fummelte ungeduldig an meinem Gürtel. Ich entschloss ihr zu helfen und sprang noch mal auf. Sie kam sofort hinterher und kniete auf dem Bett vor mir. Als ich die Hose aus hatte, stellte ich mich vor sie.  
Meine Hand fuhr in ihren Nacken und holte sie langsam näher. „Du bist wunderschön Bella" flüsterte ich und als ihre Brust auf meine traf spürte ich das sie mit ihrer Hand über meine Erektion strich. Warum zur Hölle hatte ich meine Pants angelassen? Immer wieder rieb sie über meine Länge und der hauchdünne Stoff zwischen mir und ihr frustrierte mich was ich in einem leichten knurren zum Ausdruck brachte. Sie lies von mir ab und küsste mich wieder. In dem Moment klingelte ihr Handy.  
FUCK! Wehe sie ging dran! Sie löste sich von mir und drückte ihr Stirn an meine. „Ich muss, es tut mir leid!" flüsterte sie und entschwand aus meinem Arm. Sie drehte sich um und griff nach ihrem Handy während ich mit einer Hand zwischen sie glitt und ihren Po an mich drückte. Sie hatte so einen süßen kleinen Arsch. Sie stöhnte noch einmal auf bevor sie ans Handy ging.  
„Ja?" zitterte ihre Stimme. Sie war geil und das ich sie hier von hinten an mich drückte und ihre Mitte massierte turnte sie ungeheuer an.  
„Jake… bitte… nicht jetzt… kann ich…" ich drückte den Stoff zwischen ihre Lippchen. Der Stoff wurde Feucht und ich stöhnte leise unter dieser Erkenntnis. „kann ich… oh Gott… kann ich dich einfach zurückrufen?" Ich drückte ihren Po wieder tief in meinen Schwanz und massierte ihre Klitoris. Der Stoff zwischen meinem Finger und ihrer warmen feuchten Haut. Sie wand sich. Sie musste sich anstrengen ihm nicht in den Hörer zu stöhnen als sie plötzlich von mir weg sprang und sich an die andere Seite des Bettes stellte. Sie Hob die Hand zu mir das ich weg von ihr bleiben sollte und ich stemmte meine Hände auf die Hüfte.  
„Sag das noch mal Jake, ich konnte grade nicht so zuhören…" sie sah mich an. Verwirrung war in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Nein… ich hatte… ich hatte vor eine Pizza in den Ofen zu schieben" sie wurde Rot ihr Blick immer noch auf mich gerichtet. Ich zog belustigt meine Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Was wollte er von ihr?" hörte ich sie sagen. Sie drehte sich ab und ich ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie hatte mich wieder gezeichnet. Nicht nur Sexy wie die Hölle auch noch wahnsinnig talentiert. Ich blätterte durch die Zeichnungen. Auch das von Jaz lag dazwischen. Sie zeichnete jeden den sie kannte. Jake war dabei selbst diese Karen und doch auf jedes einzelne der anderen kamen 5 oder sogar 6 Bilder von mir.  
Ich sah an mir herunter, mein Schwanz stand immer noch wie eine eins. Sie sah zu mir herüber und ich stellte mich ihr ins Seitenprofil um ihr zu zeigen was mich bewegte. Sie lachte lautlos. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von Jacob und kam zu mir. Sie küsste meine Brust und legte ihre Stirn darauf ab. Ihre Stimmung war hinüber das merkte ich sofort.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte ich und strich über ihre Arme.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau… Jake sagte grade… er sagte das dein Dad sich bei meiner Chefin im Hell´s Kitchen gemeldet hatte." Ich verkrampfte mich Augenblicklich. „Weswegen?" zischte ich, diese Wut galt nicht ihr.  
„Das wusste er nicht, er wollte einen passenden Moment abwarten aber spätestens wenn ich Freitag Abend dort arbeite bekomme ich es mit." sagte sie. Sie sah an mir herunter und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare. „Ja meine Pizza will immer noch in deinen Ofen!" sagte ich frustriert und drehte mich ab um mein T-Shirt zu schnappen. Sie lachte leicht. Ich zog mir das Shirt an und überlegte kurz.  
„Hör zu Bella, ich hab ihm gestern Abend noch gesagt das ich dich nicht aus meinem Leben streichen werde, das ich Heidi nicht Heiraten werde! Er drohte mir… weißt du was das Lustigste an der ganzen Sache ist? Bevor du da warst dachte ich das es von Carlisle nur eine Fixe Idee sei… ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ernst er es meint. Ich meine wer tut seinem Sohn so etwas an?" sagte ich leicht fassungslos als ich realisierte das Carlisle uns so schnell nicht in ruhe lies.

Sie nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste mich.  
„Edward… alles wird gut… niemand kann dich zu etwas zwingen was du nicht willst. Seien die Konsequenzen wie sie sind… du musst nur bereit sein sie zu ziehen. Dann kann dir keiner was." sagte sie lieb und sie hatte recht.. Aber sie kannte Carlisle auch nicht. Ich stieß sie mit der Nase an und küsste sie. Oh Gott konnte ich jemals genug davon bekommen?  
Ich spielte mit dem Zipper ihrer Jacke und hoffte das ich den Inhalt Heute noch zu sehen bekam.  
Sie seufzte als sie sich löste und verschwand wieder aus meinen Armen. Sie ging zu meiner Jeans und hob sie auf.  
„Was machst du?" fragte ich ungläubig. Sie grinste nur und fasste in meine Tasche.  
Ich machte einen Sprung auf sie zu als sie mein kleines Lederetui rausholte.  
„Bella bitte.." setzte ich an, doch sie grinste nur.  
„Wenn es das ist was ich denke das es ist…. werden wir jetzt einen Rauchen!" sagte sie und sah mich Teuflisch an.  
„Bella ich will nicht das du… du kiffst?" stellte ich perplex fest. Sie kam auf mich zu. „Gelegentlich… ich find es irgendwie süß das du ständig vergisst wo ich herkomme" sagte sie und tänzelte um mich. Sie verführte mich gerade zu Kiffen und das musste ich erstmal sacken lassen. Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren unter mein Shirt und berührten mich sanft während sie um mich rum ging. „Ich möchte das wir uns wieder entspannen… Jake gibt es mir vor meinen Auftritten und es entspannt mich ungemein!" grinste sie mich an doch bei dieser Aussage hätte ich Jake die Seele aus dem Leib prügeln können. Mein Kiefer spannte sich unmittelbar an und sie merkte es. „Entspann dich… er macht nichts was ich nicht auch will… im Gegenteil sogar!" sagte sie ging zur Anlage und machte Musik an. Verführerisch zog sie einen meiner Schönlinge aus dem Lederetui. Sie schob ihn sich zwischen die Lippen und ich würde lügen wenn es für mich nicht ein absolut geiler Anblick wäre. Ich kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und stand immer noch regungslos vor ihr. Ich wusste nicht was ich von dieser Situation halten sollte, ich wusste nicht wie es war mit jemanden zusammen zu kiffen ich tat es meistens für mich allein. Sie steckte sich den Joint an und zog lange an meinem Schönling. Sie hatte definitiv Erfahrung damit. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie beugte sich zu mir, sah mir tiefen die Augen und ließ den Qualm aus ihren Mund. Ganz langsam lies sie ihr Becken kreisen zu Ulessys von Franz Ferdinand. Verdammte scheiße das war Sexy. Ich kam näher zu ihren Lippen und sog langsam ihr ausgeatmetes ein. Bevor ich sie küsste, erst ganz kurz dann stieß ich mit meiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen und sie öffnete ihren süßen Mund für mich.

Sie umspielte mit ihrer Zunge meine und tanzte weiter. Kreisende Bewegungen trafen leicht an mein Becken. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher als in ihr zu sein. So sinnlich hätte mich noch keine gefickt… Sie drehte sich und drückte ihren Rücken an meinen Bauch. Legte ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab und gab mir den Schönling in die Hand bevor sie ihre Hände an meine Hüften legte und ihren Arsch in meinem Schoß kreiste. Wieder langsam und sanft, passend zur Musik.  
Ich zog und atmete tief ein. Diese Frau bedeutete meinen Untergang. Ich konnte mich in ihr verlieren, das war eine ganz neue, ganz andere Erfahrung die ich nicht kannte. Es fühlte sich gut an und sie machte mich so heiß das es mir fast schon weh tat, was nicht minder daran lag das mein Schwanz mittlerweile so hart war das er einen eigenen Puls entwickelte. Sie löste sich von mir und drehte sich wieder zu mir. Sie zog auch an dem Joint und grinste mich leicht an als sie meine volle Pracht sah. Sie küsste Zaghaft meinen Nippel bevor sie leicht rein biss. Ich hisste zwischen meinen Zähnen leicht und bekam Augenblicklich am ganzen Körper Entenpelle. Ich genoss und lies mich fallen. Ihre Hand strich wieder über die Beule an meiner Pants und drückte gegen meinen Schwanz. Ich stöhnte. Sie ging leicht in die Knie und küsste ihn über der Hose.  
„Fuck Bella" stöhnte ich. „Nein… noch nicht ganz… aber vielleicht gefällt es dir trotzdem" hauchte sie und fuhr mit ihren Fingern unter das Bündchen meiner Hose und zog sie langsam runter. Heilige Scheiße sie war heiß wie die Hölle. Mein Schwanz breitete sich in voller länge vor ihr aus und sie seufzte.

Fuck sie seufzte bei meinem Anblick!

Ich hielt ihr den Joint runter und sie zog ohne ihn mir aus der Hand zu nehmen. Meine andere Hand fuhr in ihre Haare. Sie lies den Rauch einen Moment durch ihre Lunge strömen bevor sie ausatmete und das genau auf meinem Schwanz. Ihr Atem sorgte für ein zucken und dann… FUCK!… sie küsste meine Spitze… sie küsste sie einfach nur und nun stieß sie ihn mit der Zunge leicht an. Dann nahm sie meine Eichel in den Mund. Ihr Zunge spielte mit ihr und ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht in Worte fassen welches mich durchströmte als sie mich ganz in sich aufnahm. Als ich hinten anstieß stöhnte sie und die Vibration von ihren Stimmbändern durchflutete mich bis in die Fingerspitzen. Immer wieder nahm sie mich in sich auf und mir war klar das ich nicht lange durchhalten würde. Sie konnte was sie da tat zu gut…

Mein Orgasmus begann sich bereits aufzubauen und ich schloss die Augen. Wenn sie an der Spitze war saugte sie die Hölle aus mir raus. Es war so verfickt geil was sie da tat. Ich Stieß leicht in sie als ich runter sah. Selbst jetzt sah sie verdammt süß aus. Alle anderen Mädels die mich mit ihrem Mund befriedigten sahen aus wie billige Schlampen und machten komische Schmatzgeräusche doch dieser kleine Engel hier vor mir war so sinnlich das er direkt aus dem Himmel kommen musste. Sie hatte etwas hocherotisches und ich ertrug es kaum von ihrem heißen Mund halb die Kehle runter zu stoßen.  
Sie krabbelte mit der linken Hand nach oben zu meiner Rechten und unsere Finger vernestelten sich ineinander und dann stieß ich ein letztes mal in sie als mich mein Orgasmus überkam, ich hielt sie, mit der anderen Hand bei ihr im Nacken, um mich. Sie sollte mich noch nicht verlassen und dann schluckte sie. Konnte es etwas geileres geben als das? Ich stöhnte laut auf und beugte mich leicht nach vorne. Dadurch das ich so tief in ihr war und sie schluckte durchflutete mich noch mal ein Muskelzucken. Langsam entglitt ich ihr und holte sie hoch zu mir. Ich umfasste ihren Arsch und hob sie mir auf die Hüften bevor ich sie ansah. Sie strahlte mich glücklich an und ich schmunzelte. „Ich hatte ja so was von keine Ahnung wie dreckig du bist" sagte ich nur noch und zog teuflisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie grinste und kam näher um mich zu küssen. Ich ging mit ihr zum Küchenblock und setzte ihren Hintern darauf ab. Minutenlang spielte sie noch mit meiner Zunge und ich war froh das sie mich nicht weiter strapazierte… Intensive Orgasmen machten mich tierisch Müde und extrem Hungrig… nicht nur aufs Essen. Als wir uns lösten sah ich sie an „Hi Baby" sagte ich und stupste ihre Nase an. Sie lächelte ihr schönstes lächeln „Hi" flüsterte sie und wir verweilten noch einen Moment in dieser Position.

***

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir mit dem Fuß und ging mit der riesen Pizza wieder zu ihr aufs Bett.  
„Extra Scharf" sagte ich und wackelte Verheißungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen. Ein Lachen hallte durchs Zimmer „Sorry das hatte ich heute schon!" sagte sie und nahm mir ein Stück Pizza aus der Hand. Sie biss ab und ich beugte mich sofort rüber um sie zu küssen. Hmmm..sie schmeckte nach Peperoni.

„Lass uns ein Spiel spielen Bella" sie sah mich kauend an und wartete was jetzt kam.  
„Kennst du 10 Fragen oder 20?" sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ok. Ich stell dir eine Frage, wenn du bereit bist sie zu beantworten tust du es, wenn nicht hast du einen Joker… wenn du ihn ziehst _musst _du die Zweite beantworten, dann gibt's kein zurück mehr" sagte ich und sah sie an. Sie nickte „Gut dann fang an" sagte sie und kaute weiter.  
Ich überlegte… ich musste leicht anfangen und wollte sie nicht zu Anfang schon vergraulen.  
„Wie viele Freunde hattest du schon?" sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Freunde… meinst du damit feste Freunde?" fragte sie. Ich nickte und wartete auf die Antwort. „Keinen" sagte sie knapp und ich atmete irritiert ein. „Nein?" fragte ich. Sie grinste „Ist das jetzt deine zweite Frage?" ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht… aber es ist schwer für mich zu glauben"  
„Tja, so ist es aber… bin ich jetzt dran?" ich nickte.  
Sie sah mich lange an und wägte ihre Fragen im Kopf gegeneinander ab.  
„Wie viele Freundinnen hattest du?" sagte sie plötzlich grinsend. Ich schmunzelte.  
„Nun, davon ausgehend das du das gleiche meinst wie ich muss ich dir leider sagen das ich nicht mit sowenig wie du trumpfen kann" sagte ich leicht verlegen. „Woah… wie viel?" platzte sie belustig raus und kniff mir in die Brust.  
„Aua…" lachte ich „Zwölf… es waren Zwölf Freundinnen." sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Ich hab keine von ihnen geliebt… ich dachte das nur immer…" sagte ich eindringlich zu ihr, sie durchforschte mich mit ihrem Blick und grinste aber.  
„Ich bin dran" sagte ich und küsste sie kurz. Ich bekam definitiv nie genug von ihrem Mund.  
„Mit wie vielen Männern hast du geschlafen?" ich kam mir kindisch vor doch ich musste es wissen ganz tief in mir wurmte mich der Gedanke es nicht zu wissen. Sie überlegte. Zählte sie grade in Gedanken ihre Männer?  
„Es waren 10 Männer" sagte sie knapp und sah mich an. Sie zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich was mir bedeuten sollte das sie die Frage zurück gab.  
„25 und ich bin nicht Stolz drauf!" Sie sagte nichts und sah auf die Pizzaschachtel. Sie sah so süß aus. Ich wollte und ich musste ehrlich zu ihr sein, wenn ich sie ganz für mich gewinnen wollte war das notwendig… ich wollte das sie mich liebte wie ich war….  
„Wie viele Männer von den 10 hast du geliebt?" fragte ich vorsichtig, ihr Blick hob sich in mein Gesicht. „Einen" sagte sie und mir war bewusst das sie dieses mal die Frage nicht zurück geben konnte, denn ich hatte sie bereits beantwortet.  
„Hast du Angst vor deinem Vater?" Ich sah sie an. Mein Magen überschlug sich einmal. Beschäftigte sie so etwas?  
„Ich denke nein" sagte ich aufrichtig und strich über ihre Wange. Ich war wieder an der Reihe.  
„Hast du mit Jake geschlafen?" Ich hoffte inständig auf ein Nein doch ihr Blick wurde traurig und mir leicht schlecht. Sie nickte. „Es ist schon lange her, Edward. Das betrifft nicht die Gegenwart. Zwischen Jake und mir ist alles bereinigt." sagte sie und ich nickte. „Er ist ein Teil meiner dreckigen Vergangenheit, er hat mir geholfen, Edward." setzte sie nach um es zu erklären.  
Ich nickte wieder.  
„Du bist dran" sagte ich und lächelte. Innerlich wurmte es mich doch ich zeigte es ihr nicht.  
Sie atmete frustriert aus, ich merkte das sie nicht damit zufrieden war das ich sie auf so einer Sache nun sitzen lies.  
„Warum denkst du das du keine Angst hast und weißt es nicht?" sagte sie leicht provozierend.  
„Weil er mir droht Bella… ich weiß nicht wozu er im Stande ist… ich bin sein Sohn… aber dennoch…" sagte ich und fuhr mir frustriert durch die Haare und dann durchs Gesicht. Ich schüttelte dieses miese Gefühl von mir ab. Mich interessierte eine andere Frage viel mehr.  
„War es Jake den du geliebt hast?" Ich schmiss mich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke, bereit das mich ein anderes elendiges Gefühl heimsuchte, Eifersucht!  
„Bevor ich Antworte muss ich wissen ob ich es dir in Ruhe erklären darf" sagte sie. Ich sah zu ihr herüber. „Darfst du" sagte ich und grinste leicht.  
„Ok… Ja, Jake war derjenige den ich liebte, den ich immer noch Liebe…" mein Blick schnappte in ihre Richtung.  
„Edward du musst verstehen wo ich herkomme… ich flog von zuhause raus mit 16, das weißt du bereits. Was glaubst du wie ein 16 Jahre altes Mädchen lebt die kein Geld hat? Ich habe auf der Straße gelebt… ich bin hin und her getingelt… diese Männer mit denen ich geschlafen habe, haben mir meistens ein Dach über den Kopf geboten etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken…" Ich setzte mich wieder auf, dies hier wurde mein ganz persönlicher Alptraum „Ich hatte nichts, Edward… nichts hingegenzusetzen um zu sagen sie sollen sich zum Teufel scheren… bis ich Jake kennen lernte. Das war mit 18. Er lebte auch mehr oder weniger auf der Straße obwohl er eine Familie hatte, er hatte Beziehungen, gute Beziehungen. Er ging damals dazwischen als mich einer dieser Männer schlug und seitdem gehört er zu mir. Er pflegte mich und machte mich rein. Sorgte dafür das ich meinen Abschluss machte und steckte mich in die Uni. Er kümmerte sich um mich, liebevoll… ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen, doch ich kannte es nicht anders und er wusste nicht das ich es tat um ihm zu danken. Wir schliefen ein paar mal miteinander und ich empfand auch Liebe. Das erste mal in meinem Leben machte Sex mir Spaß. Es gab eine Situation in der wir stritten und ich war völlig aufgelöst… ich hatte Angst das er mich fallen lässt… und mein Alptraum von neuem anfing…" sie machte eine Pause, sie war schon längst nicht mehr im hier und jetzt.

„Ich machte den Fehler und zog mich vor ihm aus, wollte mit ihm Schlafen als er es realisierte. Er demolierte so ziemlich alles in dem Raum was es gab und schrie mich an das ich auf diese Art und weise nie wieder mit jemanden schlafen sollte. Er war so fertig doch in mühevoller Kleinarbeit hat er es geschafft mein Selbstbewusstsein so zu stärken das ich jetzt bin wie ich bin. Er hat nie mit mir über seine Gefühle gesprochen aber Edward bitte sag mir ein Detail… ein einziges was ich an Jake nicht lieben sollte?" fragte sie mich und mein ganzes inneres brannte, es tat höllisch weh das aus ihrem Mund zu hören und ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Innerlich zerriss es mich gerade mächtig. Ich zog sie auf meinen Schoß und drückte sie an meine Brust, meine Arme umschlossen sie und ich drückte mein Gesicht in ihre Schulter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung… so was von keine Ahnung.

Dann hörte ich das süßeste flüstern der Welt. „Es hat nichts mit der Liebe zu tun die ich für uns will Edward" ich umklammerte sie fest, nicht bereit sie auch nur einen Zentimeter von mir zu lassen. Ich nickte nur und hielt sie dicht bei mir. Sie fuhr in meine Haare und küsste meinen Kopf.  
„Wärst du bereit Heidi zu heiraten?" ich sah sie an „Bitte?" erwiderte ich. Sie lächelte.  
„Na ja, ich bin dran oder? Und wenn du mich weiter so drückst ersticke ich und deswegen kam ich auf diese Frage" sie nahm meinen Kopf in beide Hände und küsste mich. Erstaunlich wie gut sie damit umgehen konnte. Ich lockerte meinen Griff und sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben mich.  
„Bella… es tut mir Leid… ich bin manchmal ein Idiot… ich verstehe was dich mit Jake verbindet… ich hatte keine Ahnung…" stotterte ich raus und sie grinste warm. „Alles gut Edward… ich wollte ehrlich sein und die Wahrheit sagen, danke das du mich gelassen hast" sagte sie und räumte die Pappschachtel vom Bett. Sie legte sich neben mich auf den Bauch und präsentierte mir einen perfekten Blick auf ihren Arsch. Süß!

„Also… was ist jetzt?" sagte sie und bemerkte das ich ihr auf den Arsch sah. Ich hob die Augenbrauen „Was denn?" fragte ich irritiert. „Würdest du Heidi heiraten?" Diese Frage war absoluter Schwachsinn und leicht zu beantworten. „Nein, für kein Geld der Welt würde ich diese verzogene Schlampe heiraten!" sagte ich und zog die Nase leicht hoch.  
„Würdest du deine Jacke ausziehen wenn ich dich darum bitten würde?" fragte ich als nächste Frage und sie nickte grinsend. Ich schmunzelte.  
„Würde es dich stören wenn ich sie von alleine ausziehen würde?" war ihre nächste Frage. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen und formte mit den Lippen ein lautloses _was?. _

Sie lachte.  
Langsam kam sie hoch und kniete sich vor mich hin. Sie konnte ihren Körper perfekt in Pose setzen, das musste ich ihr lassen. Sie zog den Zipper Stück für Stück runter und sah mir in die Augen. Mein Blick heftete jedoch auf ihrer Haut. Zwischen ihren Brüsten war kein Stoff. „Bella…" seufzte ich. Und sie legte ihren Körper in ein paar Kurven mehr als sie die Jacke langsam von ihren Schultern gleiten lies. Da saß sie nun, in ihrer Perfekten Schönheit vor mir und entblößte sich und ich starrte wie ein 13 Jähriger nur auf ihre Brüste. Toll Cullen!  
Sie nahm meine Hand und dann wanderte mein Blick in ihr Gesicht. Sie hob die Finger zu ihren Mund und küsste jede einzelne Fingerspitze.

Was machte ich mir überhaupt einen vor?… Zwischen meinen Beinen tobte sofort wieder ein wildes Feuer.  
Sie kam näher zu mir und setzte sich mit dem Rücken an meine Brust auf meinen Schoß. Sie passte genau mit ihrem Schneidersitz in meinen. Sie nahm meine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust. Beide Stöhnten wir leicht als wir uns dort berührten. „Massier sie Edward" hauchte sie mir zu und umfasste mit ihrer anderen ihre andere Brust. Mein Schwanz stieß Augenblicklich gegen ihren Arsch. Ich fing an ihre Schultern zu küssen und massierte ihre Brust. An meinem Oberkörper merkte ich wie ihr Atem zitterte als meine freie Hand zu ihrer Hose wanderte. Ich strich einmal über den Stoff in ihre Mitte und sie bäumte sich leicht auf. Mit der anderen Hand an der Brust drückte ich sie zurück zu mir. Meine Hand glitt in ihr Höschen. Sie stöhnte und fuhr mit ihren Händen zu meinem Nacken. Ich fuhr zwischen sie und merkte wie Feuchtigkeit an meinem Finger kam. Ich suchte ihre Klitoris und massierte sie mit kleinen runden Kreisen. Bella sah einfach unglaublich aus als sie mir so ausgeliefert war. Sie wimmerte als ich wieder zwischen sie fuhr und mit meinem Mittelfinger in sie eindrang. „Uhh. Edward" stöhnte sie voller Begierde und mein Finger fing an sich zu bewegen. Ganz langsam glitt ich rein und raus. Durch ihre Feuchtigkeit gab das ein Geiles Geräusch. „Fuck Bella ich will wissen wie du schmeckst!" zischte ich aufgegeilt durch meine Zähne. Sie suchte meinen Mund und ich presste meine Lippen auf sie. Ich switchte wieder zu ihrer Klitoris und sie stöhnte aus ganzen Leib in meinen Mund. Ich packte sie und schmiss sie vor mich aufs Bett. Schnell zog ich ihr die Hose aus und Sie Spreizte die Beine um mich in empfang zu nehmen. Dieser Anblick war das Schönste was ich je gesehen hatte.  
Ich beugte mich runter und machte es mir bequem. Bedeckte mit meinen Lippen viele kleine küsse auf ihren Venushügel.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt das Bella glatt war? Oh verdammte scheiße ja… sie hatte nicht ein verfluchtes Haar an ihrer wunderschönen Muschi.

Sie drückte sich mir leicht entgegen sie konnte es nicht abwarten bis ich bei ihr war… bis ich sie verwöhnte… sie wimmerte… „Fuck Edward…" stöhnte sie als ich mit dem Finger wieder zwischen sie fuhr. Ich lächelte „Nein Bella noch nicht… aber vielleicht gefällt dir das auch ganz gut" sagte ich und glitt mit zwei Fingern in sie. Ich fuhr zu ihrer Bauchdecke gespannt auf den Moment wann ich ihren G Punkt fand.

Als sie plötzlich aufschrie und sich aufbäumte wusste ich das ich sie grade 10 Wolken weiter gen Himmel katapultiert hatte. Ich küsste ihren Oberschenkel und meine Finger verließen ihren warmen Mittelpunkt. Ich holte ihre Oberschenkel über meine Schultern und pustete einmal auf ihre Muschi. Ihre Oberschenkel spannten sich an. „Bella du bist Wunderschön" flüsterte ich als meine Lippen zaghaft ihre berührten. Sie drehte durch, war kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren und das war Geil. Ich drückte meinen Mund ganz auf sie und machte Kuss Bewegungen, sog sie vorsichtig an und lies sie wieder gehen. Langsam nahm ich die Zunge dazu und fuhr zwischen sie. Ihre Feuchte trat an meine Zunge und ich schmeckte sie.

Schmeckte Bella in der reinsten Form. Es hätte nicht süßer und schöner sein können. Ich stöhnte und sie wand sich leicht zur Seite. Meine Hand schnellte zu ihrer Hüfte um sie so zu halten wie ich sie brauchte… wie ich sie brauchte um sie zu verwöhnen. Ich saugte an ihrer Klitoris und sie schrie auf. Meinen Namen aus ihren Mund so schreien zu hören war der Himmel auf Erden. Ich machte weiter und bemerkte das sie kurz davor war… Ich nahm meine Finger dazu und stieß in sie und dann überkam es sie. Sie verkrampfte total, hielt die Luft an und blieb einen Moment so bevor sie heftige Zuckungen durchschüttelten. Das war mit Abstand der schönste Orgasmus den ich je gesehen hatte. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie regte sich eine Zeitlang nicht mehr als das ihr Brustkorb auf und ab ging. Ihre Nippel waren noch Hart. Ich auch.  
Ich kniete mich vor ihr als sie hochschnellte und an meiner Hose rumfummelte. Ein paar Handgriffe weniger war der Gürtel auf und die Hose über meinen Arsch. Ich zog sie mir schnell aus und entledigte mich auch gleich meiner Pants. Sie legte sich wieder hin und spreizte ihre Wunderschönen Beine für mich. Ich sah sie an „Bist du dir Sicher Baby?" flüsterte ich lieb. Als ich sah das sie nickte biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und beugte mich zu ihr runter. Sie positionierte meinen Schwanz vor sich und küsste mich. Langsam drückte ich mich in sie. Dehnte sie Stück für Stück damit sie mich aufnehmen konnte. Ich verharrte einen Moment als ich ganz drin war und sah sie an.

Ihre Augen funkelten mich an. „Edward nirgendwo anders möchte ich sein als genau hier, hier mit dir" sagte sie. Ich fuhr mit meiner Nase ihren Hals entlang zu ihrem Ohr. „Ich liebe dich Bella" flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr und küsste es. Ich fing an mich zu bewegen. Sie fühlte sich um mich herum wahnsinnig an. Immer wieder musste ich sie von neuem dehnen was meinem Schwanz einen kleinen Massage Effekt gab. Ich stand tierisch drauf. Sie war klein und sie war eng und ich genoss es wie noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor…

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

**Wenn ich mir jetzt keine Review verdient habe bei euch dann weiß ich es nicht ^^**

**Also Button hier unten drücken und mir sagen wie ihr es fandet :D**

**Bis zum nächsten Chap**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hallo meine lieben,**

**Ja es wird immer dramatischer für Bella und Edward.**

**Jasper entpuppt sich langsam aber sicher als coole Sau… Edward wird noch sehr überrascht sein von ihm…**

**Carlisle ist auf Hochtouren… wird Edward sich das gefallen lassen?**

**Lest selbst ^^**

**Und sagt mir wie ihr es findet ^^**

Ich saß an ihrem Fenster und sah auf New Yorks Straßen hinab. Sie schlief. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die Wand und nahm ein schluck Bier.  
Hatte ich ihr wirklich gesagt das ich sie liebe? Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Noch nie habe ich diese Worte gesagt, geschweige denn gefühlt. Sie sagte nichts dazu. Nehmen wir es genau war es auch viel zu früh, doch was sollte ich machen? Ich hatte es nicht geplant. In dem Moment wo ich in ihr war fühlte ich es einfach. So fühlte sich noch keine andere an. Ich war völlig überwältigt und das irritierte mich auch. So schön sie waren, so ängstigten sie mich auch. Ich hatte es ausgesprochen, viel zu früh.  
Scheiße!  
Ich zog an meiner Zigarette und pustete den Qualm aus dem Fenster als sich hinter mir etwas bewegte. Ich sah zu ihr und sie wühlte ein wenig herum bevor sie merkte das ich nicht im Bett lag. Ich grinste als sie zu mir sah. „Komm her" flüsterte ich. Und sie band sich die Decke um und stand auf. Als sie bei mir war küsste sie meine Schulter und sah in den Himmel. „Wie spät ist es?" grummelte sie schlaftrunken. „4 Uhr morgens Baby" sagte ich leise und gab ihrer Wange einen Kuss. „Oh noch fünf Stunden und ich muss wieder in der Uni sein" maulte sie und fing an meine Brust zu küssen. Oh Gott ihre weichen warmen Lippen fühlten sich traumhaft an. Ich griff in ihren Nacken und kraulte ihn leicht.

„Kommst du wieder ins Bett?" murmelte sie und ich stand auf. „Ja Baby, komm.." sagte ich und führte sie zum Bett. Ich enthüllte sie von der Decke und sie legte sich. Sie zog die Decke mit sich und kuschelte sich wieder rein ich legte mich dazu und augenblicklich kuschelte sie sich in meinem Arm. Sie seufzte und war in dem Moment auch schon nicht mehr auf dieser Welt. Ich drückte sie fester an mich und küsste ihre Stirn.

***  
Das nächste mal wurde ich von meinem Handy wach. Jasper.  
Edward, komm sofort nach Hause! Dad dreht hier durch… es ist wegen Bella…  
Ich fuhr sofort hoch und sprang in meine Klamotten. Ich hatte die schnauze so voll. So gestrichen voll. Fein! Dann ging ich jetzt nach Hause und ich wusste genau es würden die Fetzen fliegen. Es war mir so was von verdammte scheiße egal!  
Bella wurde wach. „Baby… schlaf weiter… ich muss nach Hause. Du kannst noch eine Stunde liegen bleiben" sagte ich und küsste ihre Stirn. „Was?… Was ist denn los?" murmelte sie.  
„Ich muss nur nach Hause, Jasper hat mir grade geschrieben…" ich setzte mich kurz an ihre Bettseite. „Wie lange hast du Uni Heute?" fragte ich und legte meine Hand an ihre Wange. Sie kuschelte sich sofort an sie und ich grinste. „Hmmm bis ca. 13 Uhr und dann hab ich ab 14 Uhr eine 3 Stunden Schicht im Cafe" sagte sie und küsste meine Handfläche. Gott selbst das war sexy! „Ich bin gegen 19 Uhr wieder bei dir ok?" sie nickte und ich beugte mich runter um ihre Nase zu küssen. Ich stand auf und zog mir meinen Sweater über.  
An der Tür sah ich noch mal zu ihr „Ach… und Dusch nicht ohne mich Ok?"  
„Warum?" fragte sie. „Weil ich das mit dir zusammen machen möchte… also… warte!" rief ich heiter und machte die Tür hinter mir zu.

Kaum war ich hinter der Tür ihrer Wohnung überkam mich Übelkeit… Was wollte Carlisle von mir? Ich fuhr durch die Stadt Richtung Manhatten und kam nach einer halben Stunde zu Hause an.  
Ich schlenderte ins Haus und als ich meinen Vater in der Küche sitzen sah raste ich auf ihn zu.  
Ich schlug ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand.  
„Was?… Was ist dein Problem? Ich versteh dich nämlich einfach nicht!" schrie ich ihn an und fuhr mir durch die Haare.  
Carlisle sprang auf und baute sich typisch für ihn vor mir auf.  
„Wir werden jetzt mal ein paar Sachen klären Edward! Setzen!" zischte er. Ich atmete aus und setzte mich. Jasper kam in die Küche und den Blick den ich in seinem Gesicht sah schockierte mich. „Jaz… was ist…" ich wollte ihn grade Fragen was los war doch Carlisle schrie los.  
„Jasper ich sag es nicht noch einmal! Verschwinde aus meinen Augen!"  
Jaspers Blick blieb kurz an mir haften und er ging wieder. Zeigte die Treppe hoch das er in seinem Zimmer war. Ich schloss langsam die Augen.  
„Edward, ist dir bewusst in was für einer Liga du spielen wirst?" fing er langsam an. Ich sah ihn an.  
„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden was ich mit meinem Leben anfange" sagte ich provozierend und ich wusste genau das es hier grade überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte. Mein Körper stand auf Alarm.  
„Na dann helfe ich dir mal auf die Sprünge." sagte er und stellte sich vor meinen Stuhl.  
„Du wirst dieses Mädchen nicht wieder sehen! Du wirst die Uni beenden so schnell wie möglich, ich werde morgen mit deinen Profs Reden und sehen was sich machen lässt. Mit deinem Durchschnitt wirst du sicherlich vorgezogen. Du fängst erst in meiner Firma an und wechselst sobald du Heidi geheiratet hast in eine der Firmen von James an der Westküste." ich sah ihn nicht an. Wollte den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht sehen.  
„Ich… ich bin Glücklich weißt du?" mehr viel mir nicht ein.  
„Edward… bitte versteh was alles davon abhängt das du das tust was für die Familie wichtig ist!" sagte er und setzte sich mir gegenüber.  
„Ich bin Glücklich, Carlisle! Mit Bella… Ich liebe sie… mir ist es egal was sie macht… ich liebe einfach wer sie ist und ich kann das was du von mir verlangst einfach nicht machen… ich kann es einfach nicht!" sagte ich atemlos in der Hoffnung das er mir zu hörte. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und sein Blick knickte. „Ich kann es nicht… ich bin nicht der für den du mich hältst… ich gebe einen scheiß auf deine Firmen… auf deine Macht… auf dein Streben nach mehr… ich meine seh dich an… bekommst den Hals nicht voll und willst das deine Kinder über Leichen gehen… selbst wenn es die eigenen sind. Ich kann es einfach nicht tun. Mach was du willst… nur lass mich bitte in Ruhe" schloss ich.  
„Edward… du wirst mit ihr nicht glücklich… du wirst sehen… du glaubst du liebst sie? Tut mir leid wenn ich dir das nicht glauben kann… Sie verkauft sich… Sie tanzt für andere Männer Edward… ich kenne dich… auf so was stehst du nicht wirklich" ich knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen.  
„Ich gebe dir 2 Wochen" sagte er und mein Blick schnappte zu ihm. „Bitte?" prustete ich raus. Ich konnte es nicht fassen.  
„Ich gebe dir 2 Wochen… sei 2 Wochen ihr Liebhaber… sei für sie was du willst… es ist mir egal… nur in 2 Wochen bist du wieder ein Teil dieser Familie und wirst dich ihr fügen. Du solltest das wohl der Familie über alles stellen, Edward. Wir alle haben Erwartungen an dich. Emmett geht bereits seinen Weg und er geht ihn gut. Er liebt seine Rose und ich weiß du kannst Heidi auch Lieben, du musst es nur versuchen."  
„Nein!" zischte ich. „Ich werde es nicht tun!" Panik kroch in mir hoch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war sein ernst! Alles was ich niemals wirklich ernst genommen hatte war sein absoluter ernst! Mein Leben wurde besiegelt schon lange bevor ich etwas dazu tun konnte. Ich sah ihn wieder an. „Nein… das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen… Nein!" ich schüttelte immer noch mit dem Kopf. Carlisle sah mich lange an. „Doch… ich kann und du wirst… du wirst dich nicht noch unglücklicher machen." ich atmete scharf ein. „Was meinst du damit?" sein Gesicht wurde zu einer Maske „Lediglich das wenn du dich nicht darum kümmerst sie los zu werden dann werde ich es tun." Ich fing an zu zittern. Was? Was sagte er da?

„Du lässt deine Finger von ihr!" Ich sprang mit einem Satz auf und packte ihn an den Kragen. Zog ihn vom Stuhl und knallte ihn gegen die Wand. Mein Unterarm drückte sich gegen seine Kehle. „Edward, wer sagt das ich jemals etwas damit zu tun habe?" sagte er unbeeindruckt. Ich ballte die Faust und schlug auf ihn ein. Sein Kopf schleuderte gegen die Wand und ein dumpfes Geräusch hallte durch den Raum. Tränen machten sich in meinen Augen breit und ich sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Wie kannst du mir so etwas antun?" schrie ich ihn an. Jasper stürmte von hinten herbei und packte mich. Trennte mich von dem Dämon der mir direkt gegenüberstand und mir gelangweilt und unberührt ins Gesicht schaute.  
„Edward, krieg dich unter Kontrolle" sagte Jaz und umklammerte mich um mich von ihm fern zu halten. Mein Blick bohrte sich in seinen. Er rieb sich das Kinn wo ich ihn getroffen hatte. Wir sagten beide nichts mehr starrten uns nur an. Ich wusste das er es ernst meinte. Noch nie in meinem ganzem Leben fühlte ich mich so hilflos. Mir wurde grade der Boden unter den Füßen weg geschlagen. Mein eigener Vater sprach hier eine Drohung aus die alles bedeuten konnte. Alles was ich jemals für ihn empfunden hatte starb in diesem kleinen Augenblick. Meine Welt brach zusammen und es war ihm scheiß egal. Im Grunde war ich ihm unwichtig. Jasper lies mich langsam los als er merkte das ich keinen Widerstand mehr gab. Carlisle richtete sich die Krawatte und sah mich an.  
„Zwei Wochen Edward. Viel Spaß mit ihr" sagte er nur noch und ging.  
Als er weg war schlug ich auf die Wand ein an der er eben noch stand. Ich konnte mit der Wut die ich empfand einfach nicht umgehen und schlug sie aus mir raus. Jasper hielt mich wieder fest. Meine Knöchel Bluteten doch ich merkte den Schmerz nicht.  
„Es tut mir Leid Edward." flüsterte Jaz und drückte mich an sich. „Beruhig dich… es wird alles gut"  
„Nein, Jaz. Nichts wird gut" sagte ich und weinte. Ich hatte einen absoluten Zusammenbruch und bekam mich selber nicht zu greifen… ich bekam mich nicht unter Kontrolle. Jaz drückte mich noch fester. Ich schluchzte. „Jaz… was soll ich nur tun?" er löste sich von mir und sah mich an. „Mach das was dein Herz dir sagt. Geh zu Bella, bleib bei ihr. Komm nicht nach Hause bis die Situation sich beruhigt hat. Ich helfe dir bei allen Entscheidungen Edward. Egal was es für mich bedeutet." ich sah ihn an. Mein Blick mehr leer als alles andere. „Ich werde zu Alice gehen und auch nicht hier bleiben" sagte er. „Ich habe hier nichts mehr verloren".  
„Was ist mit Mum?" sagte ich und wieder durchfuhr mich ein Schauer. „Ihr geht's gut… ihr wird es immer gut gehen. Edward, bleib bei Bella. Wirklich!" sagte er um mich zu beruhigen. Seine Hand griff um meine Schulter und drückte sie leicht.  
„Jaz…" hilflos sah ich in seine Augen. Er war voller Mitleid für mich. Noch nie in meinem Leben vorher, fühlte ich mich ihm so verbunden.  
„Dad ist ein Arschloch, Edward" sagte er, kramte sich Zigaretten hervor und hielt mir die Schachtel hin. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du willst hier Rauchen?" er grinste leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du willst scheißen wir ihm noch auf den Tisch und Pissen in die Blumen…" sagte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich lächelte leicht und nickte… ich verstand. Er war für mich da. Egal was es für ihn bedeutete.  
Ich nahm eine Kippe und zündete sie mir an.  
„Alter… hättest du je gedacht das wir so verkorkst sind?" fragte ich und sog den Qualm tief in meine Lungen. Er lachte und nickte. „Ja, ich weiß es schon etwas länger als du. Du hast es erst realisiert als du dich nicht mehr in den Schoß irgendwelcher Schlampen verzogen hast. Ich wusste das du immer vor ihm weg gelaufen bist… ich wusste das du dich in Sex und Drogen geschmissen hast nur um dich selbst von Dad abzulenken. Ich wusste du warst eine verlorene Seele. Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten das ich jemals diesen Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht sehe, den ich gesehen habe jedes Mal wenn dein Blick auf Bella fiel. Als du bei Ems Junggesellenabschied zu mir sagtest das du Bella mehr mochtest als Angel… ich war regelrecht geschockt! Aus deinem Mund zu hören das du einen Menschen mochtest war für mich absolut neu. Edward Cullen mochte niemanden! Nie. Dir war alles egal, bis jetzt… Edward du musst ihr eine Chance geben!" sagte er eindringlich. Ich lächelte ironisch.

„Jaz… ich gebe ihr jede Chance die sie haben möchte… nur er tut es nicht! Was soll ich machen? Jaz? Was soll ich tun? Ich will und ich kann sie nicht verlieren…" wieder kroch Verzweifelung in mir hoch. „Bei ihr ist alles neu und Aufregend… es kann noch nicht wieder zu Ende sein… es kann und darf nicht zu ende sein. Jaz… ich wäre nicht mal einen Monat Glücklich gewesen in meinem Leben! Ich hab das Gefühl das sie die richtige für mich ist. Sie fühlt sich richtig an, wie soll ich sie gehen lassen und das tun was er von mir verlangt?" Tränen stiegen mir wieder in die Augen. Er pustete frustriert seinen Qualm aus und sah mich an. „Das weiß ich nicht Mann, aber du wirst zu ihr gehen und erst mal bei ihr bleiben. Wir überlegen uns was" sagte er und ein kleiner funke Hoffnung keimte in mir auf. Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Jasper stand auf und zog mich mit hoch.  
Wir packten ein Paar Sachen zusammen. Ich fuhr mit ihm zu Alice und als sie die Tür öffnete schaute sie auf Jaspers Taschen.  
„Was ist passiert, Schatz?" sagte sie und zog uns rein. Sie nahm Jaspers Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn.  
„Ich bleib hier, kleines. Es ist soweit" sagte er nur. Sie nickte und sah mich an.  
„Edward… Du auch? Gehst du auch nicht mehr zurück?" sagte sie und strich mit ihrer Hand über meine Wange. Wehmut lag in ihrem Blick als ich die Schultern zuckte.  
Sie setzte sich mit uns hin.  
„Was genau ist passiert?" fragte sie und kuschelte sich in Jaspers Seite. Er drückte sie näher zu sich und fuhr mit der Nase ihren Hals entlang. Ich schluckte. Ich wollte das alles auch mit Bella, wollte sie genauso lieben können wie Jasper seine Alice liebte. Was war daran so verwerflich? Es wollte einfach nicht in meinem Kopf. Carlisle wollte einfach nicht in meinem Kopf… ich verstand ihn nicht.  
„Carlisle ist wegen Edward ausgerastet" saget Jasper und küsste leicht ihre Wange.  
„Wohl eher wegen dieser Bella oder nicht?" sagte sie leicht gereizt mein Blick verdüsterte sich. „Alice, was hast du für ein Problem mit ihr?" fragte ich und stand auf.  
„Abgesehen davon das sie ne Stripperin ist, Edward?" schnappte sie in meine Richtung.  
„Ja, abgesehen davon!" zischte ich.  
„Nichts, genau das ist der Punkt" sagte sie knapp. Ich runzelte mit der Stirn.  
„Was Alice?" fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Sieh mal Edward. Wann begreifst du endlich das du kein rumhurender Kiffer bist?" sagte sie und entschwand aus Jaspers Armen indem sie aufstand.  
„Mir ist egal wer sie ist wirklich… wahrscheinlich ist sie ein liebes Mädchen. Aber ich kann Carlisle verstehen wenn er sagt das er so was nicht für dich will" sagte sie und mir platzte Augenblicklich der Kragen.  
„Sag so was nicht du kleine Schlampe! Du hast keine Ahnung!" schrie ich sie an.  
Jasper sprang auf „Edward!" ging er dazwischen.  
„Alice, bitte Carlisle droht Bella etwas anzutun…" sagte er schnell und stellte sich zwischen uns. Meine Augen wurden wieder feucht bei seinen Worten und Alice realisierte Stück für Stück was sie da hörte. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück. „Es… es tut mir leid Edward!" ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und atmete aus. „Mir auch" flüsterte ich und drehte mich ab.  
„Das genau dir das passiert, hätte ich im Leben nicht geglaubt!" sagte sie und ich sah sie wieder an. „Ich mein Ed ehrlich mal…" ich hasste es wenn sie mich Ed nannte. „Ich verstehe was du meinst. Ich… hör zu… ich liebe sie… und ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte… in ihrer Nähe bin ich anders… in ihrer Nähe kann ich mich selber leiden…" sagte ich und sah auf den Boden. Alice kam zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Sie drückte mich einfach nur an sich. Klein und zart, doch stark war ihr Griff. „Edward was können wir tun?" fragte sie und auch jetzt fühlte ich ein klein wenig Hoffnung. Ich war nicht allein. Das tat unendlich gut.

***

Als ich gegen ihre Tür klopfte hatte ich ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob ich bei ihr bleiben durfte deswegen lies ich meine Taschen auch erstmal im Wagen vor ihrer Tür.  
Als sie die Tür öffnete hatte sie wieder das Hemd von ihrem Dad an. Ich seufzte. Sie sah mich an und runzelte die Stirn. Für einen Augenblick rührte ich mich nicht und nahm nur sie in mir auf. Sie war so wunderschön und alles an ihr schrie nach mir. Wie konnte so eine kleine Person soviel Leben in mir Wecken? Es war als wenn sie mich erwecken würde. Mit jedem Blick und jeder Berührung die sie mir gab machte sie mich besser. Machte sie mich komplett.

„Hi Baby!" brachte ich leise rüber. Sie sah mich an und glitt in meine Arme.  
„Was ist los?" sagte sie und küsste mich. In dem Moment wo ich ihre Lippen auf meine spürte packte ich sie schon und hob sie auf meine Hüften. Mit einer Hand umfasste ich sie mit der anderen schloss ich die Tür hinter uns. Ich drückte sie vor die Wand und küsste sie hart. Versuchte die Knöpfe von dem Hemd aufzumachen um ihre weiche Haut zu spüren.  
„Oh Bella" stöhnte ich frustriert als es nicht so klappte wie ich wollte und küsste sie wieder.  
„Edward" sie nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und drückte mich von ihren Lippen damit sie sprechen konnte. Sofort suchte ich mir den weg ihren Hals entlang. „Edward… was ist mit dir?" fragte sie während ich mich weiter in sie drückte. Ich stöhnte nur anstatt zu antworten.  
Meine Hand Glitt zwischen uns und machte meinen Gürtel auf. Nachdem ich meine Hose leicht runtergeschoben hatte fasste ich in ihren Slip. Sie zuckte in dem Moment am ganzen Körper. „Edward… bitte!" stöhnte sie. Doch mit meinem Finger brachte ich sie schnell zum schnurren. Sie war feucht und mehr als bereit für mich. Mit einem festen Griff um ihr Höschen riss ich es mit Wucht von ihrer Haut. Ich sah ihr in die Augen und in diesem Moment loderte ein Feuer in ihren Augen. „Baby… ich will dich!" sagte ich und fuhr mit einer Hand in ihren Nacken um sie an mich zu ziehen, mit der anderen Hand ließ ich sie Stück für Stück auf meinem Schwanz nieder. Sie stöhnte in meinen Mund als ich komplett in ihr war. Ihren Rücken drückte sie von der Wand weg nur noch ihre Schultern hielten dagegen und ich fing an mich zu bewegen. Sie war so Wunderschön, mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie mich, sie genoss wie ich in sie Glitt und wieder raus streifte. Jede Bewegung brachte uns beide näher.  
Nähe.  
Nähe war genau das was ich brauchte. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Musste sehen was ich fühlte denn es fühlte sich nach diesem Tag so unreal an. War es wirklich nur ein paar Stunden her das Carlisle mir drohte?  
Mir drohte, ihr etwas anzutun? Hass keimte in mir auf doch ich schüttelte ihn beiseite.  
Sie war ihrem Orgasmus nahe und ich wurde schneller und stieß fester in sie. Nach einem kurzen Moment zuckte sie um mich herum und brachte mir so auch meinen Orgasmus. Wir verharrten kurz in diesem Moment ehe ich sie zum Sofa trug und aus ihr glitt. Mit meiner rechten Hand strich ich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie an. „Hi" sagte ich leise und sie grinste. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf ihr Dekollete. Mein Atem beruhigte sich langsam als ich ihren Herzschlag hörte.  
Ich weiß nicht wie viel Minuten ich ihrem Herz zuhörte doch als sie ihre Stimmer erhob kam es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor sie gehört zu haben.  
„Hast du Hunger? Ich könnte uns Nudeln machen." sagte sie und strich durch meine Haare als ich sie ansah.

„Ich helfe dir" zog ich sie vom Sofa hoch und ging mit ihr zum Küchenblock. Sie kramte im Schrank und suchte die Nudeln und eine Dose Tomaten raus.  
Als sie die Töpfe auf den Herd stellte schaute sie die einen Moment an. Ich beobachtete sie, hatte sie etwas?  
„Edward… hör zu… ich weiß nicht was gewesen ist heute… aber ich ertrage deine traurigen Augen nicht… erzählst du mir was vorgefallen ist?" vorsichtig sah sie zu mir. Ich hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah auf den Boden.  
„Ich… Bella ich… ich kann nicht drüber sprechen… noch nicht… es wird alles gut… das verspreche ich dir" sagte ich und zog sie zu mir in den Arm. „Ich mache das alles gut wird" flüsterte ich in ihre Haare. Sie sah mich an. Erforschte mich und nickte leicht als sie mich nicht lesen konnte.  
„Aber eine Frage hab ich…" sagte ich und sah verlegen weg. „Kann ich…" sollte ich sie einfach fragen? Ich meine, konnte ich sie das fragen oder wäre es vielleicht besser wenn ich irgend woanders unter kroch. Sie sah mich an. „Was kannst du?" fragte sie und ihre Arme legten sich um meine Hüfte. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Kopf und sah sie an. „Du kannst ruhig nein sagen… fühl dich da ganz frei, ja?" sie nickte. „Kann ich ein paar Tage bei dir bleiben?" wieder erforschte mich ihr Blick. „Ja sehr gern" flüsterte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um mich zu küssen. Ich drückte ihren Kopf an mich. Ihre Lippen waren so weich. Oh Gott ich liebte sie. Ich liebte sie wirklich.

**Ohhhhh… wird er ihr sagen was Daddy gedroht hat? Was meint ihr?**

**Sarah Baby… Edward liebt dich wusstest du das? Nicht nur Bella macht ihn komplett ^^ Du auch ^^**

**Lüttich 29 hat sich an einer Wahnsinns Story begeben… lest doch mal rein…**

**.de/s/4d54fed70001758206705dc0**

**Glitzerfee87 hat auch eine sehr schöne Jackson FF ich liebe sie… also auch hier lohnt es sich sehr…**

**.de/s/4cdc22f3000111ba06d0138d**

**Und meine Puppe Sarah… hat ihre Wunderschöne Story Play my Heart… ihr kennt sie alle… wenn nicht hier der link… ihr müsst diesen Edward genießen… er ist erste Sahne…**

**.de/s/4bff56e600015ad306705dc0**

**Also, luv ya all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hallo meine Lieben,**

**Erstmal danke für eure Resonanz, ich beschwer mich immer und beschwer mich immer das ihr mir nie sagt wie ihr es findet (btw wisst ihr wo der review Button ist? ;) dabei klickt ihr ständig und in einer Tour auf meine Story, wenn ich euch noch nicht genug überzeugt habe um euch mal zu Wort zu melden dann zeigt ihr mir hiermit wenigstens das ihr lest ;) Danke dafür ^^**

**So viel spaß hiermit… was haltet ihr eigentlich von Jasper?**

**Edward Pov**

Nach dem Essen saßen wir noch auf dem Sofa. Sie war an meine Seite gekuschelt und ich strich ihr durch die Haare.

„Baby… wie bist du morgen verplant?" fragte ich und küsste ihre Haare.

Ihre Finger fuhren Kreise auf meinem Bauch, ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten das so eine kleine Berührung alles für mich sein könnte. Jede ihrer Berührungen bedeutete mir alles.

„Nicht viel. Morgen habe ich Uni und danach eigentlich frei." schnurrte sie noch Satt vom Essen. Ich nahm ihre Hand von meinem Bauch und faltete sie mit meiner.

„Hast du Lust etwas zu unternehmen?" fragte ich und Küsste ihren Handrücken. Sie sah mich an.

„Edward hast du keine Uni?" runzelte sie die Stirn. Ich sah auf unsere Hände, streichelte ihre mit meinem Daumen.

„Nein… ich weiß nicht… ich hab keine Lust im Moment" sagte ich nachdenklich.

„Edward das geht nicht… was wäre wenn das alle Menschen Morgen sagen würden?"

„Ich denke das wäre ein Wundervoller ruhiger Tag… wir könnten den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben…" ich küsste ihren Hals entlang. „Lass die Uni Morgen sausen… lass uns im Bett bleiben Baby" flüsterte ich und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie wühlte sich aus meinem Arm.

„Ich kann nicht Edward… bitte verlang so was nicht von mir" sagte sie traurig. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verdrehte die Augen im Kopf.

„Ich hab Pläne weißt du… und ich will sie auch erreichen… ich will mal etwas aus mir machen" sagte sie schließlich. Ich grinste sie an sie war so unheimlich Süß.

„Du bist bereits jemand" sagte ich und pickte leicht mit meinem Zeigefinger in ihren Bauch.

„Oh ja… ich bin Stripperin in einem Nachtschuppen und Bedienung in einem Café. WOW! Ich bin in der Karrierelaufbahn schon ganz oben angekommen." sagte sie und hielt beide Daumen nach oben. Ich schmunzelte, zog sie am Hemd zu mir hin um sie zu Küssen.

„Bella, mir ist egal was du tust. Außerdem bist du mit soviel Talent gesegnet… ich kenne niemanden der so zeichnen kann wie du geschweige denn kenn ich auch nur eine andere Frau die sich so bewegen kann wie du… also wenn es nach mir ginge bräuchtest du den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun als dich für mich zu bewegen." grinste ich und gab ihr noch einen Kuss.

Sie drückte mich weg. „Du bist unmöglich und so was würde ich auch niemals tun!" sagte sie gespielt empört. Ich sah sie fragend an. „Warum nicht?" ein lächeln kräuselte sich um meine Lippen.

„Weil das bedeuten würde das du deinen Arsch nie wieder von dem Sofa bewegen würdest… so möchte ich dich einfach nicht sehen." sagte sie und grinste. Ich zog einen Schmollmund. Der Gedanke nichts anderes zu tun als sie anzuschauen war reizend.

„Wie würdest du mich denn gerne sehen?" fragte ich schließlich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Los! Sag schon! Am liebsten Nackt auf dir, unter dir, neben dir… wie auch immer… Hauptsache versaut. Sie sah mich an.

„Ich will dich Glücklich sehen" sagte sie zufrieden und zog ihre Schultern hoch. Ich sah sie einen kurzen Moment an und Atmete ein bevor ich sie an mich zog und küsste. Sie bekam es innerhalb von Sekunden hin mich großartig fühlen zu lassen. Lange drückte ich meine Lippen auf ihre. Sog sie an bevor ich sie los lies.

„Was macht dich Glücklich Edward Cullen?" fragte sie als sie nach dem Kuss wieder klar im Kopf wurde. Ihre Küsse hatten die gleiche Wirkung auf mich.

Ich stieß meine Nase gegen ihre.

„Du… du machst mich glücklich" flüsterte ich und legte meine Stirn an ihre. Ich atmete schwer denn meine Gefühle schwirrten über mich hinein. Der ganze Tag war gefühlsmäßig ein reines Chaos doch in dem Moment wo ich in ihr Apartment kam war alles weg. Als wenn es eine Tür gab die ich schließen konnte wenn ich bei ihr war. Gleichzeitig öffnete sich aber auch eine Tür… die zu meinem Herzen. Es war ungewohnt für mich denn dort war niemals irgendjemand… klar ich liebte meine Mutter und auch meine Geschwister und bis zum heutigen Tag empfand ich auch so was wie Liebe für meinen Vater… aber in meinem Herzen wirklich gewohnt hatte niemand. Jasper hatte recht. Ich war eine verlorene Seele und Bella hatte mich gefunden.

Sie nahm meinen Kopf in ihre Hand und sah mich an. Ich schloss meine Augen als sie näher kam und dann spürte ich wie sie sanft meine Augenlieder küsste, dann meine Stirn, meine Nase runter zu meinem Mund. Als unsere Lippen sich trafen war es zaghaft, leise und langsam. Immer wieder drückte sie leicht ihre Lippen gegen meine. Niemals zuvor empfand ich Küssgeräusche so erotisch wie in diesem Moment. Meine Hand fuhr langsam in ihren Nacken. Ich drückte sie nicht, verweilte nur und kraulte sie ein wenig. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihr mitten in die Seele. Sie entfernte sich ein wenig und lächelte leicht.

„Ich Liebe dich, Bella" sagte ich leise und starrte immer noch in ihre Braunen Augen. Ihr Blick wurde weich. Doch sie blieb Still. Sie musste auch nichts darauf sagen. Sie sollte es sagen wenn sie es so empfand und nicht weil sie dachte das ich es so erwarten würde. Ich zog sie zu mir und Küsste sie. Diesmal stupste sie mit ihrer Zunge vor meine Lippen und ich öffnete meinen Mund um ihr einlass zu geben. Minutenlang küssten wir uns und es war wie der Himmel auf Erden. Ich konnte ohne sie nicht mehr Leben das wusste ich und ich hasste meinen Vater dafür das er mir genau das aufdiktieren wollte.

Meine Hand wanderte unter ihr Hemd und streichelte ihren Bauch. Sie war so verdammt weich.

„Zieh es aus" flüsterte ich zwischen unseren küssen. Sie fasste jeweils an ihre Seiten und zog es sich über Kopf aus. Ich leckte mir leicht über die Lippen als ich ihren BH sah der dem Hemd schnell folgte. Sie beugte sich wieder zu mir und ich nahm sofort ihren Nippel zwischen meine befeuchteten Lippen und saugte ihn in mich. Sie stöhnte leicht als meine Hand dazukam und sie knetete. Immer wieder leckte, biss und sog ich an ihrem Nippel bis er bereits leicht gerötet war erst dann hielt ich mich am anderen auf und machte dort das gleiche. Ihre Hände an meinem Hinterkopf drückten mich an sie. Als sie meine Hand nahm und sie in ihr Höschen schob biss ich etwas fester und sie schrie leicht auf. Sie griff feste in meine Haare und zog mich zu ihrem Mund. Mit dem Mittelfinger fuhr ich ihren Schlitz entlang und es drang Feuchtigkeit an mich. Ich keuchte leicht als mir bewusst wurde wie Feucht sie war. Leicht glitt mein Finger in sie und sie ging auf ihre Knie. Sie bewegte sich wie eine Göttin ich brauchte kaum etwas zu tun sie holte sich ihren Spaß durch leichtes kreisen ihres Beckens und auf und ab Bewegungen. Fickte sie grad meinen Finger? Ich stöhnte bei dem Gedanken und ihr Kuss wurde Intensiver. Ihr griff in meinen Haaren so fest das es fast schon weh tat doch es war irgendwie Geil. Ich schob einen zweiten Finger in sie. Fuck! Sie fing an zu wimmern. Mein Schwanz flehte nach Befreiung und doch konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Nicht eine Sekunde dachte ich daran denn ich wollte keinen Augenblick dieses Momentes verpassen. Sie löste sich von mir. Ein hauch von meinem Gesicht entfernt und dann sahen wir uns in die Augen. Ich sah wie sie es genoss, ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht als sie immer wieder auf und ab rieb an meinen Fingern. Ich spürte wie sie die Muskeln anspannte wenn meine Finger sie verließen, verzweifelt in der Versuchung mich wieder aufzunehmen. Mein Daumen legte sich auf ihren Kitzler und sie zuckte am ganzen Körper. Langsam umkreiste ich ihn und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Ihr Blick war mittlerweile jenseits von gut und Böse und sie fing an zu stöhnen ohne ihren Blick abzuwenden. Das was ich grade erlebte war Premiere. Sie so zu sehen machte mich wahnsinnig. Ihr kleiner Körper der sich mir völlig hingab in unendlichem Vertrauen. Meine Brust fühlte sich an als wollte sie platzen.

„Baby… komm für mich" brachte ich fast Atemlos heraus. Ich wollte sehen wie sie kam. Sie sollte mir ihren Orgasmus schenken. Mein Daumen wurde schneller und sie schloss die Augen und verkrampfte sich. Zuckungen durchfluteten ihren Körper und drückten meine Finger zusammen. Ich konnte nicht anders als ein lautes stöhnen von mir zugeben. Nachdem sie aufhörte zu zucken sank sie in meinen Arm und ich drückte sie an mich.

„Du bist Wundervoll" flüsterte ich ihr in die Haare und küsste sie. Ihr Atem ging noch schwer. Sie küsste meinen Oberarm und umklammerte ihn.

Nach einer weile war sie eingeschlafen und ich nahm sie vorsichtig und trug sie zum Bett.

Nachdem ich sie zugedeckt und mich ausgezogen hatte legte ich mich dazu und sofort kuschelte sie sich zurück in meinen Arm. Ich seufzte.

„Gute Nacht, Baby" sagte ich leise und schloss die Augen.

„Edward… Edward… Edward?" irgendetwas riss mich aus meinem Schlaf und ich brummte noch schlaftrunken. Nicht bereit auch nur einmal die Augen aufzumachen. Als ich dennoch blinzelte sah ich eine Hand auf mich zu kommen die über eine Tasse wedelte.  
„Hier lecker Kaffee nur für dich" grinste mich das schönste Gesicht der Welt an. Ich lachte über den süßen versuch mir Kaffeeduft in die Nase zu wedeln. Ich roch rein gar nichts. Ich streckte mich und setzte mich auf. Ich sah sie an. Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nahm ihr die Tasse aus der Hand.  
„Was?" fragte ich und pustete leicht in den Kaffee. Sie fing an zu lachen. Ich konnte nicht anders als auch zu lachen obwohl ich nicht wusste was so lustig grade war. Hatte ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen? Ich nahm einen Schluck und stellte die Tasse ab.  
„Du siehst so lustig aus" prustete sie raus. Ich fuhr mir belustigt durch die Haare. Sie standen wahrscheinlich in allen Richtungen ab.  
Sie lachte immer noch und kugelte sich leicht auf dem Bett.  
„Du hast mal gesagt… du wirst überwertet… ich müsste dich nach dem aufstehen mal sehen… und" sie hielt sich schon den Bauch vor lachen. Ich grinste wieder in mich hinein. Irgendwie steckte das an. „Du hattest ja so recht!" lachte sie weiter. Ich kniff ihr in den Bauch und sie beruhigte sich langsam wieder.  
„Geh mit mir duschen, Baby" sagte ich zu ihr und lies meine Hand an ihrem Bauch. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Geht nicht" sagte sie leise, außer Atem vom vielen Lachen. Ich wettete das ihr Bauch weh tat. Ich rutschte näher zu ihr.  
„Wir könnten den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen bleiben" flüsterte ich auf ihre Schulter und küsste sie dann. Sie erhob sich. „Tut mir leid. Ich muss mich in mein Ballett Outfit schmeißen und den sterbenden Schwan mimen." sagte sie zog die Schultern an und hob ein Bein, dabei klimperte sie mit ihren Augen. Dann fasste sie sich an die Stirn und lies sich zu Boden fallen. Ich lachte.  
„Selbst wenn du Tot bist siehst du Wunderschön aus" fluchte ich und schmiss ein Kissen nach ihr auf den Boden. Sie sprang wieder auf und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes.  
„Edward, bitte geh zur Uni heute" sagte sie und sah mich an. „Sich zu verkriechen, egal wie schlimm es ist, ist nicht richtig" ihre Hand fuhr zu meiner Wange. Ich küsste und biss leicht in einen Finger. Sie sah mich empört an. „Edward Cullen! Beweg deinen heißen Hintern aus dem Bett!" fluchte sie und sprang wieder in die Küche um sich einen Apfel zu holen.  
Wie konnte ein Mensch morgens nur so gut drauf sein?  
Als sie wieder am Bett stand schmunzelte ich.  
„Kann ich dich dazu bewegen Morgen mit mir den ganzen Tag im Bett zu bleiben?" fragte ich und spielte an ihrem Hosenbündchen. Sie sah mich an. „Edward…" flüsterte sie.  
„Nur diesen Tag… von allen Tagen bitte bleib diesen Tag den ganzen Tag bei mir…" sagte ich und beobachtete ihre Reaktion.  
„Warum?" wollte sie wissen.  
„Weil ich es mir wünsche" flüsterte ich mit einem lächeln um den Lippen. Ich fuhr mit meinen Augen ihren Oberkörper lang. Sie hatte ein Rotkariertes enges Hemd an und die Knöpfe soweit offen das sie mir einen gewaltigen Ausblick gewährten. Sie schubste mich zurück und lachte wieder.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich morgen Zeit habe mit dir den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen" sagte sie schließlich. Ich drückte frustriert meinen Kopf ins Kissen bevor ich sie wieder ansah.  
„Warum nicht?" fragte ich fassungslos. Herr Gott! Wir waren frisch verliebt, was sprach dagegen? Dieser eine verfickte Tag musste doch wohl drinsitzen!  
Sie grinste.

„Ich hab morgen Akt Kurs" sagte sie knapp und biss in den Apfel. Kauend grinste sie mich an.  
„Bleib hier und du kannst mich zeichnen!" schlug ich vor doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Nein, da musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen." ich schnappte sie auf diese Antwort und schob sie ins Bett. Mein Auftrag: Sie durchzukitzeln. In meinen Armen gefangen schrie sie und wand sich. Sie war tierisch kitzelig. Das wusste ich nicht. Als wir kaputt aufhörten beruhigte sich ihr Atem.  
„Gehen wir heute Abend auf die Uniparty?" schlug ich vor und strich ihr übers Gesicht. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. „Das mein lieber, können wir machen" sagte sie.  
„Hmm… einen ganzen Tag im Bett mit mir verschmähst du, aber unter Leute gehen mit mir findest du ok… sollte mir das etwas sagen?" spekulierte ich.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will nicht das es zu intensiv wird" sagte sie schnell und biss sich auf die Unterlippe als wenn es ihr so herausgerutscht wäre. Ich sah sie an. Ich wusste nicht wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Mein Blick durchforschte sie einfach. Wollte sie nicht das gleiche wie ich?  
Sie sah auf den Boden.  
„Möchtest du nicht das ich hier bin?" fragte ich unsicher. Sie sah mich an.  
„Doch… doch, nirgends woanders solltest du sein, als genau hier" sagte sie entschuldigend und zeigte aufs Bett als wenn ich Imaginär wäre.  
„Ich verstehe… dein Kommentar nicht, Baby… hilf mir auf die Sprünge" sagte ich und nahm ihre Hand aus ihrem Schoß um ihren Handrücken zu küssen. Sie sah mich nicht an.  
„Spuck es aus" sagte ich und grinste an ihre Hand. „Ich verspreche… ich trage es wie ein Mann" und legte ihre Hand auf mein Herz.  
„Du jagst mir Angst ein… mit deinen Liebesbekenntnissen… ich kann… ich hab Angst… das ist alles." sagte sie und wurde rot. Wurde sie grade wirklich rot? Ich rutschte zu ihr. Legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust.  
„Hör zu… du brauchst keine Angst haben… niemals… Ich weiß ich hab gesagt ich Liebe dich und ich weiß das es verdammte scheiße, normalerweise viel zu früh ist… aber das ist es was ich fühle. Ich hab es vorher noch nie jemandem gesagt… Du bist die erste... Ich möchte das du weißt das ich mit den Worten nicht so herumgehurt habe wie mit meinem Körper." sagte ich und zog ihr Gesicht zu mir. Ich küsste ihre Nase.  
„Ich verlange nicht von dir das du es mir sagst…" flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. „aber ich will es dir sagen dürfen wann immer mir danach ist" sie erschauderte dann sah sie mich an. „Ich hab es vorher noch nie gehört… also… nicht so… ich kann einfach noch nicht… ich kann es dir nicht…" stammelte sie und ich legte grinsend meinen Finger auf ihren Mund.  
„Schht… brauchst du auch nicht… alles ist gut… jeder zu seiner Zeit, hörst du?" sagte ich und drückte sie enger an mich.  
„Du bist wundervoll" sagte sie.

Der Tag verging schnell und abends machten wir uns fertig für die Party.  
Jasper schrieb mir das seine Band spielen würde und somit sie auch da waren.  
Ich erinnerte mich als Em noch da war. Diese Partys waren definitiv die besten. Ich schmunzelte in mich hinein. Der Drecksack fehlte mir und unweigerlich dachte ich daran ob er wirklich glücklich war. Bella kam sich die Haare hochbindend aus dem Bad gestürmt.

Bella Pov

„Los Edward, komm wir müssen los" sagte ich und schnappte meine Jacke. Ich wollte unbedingt passend zu Jaspers Auftritt da sein. Er schnappte meine Hand und drehte mich einmal um die eigen Achse bevor er mich an sich drückte.  
Seine Lippen an mein Ohr gelegt schnurrte er leicht. „Hmmm… du sieht bezaubernd aus" sagte er. Ich löste mich von ihm und grinste ihn an. Er war so charmant. Selber an Schönheit kaum zu übertreffen und er fand mich bezaubernd. Ich biss auf meine Unterlippe. Er selber sah verdammt gut aus heute Abend, bezaubernd konnte da nicht annähernd mithalten.  
Seine Haare, diesmal perfekt zerzauselt, nicht so wie heute Morgen, lagen in verschiedene Richtungen und ich wusste jedes Mal wenn er sich heute durch die Haare fahren würde würden sie danach besser denn je liegen. Er hatte eine Lederkette um den Hals und ein schwarzes Hemd dazu schwarze Lederarmbänder. Eine Hellblaue Jeans und schwarze Nikes. Er musste Nike lieben, ich sah ihn in keiner anderen Marke. Er bemerkte wie mein Blick über ihn wanderte und er zog mich zu sich. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?" schmunzelte er und ich nickte. „Sehr Sexy… ich werd dich heute wohl teilen müssen" seufzte ich. Er küsste mich.  
„Ja? So was würdest du tun?" hauchte er auf meine Lippen. „Ich teile dich mit niemanden"  
Wir intensivierten den Kuss und es vernebelte sich wieder alles in meinem Kopf. Seine Küsse hatten eine betäubende Wirkung auf mich. Er roch verführerisch gut und so wie er mich an sich zog hätte ich ihn gleich wieder auf mein Bett schubsen können um ihn zu vernaschen. Bevor ich das in die Tat umsetzen konnte löste ich mich nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm aus der Wohnung…

Als wir ankamen trafen wir auf Lauren. Ich hatte sie Nachmittags erst beim Ballett gesehen und ihr gesagt sie solle auch kommen. Ich hatte schon lange nichts mehr in dieser Art unternommen und deswegen stimmte ich Edwards Vorschlag auch zu. Ich vermutete das mir seine Gefühle nicht so Angst einjagen würden wenn wir uns mal nicht nur mit uns beschäftigten. Ich musste wissen das es auch noch was anderes für mich gab als Strippen, Kellnern und in der Edwardblase zu schweben. Er hatte mich in seinem Bann. Wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz konnte ich ihm nicht entkommen. Ich wollte auch nicht. Doch meiner Angst, als er diese drei kleinen Worte sagte, wollte ich doch konnte ich nicht entkommen. Sie war da. Ganz klar.  
Ich nahm Lauren in den Arm und drehte mich dann leicht zu Edward.  
„Ehm Edward… das ist Lauren. Eine Freundin aus dem Ballett… ich tanze mit ihr zusammen im Hell´s Kitchen." Edward nickte grinsend und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Ich sah zu Lauren. „Lauren das ist Edward mein… ehm…" ich vergrößerte meine Augen. Da hatte ich mich nicht grad wirklich rein manövriert oder? Ich atmete mehr als laut ein „Einfach Edward" sagte ich verwirrt und hielt mir die Hand an die Stirn. War das so warm hier drin? Edward lachte. „Hi Lauren" er schüttelte ihre Hand. Seine andere Hand legte sich sofort auf meine Hüfte.  
„Ehm also ihr zwei Hübschen, was wollt ihr trinken?" fragte er und zeigte mit dem Daumen zur Theke „Ich hole etwas" Wir bestellten bei ihm, er gab mir einen Kuss und ging. Lauren sah mich an. „So so… was habt ihr zusammen?" ich runzelte die Stirn. „Na habt ihr exklusiv Rechte aneinander oder ist es nichts ernstes?" fragte sie. „Ich hab… noch keine Ahnung ich weiß nur er mag mich!" sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie lachte „Und ich weiß das er verdammt scharf aussieht, du solltest das besser schnell klären" sagte sie und ich sah in seine Richtung. Schon stand ein Mädel neben ihm. Sie war genauso groß wie er, Platin Blond und so was von ein Model. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust. Er grinste doch er schüttelte mit dem Kopf nahm ihre Hand von ihm und meine Knie wurden weich. Er signalisierte dieser schönen Frau ein klares Nein. Sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Sein Lächeln wurde größer. Was sagte sie ihm da? Schlampe! Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. Ich konnte von seinen Lippen lesen das er sich bedankte. Wofür? Er drehte sich ab und holte die Getränke. Da stieß mich etwas von hinten mit den Ellenbogen an. Ich drehte mich um und sah in Jaspers Gesicht. Er weitete seine Augen. „Hey ehm gewöhn dich lieber daran… das ist auf der Tagesordnung bei Edward." sagte er lieb und kramte seine Hände aus den Taschen um sie zu einer Umarmung anzusetzen. Irritiert umarmte ich ihn und noch irritierte stellte ich fest, dass es eine dieser Umarmungen war in der man sich wohl fühlte. Ich wollte mich grade lösen als er seinen Griff um mich verfestigte. Seine Lippen legten sich an meinem Ohr. Ich hörte Augenblicklich auf zu Atmen. Was sollte das?  
„Hör zu… Edward hat morgen Geburtstag… nur für den Fall das du es nicht weißt" sagte er schnell und lies mich dann aus seinem Arm. Wir sahen uns kurz an und dann begrüßte er Edward der plötzlich hinter mir stand.  
Edwards Hand legte sich sofort wieder um meine Hüfte und er hielt mir mein Bier hin und gab Lauren ihres. Jasper hatte bereits ein Bier und stieß mit Edward an bevor er mir seins hinhielt. Als wir alle angeprostet hatten kam Alice zu uns. Sie würdigte mich keines Blickes und kuschelte sich an Jasper. Ich fragte mich allen ernstes was er an dieser Zicke mochte. Naja, es konnte mir egal sein. Ich drehte mich zu Edward der mich sofort angrinste.  
„Wer war das eben an der Theke?" fragte ich gespielt nebenläufig doch sein grinsen verbreiterte sich. Er hatte mich durchschaut.  
„Das war Tanja" sagte er knapp und schien es dabei zu belassen. Ungläubig das er mich so stehen lies sah ich ihn weiter an. „Uuuund?" sagte ich und machte mit der Hand eine Bewegung das er weiter sprechen sollte. Er schmunzelte.  
„Baby, willst du das wirklich wissen?" fragte er und legte seine Hand auf meinen Kopf um ihn kurz für einen Kuss an sich zu ziehen.  
Ich nickte. Er zog die Schultern hoch und trank einen schluck aus der Flasche.  
„Wir hatten uns gestritten und grade haben wir es bereinigt" sagte er und sah mich an.  
„Weswegen habt ihr euch gestritten?" er verdrehte die Augen im Kopf. „Bella das ist doch egal, oder?" Warum zierte er sich? Er nahm einen extra langen schluck aus seiner Flasche und zog sie leer. Dann sah er mich an „Ich für meinen Teil brauche noch ein Bier!" sagte er und grinste. Ich atmete frustriert aus als er ging und sah zu Jasper der seine Zunge in Alice hatte. Schnell sah ich weg denn das war ein wahrlich intimer Moment. Lauren stand mit jemanden aus unserem Ballettkurs zusammen. Er spielte bei uns meistens das Piano, er war kein Tänzer.  
Ich ging zu Eric einen Kommilitonen aus dem Kunstgeschichte Kurs.  
„Bella" platzte er heraus. „Dich hab ich ja schon lange nicht mehr auf Partys gesehen" und schon legte er den Arm um mich. Ich schob meine Hand in eine Gesäßtasche und trank einen schluck aus meiner Flasche. „Hey Eric, ja es wurde mal wieder Zeit." sagte ich knapp.  
„Das hier meine Freunde ist Bella! Bella und ich haben Kunstgeschichte zusammen und sie ist eine gottverdammte Göttin in dem was sie tut!" sagte er in die Runde gewand. Gut! Das war mir eindeutig zu viel. Alle begrüßten mich und ich hob einfach nur meine Flasche um dem Gruß zu antworten. Ich sah zur Theke und dieses mal stand eine andere Blondine an seiner Seite. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein oder? Grade als ich wegschauen wollte traf mich sein Blick. Er grinste leicht und spitzte seine Lippen um mich durch die Entfernung zu küssen. Ich tat es ihm gleich und drehte mich wieder zu Eric der ein Paar meiner Thesen preisgab wer sich was bei welchem Bild gedacht hatte. Oh man. So was von nicht meine Welt. Ich wollte einfach nicht bei ihm sein sondern bei Edward. Ich drehte mich ab und sah das sein Blick immer noch auf mir ruhte. Er zeigte mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand Richtung Bühne und da sah ich das Jasper sich grade die Gitarre umband. Ich hüpfte um die Entfernung zur Bühne zu verkleinern und Edward lachte. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Mädel und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Lässig schlenderte er auf mich zu als die ersten Riffs von Jaspers Gitarre zu hören waren.

Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin und er nahm sie und stellte sich hinter mir. Leicht drückte er sein Becken gegen mich und ich spürte was er mir zeigen wollte. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte, immerhin stand er die ganze Zeit bei einer anderen. Ich gab ihm einen Blick der ihm signalisierte das ich nicht darüber amüsiert war. Er drückte mich mit seiner Hand auf meinen Bauch weiter an sich. „Hey Baby, was ist los?" flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

„Nichts" sagte ich frustriert. Er grinste. „Danach siehst du aber nicht aus" Sein Daumen auf meinem Bauch strich kleine Kreise auf meiner Haut. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn an. „Edward du kommst von einer heißen Blondine zu mir und drückst mir deinen Schwanz an den Arsch um mir zu zeigen wie geil du bist?" fragte ich fassungslos. Und als ich mich selber hörte schämte ich mich. Kindisch und eifersüchtig hörte ich mich an. Er schmunzelte und sah auf meine Lippen. „Ja aber das was ich dir gezeigt habe hat nicht sie gemacht, sondern du! Ich hab dich angesehen, schon vergessen?" sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss. Ich schämte mich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Sein Daumen wanderte zu meinem Kinn und damit zog er meine Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen weg. „Baby lass das… das ist betörend sexy… und wenn du sie weiter zwischen deine Zähne steckst werd ich dich gleich hier vernaschen müssen" er küsste mich wieder. „Außerdem will ich der einzige sein der darauf beißt" sagte er und befeuchtete seine Lippen. Sein Daumen strich langsam über mein Kinn zur Seite weg. Ja ich war gefangen in seinem Netz und er webte es ständig weiter um mich.  
Wenn wir zuhause wären, so nahm ich mir vor, sollte er mir von Tanja erzählen. Jetzt wollte ich erstmal Jasper Konzert sehen. Ich drehte mich um und hörte sau guten Rock.

**Na? Wer hat Lust mit Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen vor Edward zu stehen? ^^**

**Sarah meine Maus, danke für den unermüdlichen Einsatz den du meiner Story gegenüber zeigst ^^ ich bin dir mehr als dankbar dafür. Luv ya!**

**By tue way… sag deinem Schatzi er hat ne tolle Freundin! **

**Lütti liebste Lütti, ich weiß du bist beschäftigt, selbst auch mit deiner tollen Story und auch mit deiner süßen kleinen Familie aber umso mehr weiß ich das du mich mindestens genauso liebst wie ich dich, weil du mich trotz allem unterstützt. Dir auch ein dickes Bussi und großes Dankeschön**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hallo meine süßen,**

**Danke für euer Interesse an meiner kleinen Story. **

**Jasper hat mich gebeten euch etwas auszurichten. *Räusper***

**Also, als aller erstes bedankt er sich dafür das ihr ihn so gerne habt.**

**Er weiß das zu schätzen und neben Edward anzustinken ist auch nicht immer ganz einfach für ihn.**

**Ein Paar von euch möchten ihn ja gerne für sich beanspruchen doch auch hier muss ich (und das auch ausdrücklich auf Jaspers Wunsch) momentane exclusiv Rechte an ihm melden. Er liebt seine Rolle und möchte wissen wohin ihn die Reise noch bringt. Er hat da so das Gefühl das Bella und Edward ihn noch ganz arg brauchen werden. Wenn er wüsste das auf ihn selber ein kleines Drama wartet... (Ich hab es ihm noch nicht erzählt er ist so wunderbar tapfer im Moment)**

**Die Geschichte an sich ist auf 4 Jahre angelegt also könnt ihr euch nun vorstellen das wir uns noch ganz am Anfang befinden.**

**Nach den 4 Jahren, wer Jasper dann noch will, kann sich bei mir melden ;)**

**Ich weiß nicht ob ihr es schon bemerkt habt aber ich habe spaß daran entwickelt eure Reviews zu kommentieren ^^ ich werde euch dabei Raum lassen zu Spekulieren **

**So nun aber erst mal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!**

**Bella Pov**

Als mein Handy unter meinem Kissen vibrierte fuhr ich hoch. Hellwach.

Edward hatte heute Geburtstag. Nun, ich wusste es erst seit gestern Abend und wenn Jasper es mir nicht ins Ohr geflüstert hätte, wüsste ich es wahrscheinlich morgen noch nicht doch ich wollte Edward überraschen. Ich sah schnell zu ihm hin. Er schlief noch tief und fest. Gott sei dank war sein Schnarchen eher lautes Atmen. Das war irgendwie süß, wenn ich daran dachte wie laut Jake war, ich konnte neben ihm nie schlafen. Leise schlich ich mich aus dem Bett und huschte ins Badezimmer.

Als wir gestern nach Hause kamen hatten wir unseren ersten leichten Streit. Auch das war süß. Wir waren nicht wirklich böse auf einander nur rieben unsere Charaktere etwas aneinander. Er war ein kleiner Hitzkopf. Ich meine ich wusste davon, das er kein unbeschriebenes Blatt war als er das erste mal in meinem Bett lag doch das er mit Frauen so umgegangen war schockierte mich ein wenig. Viel schlimmer fand ich eigentlich das er sich rausreden wollte. Diese Tanja hätte es verdient. Na ja, wirklich urteilen konnte ich darüber nicht doch es fiel mir schwer zu glauben das jemand so ein Verhalten verdiente. Er hat sie genau so behandelt wie ich es an Männern hasste. Er hat sie als Gebrauchsgegenstand gesehen, sie sich genommen wenn er es wollte, sie weggeschoben wenn er kein Bock auf sie hatte. Genau solche Männer hasste ich. Wie konnte er nur? Als ich ihm gestern genau diese Frage stellte war er schlagartig ruhig. Ihm wurde bewusst das ich mit so einem Verhalten oft konfrontiert worden sein musste. In genau diesem Moment wurde die Stimmung süß und lieblich. Es war erstaunlich wie sehr er mich anbetete. Ich verdiente es eigentlich nicht aber er war immer bemüht, dass ich mich gut fühlte. Ich grinste in den Spiegel. Hatte ich all diese Veränderungen in ihm ausgelöst?

Er hatte gesagt das er mich liebte. Genau drei mal mit gestern Nacht. Das Absurdeste daran war das ich mich zum ersten mal geliebt fühlte. Klar es gab Jake. Aber Jake war gut darin mich zu beschützen und wie gesagt ich vermutete auch das er mich liebte, doch gesagt hatte er es mir nie. Ich hatte es ihm auch nie gesagt. Die Liebe die ich für Jake empfand war auch ganz anders als das was ich für Edward empfand.

Wenn seine Lippen meinen Körper berührten stellte sich jedes einzelne Haar auf und mein Bauch kribbelte. Das war mir völlig neu und ich war süchtig danach geworden. Nach einer solch kurzen Zeit. Ich musste verrückt geworden sein das er mich so kontrollierte, ohne das er es selbst wusste. Er liebte mich. Ich grinste leicht mein Spiegelbild an. Vor ein paar Wochen wäre ich Amok gelaufen doch Heute fühlte es sich gut an, auch wenn es mir eine Heiden Angst einjagte. Ich hatte Angst, das alles zu schnell ging, das wir uns überhitzten und genauso schnell das Interesse aneinander verloren wie es aufgeflackert war. Ich hatte Angst das wir uns in uns selbst verzettelten und uns lediglich in einer schicken kurzlebigen Affäre wiederfanden. Das war nicht das was ich für uns wollte. Bei ihm konnte ich mir soviel mehr vorstellen. Wenn es auch schwierig war, die Sache mit seinem Dad ging mir ganz schön unter die Haut. Das er jetzt in meinem Bett lag und nicht in seinem eigenen, hatte etwas damit zu tun da war ich mir sicher. Doch wie hätte ich ihn auch nur eine Sekunde nicht bei mir lassen können wo er doch so viel für uns in kauf nahm. Als er mich fragte ob er ein paar Tage bleiben könnte war ich erschrocken und versuchte nach dem Warum in seinen Augen zu suchen. Seine Augen waren an dem Tag so traurig das ich das Gefühl hatte ich müsste für sie Weinen. Es löste einen solchen Kummer in mir aus das mein Herz wirklich weh tat.

Doch irgendetwas Magisches war an uns. Sobald wir zusammen waren heilten wir uns gegenseitig. Er tat mir einfach unendlich gut und ich hatte das Gefühl das es umgekehrt genauso war.

Als ich angezogen war schnappte ich mir leise meine Schlüssel und ging am Bett vorbei, herüber zur Tür und öffnete sie leise. Mein letzter Blick auf Edward sagte mir das er noch schlief und so schloss ich die Tür und machte mich auf den Weg.

Es war Sieben Uhr morgens und auf den Straßen von New York war bereits die Hölle los. Ich ging zu Fuß durch die Straßen und kaufte Brötchen, Aufschnitt, Käse, Wein, Obst, Kerzen und einen Kuchen. In New York war alles möglich und so suchte ich einen Kuchen aus auf dem stand

~_Wünsch dir was~_

Ich schmunzelte als die Verkäuferin ihn mir einpackte und mir den Karton gab. Voll bepackt machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück. Als ich den Schlüssel leise drehte hoffte ich das er noch schlief. Leise trat ich in meine Wohnung und schielte zu ihm. Er lag wie tot auf dem Bauch und Schnorchelte vor sich hin. Ich grinste und packte die Sachen in die Küche. Schnell stellte ich Kaffee an und platzierte die Kerzen auf dem Kuchen. Dann packte ich die Brötchen in einen Korb und stellte sie mit dem Aufschnitt und dem Käse auf ein Tablett.

Als der Kaffe fertig war schlich ich mich rüber, um ihn zu wecken das Tablett stellte ich dabei vor dem Bett ab und setzte mich neben ihn. Das mit dem Kaffee sparte ich mir heute denn Gestern wurde er davon einfach nicht Wach.

Langsam krabbelte ich über ihn, kuschelte mich unter die Decke an seine warme Haut. Er roch so unendlich gut. Ich platzierte einen Kuss auf seinem Nacken und er seufzte als er ihn spürte. Langsam kam Leben in ihn. Ich küsste immer weiter, so lange bis er grinsend die Augen aufschlug. „Morgen Baby" seine Stimme war rau vom gestrigen Abend. Ich drückte ihn näher an mich. Als er sich mit mir leicht seitlich drehte schlang ich ein Bein um ihn, um ihm noch näher zu sein. Er nahm meine Hand und küsste sie bevor er sie wieder auf seinem Bauch platzierte. Ich streichelte ihn und fuhr mit meiner Hand unter sein T- Shirt. Meine Nase war in seinem Nacken und ich küsste seine Schulterblätter.

Als er sich langsam auf den Rücken drehte sah er mich an. Mein Blick wanderte über ihn. Seine Brust war genau passend sein Bauch schön Flach, mit einem Kleinen Sixpack. Das T- Shirt war leicht hoch gerutscht und ich sah seine Hüftknochen hervortreten. Er streckte sich und als mein Blick zu seiner Pants wanderte biss ich mir unweigerlich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Hand schnellte hervor und sein Daumen legte sich wieder an mein Kinn. „Hey…" flüsterte er. „Nicht… mach es nicht noch schwerer als es eh schon ist… ich will erst Duschen" sagte er. Ich grinste.

Er setzte sich auf und in diesem Moment krabbelte ich auf seinen Schoß und umklammerte ihn.

„Baby… was ist denn mit dir?" fragte er süß und legte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken und die andere drückte meinen Kopf weiter an ihn.

„Happy Birthday" flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und sein Griff wurde Augenblicklich fester. Sein Kopf vergrub sich in meiner Schulter.

Nach gefühlten fünf Minuten löste er sich von mir. Seine Hände lagen auf meiner Hüfte und er hob mich mit einem Satz von seinem Schoß. Er sprang auf und hielt mir eine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin sofort wieder da… beweg dich nicht" sagte er und stürmte ins Bad. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er mit Zahnbürste im Mund und nacktem Oberkörper aus dem Bad.

„Woher wusstest du das ich heute Geburtstag habe?" nuschelte er mit der Zahnbürste im Mund. Ich lachte „Jasper" er lachte auch und ging zurück. Als er kurze Zeit später kam, musste ich schmunzeln denn seine Haare sahen gut aus, nicht so wie gestern Morgen.

Er sprang wieder ins Bett und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor mich. Seine Hand fuhr langsam in meinen Nacken und dann zog er mich zu einem Kuss an sich.

„Das hab ich gewollt!" stöhnte er und packte meine Beine und schlang sie um sich.

„Nur das du noch definitiv zu viel an hast" Sein Mund legte sich auf meinen Hals und er platzierte feuchte Küsse bevor ich ihn sanft wegdrückte.

„Ich hab uns Frühstück besorgt" sagte ich und lächelte ihn an. Ich lehnte mich zum Bettrand und hob das Tablett hoch. Edward hielt dabei meine Hüfte fest damit ich nicht rüber Purzelte.

Als er das Tablett sah, strahlte er.

„Ohh ich sterbe vor Hunger" sagte er und rieb sich die Hände.

„Du bist die beste, wusstest du das?" sagte er und belegte sich bereits ein Brötchen mit Schinken.

Ich lachte auf. „Ja, weil ich dir Essen gebracht habe!"

Er schüttelte kauend den Kopf. „Nein, weil du einfach die beste bist!" sagte er und biss noch mal ab.

„Hmm… dann bin ich gespannt was du sagst wenn ich…" ich sprang auf und lief in die Küche. Machte die Kerzen an und kam wieder mit dem Kuchen in der Hand zurück.

„Du hast einen Kuchen für mich?" fragte er strahlend. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, du hast Geburtstag oder?" ich setzte mich auf den Bettrand und er rutschte herüber.

Als er las was auf dem Kuchen stand sah er mich an.

„Alles was ich mir wünsche bist du!" sagte er und küsste meinen Hals.

„Muss ich die jetzt auspusten?" fragte er und kreiste seinen Finger über die Kerzen. Ich lachte „Ja, das gehört dazu!"

„Ok, nur eine Frage. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, bleibst du trotzdem bei mir?" ich nickte und er holte tief Luft. Das war also sein Wunsch?

Natürlich schaffte er es nicht alle auf einem Mal aus zu pusten und ich musste Kichern als er ganz viele male pustete um jede Kerze einzeln aus zu machen. Bei der Letzten sah er mich an und Pustete sie dann aus. Danach küsste er mich sofort.

„Danke Baby, danke für alles" sagte er und sah mich an.

Ich nickte nur und stellte den Kuchen neben uns aufs Bett.

„Also?" sah ich ihn an

„Also was?" entgegnete er auf meine Frage.

„Also… bist du bereit einen ganzen Tag im Bett zu bleiben?" fragte ich.

Seine Augen wurden Groß und er sah mich ungläubig an.

„Du willst den ganzen Tag mit mir hier bleiben?"

Ich nickte „Ja, ich denke Caius kann auf mich verzichten beim Akt Kurs… außerdem würde ich mit dem Bild von dir eine viel bessere Note bekommen" schmunzelte ich. Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ok. Dann… Danke, Bella." sagte er und küsste mich.

„Ich hab mir auch überlegt… na ja… Jasper sagte das Em am Wochenende wiederkommt für einen Besuch… also… ich dachte wir könnten Jasper, Alice, Em und Rose doch einladen… meinst du sie würden kommen?" sein Blick wurde noch sanfter.

„Bella… meinst du das wirklich? Ich meine… ja klar… ich denke schon das sie kommen… aber… ist es auch das was du willst?" fragte er irritiert. Ich nickte.

„Ja… vielleicht taue ich etwas mit Alice und Rose auf und vielleicht… vielleicht lernt dein Bruder mich dann auch mal anders kennen" sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er drückte wieder seine Lippen auf meine. „Das wird er Bella… ganz bestimmt"

Sein Handy klingelte und beugte sich rüber. „Mum" sagte er zu mir und stand auf.

Dann nahm er ab, ging aber ins Bad um ungestört mit ihr zu reden. Ich nahm mein Handy und sah das ich eine Sms drauf hatte. Jake

_Bella, Samstag 22 Uhr, eine lockere Männerrunde, 2000 für dich. Jake_

Was diese Worte in mir auslösten kann ich nicht in Worte fassen. Es war als wenn sie mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen holten. Sie erinnerten mich schmerzlich daran wer ich war und ich hätte auf der Stelle weinen können. Es hatte sich etwas in mir verändert… über diesen kurzen Moment den ich mit Edward hatte, hatte ich mich verändert. Ich wollte das nicht machen… ganz plötzlich wollte ich nicht mehr auf diese Art Strippen. Ich klappte mein Handy zu als Edward wieder ins Zimmer kam. Ohne Jake geantwortet zu haben.

Edward strahlte. Das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter musste gut gelaufen sein. Er setzte sich grade hin als es wieder klingelte. Er nahm ab.

„Jasper" sagte er schlicht zur Begrüßung.

„Ja danke, du pass auf… was machen du und Alice Samstag?" fragte er und grinste dabei. Ich hob grade meine Hand um ihn aufzuhalten doch als ich den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sah als er mich an lächelte konnte ich nichts der gleichen tun.

„Ja frag Alice bitte, wir würden euch gerne einladen!" sagte er.

„Ja… Du bist auf jeden fall dabei? Gut… Alice hat schon was mit Rose vor? Ja… nein ist Ok… dann sag ich Em auch noch bescheid… Alles klar… Danke für deinen Anruf… bye" er sah mich an.

„Alice und Rose waren bereits miteinander verabredet." sagte er und legte seine Hand auf mein Knie. „Sie wollten aber eventuell nachkommen, laut Alice" er beugte seinen Kopf zu mir.

Ich sah auf den Boden und dachte darüber nach was grade über mich hinein fiel. Warum musste das sooo kompliziert sein? Ich fing an zu Weinen und wusste nicht einmal genau was mich da grade ritt.

Edward kam näher.

„Baby… Hey… was ist los?" sagte er und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich öffnete zitternd mein Handy und die Sms. Ich hielt sie ihm hin und er seufzte als er den Inhalt las.

„Was ist das Problem, Bella? Willst du nicht hingehen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Ich nickte. Er küsste meinen Kopf und drückte mich noch fester.

„Dann geh nicht… sag Jake ab." ich schüttelte wieder heftiger weinend den Kopf, das war leider keine Option.

Er sah mich an „Nein?" er verstand nicht…

„Ich kann nicht einfach sagen das ich nicht mehr Strippen will, Edward. Jake verdient auch sein Geld damit mich zu beschützen!" wieder holte mich ein Weinkrampf ein.

„Was würde er machen wenn du nicht gehen würdest?" fragte er sauer.

„Nichts… nichts würde er machen, aber wir haben eine Vereinbarung, er hat mich auch nie hängen lassen"

Er sprang auf.

„Bella, du verarschst mich grade, oder?" er fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare.

„Wenn du nicht willst dann gehst du gefälligst auch nicht!" schrie er fast und stützte seine Hände auf die Hüften.

„Ich bezahl ihm das was er verdient hätte" sagte er um Fassung ringend etwas ruhiger.

„Nein so funktioniert das nicht Edward!…" sprang ich auf, mein Gesicht mit Tränen überflutet. „Er hat Zusagen gemacht… versteh doch das es nicht geht" flehte ich ihn fast an.

Er atmete tief ein.

„Fein… dann geh… aber erwarte nicht von mir das ich es gut finde" patzte er in meine Richtung. Neue Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht.

„Du hast gesagt das du damit klar kommst" flüsterte ich. Er sah mich an, immer noch auf seine Kontrolle bedacht. Er stieß Luft aus.

„Tze Bella, du hast mir nicht zugehört!" wurde er wieder sauer.

„Ich hab gesagt solange es das ist was du willst…" aggressiv sprach er die Wörter aus „aber das hier ist grad nicht das was du willst" schrie er mich weiter an. Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich zuckte zusammen. Zu viele hatten mir in Wutausbrüchen weh getan.

Allem voran mein Dad!

Er hielt einen Moment inne bevor es in ihn fuhr. Seine Augen wurden weich.

„Bella… es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid. Oh Gott, was hab ich nur gemacht… bitte verzeih mir!" sagte er und nahm mich in den Arm. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und drückte mich fest an sich. Meine Arme hingen einfach nur an mir herunter. Als er merkte das ich die Umarmung nicht erwiderte nahm er meine Hände und legte sie um seine Hüfte.

„Bitte Bella, es tut mir Leid" sagte er und nahm mein Kopf in die Hand. Er küsste jede einzelne Träne weg doch das sorgte nur dafür das noch mehr über meine Wange lief.

„Oh Bella Bitte… Bitte… sie mich an" sagte er und ich öffnete meine Augen.

„Was möchtest du was ich tun soll Bella? Wie hätte ich richtig reagiert? Sag es mir Baby, Bitte" sagte er eindringlich. Doch er hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Rein gar nichts. Genau genommen hätte ich mir keine andere Reaktion gewünscht. Es war nur ein beweis dafür das er mich liebte und genau das war das Problem. Es war genau der Grund warum ich nicht lieben durfte. Jake wusste es.

**Edward Pov**

Ich hasste mich für das was ich grade getan hatte. Ich sah sie an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Langsam fuhr sie zu meinen Händen und löste sich aus meinem griff.

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Baby, rede mit mir, Bitte" setzte ich mich dazu. Sie sah mich an.

„Nichts… du hast nichts falsch gemacht" sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Du hast genau so reagiert wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte" was? Ich verstand nicht.

„Siehst du langsam warum man sich besser nicht in mich verlieben sollte?" schluchzte sie. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Wange und sie schmiegte sich sofort an diese Berührung.

„Bella und wenn du es 100 mal gesagt hättest… da war es bereits zu spät." Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. Ich grinste und nickte.

„Seit du mir den scheußlichen Kaffee eingeschüttet hattest war ich in dich verliebt" mein Daumen strich über ihre Lippen. Ich atmete schwer als sie ihre Augen schloss. Sie küsste meinen Daumen und öffnete dann wieder ihre Augen um mich anzusehen.

„Ich mein sieh dich an… wer könnte da nicht?" flüsterte ich. Meine Fingerspitzen fuhren ihren Hals runter und landeten schließlich in ihrem Schoß. Sie umfasste sie sofort mit ihrer Hand.

„Wir denken Heute einfach noch nicht an Samstag, es tut mir Leid das ich deinen Geburtstag versaut habe" sagte sie und knuddelte meine Hand an ihren Bauch.

„Bella, auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, aber ich bin zu meinem Geburtstag nie schöner geweckt worden" grinste ich. „Und was den Rest angeht… Es kann nicht immer alles friede Freude Eierkuchen sein. Wir müssen uns beide Luft machen können… aber eine Frage habe ich noch" sie sah mich an und nickte.

„Du bist eben zurück geschreckt als ich auf dich zu ging… warum?" ich sah an ihrem Blick das ihr die Frage unangenehm war.

„Die meisten Männer die so wütend auf mich waren, wie du eben… na ja… sie haben mich dann meistens nicht in den Arm genommen…" ihr Blick war immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet doch dann sah sie auf. „Sie haben mich meistens Grün und Blau geschlagen" ihre Augen waren so unendlich traurig das es mir einen Schlag in die Magengegend versetzte.

„Baby… das würde ich… so was würde… ich würde dich niemals schlagen, das weißt du hoffentlich?" stotterte ich fassungslos. Sie nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich nicht…" sagte sie „alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer abzulegen. Es war reiner Instinkt." sagte sie und nahm meine Hand wieder.

„Bella, ich…" meine stimme brach ab. So vieles das ich sie Fragen wollte und doch konnte ich es nicht aussprechen. Auf unseren Schultern lastete schon zu viel.

Sie verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit mir im Bett. Ich stand lediglich für den Pizzamann auf oder um auf die Toilette zugehen. Als mein Vater anrief um mir einen schönen Geburtstag zu wünschen ging ich nicht dran. Zumindest ging ich davon aus das er mir gratulieren wollte. Es waren immerhin 12 Anrufe.

Em rief gegen Abend an und er hörte sich anders an. Es legte sich ein Schatten auf mein Herz in diesem Moment. Als er mir zusagte Samstag zu kommen, freute ich mich trotzdem.

Tanya und ca. 20 andere Mädels schrieben mir lediglich eine Sms. So musste ich wenigstens nicht mit ihnen sprechen doch Bella schaute jedes Mal argwöhnisch zu mir wenn ich sie mit einem Schmunzeln las. Ok, ein paar hätte ich ihr auch niemals laut vorlesen können. Alleine 5 von ihnen wollten mir den Schwanz lutschen. Ich löschte die Sms sofort. Doch dann bekam ich einen Anruf von Heidi und ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht ob ich dran gehen sollte oder nicht. Ich ignorierte ihn und kurze Zeit später kam eine Sms.

_Edward. Happy Birthday. Ich denke heute schon den ganzen Tag an dich! Wieso ist Dad so Sauer auf dich? Melde dich bei mir, egal wann. Lg Heidi_

Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Carlisle wirklich James davon erzählte. Ok, ich ging davon aus das sie heute rüberkommen wollten und etwas musste er sich ja einfallen lassen. Was hatte er ihnen erzählt?

Ich liebte meine Bella heute fünf mal und ich konnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen als dies den Rest meines Lebens zu tun. Sie war meine Traumfrau, sie war alles was ich jemals wollte.

Und umso mehr Tage ich mit ihr verbrachte, umso mehr ich über sie erfuhr desto tiefer wurden meine Gefühle.

Die nächsten Zwei Tage verbrachten wir damit das sie mich Akt zeichnete. Ich saß an ihrem Fenster und sie setzte mich so in Position wie sie mich wollte. Sie zeichnete stundenlang verschiedene Stellungen und ich konnte mich ganz in ruhe mit ihr Unterhalten. Während dessen fragte ich mich die ganze Zeit wie die Bilder wohl aussahen, ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen wie ich wirken würde. Nachdem sie eine schöpferische Pause eingelegt hatte in der ich sie verwöhnen durfte, und das genau 2 mal. Stand ich auf und holte uns was zu trinken.

Als ich zurück kam saß sie auf dem Bettrand und ihr Block viel mir ins Auge.

„Baby, darf ich auch mal versuchen dich zu Zeichnen?" fragte ich und nahm nachdem sie nickte auf ihrem Hocker Platz. Wenn die Blöcke nicht ganz so Groß waren Zeichnete sie immer mit dem Block in der Hand aber ab einer gewissen Größe war dieses nicht möglich und so stand neben mir auch eine Staffelei. Doch die brauchte ich nicht. Ich schnappte mir einen Din A 4 Block und einen Grafitstift und legte los. Ihre Haare waren unordentlich zusammen gebunden und ihre süßen Brüste sprangen einem nur so entgegen. Sie hatte ein Bein angewinkelt und die Ferse lag in ihrem Schritt.

Meine Skizze war relativ schnell fertig und so sah sie auch aus… unfertig. Aber so mochte ich es bereits. Gut ich konnte bei weitem mit Bellas Talent nicht mithalten aber ich war jetzt auch nicht Grottenschlecht. Fand ich! Ich grinste und legte den Stift an die Seite. Als sie das Bild sah fiel sie mir um den Hals. Sie fand es Toll und meinte ich hätte Ausdruck.

Doch es war noch lange nichts im Vergleich zu dem was ich dachte als ich sah für welches bild sie sich letztendlich entschieden hatte. Sie hatte mit dem Bild mein Komplettes inneres nach außen geholt. So innerlich zerrüttet, wie ich mich fühlte, stellte sie in der Nacktheit dar. Ich stand ohne etwas auf dieser Welt und somit hüllenlos in diesem Bild. Meine Pose war Ausdruck dafür wie hilflos ich mich fühlte. Hier konnte ich mich nicht verstecken. Doch die Schönheit die von diesem Bild ausging, sie präsentierte meine Bella. Bella war das was mich Schön machte. Sie war mein Körper. Zumindest Interpretierte „ich" dieses Bild so.

„Bella… das ist Wahnsinn!" Lobte ich sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie umklammerte mich und freute sich das es ihr gefiel.

„Bekommen wir das Bild wieder wenn es benotet ist?" fragte ich und machte bereits Pläne wo wir es hinhängen konnten. Sie kicherte „Na ja ich weiß nicht genau… eigentlich ist es ein Dokument… so sieht es die Uni zumindest!" strahlte sie. „Aber ich werde mal sehen was ich machen kann, Caius Lieblingsstudent zu sein hat auch so seine vorteile!"

Es war Freitag als sie wieder ruhiger wurde. Heute war der Tag an dem sie im Hell´s Kitchen arbeiten musste, sie sagte mir beim Frühstück, das es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor kam seit sie das letzte mal da gewesen war. Es hatte sich seitdem auch eine Menge verändert.

Für mich stand fest das ich sie begleite und Jasper hatte sich angeboten mit mir zu kommen. Ich wollte mir ein Bild zu ihrer Arbeit machen und hoffte es würde mich nicht allzu sehr erschrecken.

Als sie vor mir stand, kurz bevor wir gingen war sie meine Bella und es kostete mich Überwindung sie gleich als Angel zu sehen, obgleich ich auch tierisch neugierig darauf war.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hallo meine süßen,**

**Ja es ist soweit… Jasper kommt zu Wort ^^ **

**Doch bevor ihr Lest… geht bitte zu youtube… öffnet Slash´s Paradise City (fest. Fergie und Cypress Hill) Bella muss Strippen und der Soundtrack muss stimmen ;)**

**Wenn euch interessiert für welches Bild von Edward sich Bella im Chap davor entschieden hat findet ihr es als mein Profilbild im Moment. **

**Ich muss gestehen ich hatte ein wenig Angst vor dem Chap weil ich mich von dem Strippen leicht entfernt hatte… doch ich glaube eine Nacht mit meinem Kopfhörern auf und Mein Abend war geplant ^^ **

**Warum hab ich mich für Jasper entschieden?**

**Ich denke aus seiner Sicht können wir den Abend lockerer genießen, er geht mit ganz anderen Gefühlen an die Sache als Bella oder Edward es jemals könnten. Ich wollte das wir heute Spaß hatten und so…. lest selber ;)**

**Vie Spaß!**

**Jasper Pov**

„Alice… Süße… sie sind da… ich bin dann weg!" sagte ich als ich den Kopf durch die Badezimmertür steckte. Sie stieg grade aus der Dusche und sie war ein gottverdammter Anblick. Sie war meine Süße. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch als sie auf mich zukam.  
„Jasper, mach kein Scheiß, hörst du?" ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und nickte sie zu mir.  
Als sie näher kam, berührten sich unsere Lippen kaum, ich grinste, sie spielte wieder mit mir.  
„Warte heute auf mich, hörst du?" wisperte ich an ihren Mund bevor ich sie küsste.  
„Lass mich nicht zu lange warten Jasper Cullen, sonst fange ich ohne dich an!" sie hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte verschmitzt. Sie war ein kleines Luder, dass musste man ihr lassen. Sie verstand es von jetzt auf gleich mein Kopfkino im vollen Gang anzuschmeißen. Ich nickte leicht und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Wie ich Edward kenne, hält der es keine 10 Minuten aus ohne den Kerlen da eins ans Maul hauen zu wollen!" sie warf mir noch einen Kuss rüber und ich ging.  
Ich schmiss mir meine Lederjacke über die Schultern und schlüpfte in die Ärmel. An der Tür kramte ich noch meine Kapuze raus und öffnete sie. Bella stand vor mir.  
Sie kam manchmal so schüchtern rüber.  
„Hey!" grinste ich sie an.  
„Hey Jaz" entgegnete sie und hob leicht die Hand. Ich lachte bei der Ironie sie gleich Strippen zu sehen.  
„Macht es dir was aus das wir heute dabei sind?" wieder sah sie mich an, in ihren Augen flammte etwas auf das ich nicht definieren konnte, doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Nein, du hast mich doch schon gesehen…" grinste sie „und Edward auch." sie machte die Tür auf und setzte sich in den Wagen. Ich stieg hinten ein und begrüßte Edward.  
Er war angespannt, das sah ich sofort. Seine Kiefermuskeln waren dann immer sehr angespannt und stachen hervor.

Seine Hand lag auf Bellas Schenkel und streichelte ihn sanft. Edward so zu sehen war schon Premiere. Ich hatte ihn noch nie Zärtlichkeiten mit jemandem austauschen sehen.  
Ich erinnerte mich, dass Mum auf der Hochzeit über nichts anderes reden konnte, als das ihr Sohn, verliebt war. Sie sah es sofort. Sie wusste es, als sie Bella das erste Mal sah. Sie sagte das natürlich nur vor der Familie. Dad war sehr angepisst darüber, doch das tat ihrer Freude keinen Abbruch.  
Wir alle freuten uns für Edward.  
Ich war schockiert darüber, als er mir erzählte, dass er sie bezahlt hatte damit sie dabei war. Ich verwettete meinen Arsch darauf er hätte sie auch so dahin bekommen, doch das verstand er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Er kannte nur die Welt die Dad für ihn gestaltet hatte. Er war schon ein kleiner, ignoranter Spinner, der nicht einmal versuchte gegen ihn anzugehen und genau das würde ihm jetzt das Genick brechen. Ich war noch nicht viel weiter gekommen und ich bezweifelte, dass Edward auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hat wie er dem entkommen konnte. Ich kannte ihn zu gut.

Auch wenn er mich kaum kannte, er hatte einfach eine zu tiefe Bindung zu Emmett, ich hatte da nie wirklich Platz. Ich war der Außenseiter, das was für Bella innerhalb weniger Sekunden so offensichtlich war blieb für Edward verborgen. Ich war der eigentliche Glückspilz von uns Brüdern. Ich beschwerte mich auch nicht. Ich hatte meine Gitarre und meine Alice, mehr brauchte ich nicht.  
Bella war schon erstaunlich. Sie faszinierte mich vom ersten Moment an. Warum, kann nicht mal ich selbst beantworten. Ich sah sie und ich fand sie einfach toll. Ich wusste Edward würde gleich Galle spucken und genau deswegen saß ich hier mit ihnen im Auto. Nicht das ich mir nicht etwas schöneres, für ein Mädchen wie sie, vorstellen konnte aber es war augenblicklich wie es war. Wir mussten für diese vollkommen beschissene Situation eine Lösung finden. Sonst sah ich Edward in ein paar Monaten Heidi heiraten und bei dem Gedanken musste sogar ich kotzen.  
Bella drehte sich zu mir.  
„Jasper… ich hab was für Alice" erstaunt sah ich durch den Rückspiegel in Edwards Augen und dann wieder zu ihr.  
„Ehm, was denn?" Sie hielt mir ein Blatt hin und ich drehte es um.

Wow!

„Das ist ein Bild von mir!" stellte ich perplex fest und sah sie an. Sie nickte grinsend.  
„Ich hab das gemacht… ich dachte es gefällt ihr vielleicht" sie war so zuckersüß, dass ich sie hätte abknutschen können. Aber das war nun definitiv kein Gedanken den ich weiter vertiefen wollte. Ich betrachtete das Bild und stellte fest, dass sie verdammte Scheiße gut darin war Bilder zu malen. Ich grinste sie an.  
„Danke Bella… ich werde es ihr… eh… geben… denke ich… vielleicht behalte ich es auch, ich finde es nämlich echt cool, danke Kleine!" sagte ich und fuhr mit meiner Hand über ihr Gesicht. Sie kicherte, drehte sich zu Edward und strich ihm über den Oberarm.  
Sie war ne kleine, coole Frau. Wieder sah ich auf das Bild.  
Ich wusste das mehr in ihr steckte, als nur das was wir uns gleich ansahen.  
Mal davon ab, war sie selbst da das Beste was ich je gesehen hatte. Gut mit solchen Schuppen kannte ich mich nicht aus. Ich brauchte nie in solche Läden gehen, ich wusste ganz gut wie ich bekam was ich wollte. Da interessierte mich Strippen nicht sonderlich.

Als wir vorfuhren brannte der Schuppen bereits und Edward parkte den Wagen in einer dunklen Ecke. Seine Hand so fest ans Lenkrad geklammert das seine Knöchel hell hervortraten, das fiel mir sofort auf. Bella blieb es wohl verborgen. Denn sie zappelte auf ihrem Sitz herum.  
„Ist Jake am Eingang? Ich kann ihn nicht sehen!"  
Als sie aussteigen wollte zog er sie noch mal zu sich. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und küssten sich ein paarmal. Edward war nicht bereit sie gehen zu lassen. Ob er jemals dazu in der Lage war sie da rein gehen zu lassen wagte ich zu bezweifeln doch er rührte sich bei ihrem zweiten Versuch den Wagen zu verlassen nicht vom Fleck. Er sah ihr hinterher und ich schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter.  
„Komm Alter! Es wird halb so wild!" sagte ich und stieg auch aus.  
Als Edward neben uns erschien nahm er sofort ihre Hand. Es amüsierte mich ein wenig das alles zu beobachten. Wir gingen zum Eingang und der Muskelprotz bei dem ich sie damals buchte stand an der Wand gelehnt.

„Jake!" rief Bella und löste sich aus Edwards Griff um zu ihm zu laufen.  
„Oh Gott, wie ich ihn hasse" hörte ich Edward murmeln und ich musste schmunzeln. Das war typisch er.  
Sie sprang diesem Typ in den Arm. Beide schienen sehr innig zu sein.  
Als wir ankamen, sah er zu uns.  
„Bella, ist das dein ernst?" fragte er an sie gewandt. Sie sah ihn an und nickte.  
„Alles gut Jake, er wird gehen wenn es zu schlimm für ihn wird" sagte sie und Edward knackte in dem Moment seine Finger. Laute Rockmusik hallte uns entgegen. Schon alleine deswegen wollte ich damals unbedingt hierher. Man sagte es sei der heißeste Schuppen der Stadt. Sie klärte kurz noch was mit dem Megamann und kam dann zu uns.  
„Ok, Edward… ehm kein küssen und kein anfassen mehr Ok?" sagte sie zu ihm und sah mich Hilfe suchend an. Ach herrje.

„Jasper, kriegt er das hin?" fragte sie mich als Edward ihr nicht antwortete. Ich nickte und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Ja Mann, ich schleife ihn raus wenn er ärger macht!" witzelte ich doch keiner der beiden fand das anscheinend lustig. Na ja ich schon!  
Sie sah wieder zu Edward. „Keiner darf mich anfassen Edward, ich verspreche es dir… und wenn was ist… Jake ist immer in meiner Nähe… mir ist hier noch nie etwas passiert." sagte sie zu ihm. Er nickte und fasste ihr in den Nacken und zog sie zu sich, um ihr die Stirn zu küssen. Na wenigstens ließ er sich das nicht verbieten, er war schon immer Provokateur! Sie verabschiedete sich und verschwand. Ich sah nur noch wie ein anderer Türsteher nach ihr rief. „Hey Angel Baby! Slash is in the House!"  
Ich drehte mich zu Edward. „Hast du das gehört?" fragte ich ihn mit Händen in den Taschen.  
Er sah sich um und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Scheiße Alter!" fluchte er nach Fassung ringend.  
„Hey ganz locker, wo ist mein Bruder die coole Sau?" fragte ich ihn. „Atme mal tief ein. Sie macht das schon!" er nickte und drückte seine Nasenlöcher zusammen.

Als wir bei den beiden Türstehern ankamen, sah Jake uns an. Dann stellte er sich vor Edward.  
„Ich weiß dir geht der Arsch auf Grundeis und ich weiß du wirst es hassen wie die Pest aber ich weiß auch das du es ihr nicht schwer machen wirst, hast du verstanden?" das klang eher wie eine Drohung. Edward schluckte. „Was weißt du schon?" presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Jake lächelte.  
„Ja Mann, was weiß ich schon…? Warum sollte es dir anders gehen als mir, Arschloch?" sagte Jake und spannte die Kieferknochen an. Also das… konnten beide ziemlich gut!  
Muskelprotz lies uns ohne weiteren Kommentar rein und wir suchten uns einen Platz an der Theke.  
Ich bestellte uns sofort einen Whiskey und Bier. Edward musste lockerer werden.  
Die Musik dröhnte laut und ich holte meine Kippen hervor. Ich bot ihm eine an und ließ meinen Blick durch die Menge gleiten. In der VIP-Lounge saß tatsächlich ein Lockenkopf. Ich stieß Edward an und nickte in die Richtung, doch er zuckte nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.  
Also für mich war es schon so ein kleines Highlight. Ich sah wieder rüber. Der Mann war definitiv Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll und ein verdammter Gott an der Gitarre.  
Ich sah zu Edward und nahm mein Bier in die Hand.  
Er hatte sein bereits leer und sah sich um. Gott sei Dank hatte ich Mike und Tyler noch Bescheid gesagt. Die kamen grade auf uns zu. Ich grinste beide an und Edward stieß mit Mike an.

Nun, ich hoffte das alles würde Edward ein wenig auflockern. Doch ich konnte ihm nicht verübeln das es schwer für ihn war. Wenn ich mir vorstelle Alice wäre die Jenige die hier gleich einen Auftritt hat, wäre ich schon längst zum Mörder mutiert und würde hier mit einer schönen 9mm sitzen und alle abknallen die sie angucken würden. Also ja… ich konnte ihn durch und durch verstehen.  
Ich bestellte für alle noch eine Runde und Edward kippte sich den Whiskey so runter.  
Doch so langsam taute er auf. Wurde auch Zeit.  
Er rauchte zwar eine nach der anderen und kippte den Alkohol so runter, aber drauf geschissen. Langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Runde lustig wurde, endlich, Trauerstimmung ade. Als die Scheinwerfer runter gefahren wurden blickten alle zur Bühne und es war ruhig. Eine rothaarige Frau stand dort und hielt ein Mikro in der Hand. Ich sah zu Edward der bei geschlossenem Mund mit der Zunge über seine Zähne fuhr.

„Hey, hey, hey… wisst ihr wer heute bei uns zu Besuch ist?" schrie sie ins Mikro. Die Menge war nicht mehr länger Still, sie schrien und johlten. Jeder hatte mitbekommen das Slash hier war.  
„Ja genau… und er wünscht sich nur eine… die eine… sein Liebling… als er sie zum ersten Mal sah weinte er vor Glück denn er stand vorher noch nie vor einem Engel"  
Ich sah Edward mit großen Augen an und grinste.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht ihr ernst oder?" sagte Edward und grinste. Moment. Er grinste? Ich sah wieder zur Bühne.  
„Ladys and Gentleman… begrüßt Angel!" schrie sie und sofort setzten laute Bässe ein und die Scheinwerfer fielen auf Bella. Sie hatte Slashs Hut auf und ein knappes schwarzes Lederoutfit. Passend zum Bass bewegte sie ihre Hüften und ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Sie hielt einen Stock unter ihrem Arm und knallte ihn auf den Boden um sich auf ihn abzustützen. Sofort sah ich zur VIP Lounge. Slash ging ab, bewegte sich zum Takt von Paradise City. Wie geil, es war auch noch sein eigener Song. Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und sah zu Edward, der voller Lust seinem Mädchen zusah. Na wenigstens war etwas von dem alten Edward heute Abend wieder da…

Ich sah wieder zu Bella. Sie tanzte verführerisch gut und ich müsste lügen wenn ich sagen würde, dass das keine Wirkung auf meine Hose hatte. Sie war einfach verdammt gut.  
Sie tanzte zum Bühnenrand wo Jake stand. Er gab ihr eine Tequila Flasche in die Hand und sie jonglierte damit. Schüttete sich etwas davon über ihren Körper und strich mit einer Hand hinterher. Sie schmiss sich vor der VIP Lounge auf die Knie und rutschte Richtung Slash. Der stand sofort auf und ging zu ihr während sie sich Salz auf ihren Schenkel streute. Sie rockte ihn an und sang das Lied mit ihm. Als ihre Köpfe nah beieinander waren hielt sie ihm ihr Bein hin und er leckte das Salz von ihrem Oberschenkel, dann sah er sie an und sie goss ihm wie eine Göttin Tequila in die Kehle. Edward und mir fiel die Kinnlade runter. Sie wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und drückte seinen Kopf leicht in ihren Schritt. Sie sprang auf und lies ihre Hüften kreisen. Dazu öffnete sie ihren BH und schmiss ihn zu Edward, leicht blinzelte sie ihm zu als er ihn fing und er grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Meine Fresse Edward sie ist heiß" sagte ich fassungslos und trank noch einen Schluck. Er steckte den BH ein „Ja sie ist verdammt heiß! Und sie mag was sie da macht." stellte er fest.  
Dann sah er mich an. „Und deswegen kann ich damit Leben, das hatte ich ihr versprochen!"  
Als sie mit dem Auftritt fertig war, gab Jake ihr ein Oberteil und sie zog es sich schnell an.  
Alle pfiffen noch und johlten als sie durch die Menge auf uns zu kam.

Sie legte die Hände auf Edwards und meinen Rücken und sah Edward an. „Und war es so schlimm?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Edward schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Baby, du bist verdammt heiß!" sagte er geschockt. Sie lachte und er gab ihr wieder einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Warte bis du zuhause bist" warnte er sie und ich musste lachen. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Eine Bedienung kam zu ihr. „Hey Angel, du hast dich heute selbst übertroffen!" sie nickte „Danke James! Ich hatte heute wichtigen Besuch, es musste gut werden!" sagte sie zu ihm und sah wieder zu Edward. Dieser James ging weiter und Bella sah zur VIP Lounge.  
„Ehm… entschuldigt mich noch einmal kurz ja? Ich muss da einem alten Freund Hallo sagen" sagte sie und ging Richtung Slash. Ich sah ihr ungläubig hinterher und stieß Edward an als sie sich mit ihm in den Armen lag. Beide lachten und sie haute ihm dabei auf dem Oberarm. Ich drehte mich ab.  
Sie war eine verdammt coole, kleine Frau, das stand fest.

Nach ca. drei Stunden hatte sie Feierabend und wir fuhren mit Taylor nach Hause. Bella hatte sich in Edwards Arm gekuschelt und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Er strich ihr langsam immer wieder über die Haare und küsste sie sanft. Bellas Beine legten sich halb auf meinen Schoß und sie murmelte etwas was ich nicht verstehen konnte. Mein griff legte Automatisch ihre Beine ganz bei mir drauf und sah das sie Blaue Flecken an den Knien bekam. Als sie Feierabend machte sagte sie das ihr die Knochen weh taten und sie nicht mehr stehen könne. Edward drückte sie fest an sich und flüsterte ihr ein _Ich Liebe dich _ins Ohr, was mich lächeln lies. Soweit waren sie also schon.

Edward sah zu mir und erwiderte das lächeln.

Er wirkte so zufrieden, so glücklich das man schwer glauben konnte in was für einem Drama er sich befand.

„Jasper…?" murmelte Bella in die Stille. Ich sah zu ihr. „Ja was ist, Kleine?" fragte ich, strich über ihre Wade und knetete sie leicht.

„Danke, das du heute für Edward da warst" sagte sie knapp und war kurz vorm schlafen. Edward und ich grinsten wieder.

„Immer!" antwortete ich ihr…

**Edward Pov**

Als wir an ihrer Wohnungstür ankamen hatte ich sie im Arm, sie war so was von Müde. Die ganze Anspannung des Abends fiel von ihr ab. Ich schloss die Tür auf ging mit ihr rein.

Langsam setzte ich sie auf ihr Bett und ich kniete mich vor sie.

„Danke das du es dir bis zum Schluss angesehen hast, Edward" sagte sie als ich ihre Schuhe auszog. Ihre Hand legte sich an meine Wange. Ich sah auf zu ihr. Ihr Blick war Müde und doch erforschte er mich langsam.

Ich küsste ihre Handfläche und lies mich auf meine Fersen nieder.

„Bella ich bin ehrlich, ich hatte eine scheiß Angst das ich es nicht packen würde dich so zu sehen." sagte ich und strich über ihr Knie. Ihre Augen funkelten im gedämmten Licht.

„Wovor genau hattest du Angst?" fragte sie leise.

„Davor das… davor… ich weiß auch nicht… davor das es mir nicht gefällt, vielleicht" antwortete ich nicht genau wissend was ich sagen sollte.

„Du hattest Angst das es billig ist oder?" fragte sie und hob mein Kinn an.

„Ich… Bella… ich… es tut mir leid" sagte ich meine Hand legte sich wieder über ihr Knie, es wurde langsam leicht lila.

„Ich kann das verstehen" sagte sie und fuhr mir durch die Haare. „Deswegen sage ich Danke, Edward…" ich sah sie an. Das verstand ich nun gar nicht.

„Dadurch das du es dir angesehen hast, hast du mir gezeigt das es nicht an dem war" grinste sie leicht. Ich beugte mich vor um sie zu Küssen.

„Nein ganz und gar nicht billig" flüsterte ich unter dem Kuss.

„Baby, deine Knie… hast du schon gesehen?" sagte ich und sah wieder zu ihnen.

„Ja ich muss heute härter aufgekommen sein als ich wollte… es tut etwas weh" sagte sie. Ich küsste die Stellen und sie kicherte Müde.

„Im Badezimmerschrank ist meine Box für Verletzungen kannst du sie mir bitte einmal bringen?" fragte sie und ich stand sofort auf und holte sie.

Sie kramte darin rum und nahm sich schließlich eine Salbe raus. Ich nahm ihr die Tube aus der Hand. „Ist die für deine Knie?" sie nickte.

„Na komm… dann raus aus deinem Rock… ich Salbe deine Knie und dann geht's ab ins Bett" sagte ich und half ihr aufzustehen. Sie zog sich den Rock aus, strich ihr T- Shirt über die Arme und war bis auf Slip Nackt.

Sie setzte sich auf ihre Bettseite und schlug die Decke weg. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und öffnete die Tube. Ein Rot- durchsichtiges Gel kam heraus und ich nahm etwas davon auf meine Hand. Vorsichtig arbeitete ich die Salbe in ihre Knie und sie sah mir dabei aufmerksam zu. Ein lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht.

Als sie Salbe soweit eingezogen war, deckte ich sie zu und ging ums Bett.

Ich zog mich bis zu meinen Pants aus und legte mich zu ihr. Sie rollte sich in meinen Arm und ich küsste ihre Schulter für ein paar Momente bevor ich mich ihren Mund näherte.

Langsam spielten unsere Zungen miteinander bevor unsere Lippen auf einander trafen. Mein Arm fuhr auf ihren Rücken und ich schob sie weiter zu mir bis ich eine Hand auf meiner Brust spürte. Sie drückte mich leicht von sich weg.

„Edward, ich weiß du hast gesagt das du mich vernaschen willst, zumindest hattest du es angedeutet aber könnten wir heute einfach nur so bleiben? Ich bin wirklich unendlich Müde und möchte nur schlafen. Es tut mir Leid" flüsterte sie und ich atmete an ihren Mund aus.

„Ja klar… Baby dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen." wisperte ich zurück und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Ich drückte sie an mich.

„Edward?" fragte sie leise.

„Ja?"

„Sind wir so was wie ein Paar?" ich hörte für einen Moment auf zu Atmen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wir sind all das, was du willst das wir sind, Baby!" flüsterte ich.

„Dann sind wir ein Paar" gähnte sie.

„Ja das sind wir wohl" sagte ich und grinste.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken war sie eingeschlafen. Doch ich war hellwach.

Ich begrüßte Jasper und Emmett um Acht Uhr. Em und Jaz nahmen jeweils in einem Sessel Platz womit mir dann das Sofa blieb. Bella war noch im Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen.

Es tat unheimlich gut Em wieder zusehen. Auch wenn nur ne Woche dazwischen lag, es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Er sah sich um und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Also… ?" fragte Jasper und lenkte mich somit von Em ab. Ich sah ihn an. „Was?"

„Wo ist das Bier?" lachte er und ich sprang über die Lehne des Sofas und landete somit vor dem Küchenblock. Ich war so glücklich das Em wieder da war das ich ganz vergessen hatte ihnen was zu trinken anzubieten. Aus dem Kühlschrank holte ich drei Flaschen Bier.

Ich öffnete sie am Tisch und gab jedem eins.

„Wie waren denn die paar Tage Erholung in LA?" fragte ich zu Em gewand. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na wie so ein Paar Tage frei schon sind!" sagte er und setzte die Pulle an. Ich sah Jasper an der die Stirn runzelte.

„Em Alter, ist alles Ok?" fragte ich besorgt.

„Ja… ja klar… alles bestens!" lächelte er schließlich und beließ es dabei.

„Was macht die Uni bei euch?" fragte er im Gegenzug und Jaz sah mich kurz an bevor er das Wort ergriff. Er wusste ich war kaum in der Uni gewesen in letzter Zeit.

„Ewiglich der gleiche Scheiß! Mein Jura Studium Fickt mich jeden Tag!" sagte er und trank einen Schluck. „Dabei will ich nur in die Jugendbewährung und doch muss ich das verfickte Grundjahr machen!" fluchte er. Ich grinste. Em räusperte sich. „Dad sieht es nicht gern und ich weiß das dein Arsch auch locker ein Anwalt werden könnte, vielleicht sogar Richter mit deinem ewigen drang nach Gerechtigkeit und dann strebst du nach so wenigem!" zischte er raus. Jasper richtete sich auf „Einspruch!" sagte er und sah Em belustigt an. Em wusste das Jaz das Thema damit beendet hatte. So brauchte ihm niemand kommen. Mir wurde jetzt erst bewusst wie Mutig Jasper war. Ich hörte Bella im Badezimmer und sah zu Em. „Hör zu Emmett, ich hoffe du zeigst dich Heute von deiner Charmanten Seite?" stellte ich eher klar als das ich es fragte.  
„Natürlich wird er das… Daddy hat ihm doch Manieren beigebracht" setzte Jasper nach und hob die Flasche zum Mund. Em verdrehte die Augen im Kopf und nickte.

„Ich bin kein komplettes Arschloch ja?" meckerte er und sah in die Richtung aus der Bella unterwegs war. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihr und grinste. Sie stellte sich zu uns und drückte Jaspers Schulter „Hey Rockstar!" dann sah sie zu Emmett.

„Hallo Emmett, wie geht's dir?" sagte sie während sie sich zu mir aufs Sofa setzte.

„Bella, schön dich zu sehen. Mir geht's gut" lächelte er sie an und stellte seine Flasche ab.

„Wie laufen die Geschäfte?" fragte er und ich lies ein Knurren raus. Das war doch nicht sein ernst!

„Gut…" sagte Bella plötzlich. „Wenn das so weitergeht kann ich mir bald meine eigene Galerie kaufen!" sie klang freundlich und überhaupt nicht sauer, ich sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ich werde Schuldenfrei aus dem College gehen und sofort ins Leben starten können. Ich bin jung, ich sehe gut aus warum sollte ich so kleinen Jungs wie dir nicht den Kopf verdrehen? Ihr bezahlt echt gut dafür das ihr nur gucken dürft." sie sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich verkaufe meine Optik Emmett nicht meinen Körper und wenn du wissen willst ob ich nicht lieber etwas anderes täte, dann verdammte scheiße ja aber Gott hat mich nicht gefragt. Genauso wenig wie du gefragt worden bist… also… wenn wir das jetzt hinter uns lassen könnten wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, sonst kann ich dafür garantieren das dein kleiner Bruder dich gleich vor die Tür setzen wird" sagte sie immer noch Zuckersüß. Ich grinste sie an.

„Chapeau" flüsterte ich zu ihr.

Emmett knirschte mit den Zähnen und schmiss sich zurück in den Sessel.

„Ok. Waffenstillstand?" sagte er schließlich und Bella grinste ihn nickend an.

Ich drückte sie an mich und Küsste sie.

Der Abend wurde lustig und wir konnten alle ungezwungen miteinander umgehen. Ich genoss es das wir so zusammen waren. Nur fehlten mir zum Perfekten Glück noch Alice und Rose. Doch das, so hoffte ich würde sich auch noch legen.

Als sie sich gegen Halb zehn ihre Jeansjacke überzog und zum Bett ging, stand ich auf und ging ihr hinterher. Ich wusste das sie jetzt von Jake abgeholt wurde.

„Hey…" lehnte ich mich an die Wand. Sie nahm ihre gepackte Tasche hoch und sah mich an.

„Hey" wiederholte sie und stellte sich vor mich. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Kopf und küsste sie. „Du musst nicht wenn du nicht willst" fing ich wieder an. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß… doch ich werde es machen… ich rede mit Jake… das ist Heute das letzte mal… ich werde aufhören" sagte sie und schaute mir in die Augen. Ich zog sie zu mir und presste meine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf ihre. Das war das schönste was sie mir jemals gesagt hatte…

**Sorry, I have a crush on Slash… **

**Es musste einfach sein ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hallo ^^**

**Puhhhhh… ich hab es geschafft. Das Chap ist da. Es hat mich einiges abverlangt und ich habe mir auch leicht den Zorn meiner zwei Lieblingsbetamäuse zugezogen. Soviel wie in Jaspers Pov in diesem Chap musste ich noch nie ändern oder kürzen ^^ ich hab mich hinreißen lassen und bin meinen beiden zutiefst dankbar das sie mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt haben.**

**Nichts desto trotz empfand ich dieses Chap als sehr schwierig denn nun befinden wir uns an einem Scheideweg der Story… alles wird sich ändern. **

**Über ein Review freue ich mich nach diesem Chap besonders denn diesmal war es für aufreibender denn je…**

**Aber… lest erstmal selber **

**Viel spaß!**

**Bella Pov**

Als sich die Tür vor uns öffnete, stand Jake hinter mir. Er war Stinksauer auf mich und schnaufte. Ich hatte versucht ihm auf dem Weg zum Termin zu erklären das ich nicht weiter machen wollte mit unserer Vereinbarung. Er war felsenfest der Meinung das Edward dahinter steckte. Das war aber nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er hatte definitiv mit meiner Entscheidung zu tun doch er hatte sie nicht getroffen. Das war ich selber.  
Jake warf mir vor ich hätte meinen Verstand verloren überhaupt mit ihm zusammen zu sein und verstand nicht warum ich das jetzt tat. Die fetzen flogen selten bei uns aber wenn dann richtig. Er meinte ich würde alles hinwerfen wofür auch er so hart gearbeitet hatte und das versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz. Das letzte was ich wollte war ihn zu verletzen mit dem was ich tat. Er schubste mich leicht in die Tür als ein attraktiver Mann um die fünfzig die Tür öffnete. Wir gingen rein und er lotste uns zur Küche. Ich sollte mich dort vorbereiten. Jake schmiss mir die Tasche vor die Füße.

„Zieh dich um!" zischte er und ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander. Wütend nahm ich mein Schulmädchen Outfit und zog mich aus. Jake hatte die Arme verschränkt und beobachtete mich. Seine Kiefermuskeln angespannt.  
„Jake…" versuchte ich noch mal ihn anzusprechen doch er schüttelte den Kopf und blähte seinen Nasenflügel auf.  
„Bella später… nicht jetzt!" fluchte er. Ich spürte wie ich anfing zu zittern. Das Verhalten von ihm behagte mir überhaupt nicht.  
Als ich angezogen war stellte ich mich vor ihm und drehte mich einmal. Er nickte und gab mir sein Ok. Ich wartete das er mit mir kam doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bella du machst das schon… ich hab keine Lust dir zu zusehen. Wenn was ist bin ich hier." sagte er matt und lies mich gehen.  
Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe bevor ich kurz vorm Wohnzimmer meine Schultern spannte und mich aufrecht hinstellte. Das war ein schwerer Gang. Ich hörte die Männer reden. Der Mann der die Tür öffnete stand an der Anlage und machte sie an als ich ihm ein Zeichen gab.  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und hob die Hand, wollte grade mit meiner Choreo anfangen als ich in Psycho Dads Gesicht sah. Es traf mich wie ein Blitz und ich lies meine Hand fallen. Ich öffnete meinen Mund doch konnte nicht sprechen, konnte meinem Schock kein Wort beimengen. Das erstaunliche an der Sache war das Edwards Vater mich auch fassungslos ansah. War das hier Zufall?  
Es räusperte sich jemand neben mir und ich sah kurz zu demjenigen dessen laut mich traf. Es war dieser James. Er lachte süffisant und kam auf mich zu. „Ein wahrlich reizvoller Anblick, viel zu Schade für das was ihr bevorstehen wird. Findest du nicht auch Carlisle?" schmeichelte er mit seiner Stimme. Carlisle stand auf.

„James hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?" zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
Ich sah zu Edwards Vater als mich etwas am Arsch berührte und zwischen meine Beine fuhr und mich dort kniff wo es Hölle weh tat. Ich schrie auf als sich die Hand von James über meinen Mund legte. Die Männer fingen an zu johlen. Panik stieg in mir auf. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als ich versuchte diesen James ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
Der Griff zwischen meinen Beinen wurde fester und ich schrie hinter dieser riesigen Hand die mich davon abhielt laut nach Jake zu rufen. Warum musste das heute alles passieren? Wäre Jake nicht sauer stände er jetzt in einer Ecke und würde sich meinen Auftritt ansehen. Ich wäre sicher.  
Doch hier war ich grade nicht sicher. Ich wusste nicht wessen Hand es war die ich spürte doch sie bewegte sich und ich wand mich. Versuchte alles das er nicht unter mein Höschen kam.

_Bitte nicht unter mein Höschen!… bitte nicht! …Bitte! _

Ich drückte die Beine fest zusammen um es ihm schwerer zu machen als er mir in den Oberschenkel kniff. In dem Moment traten die Tränen aus meinen Augen und ich sah direkt in Carlisles Gesicht. Er starrte mich einen kurzen Moment an bevor er James von mir wegzog und ich schrie aus vollem Leib nach Jake. Ein Griff in meine Haare riss mich auf den Boden und wieder wurde ich gekniffen diesmal in meine rechte Brust und dann ging alles rasend schnell. Ich sah nur wie Jake angelaufen kam und mich hochriss. Er zog mich hinter sich und schleuderte seine Faust in das Gesicht des Typen hinter mir. James kam mit ein paar anderen Männern auf Jake zu der sich vor mich aufbaute. Ich wusste er war grade wie eine Wand keiner würde zu mir gelangen. James zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich.  
„Lass es dir gesagt sein du kleine Schlampe! Mit uns willst du nicht spielen… und dein kleiner Freund hier… will das auch nicht." er sah kurz zu Jake.  
„Fass sie an und ich bring dich um, du Wichser! Was geht hier vor sich?" presste er sauer raus.

„Dies ist eine Warnung an Bella! Sie sollte sich lieber von Edward fern halten… sonst… könnte das unschön für sie enden!" sagte er an Jake gewand. Ich spürte wie mein Herz gegen meine Brust hämmerte und mir den Hals hoch kroch. Carlisle drehte James am Arm ab.  
„Ich habe Edward 2 Wochen gegeben. James das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Das wird ihn nur noch mehr gegen uns aufbringen." sagte er.  
„Carlisle du hast ihm erlaubt 2 Wochen eine Nutte zu haben?" Carlisle nickte.  
„Er findet sie süß, ich meine sieh sie dir an… soll er seinen Spaß haben… in einer Woche geht er vom College ab… Er steht mir dann zur Verfügung. Ich hatte den Spaß auch bevor ich komplett da war." sagte er immer noch an James gewand dessen Blick sich in mich bohrte. Bei seinen Worten wurde mir schwindelig und ich hielt mich an Jake fest. Seinen Arm nach hinten um mich gelegt hielt er mich. Das mir augenblicklich schlecht wurde traf mich wie ein schlag und ich drohte weg zu kippen, doch Jake hielt mich.  
Carlisle drehte sich zu uns.  
„Geht…" sagte er klipp und klar und schon war ich in Jakes Armen und er zog mich raus.

Im Auto fluchte Jake wie ein Irrer so wütend hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Doch ich konnte mich nicht auf ihn konzentrieren. Ich starrte nur aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit der Stadt. Stumme Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht. Das war es was Edward Anfang der Woche verschwieg. Er hatte ein Ultimatum bekommen und er nahm es an. Ich schluchzte laut. Jakes Hand fuhr zu meinem Schenkel und ich stieß die Hand laut kreischend weg. Er schlug volle Wucht gegen das Lenkrad. Immer wieder. Ich beruhigte mich nicht. Mein Brustkorb tat weh, meine Brust tat weh und in meinem Schritt tat es weh. Als ich daran dachte schloss ich angewidert meine Augen und drückte damit eine neue Wucht Tränen heraus. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und drehte mich von Jake ab um wieder aus dem Fenster zu schauen.  
Als er vor meiner Wohnung hielt. Sprang er aus dem Wagen und knallte die Tür zu…

**Jasper Pov**

„und dann meine lieben Brüder… werde ich Alice fragen ob sie mich heiraten wird!" schloss ich und war mit der präzisen Auswertung über den verlauf meines Lebens fertig. Em lachte laut auf. „Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… das wird ein ganzes Stück Arbeit." sagte er und stellte sein Bier ab. „Nein du irrst dich… es wird ein Spaß" sagte ich und grinste. Edward war ruhig geworden seitdem Bella fort war. Er sah immer wieder auf die Uhr. Sie war knapp 40 Minuten weg da polterte etwas im Flur vor der Tür. Mit einem riesigen knall schlug die Tür auf. Wir drei starrten geschockt zum Türrahmen. Jake stand da mit Bella im Arm und sein Blick tötete. Er stiefelte an uns vorbei und Edward sprang sofort übers Sofa um zu Bella zu gelangen.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte er panisch. Emmett und ich begaben uns ebenfalls in Bewegung denn etwas sagte uns das hier was ganz gewaltig nicht stimmte. Kaum hatte Jake Bella abgelegt lies er seinem Frust auch schon Platz. Er stürmte auf Edward zu. „Ich bring dich um du kleiner Wichser!" schrie er. Emmett beschleunigte und stellte sich zwischen die beiden.

„Was für ein krankes Spiel spielst du mit ihr?" schrie er wieder und versuchte an Em vorbei zu kommen um ihn zu schlagen. Edward packte Wut und stürmte auch auf Jake zu ich ging einen Schritt vorwärts und hielt ihn am Bauch fest. „Was?" brüllte Edward aus ganzer Kehle und mein Griff wurde fester. Wo hatte er auf einmal diese ganze Kraft her? Emmett schnappte sich Jake und wir beide hielten sie voneinander fern als Bellas weinen zu uns drang.  
„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Edward verzweifelt und sah Jake an. Jake blähte die Nasenflügel auf.  
„Dein verfickter Vater!… DU!" schrie er das letzte wieder. Edward setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, doch diesmal wollte er zu Bella. Er befreite sich, ich war definitiv nicht mehr in der Lage ihn zu halten. Em griff nach Jake und lies Edward so an ihm vorbei. Als er am Bett ankam stand er vor ihr. Er sah sie einfach nur an… und dann hörte ich ihre leise Stimme und das versetzte sogar mir einen schlag. „Edward bitte geh." Jake versuchte sich los zu reißen. Doch Emmett hatte ihn Gott sei Dank in einem festen Griff.

„Edward wenn du nicht verschwindest und deinem Vater gehörig in den Arsch trittst und seinem ganzen Pack an Freunden dann schwöre ich dir… ich werde sie alle umbringen" sagte Jake nun ruhiger aber dennoch bedrohlicher.  
„Sag mir wo sie sind" sagte Edward und Jake und Emmett lösten sich in dem Moment leicht weil Jake sich entspannte. Er stellte sich auf „Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte er.  
„Ja" zischte Edward zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Dann komm!" sagte Jake. Er ging mit Edward zur Tür. Beide waren im wie im Rausch und nichts konnte sie aufhalten. Ich sah zu Emmett der schnell entschlossen hinter den beiden her lief. Dann hörte ich wieder Bellas weinen und drehte mich zu ihr. Sie wurde so hysterisch das ich zu ihr lief. Ich beugte mich zu ihr und wollte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken legen doch sie fing an zu wimmern und unter Tränen sah sie mich an.  
„Bitte nicht… bitte nicht" ich sackte innerlich zusammen.  
„Bella haben sie dir weh getan?" fragte ich vorsichtig und betete gleichzeitig das sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte doch sie fing nur schlimmer an zu weinen was nur ein Ja bedeuten konnte.

Dad hatte ihr weh getan, er hatte ihr das hier angetan. Ich schluckte schwer und merkte wie meine Lippen zuckten. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das durfte einfach nicht Wahr sein. Ich fuhr mir durch dir Haare und dann durchs Gesicht.  
„Wo haben sie… was haben sie gemacht Bella? Bitte sag es mir… muss ich dich zum Arzt bringen?" fragte ich nicht fähig zu wissen ob ich die Antwort verkraften würde. Sie weinte einfach nur und vergrub ihren Kopf im Kissen. Mein Blick wanderte über sie ich versuchte zu erkennen ob ich spuren sah. Stark wunderte ich mich über das Schulmädchen Outfit welches sie trug. Mir vorzustellen das meinem Vater dabei einer abging war definitiv das ekeligste was ich je gedacht hatte. Ich sah an ihren Beinen herunter ihre Schenkel lagen aufeinander. Außer leichte blaue Flecken an den Knien konnte ich nichts entdecken. Ich sah zu ihr hoch. Ihr Kopf war immer noch in das Kissen gedreht.  
„Bella haben sie dich berührt?" fragte ich wieder vorsichtig und da nickte sie leicht. Auf einem Schlag drehte sich mir der Magen um und ich lief aufs Klo um mich zu übergeben.

Niemals zu vor empfand ich eine Situation schlimmer. Es ging nicht um mich oder um Edward. Nein. Es ging um etwas das meinen Vater betraf. Etwas das mein Vater gemacht hat mit jemanden den Edward liebte. Was das für Gefühle in mir auslöste kannte ich nicht. Diesen Schwall an Wut, Zorn, Hass, Enttäuschung und Hilflosigkeit sorgte dafür das ich mich wieder übergeben musste. Die Erkenntnis das mein Vater ein Arschloch war hatte ich schon länger… um ehrlich zu sein, seid meiner Kindheit aber er war nie ein Peiniger, niemals. Bella jetzt so in ihrem Bett liegen zu sehen. Weinend. Es brach mein Herz in tausend teile und verbannte meinen Vater komplett daraus.

Kein Mann hatte das recht eine Frau gegen ihren Willen anzufassen!  
Gott! Selbst daran zu denken das mein Vater Bella… ekelte mich einfach in Grund und Boden. Ich umklammerte die Kloschüssel und zog mich hoch. Mein Magen war völlig leer. Nicht in der Lage auch nur noch ein bisschen herzugeben. Mein Gefühl jedoch verschwand nicht. Es war nicht eins von diesen erbrechen nachdem man sich besser fühlte. Nein. Es war eins von denen nachdem der Bauch weh tat. Meine Kehle brannte und ich hätte meinem Vater am liebsten in die Augen gesehen. Hätte gerne gesehen was sie mir sagten. Sah er wirklich so wenig was uns anging? Er war verfickt nochmal selber ein ignoranter Scheißer!

Ich ging ins Zimmer zurück und Bella lag nun ruhig auf dem Bett. Ihr Blick lag auf mir.  
Langsam ging ich auf sie zu.  
„Entschuldige" flüsterte sie. Entschuldigte sie sich gerade?  
„Nein, Bella nein… tu das nicht!" sagte ich und steckte meine Hände in die Tasche. Ich wusste einfach nicht wohin damit. Es breitete sich zwischen uns eine unangenehme Stille aus. Kennt ihr die Momente in denen man einfach alles unangenehme an die Seite schaffen will um es jemandem so angenehm wie möglich zu machen aber man steht einfach nur da und kann nichts tun? Ich wollte es Bella so gern angenehm machen aber nichts was ich tun konnte würde es.  
Wir sahen uns kurz an bis ich zu Boden schaute.  
„Bella, hör zu… kann ich… kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?" fragte ich sie doch ich sah sie nicht an.  
Sie bewegte sich auf dem Bett und mein Blick huschte kurz zu ihr. Sie saß aufrecht nun.  
„Jasper… fühl dich nicht schlecht deswegen" Moment. Tröstete sie grade mich? Mein Blick verschmolz mit ihrem und Wut keimte in mir auf.  
„Hör auf Bella! Ich hab das unbändige Gefühl ich müsste etwas kaputt schlagen, ich bin fassungslos darüber was passiert ist!" die Worte sprudelten so aus mir heraus das ich nicht merkte wie ich sie damit verängstigte. Sie sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Ich lief wütend auf und ab.  
„Was hat mein Vater dir angetan?" ich sah sie immer noch nicht an und konnte nur vermuten das sie zuckte bei den Worten. Verdammte scheiße! Ich fasste mir auf den Bauch und meine Hand fühlte sich wie ein Stein an.

„Dein Vater war zwar da aber er hat nichts gemacht" sagte sie unsicher. Ich sah sie an.  
„Bitte?" fragte ich ungläubig doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Ich hatte das Gefühl das er es nicht gut fand was dieser James da vor hatte" sagte sie knapp und als sie diesen Namen aussprach erstarrte ich.  
„James?" sie nickte. Ich verstand nicht recht.  
„Bella… was genau ist passiert?" fragte ich und kam ein Stück näher.  
Sie nahm sich ihre Decke und zog sie über sich, als wenn sie so etwas wie eine Mauer zwischen uns haben wollte, damit ich sie nicht so sah. Ich setzte mich ans Fußende.  
Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie hinters Ohr.  
„Jasper… was genau ist der deal zwischen Edward und seinem Vater bezüglich mir?" sie sah mich bittend an. Ich drehte mein Bein aufs Bett, somit saßen wir uns direkt gegenüber.  
„Also hat Edward dir nichts davon erzählt, hm?" fragte ich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, sie schüttelte den Kopf und lies ein leises Schluchzen raus.  
„Hey… hey…" ich griff leicht nach ihr, hielt vorher aber inne nicht sicher wegen des Hautkontaktes und sie erschrak nicht. Ich berührte sie langsam am Arm.  
„Bella er liebt dich, deswegen ist er hier. Du hast nicht gesehen… du weißt nicht wie unser Vater ist. Er hat mit Edward keinen Deal ausgehandelt was dich betrifft." wieder schluchzte sie.  
„Aber er sagte was von zwei Wochen und das er dann wieder da wäre." weinte sie und meine Hand fuhr zu ihrer Wange, mein Daumen wischte ihre Tränen weg. Ich wusste nicht ob es das richtige war ihr zu erzählen was vor sich ging. Eigentlich hätte Edward das tun sollen, doch sie verdiente die Wahrheit.  
„Hör zu Bella, wie es zwischen Edward und unserem Vater steht hast du mitbekommen… Als er von Montag auf Dienstag bei dir geschlafen hat ist Carlisle durchgedreht. Er meinte das Edward nicht mehr wisse was das beste für ihn und die Familie ist. Ich schrieb Edward sofort eine Sms… Carlisle bemerkte das ich Edward gewarnt hatte und fuhr mich an. Meines Erachtens nur ein Indiz dafür das er mit der Situation, wie sie ist, überfordert ist. Du musst verstehen das Edward ihm zwar immer entgegen getreten ist aber nie wirklich für sich Einstand. Edward flüchtete sich immer in Drogen, Alkohol und Frauen. Er lief immer vor seinem herrschenden Vater davon." Bella sah mir in die Augen und folgte mir eindringlich. Sie wollte verstehen. Dafür respektierte und mochte ich sie noch mehr.

„Er hatte keine Ahnung wie ernst es Carlisle ist mit der Hochzeit zwischen Heidi und ihm bis du kamst." Sie schluckte und Tränen kullerten ihr wieder über die Wange.  
„Als er Dienstags da war kam er und ich wusste als ich seinen Ausdruck im Gesicht sah das das nun eine entscheidende Begegnung war. Carlisle sagte ihm das er ihm Zwei Wochen mit dir geben würde" sie schluchzte und ihr Körper schüttelte sich.  
„Er fügte hinzu das wenn er nach den Zwei Wochen nicht vollkommen der Familie zur Verfügung stände das er sich dann um die Angelegenheit kümmern würde" Bellas Blick zischte zu mir. „Bin ich die Angelegenheit?" ihre Augen wieder voller Tränen. Ich war nicht in der Lage zu schlucken als ich sah wie sich eine riesige Träne wieder den Weg über ihre Augenlieder bannte. Sie berührte kaum ihre Wange sondern Tropfte direkt in meine Hand. Ich sah auf die durchsichtige kleine Träne in meiner Hand und nickte.  
„Ja Bella… und wir beide wissen nicht was dies für eine Drohung sein soll… sie kann alles bedeuten" sagte ich und sah sie an.  
„Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er eben die Möglichkeit gehabt alles mit mir zu tun was er vorgehabt hätte" ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein wenn Carlisle eingeschritten ist, ist es vielleicht nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen doch glaub mir er ist nicht dumm. Wenn er will das Edward gerne und mit Stolz neben ihm steht, reißt er sich zusammen. Er hat nichts davon wenn er es sich ganz mit ihm verscherzt." sagte ich. Es zeriss mir das Herz. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie Edward geschweige denn Bella sich fühlen mussten.  
Ich sah zu Bella.  
„Sag mir was eben vorgefallen ist, Bella" sagte ich leise. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kaute leicht darauf rum.  
„Ich… habe Jake gesagt das ich diese Privaten Auftritte nicht mehr machen würde. Damit fing alles an" meine Augen weiteten sich. Sie wollte aufhören? Für Edward?  
„Er war so sauer auf mich weil er vermutete das Edward dahinter steckt aber so war es nicht. Ich hatte es alleine entschieden." sagte sie entschuldigend zu mir.  
„Alles ist gut Bella." beruhigte ich sie.

„Er ging nicht zu dem Auftritt mit rein, er wollte allein sein und darüber nachdenken. Ich weiß das er Angst hat das ich ihn verlasse." sie schluchzte wieder.  
„Aber das könnte ich niemals… ich werde Jake niemals verlassen" entschuldigte sie sich wieder und ich wusste genau das es nicht mir galt sondern ihm. Ich nickte wieder.

„Als ich dann allein ins Wohnzimmer ging sah ich deinen Vater und konnte vor lauter schock nichts sagen, ich meine ich hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit!" wieder entschuldigte sie sich und jeder Unterton von ihr in diese Richtung stach in mein Herz. Warum hatte sie so eine Wirkung auf mich?  
Es fühlte sich an in mir wie das Universum… als wenn sie schon Millionen von Jahren da gewesen wäre, als würde ich sie kennen. Es war schon fast unheimlich…  
Sie erzählte mir was der Mann hinter ihr und James mit ihr gemacht hatten.

Gott! Wie konnte man einer Frau so etwas nur antun? Die Distanz zwischen mir und Bella legte sich in dem Augenblick als sie sagte das man sie gekniffen hatte. Sie landete schneller in meinen Armen als ich es selbst beabsichtigt hatte, denn meine Hände versuchten nach ihr zu greifen. Als mir auffiel das sie von ganz allein gekommen war legte ich nur noch meine Arme um sie und drückte sie an mich.  
Das war der beginn einer Freundschaft die über alles hinausging. Da war ich mir sicher. Ich fühlte wie sie sich in meinem Arm entspannte. Sie vertraute mir, zumindest was dies hier anging und ich schwor mir in diesem Augenblick das ich ihr vertrauen niemals verlieren wollte. Egal was passierte. Dies war ein Moment, dies war alles eine Situation die zusammen schweißte. Die Freundschaften besiegelte…

**Edward Pov**

Jake saß neben mir. Wir redeten nur das nötigste. Ich war zu geladen und Jake stand eh schon kurz vorm Platzen doch dieses mal hatten wir ein gemeinsames Ziel. Wir fuhren zu dem Hotel in dem James seine widerliche Attacke auf Bella niederschmetterte. Ich riss ihm dafür den Kopf ab! Dieser Wichser!  
Jake erklärte mir was gewesen war und ich hätte verzweifelter nicht sein können doch dies brachte eine Wut in mir hervor die ich nicht kannte. Niemand packte meine Bella an. Das musste aufhören und zwar sofort! Emmett war alles andere als amüsiert. Er knallte mehrmals die Faust in seine Handfläche. Auch wenn er Bella nicht unbedingt mochte, so hatte uns unsere Mutter nicht erzogen.

Ich steuerte den Wagen direkt vor das Hotel und sprang aus dem Wagen. Es war mir scheißegal was sie mit ihm machten, Jake und Emmett waren sofort neben mir.  
Ich huschte mit meinem Körper zwischen einen Aufzug und Jake hielt Emmett noch die Tür auf bevor sie sich dann endlich schloss.  
Als wir ankamen klopfte ich Stark gegen die Tür und James das verfickte Arschloch öffnete die Tür. In dem Moment wo sie auf war schlug ich auch schon auf ihn ein. Ich machte meiner Wut Platz und schlug ihn zu Boden. Immer wieder. Als er am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr wehrte hechtete ich ins Zimmer und sah nur noch meinen Vater im Sessel sitzen.

„Ist die Party schon vorbei?" fragte ich sarkastisch. Er antwortete mir nicht. Schloss lediglich die Augen. Ich nahm eines der Whiskey Gläser und schleuderte es an seinem Kopf vorbei.  
„Ich rede mit dir du armseliges Arschloch!" schrie ich ihn an und sein Blick legte sich bedacht auf mich.  
„Edward beruhig dich und wir reden" zischte er ernst.  
„Ein Scheißdreck werd ich tun, was fällt dir eigentlich ein…?" er ließ mich nicht aussprechen.  
„Untersteh dich mich hier mit rein zu ziehen! Da habe ich nichts von gewusst!" schrie er plötzlich.  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Wo du mir gedroht hast sie mir zu nehmen?" Ich ballte meine Faust noch so ein dummer Satz und ich würde mich nicht mehr beherrschen können.  
Emmett kam ins Wohnzimmer und hielt mich fest.  
„Du wirst sie niemals bekommen und wenn ich dich anzeige du Drecksack!" sagte ich wieder mich von Emmett frei reißend.  
Carlisle stand auf. „Ja… das würdest du tun? Und was dann Edward?…" er blickte mich einen Moment an bevor er in der gleichen Tonart weiter sprach. „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst! Sag mir eins mein Sohn… liebst du deine Mutter?" was hatte meine Mutter mit der Sache zu tun?

„Das ist hierfür nicht relevant!" sagte ich knapp. Ein lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Doch das hat sie sehr wohl Edward. Was glaubst du wie ich zu ihr gekommen bin?"  
Diese unbändige Wut die sich in mir wieder aufbaute lies mich toben ich packte den Glastisch und schmiss ihn um. Emmett sah seinen Vater desillusioniert an.  
„Ja…" sagte Carlisle schließlich. „Deine Mutter war für mich das was Heidi für dich sein wird… Edward wir haben alle Opfer gegeben um dahin zu kommen wo wir nun sind. Es ist nicht schlimm. Ich liebe deine Mutter und ich liebe jedes meiner Kinder. Es kann gut gehen… wenn du nur willst" sagte er und es hörte sich in meinen Augen einfach nur Falsch an. Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Der Gedanke ihn daraus zu schubsen war der stärkste grade. Ich konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich sah ihn wieder an.  
„Ich will dein Leben nicht!" sagte ich abfällig.  
„Edward… Edward… komm…" er zog mich leicht weg und drehte sich zu Carlisle.  
„Dad das ging zu weit!" sagte er enttäuscht und drehte sich ab.  
Jake stand in der Tür und beobachtete die Situation sagte aber nichts. Er sah mich nur grübelnd an und wir wurden beide von Em aus dem Hotelzimmer gezogen.  
Wortlos gingen wir zum Wagen der immer noch an ort und stelle stand.  
Wir setzten uns und diesmal fuhr Emmett uns zurück. Jake durchbrach die Stille.  
„Was hat das damit auf sich das er sie dir weg nehmen will?"  
Emmett blickte zu mir. „Ja was sollte das?"  
Ich kniff in meine Nasenwurzel und atmete aus.  
„Er hat mir gedroht sie zu entsorgen wenn ich sie nicht Montag in einer Woche verlasse" sagte ich Atemlos. Und Em sog scharf Luft ein.  
„Ich schwöre dir Arschloch, wenn er Bella oder einer von euch Bella anpackt. Ich bring euch um!" fluchte Jake hinten und war wieder auf 1000.

„Du darfst ihn gerne umbringen wenn er das macht!" presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor und Em zeigte mit dem Finger wütend auf mich. „Edward! Pass auf was du sagst! Halte dich unter Kontrolle!" zischte er.  
Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare.  
„Sag mal Em, hörst du nicht zu? Ich fasse nicht das du so ignorant bist!" schrie ich ihn an. Er presste die Zähne knirschend aufeinander. „Das stand dir auch mal gut zu Gesicht" er sah mich funkelnd an.  
„Ja… Bella hat mich wachgerüttelt!" an diese Zeit wollte ich nicht erinnert werden.  
„Scheiße Edward! In Schwierigkeiten hat sie dich gebracht! Mehr nicht!" schrie Em.  
„Du bist doch nicht allen ernstes im Glauben das du mit ihr glücklich wirst?" sagte er schließlich und Jake beugte sich zwischen die Sitze.  
„Vielleicht solltest du wirklich deine dreckigen Finger von ihr lassen!" fluchte er. Klar das ihm das Gespräch nicht gefiel. Ich sah Emmett an.  
„Ich liebe sie… egal was ihr tut oder sagt… das wird es nicht ändern" sagte ich schlicht. Jake lies sich in den Rücksitz sinken.

„Verbaust du ihr deshalb ihre Zukunft?" sein Blick aus dem Fenster schauend.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich erstaunt über diese Stille und ruhe im Auto.  
„Na ja, sie hat mir heute gesagt das sie keine Auftritte mehr machen will. Da kannst nur du hinter stecken!" sagte er und sah mich an.  
„Nein, ich stecke nicht dahinter Jake… ich weiß nicht wie sie diese Entscheidung gefällt hat aber sie traf sie ohne mich. Ich wusste es auch erst kurz bevor sie gefahren ist"  
Jake zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Sie verzichtet auf so viel…" setzte er wieder sauer an. „Wenn sie nicht weiter tanzt, war es das mit ihrer Zukunft, wir hatten Pläne bis du kamst!" zischte er. „Also sag noch mal das du nichts damit zu tun hast und ich breche dir deinen Kiefer!" ich sah ihn an und musste innerlich schmunzeln.  
Jake war Bellas Carlisle. Schön.

„Jake an Geld wird es ihr nicht mangeln, niemals!" sagte ich ruhig. Sie konnte mein ganzen Geld haben, ich brauchte es eh nicht. Mein ganzes Geld ging eh nie drauf also legte ich es an und es war eine beträchtliche Summe geworden. Wer brauchte auch schon soviel Taschengeld? Das war völlig überzogen jedem von uns Monatlich 2500 Dollar nur zum verleben zu geben. Unikosten, Auto etc. waren nicht mal mit drin. Jake sah mich an.  
„Ja Alter," sagte er belustigt. „Ich will dein Gesicht sehen wenn du es ihr anbietest! Dein Geld!" er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Meinst du das hätte ich noch nie versucht? Ich hätte ihr alles gegeben damit sie das nicht tun brauchte doch sie wollte es nicht anders… sie wollte es genau so!" sagte er mir demonstrierend das ich sie nicht besser kannte als er. Das versetzte mir einen Stich mitten ins Herz doch ich ließ ihn mir nicht anmerken.

Als wir ankamen saß Jasper bei ihr am Bett. Ich hatte völlig vergessen das er bei ihr geblieben war und doch war ich dankbar für jede Minute die sie nicht allein verbringen musste. Ich sah ihn an.

„Sie schläft!" flüsterte er und stand auf.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

„Tja nicht wirklich viel" sagte Jake und ging an ihm vorbei zu Bella. Er kniete sich zu ihr. Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Wange. Alleine dieses Bild machte mich rasend eifersüchtig. Ich ging ebenfalls zu ihrem Bett. Er sah mich einmal kurz an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Du brauchst sie nicht anzufassen!" zischte ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Seine Kieferknochen spannten sich an und mit zusammengekniffen Augen sah er mich an.

„Was ich mit ihr mache und was nicht… geht dich nichts an, Arschloch!" gab er zurück.

„Doch geht es! Wir lieben uns!" er hatte nur ein müdes lächeln für mich über.

„Hat sie dir das gesagt? Ich kenne Bella besser! Sie würde das niemals sagen nach so kurzer Zeit!" sagte er belustigt und sah mich eindringlich an. Er las in meinem Blick das sie es nicht erwidert hatte. Leicht nickte er, so, als wenn er sich selbst recht geben würde.

Mein Magen schlug hart in meine Knie, doch mein Blick hielt ihm stand.

„Ich habe ein paar Jahre drauf gewartet, Wichser" sagte er wieder und lächelte. Doch dieses lächeln war bitter.

„Stell dich auf eine verdammt harte Zeit ein! Nichts ist schlimmer als nicht in ihr Herz gucken zu können! Nichts ist schlimmer als nicht zu wissen was sie denkt und was in ihr vorgeht. Wenn du denkst du hast sie einigermaßen auf dem Schirm wird sie dir wieder entgleiten." seine Stimme zitterte „Also sag mir nicht… das es dich, nach allem was ich mit ihr erlebt habe, etwas angeht! Ich fasse sie an wann und wo ich will, wenn du ein Problem damit hast ist es nicht meins und auch nicht Bellas!" sagte er und wand sich ihr wieder zu.

Ich stand vor ihm und sah seine Verletztheit, sah wie er litt wegen dem was heute passiert war und lies seine Worte auf mich wirken. Er hatte sie gerettet. Er war ihr Held. Er war der jenige der es vor mir hören wollte, der viel mehr für sie getan hatte als ich es jemals könnte und er wartete vergeblich. Ich schluckte als ich meinen Hals befreite um zu sprechen.

„Sie liebt dich Jake"

**Anm. von Jasper Cullen**

**Alice ich Liebe dich und es wird immer nur dich in meinem Herzen geben! Ich hoffe das weißt du!**

**Bella ist…. Bella ist einfach Bella für mich.**

**Ja ja Jasper ^^ alles gut! **

**Und bin ich in Ungnade gefallen?**

**Alles wird sich ändern oder?**


End file.
